UN APASIONANTE VERANO
by lau28
Summary: Continuación de la separación de Candy y Terry, en un reencuentro inesperado, con acontecimientos que cambiaran la vida de los demás… A todos mis lectores: quiero informarles que ya tengo casi listo el capitulo 15 de este fic, pero debido a problemas con mi computadora me es imposible subir lo que tengo, esten pendientes para la actualizacion...Gracias por seguir leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las que se han animado a leer este fic. Este es mi primer fic de Candy y Terry. Dedicado para todas las que aman a Candy y Terry y hubieran querido un final diferente.**

La historia es sin fines de lucro, es para entretenimiento. La historia es de mi total autoría. Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

**UN APASIONANTE VERANO**

**Capitulo 1.- SENTIMIENTOS**

Un cielo gris, con grandes árboles sin hojas, el viento soplaba fuerte, el ambiente estaba como se encontraba mi corazón, gris, triste y cansado de sufrir…

Yo, Candy me encontraba en mi departamento, muy abrigada miraba la soledad de las frías calles de chicago, todo había sucedido en un instante, mi noviazgo con Terry había terminado de una manera que jamás me hubiera imaginado, Albert había recuperado la memoria, ahora era la cabeza de la familia Andry, Paty había decidió regresar a Londres después de la muerte de Stear, Annie seguía junto a Archie al menos ella merecía ser feliz, la soledad se estaba haciendo presa de mi corazón…decidí no pensar más en esos tristes recuerdos de aquella amarga despedida, tanto con Terry como de Albert…

-Bueno Klim es hora de que este animo cambie, a pesar de haber regresado al hospital, de regreso en casa mis recuerdo vuelven a mi- Klim la miro con sus grandes ojos y se acerco a ella tallándose suavemente por sus piernas…

-No sé que voy hacer cuando el verano llegue, bueno de algo estoy segura pasare un tiempo en el hogar de pony y tal vez después visite a Albert-

En New York…Terry estaba desesperado ya no podía mas seguir con la farsa de estar junto a Susana cada Día que pasaba en lugar de quererla la detestaba mas por ser la culpable de su separación conmigo…Susana no se cansaba de recordarle a cada instante lo que había hecho por él como prueba de su gran Amor…

-Querido, vamos al teatro esta noche

-No tengo ánimos de teatro

-Entonces salgamos a pasear por New York un poco

-No me apetece recorrer las calles que ya conozco

-Es que acaso a ti te interesa algo- Terry miro desafiante a Susana, ella comprendió inmediatamente….

-Siiiiii, si lo sé muy bien, a ti lo único que te importa es salir corriendo tras ella- Terry se levanto la miro fríamente y dijo…

-No solo me importa, LO DESEO CON TODO MI CORAZON-

-Pues eso no va pasar nunca porque tú eres mio, miooooo- Terry en un susurro le dijo…

-Estoy arto- Y salió de ahí, Susana con lágrimas en los ojos no podía contener su rabia y coraje….

-Maldita Candy, mil veces maldita sigues entrometiéndote como una sombra pero juro que no me ganaras- Terry camino por la nevadas calles de New York, mientras lo hacía recordaba los cortos pero hermosos momentos que vivió con Candy, de pronto se detuvo en seco, no podía continuar mas con su vida así, si no podía estar junto a Candy por lo menos no sería miserable, así que decidió hacer algo pero ya…

**HOGAR DE PONY**

-Piensas quedarte con nosotros el resto del verano

-No hermana María me gustaría visitar a Albert

-Albert ha sido tan bueno con nosotros ayudándonos cada mes

-El es así, noble

-Annie también viene ayudarnos de vez en cuando con los niños y les trae regalos

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla, iré a visitarla también, mmm aunque no creo que a la señora Britter le agrade mucho mi visita

-Pero en cambio al señor Britter le va encantar tu visita

-Tiene razón hermana María, iré a despedirme de la señorita Pony- Salí del hogar de pony en busca de la señorita pony, los niños corrían por el verde pasto, la señorita pony estaba parada pensativa en el padre árbol, yo me acerque lentamente y tomándola por sorpresa la rodee con mis manos por sus hombros…

-Candy no te sentí llegar

-Se siente bien

-Si Candy perfectamente, es solo que al estar aquí me hizo recordar tantos momentos vividos contigo y Annie

-Son recuerdos hermosos

-Si Candy muy hermosos pero recuerdos que no volverán

-Pasaras el verano con nosotros

-Yo creo que si señorita pony, quiero convivir más tiempo con los niños

-Los niños se pondrán felices

-Pasare a visitar a Tom antes de ir con Albert

-Perderías el tiempo Candy, lo que yo sé es que salió y aun no regresa

-Mmm bueno tal vez pase de regreso

-Entonces ya te vas

-Si señorita pony, pero volveré para estar todo el verano con ustedes

-Cuídate mucho Candy

-Claro que si señorita pony, no se preocupe, nos vemos pronto- Me puse mi capa y mi sombrero, camine, camine, admirando el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba, pude visualizar a lo lejos una enorme y majestuosa mansión, me pare en seco, respire profundamente y tome aire…Al entrar Dorothy me recibió con una enorme sonrisa…

-La tía abuela esta por aquí

-No Candy salió de compras con Elisa

-Uff menos mal

-Entonces puedo subir a la habitación de Albert para saludarlo

-No Candy creo que no podrás hacerlo

-¿Pero porque Dorothy?- Lo dije sorprendida ya que Dorothy siempre había sido nuestra cómplice…

-Porque Albert no esta

-Mmm que mal

-Pero puedes ir a su casa de campo, ya sabes que le encanta pasar tiempo ahí

-Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo ahí

-Si Candy más tiempo que antes y también va muy seguido al hospital donde trabajas

-Sí que es extraño

-Bueno Dorothy iré a buscar a Albert, me dio gusto saludarte

-Gracias Candy y cuídate mucho- De nueva cuenta tome el camino rumbo a la casa de campo de Albert, a pesar de estar mucho mejor después de mi rompimiento con Terry, aun mi corazón estaba un poco lastimado y de cierta manera lo había cerrado a la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo, mientras caminaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, un auto se acerco a mis lentos pasos y me pito, alce la vista y me di cuenta que se trataba de Annie y Archie…

-Candy tuvimos que acercarnos porque no, nos escuchaste

-Annie de verdad no los había visto

-Que te tiene tan distraída Candy

-Nada Archie, solo pensaba

-A dónde vas Candy

-A la casa de campo de Albert quiero saludarlo

-Nosotros te acompañamos ¿Verdad Archie?

-Si Annie, sube Candy

-Está bien vamos- Llegamos a la casa de campo de Albert y lo encontramos sentado en un tronco con pupe en hombros, con la mirada perdida, muy serio…Los tres nos paramos frente a él, mirándolo, no se había dado cuenta que estábamos ahí hasta que yo hable…

-Sr. William Andry- De inmediato levanto la vista…

-Chicos que hacen aquí

-Trajimos a Candy que la encontramos cuando venia para acá

-Parecías muy distraído Albert, te encuentras bien

-Si Annie estoy muy bien

-Pues no lo parecía Albert

-Mejor díganme que los trae por aquí

-Quería venir a verte, saludarte y platicar contigo

-Me da gusto Candy, como pinta tu verano

-Bien ya sabes estaré en el hogar de pony

-Candy ven conmigo y Archie a la cabaña de Albert

-Ustedes irán

-Si Candy yo se las preste

-Mmm no lo sé, siempre paso el verano en el hogar de pony

-Vamos Candy anímate un verano diferente no te hará daño

-Anda Candy di que si y pasa tiempo con Annie y Archie

-Creo que me convencieron solo que ahora tendré que decirles a la señorita pony y la hermana María que no pasare el verano con ellas

-La señorita pony y la hermana María entenderán perfecto Candy

-Tienes razón Annie, está bien acepto

**NEW YORK…**

Terry empacaba su ropa muy decidió, se abrió la puerta y la silla de Susana entro por la puerta, con su mirada perpleja no daba crédito a lo que veía y conteniendo las lagrimas sin conseguirlo dijo…

-¿Qué…que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Lo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo

-No, no Terry, tú, no puedes, no debes es imposible

-Lo siento Susana pero no pienso engañarte mas ni hacerme infeliz más tiempo del que puedo soportar

-Es por ella verdad TODOOOOO POR CANDY

-Ahora es por mi Susana, no soy feliz

-Pero yo te amo, quiero estar contigo

-Ese es el problema Susana yo no te amo y no quiero ni puedo seguir contigo, engañándote y engañándome

-Yooo te salve la vida, perdí mi pierna por ti, sacrifique mi carrera por ti, todo por tiii

-Lo sé, te lo agradezco y eternamente viviré agradecido contigo por eso pero no voy echar a perder mi vida junto alguien que no amo, lo siento me tengo que ir

-No, no Terry no te vayas, yo te amooo

-Yo a ti no, hasta nunca Susana, esta vez es para siempre

-Noooooo- Terry cruzo la puerta y se perdió en la lejanía de los ojos de Susana, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir que lloraba amargamente la partida de Terry, desesperada golpeaba con sus puños la cama, sus sollozos hicieron a su madre acudir, al ver la escena entendió todo, la abrazo y junto a su hija se puso a llorar…

**TOM…**

Un hermoso paisaje detrás de Tom se ocultaba, unas enormes montañas verdes, con arboles enormes, al fondo una cascada con colores majestuosos que cambiaban de color con los rayos del sol al caer en la impresionante laguna de agua cristalina, una pequeña choza humilde, cómoda pero reconfortante se encontraba, cortaba leña, cuidaba caballos, ordeñaba vacas, hacia lo posible por mantenerse ocupado, sus furtivos encuentros con esa engreída riquilla, lo habían dejado algo desconcertado…

-Nunca me imagine que mi encuentro con esa niña rica me pusiera tan mal, pero no dejo de pensar en ella, siento algo extraño en mi estomago es como un hueco o vacio, no sé cómo explicarlo, ojala pudiera hablar con Candy pero seguro que si le cuento se burlaría de mi-

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

-Y le pedí a Candy que pasara las vacaciones conmigo y Archie

-No te preocupes Annie, Candy necesita cambiar de aires y aunque no dice nada se que el dolor de haber perdido a Terry aun la persigue

-Si hermana María por eso también lo hice, la tristeza aun se asomo por sus ojos

-Los niños se entristecerán pero primero está la felicidad de Candy, ya ha sacrificado demasiado por los demás, es momento de hacer algo por ella- Annie cabizbaja agacho la mirada con un dejo de melancolía…

-Si lo sé, yo fui una de esas personas que no pensé en Candy

-Eso ya paso Annie- Entraron la señorita pony y Candy con maleta en mano…

-Listo Annie terminamos de empacar

-Las vamos a extrañar tanto pero diviértanse mucho

-Claro que señorita pony, hermana María y no se preocupen por Candy estará bien

-Y Annie también lo estará porque yo estaré con ella

-Archie acaba de llegar en el auto

-Bueno pues nos vamos, regresaremos pronto

-Cuídense niñas y diviértanse mucho- Annie y yo salimos del hogar de pony, Archie educadamente se bajo del auto, nos ayudo con las maletas, las subió, saludo respetuosamente a las hermanas que veían nuestra partida, con la mano Candy les dijo adiós y se alejaron…

**NEW YORK…CASA DEL DUQUE GRANCHESTER…**

Terry estaba en su habitación, recordando maravillosos momentos en el colegio san pablo, mi visita a new york para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, se sentía triste por haber hecho sufrir a Susana con su partida pero liberado por no sentirse obligado a estar junto a ella…

-Se que te hice mucho daño Susana pero mi corazón no podía mas engañarse, necesito olvidar, aunque tal vez nunca lo lograre pero necesito intentarlo- En ese momento entro Eleanor Baker…

-Te encuentras bien Terry

-Sí, lo estoy

-No lo pareces, si necesitas algo dímelo

-Lo único que quiero es alejarme de todos mis tormentosos recuerdos

-Hablas de esa linda niña que logro nuestro acercamiento

-Así es, al menos necesito no tenerla cerca en mis pensamientos, porque olvidarla nunca podre

-Creo que puedo ayudarte hijo, claro si tu quieres

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo una cabaña muy cómoda, pequeña que está alejada toda ciudad

-Pero existe un lugar así, aquí en New York

-No que yo lo conozca, pero si en Chicago- Terry sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho, es donde Candy vivía, de inmediato controlo su corazón y locos impulsos por ir a buscarla, accedió al ofrecimiento de su madre para irse a esa cabaña para alejarse de todo, a Candy ya la daba por perdida, preparo todo para partir lo más rápido posible…

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

LES AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A** ANITHA-ZORA, LUPITA ISAIS, LITAC, RAQHU, LEONORE Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS. **ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NUEVO SEA DE SU AGRADO. ¡GRACIAS!

**CAPITULO 2.- FUEGO Y PASION**

**CHICAGO…**

Llegamos a la hermosa cabaña que se encontraba en medio de dos hermosos y grandes árboles que formaban como un arco encima, detrás de la cabaña un enorme y hermosa terraza con monas sombrillas, la parte de enfrente a lo lejos se visualizaba un tremendo paisaje colorido que invitaba a la soledad, me imagine que hurgando por el bosque podría encontrar algún lago hermoso y caudaloso…Entramos a la cabaña que estaba elegantemente decorada, con un amplio recibidor en la entrada, de lado derecho una enorme sala decorada campiranamente, como era de esperarse en el centro el escudo de la insignia de los Andry, de lado izquierdo una chimenea preciosa con cojines en el piso, cuadros de pintores que no conocía, un poco al fondo una puerta amplia que daba a la inmensa cocina, al fondo pilares grandiosos, 4 puertas de recamaras, todo parecía como un sueño la verdad es que debería estar acostumbrada, todo lo que poseían los Andry me parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas, abrí la puerta de una amplia habitación con una cómoda cama, puse mi maleta sobre la cama y suspire, Annie llego para interrumpir mi suspiro…

-Candy no pensaras dormir aquí

-¿Por qué no?

-Me gustaría que durmiéramos en el mismo cuarto

-Solo mientras llega Paty ¿quieres?

-Nunca cambiaras Annie

-Por favor

-Está bien vamos- Nos cambiamos de habitación una muy hermosa y amplia también pero con dos camas…

-Escoge la cama que tú quieras Candy

-Me da igual- Annie se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos…

-Candy, quiero que sea feliz, por favor déjame ayudarte aunque sea un poco

-No te preocupes tanto Annie de verdad estoy bien, mejor dime tu como estas

-Yo…yo estoy…muy bien

-Segura Annie, no quise decírtelo frente a Archie pero los he notado un poco distanciados- Los ojos de Annie de pronto se nublaron y la melancolía la invadió…

-¿Qué pasa? Hay algo que yo no sepa

-Candy estoyyyyyy muy tristeeeeee- Se soltó llorando, la abrace para consolarla pero eso fue interrumpido por Archie que nos hablaba desde la sala…

-Chicas vengan a tomarse un refresco

-Anda Annie se fuerte y vayamos con Archie después me contaras que te tiene tan triste

-Si Candy y perdón no quería echar a perder el verano

-Jamás lo harás Annie, somos amigas es mas hermanas te queda claro- En la cómoda sala Archie tenía unos vasos con refresco, Yo observaba el comportamiento de Archie para poder entender un poco el sufrimiento de Annie, pero Archie evitaba mirarme más de la cuenta…

-Es un hermoso lugar no lo crees Candy

-Así es Archie, para enamorarse

-Mmm si tal vez

-Tú y Annie podrían planear su boda de ensueño en este maravilloso paraíso- Note como Annie agacho la mirada, Archie simplemente no dijo nada pero su silencio lo había dicho todo, me di cuenta que efectivamente miraba a Annie de otra manera, yo necesitaba saber que le pasaba porque tenía esa actitud, pero primero necesitaba dar un paseo…

-Estarán bien si los dejo solos un momento

-Claro Candy no te preocupes no nos pasara nada

-No me preocupa que les pase algo, si no que se comporten- Annie hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a agachar la mirada, Archie por su parte sonrió irónicamente y dijo…

-Para nada Candy, Annie y yo nos comportaremos- Decidí no preguntar más y Salí de la cabaña, el lugar era majestuoso, tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar, mientras caminaba momentos en Londres y Escocia venían a mi mente y de pronto la tristeza volvió a invadirme…

-No sé cómo te podre olvidar Terry- Me senté junto al lago, cerré los ojos, recordé el beso memorable que Terry me dio, suspire y ansié por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentir los labios de Terry sobre los míos, había reprimido tanto tiempo el sentimiento de necesitar a Terry y desearlo, lagrimas salieron por mis ojos…

-No es momento de flaquear, así lo decidí no debo estar triste, Terry debe estar junto a Susana- Unos extraños golpes se escucharon y llamaron mi atención, eran fuertes y constantes, me levante de un salto y empecé a caminar en busca de ese extraño sonido…

**TOM…**

Cuando me acerque más al lugar del ruido, entre unos matorrales pude visualizar sorprendentemente a Tom, que cortaba leña de una manera muy extraña, parecía nervioso, emocionado pero a la vez como si temiera que alguien lo viera, dejo el hacha en el piso, se sentó en un tronco, se quito la camisa, tomo agua y suspiro profundamente, decidí salir y saludarlo…

-Hola Tom, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí- Tom sobresaltado se levanto rápidamente, me miraba asustado…

-Que…que haces aquí Candy

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, vaya tal parece que no te alegra nada verme

-No…no es eso Candy, solo no esperaba verte a ti y precisamente aquí

-¿A mí? ¿Precisamente aquí? No entiendo Tom que tiene de extraño y raro

-No, no nada en especial

-Bueno como a mi si me da mucho gusto verte, cuéntame que haces aquí

-Viene a descansar unos días

-En serio que bien y tu papá está aquí- Camine hacia la cabaña, pero Tom se interpuso en mi camino, y nervioso me impidió que continuara mi camino…

-No, no Candy mi padre no vino, estoy yo solo- Me pareció demasiado extraño su actitud pero sin indagar mas y haciéndole creer que le creía, sonreí…

-Mmm está bien, un poco más allá del lago esta la cabaña de los Andry, Annie y Archie están conmigo, después llegara Paty, deberías pasar a visitarnos un día.

-Este…si claro, veré si puedo

-Mmm bueno Tom te dejo

-Si Candy me dio gusto verte

-Mmm si claro- Me di la vuelta un poco confundida y sin haberle creído nada a Tom, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, una chica hermosa salió de la cabaña, Tom se había quedado mirando a todos lados muy nervioso, me quede boquiabierta, se trataba de Elisa Leagan, lo abrazo por detrás besándolo apasionadamente, a lo que Tom contesto sin titubear…

-Pensé que Candy nunca se iría

-Temía que te encontrara conmigo

-Cuando llegue escuche la voz de Candy y espere hasta que se fuera

-No me gusta esconderle este tipo de cosas a Candy

-Tom querido aun no es tiempo de que Candy sepa lo nuestro

-Lo sé Elisa y no sabes lo mal que me siento- Lo abrazo fuertemente, Tom le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura, se arrinconaron en un árbol, empezaron a besarse como dos amantes apasionados, yo estaba sorprendida la engreída y orgullosa Elisa enamorada de un pobre vaquero como Tom, Elisa parecía, gentil, amable hasta simpática estando con Tom, ella le acariciaba su cabellos, el sin perder oportunidad le desabrochaba el corsette, el beso se había prolongado hasta que se separaron, Elisa se adelanto y coquetamente hizo que Tom la siguiera hacia la cabaña…Suspire profundamente, me reí tímidamente sorprendido…

-¿Quién lo diría? ¿Elisa y Tom? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- Salí de los arbustos rumbo a la cabaña donde mis dos amigos me esperaban…

**CABAÑA…**

Archie seguía sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida, Annie salió de la recamara con un vestido de tirantes delgados color amarillo, se había hecho una cola de caballo, se veía muy linda, salió presurosa…

-Archie ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- Archie giro su cabeza rápidamente, de pronto la vio muy hermosa, la miro de arriba abajo y deseo sentir algo de amor por esa hermosa dama que estaba frente a él, pero era imposible…

-No Annie Gracias

-De verdad Archie no me molesta prepararte algo

-Annie necesitamos hablar, pensaba hacerlo cuando estuviera Candy pero creo que ya no puedo esperar mas- Annie agacho la mirada no quería escuchar…

-No es necesario Archie

-Sí lo es Annie- Se levanto la tomo de las manos y la llevo al sillón, Annie con cobardía no lo miraba, Archie levanto su cara con sus manos…

-Annie mi querida Annie, necesito contarte algo que paso hace dos semanas cuando fui a new york- Annie contenía la respiración y las lagrimas lo mas que podía y Archie comenzó el relato…

**NEW YORK…**

-Anda Archie acompáñame a ver a la actriz

-No Neal, quiero ir a descansar

-Que aburrido que eres, será solo un momento- Archie suspiro y término por aceptar, se dirigieron a los camerinos, Neal emocionado grito…

-AQUIE ES- En la puerta decía Karen Claise…

-Mmm Karen

-La conoces

-Candy me conto algo de ella

-Que pudo haberte contado esa dama de establo

-Respétala Neal ¿Quieres?

-Tranquilo Archie está bien- Tocaron a la puerta y una voz seductora contesto…

-Pasen- Karen vestía una bata larga rosa, con un moño al frente, Neal y Archie entraron, Karen se giro lentamente y de inmediato le clavo la mirada profunda a Archie, el s incomodo un poco pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarla…

-Somos sus admiradores señorita Karen Claise

-Neal quiso decir que es su admirados- Karen se acerco a Archie, le estiro la mano para que se la besara…

-Eso significa que usted no es mi admirados- Archie cortésmente le beso la mano…

-Podría darme su autógrafo señorita Karen

-Claro que si Neal con gusto- Mientras escribía en el afiche, miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Archie, el algo incomodo pero alagado decidió salir…

-Supongo que nos veremos en la recepción

-No señorita lo dudo mucho compermiso, te espero afuera Neal

-Aquí tienes y dime así es siempre de hostil tu amigo

-No le hagas caso es un amargado y muchas gracias por el autógrafo

-De nada

-Yo si iré a la recepción

-Mmm ok allá nos vemos, hasta luego- Neal salió y Karen se recarga en la puerta, suspira y dice…

-Wow que hombre, me dejo helada totalmente, no puedo resistirme a su mirada, simplemente me hechizo, tengo que volver a verlo a como dé lugar, mmm algo voy hacer pero lo veré.

Archie camino durante horas por New York, hasta que se canso y decidió meterse a una cafetería por un rato a esperar a que la euforia de la recepción que ofrecería el hotel en honor a la compañía de teatro para la que trabajaba Karen, pidió un café y mientras el mesero se lo traía pensaba en lo desconcertante actitud de Karen hacia él, le había molestado un poco su insistencia hacia el pero también le desconcertó la sensación extraña en su estomago como un vacio y a la vez le daba nervios la cercanía de Karen hacia el…

-Tenía mucho que esta extraña sensación no la sentía, creo que desde Candy que no me pasaba, debe ser cualquier cosa mejor me voy a descansar a mi cuarto- Archie salió de la cafetería y se fue a su hotel, entro sin prestar atención a la mirada del recepcionista, llego a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y al encender la luz de su habitación se llevo una tremenda sorpresa, Karen Claise lo esperaba parada junto a la ventana, seductoramente vestida con una bata negra transparente que dejaba ver su curvilíneo cuerpo, Archie se paralizo sin saber qué hacer, Karen se acerco lentamente a él con movimientos de cadera sensuales…

-Necesitaba verte de nuevo Archie, me hechizaste

-Como…como entraste aquí

-El amor y deseo todo lo puede- Puso una mano en su cabello y la otra en su pecho, Archie aunque desconcertado se sentía sumamente atraído y complacido…

-Esto, no está bien

-Archie por favor no me rechaces, no sé cómo pero siento que te necesito- Karen comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa, Archie sin poder resistirse más la abrazo, le quito la bata, mientras se besaban apasionadamente y sus lenguas se encontraban, Archie desabotonaba el brasier de Karen, ella su pantalón, caminaban abrazados hacia la cama, cuando toparon con ella, Karen se acostó en la cama, y con voz seductora le dijo…

-Ámame Archie, soy toda tuya

-Karen eres, eres hermosa y te deseo tanto- Se envolvieron en la pasión instantánea que se había despertado en ellos desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, Archie recorría cada rincón del cuerpo de Karen, ella extasiada lo besaba dulce y apasionadamente, sus labios ansiosos de sus cuerpo se buscaban constantemente, las manos de Karen acariciaban el cuerpo desnudo de Archie, no quedo rincón alguno de sus cuerpos que no hubiera probado las delicias ese inesperado Amor y Pasión surgido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la noche se les fue dejándose llevar por sus instintos y deseos que reinaban en ese momento, Archie no pensó en Annie se olvido por completo de ella, solo pensaba y deseaba recorrer el cuerpo de Karen, besarla y no dejarla de acariciar ansiaba tanto hacerla suya…

A la mañana siguiente, Karen y Archie se despedían, Karen con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras Karen se vestía Archie aun sin camisa la abrazo por detrás y le dijo…

-No llores Karen, arreglare mi situación

-No te preocupes Archie sé que esto fue solo de una noche y no espero mas

-No Karen te equivocas, esto que sucedió me ayudo aclarar muchas cosas- Karen con el rostro más alegre se giro y le dijo…

-Que estás diciendo Archie, acaso romperás con tu novia

-Si Karen, eso hare, entendí que no amo de verdad a Annie y no debo seguir haciéndome el tonto

-Pero no por lo que paso entre nosotros te sientas comprometido, además tu familia es muy importante y dudo mucho que les parezca bien que estés con una actriz- Archie la abrazo y beso su mejilla delicadamente…

-No me siento comprometido por lo que paso, Karen yo lo deseaba tanto o más que tu, y como te dije me has hecho entender el verdadero Amor y Karen yo te amo, romperé mi compromiso y estaremos juntos… en cuanto a mi familia si me enfrente a ellos por Annie por ti con mayor razón.

-Me haces tan feliz Archie, nunca pensé enamorarme de esta forma como lo hice de ti…

**CABAÑA…**

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió Annie, de verdad lo lamento mucho- Annie por primera vez desde que empezaron hablar, lo miro con aun lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar de eso su mirada era fría y decepcionante, levanto su mano y le dio una bofetada…

-INSOLENTE, me engañaste con ella y aun estábamos comprometidos, COMO PUDISTE!- Archie agacho la mirada, con la mejilla roja le dijo…

-Tienes razón Annie no me comporte como un caballero, lamento mucho haberte lastimado pero no podía continuar con esta farsa, espero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces- Annie giro su cabeza y llorando le dio la espalda…

-No quiero verte mas, nunca MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Así será Annie, y ahorita mismo me voy, compermiso- Archie se fue a su cuarto por sus cosas que ni siquiera había desempacado, mientras Annie se dejo caer al piso de rodillas llorando amargamente y en eso llegue yo…

-Annie, querida Annie ¿Qué te pasa?- Pero Annie no respondía nada solo lloraba, de pronto vi salir a Archie con maleta en mano…

-Que…que sucede

-Me voy Candy, siento mucho todo, Annie te explicara yo no tengo el valor para hacerlo- Yo estaba estupefacta solo cerraba y abría los ojos sin comprender nada…Archie salió de la cabaña y cerró la puerta, en ese momento Annie corrió hacia mí, me abrazo y su llanto se convirtió en lamento…

-Can…Candy, Candy, aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy Candy soy tan desdichada

-Mi frágil Annie se fuerte, tu podrás superarlo

-No, no Candy yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, ya no podre ser feliz jamás- Nos sentamos en el sillón y me conto todo, con lujo de detalle…

-De verdad lo siento Annie pero aquí estoy contigo para apoyarte

-Se enamoro de otra Candy como crees que me siento- Y volvió a llorar y la abrace tiernamente, alguien entro en ese momento muy alegremente…

-La puerta estaba abierta así que decidí entrar, ¿Cómo están chicas?- Me levante y fui abrazarla…

-Patyyyyyyyyyyyyy llegaste

-Si estoy tan feliz de verlas de nuevo amigas- Annie se levanto y llorando se unió a nuestro abrazo…

-¿Qué te pasa Annie?

-Yo…yo soy tan infeliz

-Vamos a comer algo mientras te contamos todo Paty, ¿te parece?

-Si Candy está bien

Nos sentamos a comer y Annie se desahogaba contándole a Paty lo sucedido con Archie, después de comer nos pasamos a la terraza ahí platicamos largo y tendido Annie ya estaba más calmada, y los ánimos de Paty le sirvieron de mucho, el sol se oculto, el atardecer termino y la negra noche nos invadió…Annie estaba de mejor ánimos y preparaba una rica cena, Paty ponía leña en la chimenea para encenderla, yo le daba vueltas a lo que había descubierto de Tom…

**DIA SIGUIENTE…**

La felicidad reinaba en la cabaña, Annie tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Paty se había levantado temprano y nos preparo un delicioso desayuno…

-Espero les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño- Tenia una extraña felicidad, Annie y yo nos miramos dudosas…

-Seguro que si Paty, Gracias- Cuando Paty se sentó y nos sirvió café, visualice algo brillante en el dedo de Paty…

- ¿Qué es eso Paty?

-Aaaa esto- Paty se sonrojo y sus ojos brillaron, Annie llego con pan tostado y los soltó al momento de ver el anillo del dedo de Paty…

-¡ESTAS COMPROMETIDA!- El color rojo de Paty subió de tono…

-¡QUE EMOCION PATY! Te mereces ser muy feliz

-Si Paty al menos una de nosotras merece la felicidad

-Annie no te pongas triste, yo vengo aquí arruinar todo con mi alegría

-No Paty no digas eso a nosotras nos da mucho gusto que después de tanto tiempo seas feliz ya te lo merecías

-Gracias Candy de verdad si soy muy feliz

-Stear también estará muy feliz Paty

-Lo sé Candy

-Bueno Paty ahora nos tienes que decir quién es el afortunado

-Pues miren chicas se llama Michael, estaba en Francia en el frente, lo hirieron pero como mi abuela ofreció su casa para que fuera utilizado como hospital y ahí nos conocimos, le ayude a su recuperación y nos enamoramos.

-¡QUE FELICIDAD PATY!

-Gracias Candy

-Pero…pero regresara a la guerra, no, Paty

-No Annie, renuncio a la guerra por mí, me dijo que no me haría sufrir nuevamente

-Mucho mejor Paty demuestra lo mucho que te ama.

**CABAÑA DE TERRY…**

-Que enfado, saldré a montar antes de que me muera de aburrimiento aquí encerrado-

Después de la grandiosa noticia que Paty nos había dado, Annie se encerró en su recamara a llorar, Paty decidió hacerla de ama de casa y con todo y su felicidad inicio los preparativos para una rica cena, yo estaba algo aburrida así que decidí salir a pasear por un rato…

-No te importaría quedarte sola por un rato Paty

-No Candy claro que no, seguro debes estar aburriéndote de lo lindo

-Jajaja si un poco

-Pues entonces ve Candy solo no tardes

-Gracias Paty, ERES GENIAL!- Salí feliz de la vida por recuperar un poco de libertad, sabía perfectamente a donde iba y para no perder la costumbre, corrí alegremente un poco antes de llegar al lago me di unas cuantas maromas, me sentía muy feliz a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a Terry, el agua se veía exquisita así que decidí darme un chapuzo reí fuertemente, me quite el vestido color lila, con mangas de hombros caídos, lo deje en el césped, junto con mis botines, me solté el cabello y me metí al agua, comencé a jugar con ella, la aventaba me daba clavados en fin parecía una chiquilla, pero sentía que algo me incomodaba, así que ahí mismo en el agua me levante y me quite el pequeño blusón blanco que me llegaba al vientre y me quede tan solo con el brasier y mi panti, ahora si estaba mucho mas cómoda, seguí jugando con el agua…Yo no me había dado cuenta que Terry me había observado desde el Árbol, se bajo de un salto y sosteniendo el látigo con su mano derecha, sonrió, me gire para saber de dónde provenía ese ruido y al verlo creí que se trataba de un espejismo me talle los ojos pero la silueta ahí seguía, viéndome con esos hermosos ojos azules, camine lentamente hasta la orilla del lago, Terry hizo lo mismo hasta quedar cerca de mí, puso su mano entre mi cara y cuello, yo junte mis manos y las puse en mi pecho, el susurro…

-No sabes Candy cuantas veces soñé con este momento- Yo no sabía que decir todo me parecía irreal, me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo fuertemente…

-Mi pequeña pecosa, te he extrañado tanto- Yo seguí sin poder decir nada, lo único que hice fue rodearlo con mis brazos por su espalda y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos…

-Te…Terry pensé que nunca llegaría este momento- Nos separamos de aquel abrazo y me miro de arriba abajo, delicadamente seco las lagrimas de mis ojos y entonces comprendí como me encontraba, agarre mi vestido del césped y como pude me tape…

-Dios mio Terry no debes verme así

-Jajaja tarzan pecosa nunca cambiaras, estuve viendo cada detalle desde el árbol

-Eres un engreído Terry debiste voltearte

-No era necesario Candy no vería nada que no hubiera visto antes a miles de mujeres

-Mmm eres el mismo arrogante de siempre- Se acerco tanto a mí que parecía que nos besaríamos…

-Y tú la misma refunfuñona de siempre, pero así te amo- Eso ultimo que dijo hizo que se me cayera el vestido y con su mano delicadamente acaricio mi cabello, después mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, me perdí en la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules, lo avente…

-TERRY, Date vuelta

-Jajaja está bien señorita pecas- Me puse el vestido lo mejor que pude…

-Listo

-Muy bien- Nos sentamos en el césped y le pregunte…

-¿Cuéntame qué haces aquí?

-Estaba algo aburrido y Salí a montar, encontré este lugar y me trape al árbol, en eso escuche unas risitas conocidas y eras tú, la verdad me sorprendí tanto nunca imagine encontrare aquí

-Así es la vida Terry, yo estoy aquí pasando el verano con Annie y Paty

-Vaya la Tímida y Miedosa JaJaJa

-Terry no seas grosero

-Tranquila Candy seguro ya maduraron

-Terry…

-Si Candy

-Y…y…Susana

-Es una larga historia Candy, te gustaría escucharla

-Si Terry

-Entonces acompáñame a mi cabaña

-Está bien vamos- Como todo un caballero me ayudo a ponerme de pie, caminamos tomados de la mano fue algo muy extraño pero que había añorado por mucho tiempo, llegamos hasta una cabaña más elegante y grande que la de los Andry, entramos, encendió la fogata y puso almohadones en el piso, sirvió vino tinto y me ayudo a sentarme, fue diferente…

-Y bien Terry, te escucho

-No pierdes el tiempo Candy

-A eso venimos

-Me arte, simplemente me arte

-¿De ella?

-De ella, de mí, de su madre, de mi vida sin ti- Yo me sonrojo…

-Terry yo…

-No Candy, no podía seguir más con ella amándote como te amo- Se acerco a mí, beso mis hombros desnudos por culpa de mi vestido, yo solté la copa…

-Tampoco he podido olvidarte

-Rogaba a Dios que así fuera porque me hubiera muerto si amaras a alguien que no fuera yo- Me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, yo lo miraba fijamente, temblaba pero ansiaba estar en sus brazos, bajos con sus manos las mangas de mi vestido hasta que mis pechos aun con brasier quedaron al descubierto, beso mi cuello, hombros, frente, orejas, yo seguía temblando…

-Terry yo…yo…yo jamás podría amar a alguien más- Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y me dijo…

-Es momento de amarnos y ser felices- Yo sucumbí ante ese comentario y uní mis labios ansiosos a los de él, mientras nos besábamos yo acariciaba con una mano su hermoso cabellos, el me abrazaba fuertemente y con la otra hábilmente desabrochaba mi sostén, yo respondiendo al instinto del amor, le quitaba su camisa y acariciaba su pecho erguido y fuerte, el fuego de la chimenea parecía que se movía al compas de nuestra pasión, parecíamos puro fuego y pasión ardiendo en la llama de nuestro Amor…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicas aquí el tercer capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Quiero agradecer especialmente a las chicas que siguen esta historia: ARISS, RAQHU, GEMAGRANDCHESTER, DIANA, LUPITA ISAIS Y A TODAS LAS DEMAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS…**

**Capitulo 3.- REENCUENTRO CON EL AMOR**

De pronto todo había desaparecido, no recordaba nada de mi tan solo me dejaba llevar por el amor y la entrega, Terry quito mi sostén por completo, beso delicadamente pero a la vez ansioso mis senos, yo respiraba agitada, pero le correspondía acariciándolo y besando su pecho, espalda y abdomen, me dijo al oído…

-Candy, quiero hacerte el Amor- Eso me tomo por sorpresa pero lo ansiaba desesperadamente, así que solo le dije…

-Y yo deseo que lo hagas- Me recostó con cuidado sobre la alfombra, nos besamos con tanta pasión, nuestras lenguas se encontraron fue una sorprendente sensación, después del beso él se separo un poco y comenzó a besarme, y acariciarme cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo con sus manos y su gloriosa boca, yo gemía de placer, cuando llego a mis entrepiernas sentí un cosquilleo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pase saliva, de pronto sentí como su lengua acariciaba mi intimidad fue una sensación que me elevo al cielo, me mordía los labios para no gritar estaba llegando a un punto inimaginable, mientras Terry exploraba con su lengua mi intimidad yo acariciaba sus cabellos frenéticamente de tanto placer que hasta hace poco era desconocido, subió hasta mi rostro nos volvimos a besar como si nos quedara poco tiempo de vida, estábamos en el paraíso de nuestros cuerpos, Terry por fin me hizo suya para nunca dejarlo de ser…

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos instantes Terry acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente, yo solo lo miraba no podía creer aun lo maravilloso que había sido ese momento, mágico e irrepetible entre Terry y yo, me levante y Terry me detuvo de la mano…

-A dónde vas mi señorita pecas- Me gire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-A cambiarme no puedo estar todo el día así

-Mmm pues por mí no hay problema te ves fantástica- Solté la carcajada y me agache a besarlo dulcemente…

-Jajaja Mi duque travieso nunca cambiaras pero así te amo, no tardo

-Sera una eternidad para mí- Y me fui a cambiar, Terry se levanto y se puso su camisa sin abrochar, preparo unos pequeños bocadillos los puso encima de una mesita que había acomodada en medio de nuestro nido de amor donde nos habíamos jurado amor eterno y nos habíamos convertido en una sola alma, Salí con mi vestido y botas puestas, mi cabello seguía suelto y desarreglado, Terry me vio y me aventó un beso diciéndome…

-El almuerzo está servido señorita Preciosa- Me senté junto a él y lo tome de la mano, se la bese y le dije….

-Me encanto que no me dijeras señorita pecas

-Ay perdón olvide señorita pecas que usted prefiere ese apodo

-MMM Terry MALVADO- Y sonrió como nunca lo había escuchado, se inclino hacia a mí y besándome me dijo…

-Al terminarse el verano quiero que regresemos para anunciarles a todos nuestro compromiso- Yo comía una fresa pasándomela apenas, abrí los ojos como platos y le dije…

-¡COMPROMISO!

-Si Candy después de esto no pretenderás que cada quien sigamos como si nada

-Pero y…y…y Susana

-Entre ella y yo todo termino, la lastimo mas estando con ella sin amarla

-Terry yo…yo… no quiero que sufra

-Se repondrá, yo quiero que tu y yo seamos felices tal y como lo prometimos aquella ves ¿recuerdas?

-Si Terry como olvidarlo, sentí que mi corazón se partiría en dos

-Pues es momento de que ese corazón se complete y este con la persona que ama- Sonreí, puse mi mano en su pecho…

-No volveré a renunciar a ti, quiero por hoy pensar solo en mi- Terry la abrazo por la cintura la repego hacia su cuerpo, en el oído le dijo…

-Eso significa que aceptas casarte conmigo

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Terry como puedo decirte que no

-No, no puedes mi señorita preciosa- Y ahí sentados en el piso nos abrazamos y besamos en un beso sin fin, que sellaba nuestro Reencuentro de Amor…

**CABAÑA…**

Annie y Paty estaban almorzando, aunque empezaban a preocuparse un poco por mi larga ausencia…

-La caminata de Candy ya se prolongo un poco

-Si Paty aunque ya conoces a Candy le encanta la naturaleza y puede pasar horas al aire libre

-Mmm si pero dijo que no se tardaría mucho

-No te preocupes tanto Paty, Candy es fuerte y seguro estará bien

-Si tienes razón Annie debe estar bien

La verdad es que yo estaba más que bien, estaba muy feliz, Terry y yo comimos todo y nos reíamos como dos niños bobos, todo nos parecía divertido, Por la ventana vimos como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, era un hermoso atardecer y junto a Terry mas…

-Tengo que irme Terry, Paty y Annie deben estar preocupadas por mi

-No creo que se mueran sin ti

-No pero deben saber que estoy bien y contigo

-Bueno eso me parece genial

-Pero yo quería que durmieras conmigo

-Jajaja Terry se un caballero

-Contigo mi lado oscuro no se resiste

-¿Qué te parece si mañana, vienes a visitarnos y te invito a comer?

-Y también a quedarme en tu recamara

-Noooooo Terry, si ya estamos comprometidos hay que esperar un poco

-Mmm entonces le mandare una carta a Eleanor

-¿Terry?

-Está bien a mi madre

-Mucho mejor Terry

-Bueno entonces mañana te esperamos en la cabaña de los Andry ok

-Está bien mi Amor ahí estaré.

**CABAÑA DE TOM…**

Tom y Elisa Vivian plenamente su amor, abrazados platicaban en la cama…

-Acordamos que terminando el verano le dirías a tus padres de lo nuestro

-Y así será Tom, te dije que tu amor cambio mi vida

-Y tú la mía Elisa, te amo tanto

-Yo a ti, pero tengo miedo que tu familia te repudie por haberte enamorado de mi

-Mi padre es muy bueno seguro entenderá, mi madre es muy especial y puede que no lo acepte pero no me importa, quiero ser feliz

-¿Y tu hermano Neal?

-El tiene que entender que estoy enamorada, el se enamoro de Candy

-Tienes razón pero yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a todos por ti

-Yo también Tom, al mundo entero si es preciso

**CABAÑA…**

Terry me llevo en su caballo a la cabaña, se bajo y como todo un caballero que así se había comportado desde nuestro reencuentro, me ayudo a bajar y me abrazo…

-No quisiera dejarte ir

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo

-Por lo pronto tu madre y Albert serán los primeros en enterarse de nuestro compromiso

-Si las cartas están en camino- Terry vio una silueta acercarse a la ventana…

-Candy es mejor que entres antes de que tus amigas se den cuenta que estamos afuera

-Si tienes razón, Adiós- Terry me jalo del brazo y caí en sus brazos y me planto tremendo beso…

-Hasta mañana y sueña conmigo- Entre a la cabaña, Annie arreglaba la mesa para cenar y Paty terminaba de preparar la cena, yo entre y las vi y salude como si nada…

-Hola chicas, ya estoy aquí- Paty y Annie me miraron…

-¿Tardaste mucho no?

-Un poco se me fue el tiempo volando

-Candy ¿Un poco? Si te fuiste de día y ya es de noche

-Es que…ay Annie soy tan feliz

-Bueno hay que sentarnos a cenar y nos cuentas a que se debe tu felicidad

-Me parece buena idea y a ti Candy

-Sí, lo que ustedes quieran- Nos sentamos y Annie y Paty me miraron intrigada, Paty seria se levanto y tomándome de los hombros me dijo…

-No puedo mas Candy, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Si Candy, nos preocupas

-No se preocupen estoy mejor que nunca

-Mmm y supongo que nos dirás a que se debe

-Está bien Annie les diré, Terry y yo volvimos- Paty abrió los ojos como platos incrédula, Annie se levanto y me abrazo…

-Candy querida me temía que un día pasara esto- Me puso su mano en la frente preocupada…

-Debe tener fiebre Paty

-Mmm ella es la enfermera que nos diga qué hacer

-Chica, chicas estoy bien, no tengo fiebre

-Pero escuchas lo que estás diciendo

-Annie sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo

-Pero Candy dijiste que habías regresado con Terry y eso es imposible, Terry esta en New York con Susana

-No Paty, Terry esta aquí, dejo a Susana, por eso me tarde estuve con él todo el día- Annie mirándome con los ojos desorbitados se dejo caer de un sentonazo a la silla, Paty soltó sobre su plato el tenedor con el ceño fruncido sin poder creer lo que escuchaba… Yo las miraba sonriendo por dentro y mirándolas les dije…

-Están bien

-Candy me has dejado sorprendida…pero Terry aquí

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Cuéntanos todo Candy

-Si Annie Terry esta aquí y yo me sorprendí tanto como tu

-No puede ser, pero a la vez me alegro por ti

-Paty Terry dejo a Susana y vino aquí para refugiarse en su soledad y tratar de olvidarme

-Cosa que por supuesto no pudo

-Así es Annie

-Candy al menos yo siempre supe que tu amor y el de Terry seria para siempre

-Si Paty, es un amor eterno

-¿Qué paso Candy?

-Fue tan mágico todo- Les relate solo el momento en que nos encontramos en el lago, y lo que platicamos en la cabaña pero omití lo maravilloso que había pasado entre él y yo, cuando termine el relato, Annie comenzó a llorar y Paty se levanto con los ojos a punto de salir lagrimas…

-Candy, Candy vas a ser feliz, muy feliz y eso me pone a mi muy contenta

-Entonces Paty no llores

-Es de felicidad- Me levante y acercándome a Annie, le dije…

-Y tu Annie también lloras de felicidad

-Candy…yo…yo…si me alegro mucho por ti

-Pero…

-Pero me siento muy triste porque- No pudo seguir mas porque soltó el llanto y salió corriendo hasta la recamara…

-No te preocupes Candy ya se calmara- Con un dejo de tristeza me senté callada…

-Si Paty, esperare a que se le pase, yo la entiendo

-Y ella también entenderá

-Por cierto mañana vendrá Terry a desayunar, olvide decirles

-Wow Candy que emocionante

-Si Paty

-Pues entonces hay que irnos a dormir ya para estar frescas mañana temprano

-Si Paty tienes razón- Nos fuimos a la recamara, Annie estaba acostada ya pero no nos miraba, seguía llorando pero sin decirnos nada, yo conocía muy bien su corazón y aunque no me lo dijo por no lastimarme, sentía un poco de envidia, ella había terminado su larga relación con Archie, en cambio Paty estaba muy feliz porque se había comprometido y yo sin haberlo imaginado había recuperado al amor que alguna vez perdí por decisión propia, ahora todo era diferente…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Terry se había levantado de muy buen humor, desde que había llegado a esa cabaña la soledad se había apoderado por completo de su corazón, pero en cuanto Candy entro a su vida de nuevo, se había llenado de luz, todo parecía posible… Salió muy bien vestido de la cabaña, se veía espectacularmente atractivo, se subió a su caballo y se dirigió a nuestra cabaña…

**CABAÑA DE TOM…**

Elisa, miraba por la ventana el canto insistente de los pájaros, mientras Tom tomaba un baño, Elisa se enfado de esperar, se dirigió al cuarto de baño…

-Elisa que haces aquí, quedamos en que me esperarías, no tardo en salir- Elisa con todo y su ropa se metió a la bañera con Tom…

-Elisaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué haces?- Elisa lo abrazo y comenzó a besar…

-Amándote

-Pero tu ropa, estábamos a punto de irnos

-Hay que aprovechar cualquier momento- Tom ayudándola le quito su estorboso vestido que no dejaba a Tom manobrear, Elisa buscaba desesperadamente el miembro de Tom, y lo que sucedió fue lo que ellos tanto anhelaban…Después de ese momento de amor, Elisa con los nervios de punta porque sabía que al irse de ese hermoso lugar tendría que enfrentar a su madre, diciéndole que se había enamorado de un vaquero, rico pero que había sido adoptado… Tom por su parte sabía que su padre al principio se llevaría una sorpresa pero estaría feliz de saber que por fin se había enamorado…

**CABAÑA DE CANDY…**

Terry llego a la cabaña, se bajo del caballo, suspiro, nunca había sido tan feliz, llevaba en su mano dos girasoles y una rosa roja…Ya estaba lista salí para que mis dos amigas me dieran su punto de vista, me había puesto un vestido azul cielo con delgados tirantes que se cruzaban por la espalda, con un delgado listón que se ajustaba a su cintura de color blanco con una pequeña flor de lado, el escote no era profundo, si no leve y discreto, Annie había puesto flores en el comedor, en la mesa de la terraza y en la sala..Paty se había encargado de cocinar y olía riquísimo…

-Estoy lista chicas

-Wow Candy estas hermosa

-Gracias Annie- En eso tocaron la puerta, yo me sobresalte un poco, parecía una niña pequeña esperando un regalo, Paty con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios abrió la puerta y entro él, el hombre de mi vida, que se había adueñado de mi corazón…Terry se veía espectacular, Annie lo miro de arriba abajo, Terry como un caballero se acerco la tomo de la mano y la saludo respetuosamente dándole un beso en su mano, Annie se sonrojo, lo mismo hizo con Paty la diferencia fue l actitud de Paty…

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlas, no han cambiado nada siguen igualitas- Terry se acerco a mí, me tomo de la mano y me dio beso…

-Hola mi preciosa pecosa, te ves divina- Obvio me sonroje y le correspondí el beso, pude notar algo extraña a Annie, me miraba con recelo y parecía estar incomoda ante las constantes muestras de cariño de Terry hacia mí, Paty en cambio se mostraba contenta y constantemente nos decía lo feliz que estaba por que estuviéramos juntos nuevamente…Estábamos sentados en la mesa…

-Y estoy comprometida

-Muy bien por ti Paty, Stear estaría muy contento por ti

-Así lo creo Terry

-Y tu Annie cuando es tu boda con Archie- Annie agacho la mirada, al punto del llanto y se levanto…

-Compermiso me siento un poco indispuesta- Paty y yo nos miramos confundidas y sorprendidas a la vez…

-Dije algo malo

-No, no Terry es solo que Annie y Archie rompieron su compromiso

-Vayaaaa esa sí que es una sorpresa

-No es tu culpa Terry tu no lo sabías, mejor cuéntenme cuando se casan

-En cuanto regresemos a la ciudad Albert y mi madre tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para la fiesta de compromiso

-¡QUE EMOCION!

-Si soy muy feliz Paty

-Y cuando regresas a Chicago Terry

-Mañana a primera hora

-Nosotras también y vendrá un chofer de los andry por nosotras

-Pues entonces nos veremos pronto Paty

-Así es Terry

-No puedo vivir un minuto más sin Candy al menos no estoy dispuesto a pasar por una separación mas

-Ni yo la verdad es que no lo soportaría

-Eso no sucederá Candy, esta vez estaremos juntos como debió ser desde un principio.

**CUARTO DE ANNIE…**

Estaba recostada con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó y miro hacia la cama de Candy…

-Porque siento esto Candy, te quiero mucho pero a veces siento que te odio tanto, ahora eres tan feliz y yo tan infeliz, debería alegrarme por ti, pero no puedo y Terry es tan, tan atractivo, si tan solo alguien me quisiera como él te quiere a ti, que hice para que me pasara esto, PERDONAME CANDY no puedo celebrar contigo.

Paty, Terry y yo habíamos pasado un hermoso día recordando tiempos del colegio san pablo Annie no hizo su aparición en todo el día, Paty agotada decidió marcharse a dormir se despidió efusivamente de Terry y se fue… Terry y yo nos habíamos quedado solos…

-Tu amiga Paty ha cambiado mucho y me alegro ahora me cae mucho mejor

-Si es otra y sobre todo que va rehacer su vida a lado de un hombre que la ama

-No puedo decir lo mismo de Annie parece un poco amargada y envidiosa

-Terryyyy no seas malo para ella no es fácil su rompimiento con Archie

-Bueno pero tú eres como su hermana debe alegrarse por ti

-Dale tiempo Terry, lo necesita

-Está bien preciosa basta de eso y mejor- Me abrazo por la cintura y mordió delicadamente mi cuello, a mi se me se erizo la piel…

-Terry es hora de que te vayas

-Tenemos que irnos pero a tu cuarto- Le beso el hombro, se levanto y guiñándole un ojo le dijo…

-El verano está a punto de morir pero nuestro amor está a punto de comenzar- Yo aun dudando sonreí levemente, el se agacho y me tomo en sus brazos cargándome beso mis labios, yo lo rodee con mis manos por su cuello…

-Te amo Terry y no puedo resistirme

-No lo hagas mi amor no te resistas- Y nos fuimos al cuarto, me recostó sobre la cama, comenzó con caricias delicadas y suaves, la ventana está abierta y las estrellas brillaban intensamente eran cómplices de ese momento de amor…Una vez más nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y el amor que durante tanto tiempo habíamos callado…

Annie miraba las mismas estrellas que eran nuestras cómplices pero con un poco de rencor…

-Esos ojos, la sonrisa, era como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, que estoy pensando, debo olvidarme de esa extraña sensación.

**DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Elisa se despidió de Tom con un apasionante beso…

-Me parecerá una eternidad

-Mi amor pronto estaremos juntos en cuanto llegue hablare con mi familia

-Pase lo que pase Elisa, prométeme que no dejaras de luchar por este amor

-No Tom no lo hare, no lo dudes- Se subió al auto y se fue…

-Hasta pronto mi amor- Tom suspiro, cerró la puerta de la cabaña y se subió a la carreta y se dirigió al destino de su amor…

**CABAÑA DE LOS ANDRY…**

Terry se despertó y vio la espalda desnuda de Candy la beso tiernamente y salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto…Se encontró con Annie en la sala que tomaba un te…

-Pensé que estarías dormida

-Buenos días Terry

-Igualmente Annie, bueno me despido

-Terry?

-Dime Annie

-Amas mucho a Candy

-No entiendo tu pregunta- Annie se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Terry, mirándolo nuevamente de arriba abajo…

-¿Qué si amas mucho a Candy?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia Annie

-Para mí no lo es

-Pues que extraño pensé que tendrías muy claro que daría mi vida por Candy- Annie se alejo y frunció el ceño…

-Mmm que bien

-Bueno compermiso Annie tengo que regresar

-Sí, adiós- Terry salió desconcertado de la cabaña ante el cuestionamiento de Annie.

Candy se levanto dándose cuenta de que Terry ya no estaba, sonrió y feliz comenzó hacer sus maletas, mientras que Paty preparaba un rico desayuno, Annie la observaba desde la sala muy seria y pensativa…Terry salió de su cabaña en su auto y se dirigió a la ciudad ansiaba pedir mi mano…

**CHICAGO…CASA DE LOS LEAGAN…**

-Que tanto hiciste en la cabaña tu sola Elisa

-Nada que te incumba

-Debiste aburrirte de lo lindo

-Te equivocas me la pase maravillosamente

-Qué extraño

-Aquí están niños

-Si madre

-Mamá no somos unos niños

-Y ahora que mosca te pico Elisa

-Nada Neal solo digo que no somos ningunos niños

-Está bien, no peleen

-Madre sabes cuando regresa mi papá

-Hoy por la tarde

-Muy bien

-¿Por qué quieres saber Elisa?

-Necesito decirles algo pero tienen que estar todos presentes

-Mmm cuanto misterio hija

-Si mamá es algo muy importante

-Bueno más tarde será entonces, iré a recostarme un poco- La mamá de Elisa se fue y Neal se acerco a ella y le dijo…

-podrías adelantarme algo Elisa

-Por supuesto que no Neal, tendrás que esperar, compermiso

EL verano estaba agonizando, varios acontecimientos importantes se acercaban a la vida de Candy, así como a las personas que rodeaban a Candy, giros inesperados estaban por suceder y la felicidad duraría para siempre?...


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN, POR FIN DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI FIC, EL CUARTO CAPITULO, AHORA ESPERO SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN... GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4.- SUCESOS INESPERADOS<strong>

Los vientos de otoño se aproximaban y anunciaban el fin de un verano excitante para Candy y Terry…Albert se bajo del coche de los Andry, su mirada era esperanzadora, se detuvo frente al hospital Santa Juana, George lo miro y le dijo…

-Está seguro de lo que hará

-No, no lo estoy pero necesito intentarlo George, la tengo clavada en el fondo de mi corazón

-Pero señor usted sabe cómo es ella, dudo mucho que pueda convencerla de su amor

-Lo sé, la conocí muy bien en el frente pero su calidez debajo de esas gafas fue lo que me enamoraron por completo

-Bueno señor pues le deseo suerte- George le dio un ramo de flores muy sencillas y un paquete cerrado con una hermosa envoltura amarilla y un moño azul celeste…

-Gracias George- Albert entro al hospital Santa Juana, en recepción pregunto por la chica de sus sueños, por la mujer que robo su corazón de una manera extraña e inesperada…

-La señorita Flamy Hamilton- La enfermera que en ese momento fungía en la recepción tenía mala cara, Albert ansioso pero tímido a la vez la miraba esperando una respuesta, ella voltio mal encarada…

-¿Quién la busca?

-Soy un amigo

-Su nombre por favor

-Albert

-Nombre completo señor- Albert un poco desesperado no le quedo de otra más que contestar…

-William Albert Andrew

-Espere aquí un momento

-Gracias- Flamy estaba atendiendo la sección infantil, a pesar de su aparente rudeza los niños ya se habían encariñado con ella…

-Flamy, flamy ahora uno de princesas ya contaste muchos de vaqueros

-Es el último chicos por que tengo más pacientes que revisar

-Siiiiiiiiiii yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- En eso entro Leila una compañera de Flamy…

-Flamy tienes visita

-Quien viene a visitarme si estoy trabajando

-No lo sé Flamy, Fátima no me dijo

-Estaba a punto de contarles un cuento a los niños

-Si quieres yo se los cuento- Los niños comenzaron a gritar…

-Noooooo, Nooo queremos a Flamy, que ella nos lea el cuento

-A ver niños Flamy tiene visita y tiene que atenderla, así que yo me quedare a leerles el cuento

-Niños no se preocupen en cuanto pueda regreso para leerles todos los cuentos que quieran- Flamy salió del cuarto de los niños y se dirigió al salón de visitas…Albert miraba por la ventana ansioso, con el ramo de flores en la mano derecha y la cajita en la izquierda, Flamy entro al cuarto, al ver a su visita de espaldas se detuvo en seco, esa espalda ancha y cabello rubio le parecían conocidos…

-Podría ser breve por favor tengo mucho trabajo- Albert al escuchar su voz sintió como en su cuerpo recorría una corriente eléctrica, se armo de valor y se giro con la mejor de las sonrisas, Flamy sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo le temblaba pero fingía ecuanimidad ante ese hombre que la inquietaba tanto…

-Hola Flamy, ¿Cómo estás?- Le dijo Albert con una dulce voz acercándose un poco a ella…

-Con mucho trabajo- Contesto algo fría evitando que se diera cuenta lo nerviosa que la ponía…

Albert se acerco mucho mas a ella la tomo de la mano, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Flamy…

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba verte desde aquellos momentos vividos en el frente

-Creo que una guerra no es digna de recuerdos

-No Flamy una guerra no pero si la grandiosa compañía que en ella se encontró

-De…de que hablas

-De ti por supuesto y lo fácil que me hiciste la estadía en el frente

-Suélteme- Quito su mano bruscamente, Albert se entristeció un poco pero no se dio por vencido…

-Esto es para ti- Flamy abrió los ojos como platos eran sus flores favoritas, pero como pudo el saber cuáles eran, las tomo y disimulando las dejo sobre la mesa…

-Gracias pero no debió molestarse- Albert entristecido miro sus flores, tomando aire…

-Y este pequeño obsequio también es para ti- Flamy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tomo la cajita y también la puso sobre la mesa, estaba emocionada y sus piernas le temblaban pero no quería flaquear…

-Le repito no debió molestarse con esos detalles

-Para mi Flamy no es ninguna molestia al contrario es todo un placer y por favor háblame de tu

-Para mí es imposible hacer eso ahora si me disculpa tengo que trabajar

-Si lo entiendo Flamy, hasta luego- Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso a la mejilla que hizo a Flamy perder cualquier ecuanimidad pero hizo lo posible por no darse a notar, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y emoción, su estomago parecía un volcán que estallaría y todo su cuerpo temblaba al compas de su corazón… después del beso Albert agacho la mirada y salió de ahí…

Puso su mano en el pecho y con la otra acariciaba las flores y la hermosa cajita, se sentía tan alagada y feliz pero miserable a la vez, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, entro su compañera Leila…

-¿Qué te pasa Flamy? Te hizo algo ese atractivo joven

-No nada estoy bien- Trataba de secarse las lagrimas

-Esas flores y obsequio te los trajo el

-Si leila

-Pero entonces porque estas tan triste

-No entiendes Leila que lo que ese señor pretende es imposible, su mundo y el mio son tan distintos y por más que esté interesado en mi, su familia nunca lo permitirá- Tomo los regalos y salió corriendo de ahí con mas lagrimas en los ojos…

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

-Y como les fue chicas

-Muy bien señorita Pony mejor de lo que esperábamos

-Candy dice eso porque así fue para ella, pero para mí fue un verano desastroso

-Paty se casara, está comprometida

-Que felicidad se merece ser feliz

-Al menos una de nosotras tres será feliz, bueno y ahora Candy también

-Mmm que pasa Annie, estas muy extraña

-Nada voy a caminar un poco compermiso

-Bueno señorita Pony hoy en la noche tendremos visitas muy importantes

-Importantes, hablas del Sr. Andry

-No Señorita Pony hablo de otras personas pero será una sorpresa

-Está bien Candy como tú digas

-Bueno el chofer de los Andry me espera para llevarme a mi departamento, nos vemos en la noche señorita Pony

-Si Candy vete con cuidado- Salí del hogar de Pony llena de felicidad, busque a Annie por todas partes para decirle que la llevaría a su casa pero no pude encontrarla me resigne y subí al automóvil…

Annie caminaba cerca del padre árbol me vio cuando la buscaba pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía ganas de verme, se recargo en el árbol y miro al cielo…

-Paty está felizmente comprometida, Archie me dejo para irse con esa actriz y ahora hasta Candy es feliz porque esta con Terry, y…y yo sola- Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, llego la hermana María sacándola de sus pensamientos…

-Annie llego tu chofer

-Aaaa si, si gracias

-¿Estás bien Annie?

-Sí, si lo estoy Hermana María, muchas gracias por todo nos vemos después- La hermana María la vio partir algo desconcertada por su conducta, no le parecía normal…

**CASA DE ELEANOR BEKER…**

La mamá de Terry, estaba sentada leyendo unos libretos, cuando por la ventana escucho llegar a Terry, que venía irradiando felicidad…

-Madre! MADRE!

-Acá estoy Terry porque tanto alboroto

-Recibiste mi carta

-Si Terruce claro que la recibí

-Y bien

-Y bien que

-¿Qué Piensas?

-Que me da mucho gusto que por fin tu y esa niña vayan a estar juntos

-Entonces si iremos al hogar de pony esta noche

-Claro que si hijo, sabes que te apoyo

-Muchas gracias madre

-Pero debes informarle también a tu padre

-Mmm si lo hare, después, no he recibido carta de Albert

-¿De quién?

-De Albert Andry

-Aaaa no hijo aun no recibes nada

-Gracias mamá estaré en mi cuarto

**CASA DE LOS LEEGAN…**

-Bien Elisa ya estamos reunidos

-Vamos Elisa habla que es eso tan importante que nos quieres decir

-No sé por dónde empezar Neal

-Por hablar que no tenemos todo el día

-Déjala Neal que se tome su tiempo

-Gracias papá, pero comenzare, estoy…estoy enamorada

-Hija muchas felicidades

-Que emoción mí querida Elisa

-Gracias papá, Gracias mamá

-Ay hermana eso era todo el asunto, yo me voy

-No tengo que decirles quien es el dueño de mi corazón

-Ay Elisa seguro alguien de muy buena familia y millonario

-Mujer eso no es importante lo importante aquí es que nuestra hija este enamorada de verdad

-Papá puedes estar seguro que estoy perdidamente enamorada y mamá si es millonario, de buena familia también pero…

-Ay Elisa que pero pude tener si ya nos dijiste todo

-Si hay un Pero Neal

-Y cuál es ese Elisa, no nos tengas así

-Está bien mamá, el hombre que yo amo es Tom Stevenson- Su madre se levanto súbitamente, su padre se quito el puro de los labios y la miro, Neal pego un grito más bien alarido que seguro se pudo escuchar hasta el hogar de pony…

-ESTAS LOCA ELISA!

-Si Neal estoy loca pero de amor

-Nooo y Noooooo Elisa te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a ver a ese granjero- Elisa agacho la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero sintió como una cálida mano tocaba su hombro, era su papá que le estaba dando su apoyo…

-Tu madre no sabe lo que dice Elisa y si ese muchacho te ama también y pretende algo serio contigo, sabes que te apoyo- Elisa lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo llorando como una magdalena…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio querido

-Claro que sí y dile a ese muchacho que venga hablar con nosotros en cuanto pueda

-Me opongo rotundamenteeeeee

-Lo siento querida pero así será

-ESTAS LOCA ELISA NO PUEDO CREER LA TONTERIA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, YO AL IGUAL QUE MI MADRE ME OPONGO, COMPERMISO

-De ninguna manera aceptare a ese huérfano en nuestra casa

-Papá él quería hablar con ustedes desde antes pero yo quise hacerlo primero

-Pues eso habla bien de él, dile que será bien recibido cuando quiera

-Gracias papá de verdad muchas gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer hija el amor es lo mejor que te pudo pasar para que vieras la realidad y cambiaras

-Papá muchas gracias me duele que mi madre no me apoye pero necesitaba tu apoyo inmensamente

-Invítalo esta noche a cenar y hablaremos, te parece hija

-Si papá de nuevo muchas gracias.

**CUARTO DE FLAMMY…**

Flamy no había visto lo que contenía la cajita que Albert le había regalado, triste pero emocionada la abrió lentamente, el brillo la cejo un poco, era un hermoso broche de la letra f y en pequeño justo en medio una A, brillaba hermosamente era de plata con incrustaciones de oro que hacían lucir ese broche demasiado, flamy lo tomo entre sus manos y lo pego a su pecho, era muy feliz pero sabía que ese amor era imposible…

-Hubiera sido mejor no conocerte Albert Andry, pero como tú dices en medio del caos lo que vivimos fue tan hermoso que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti profundamente- Las flores ya las tenía en un jarrón junto a su cama, las miro, las acaricio y se sentó en su cama…

-Creo que será mejor irme a dormir temprano para olvidarme de ti aunque sea por unos momentos

**CASA DE TERRY…**

-Hijo estoy listo vámonos

-Sí, si mamá, estoy algo nervioso

-Es normal Terry no te preocupes, todo va salir bien

-Si lo sé, es solo que siento algo extraño

-No te preocupes nada va pasar

-Bueno vámonos- Se subieron al auto y partieron al hogar de pony donde candy y las hermanas los esperaban con ansias…

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

Yo caminaba de un lado a otro algo nerviosa, ante la mirada de la hermana María y la señorita pony, de pronto llamaron a la puerta, abrí los ojos de par en par, la hermana María se levanto y fue abrir… Entro Albert elegantemente vestido, George junto a el, la tía abuela detrás de ellos con su cara de mal humor…

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Albert- Albert le correspondió con un caluroso abrazo, la tía elroy se sentó saludando con una mueca en su rostro a las hermanas, George tan solo permaneció parado junto a Albert, pude darme cuenta que a pesar de que Albert intentaba parecer alegre en su rostro había un fantasma de tristeza…

-Estas bien Albert

-Si candy no te preocupes

-No lo parece

-Hoy es tu día y solo eso importa pequeña

-Albert confía en mí- Cuando Albert estaba a punto de confesarme lo que le pasaba se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta…

-Pasen, adelante bienvenidos- Decía la señorita Pony, mientras Terry que deslumbraba con su personalidad y su madre eleanor…

-Hola mi pecosa hermosa- Me planto un espontaneo beso en los labios…

-Hola Terry- Albert saludo educadamente a la señora Eleanor y tomo la palabra…

- Bueno estamos aquí reunidos mi hijo y yo para pedirles formalmente la mano de Candy- La hermana María y la Señorita Pony muy emocionadas pusieron sus manos en la boca, no podían creer lo que escuchaban…

Terry me tomo de las manos, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, yo contenía las lagrimas, no podía creer lo feliz que este momento me hacía, pensé que nunca volvería a ser feliz, Albert se levanto, me tomo de la mano y acercándome más a Terry dijo…

-Terry aquí te entrego la mano de mi pequeña pecosa, se que esta demás que te diga esto pero hazla muy feliz, amala cada momento, cada instante, conquístala al despertar, enamórala al anochecer pero sobre todo protégela con tu gran amor.- No pude contener mis lagrimas, sentía como si mi verdadero padre hubiera concedido mi mano al hombre que tanto amaba, era una mujer plenamente feliz…

-Así lo hare Albert, viviré para amarla hasta el último suspiro de mi vida- Eleanor se acerco y nos dio un abrazo a los dos…

-Que sean muy felices- La tía elroy se levanto y por primera vez tomo la palabra…

-Bien todo está dicho me agrada que una Andry se case con un duque, me imagino que la boda se celebrara en la mansión Andry

-No señora- Contesto Terry…

-Candy y yo tenemos planeada otra cosa, la fiesta de compromiso si será en la mansión Andry, verdad mi pecosa

-Así es Terry- Albert, la tía elroy y eleanor se despidieron de las hermanas, George salió detrás de ellos, Terry les pidió permiso a las hermanas para dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque y ellas accedieron felices…

-Solo no tarden mucho chicos- Terry y yo tomados de la mano salimos con la luz de la luna a caminar, nos metimos en el bosque…

-Eres feliz mi pecosa

-Muchísimo- Terry me beso, su mano acariciaba mi pierna por debajo de mi vestido, mi mano rodeaba su cuello, apretó fuerte mi cuerpo contra el suyo, el calor comenzó a subir, besaba mi cuello, su lengua se encontró con la mía, mi mano acariciaba sutilmente su pecho erguido y fuerte, su otra mano desabrochaba los botones y buscaba desesperadamente mis pechos, mi respiración era agitada, la de el aumentaba de ritmo, trataba de controlarme pero las sublimes caricias que Terry me prodigaba hacían que sucumbiera ante la pasión y amor que siento por el amor de mi vida… Cuando estaba a punto de tener mis pechos desnudos entre sus manos, nos detuvimos en seco debido al crujido de un palo seco…

-Escuchaste Terry

-Si como si alguien nos hubiera seguido

-Es imposible Terry ya todos se fueron, debió ser algún animalito

-Mmm que inoportunos animalitos

-Terry eres tremendo

-Es que tú me vuelves loco

-Mejor hay que regresar

-Mmm pues ya que- Empecé a abrocharme los botones y alisarme el cabello para no verme tan mal al llegar al hogar de pony, Terry hacia lo mismo con su ropa, nos tomamos de la mano nuevamente, me tomo por la cintura y levantándome un poco me beso y dijo…

-Ansió que seas mi esposa para siempre.- Nos fuimos al hogar de Pony, donde Terry se despidió de las hermanas, de mi y salió rumbo a su casa… En la oscuridad del bosque, Annie con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en sus ojos, se acerco al árbol donde Terry y yo nos estábamos besando…

-Porque? Porque la ama tanto? No entiendo, Terry debería, no, no debo quitarme esos pensamientos, pero nunca había visto a Terry como lo veo ahora, es tan varonil, tan fuerte y esas caricias, no, no puede casarse con Candy si yo no soy feliz ella no puede serlo tampoco.- Una maldad interna se había despertado en Annie debido a los celos de verme feliz y ella se sentía frustrada por su rompimiento con Archie…

**CASA DE LOS LEEGAN…**

Elisa sentada en su cama miraba una fotografía de Tom…

-Ay amor desearía en estos momentos que mi familia fuera diferente, pero no voy a renunciar a ti, por fin soy feliz sin importar el dinero y mi madre ni neil me van a estropear este hermoso sentimiento- De pronto se escucharon unas pequeñas pedradas en su ventana, extrañada se acerco y era Tom…

-Pero amor que haces aquí?

-Quería saber cómo estabas, no estaba tranquilo, baja por favor

-Imposible Tom, no puedo

-Está bien yo subiré

-Ten cuidado amor- Tom empezó a trepar por entre las ramas, muros y por lo que pudo hasta que llego a la habitación de Elisa…Ella se lanzo a sus brazos inmediatamente que Tom piso la recamara y comenzó a llorar…

-Tom, mi amor me hacías tanta falta, necesitaba saber de ti, sentir tu calor

-Que pasa preciosa porque lloras

-Es que me siento tan mal pero a la vez tan feliz- Se sentaron en su cama y Tom acariciando tiernamente el rostro de Elisa le dice…

-Cuéntame todo amor, que sucede

-Hable con mi familia

-Y no les gusto nada verdad

-A mi madre y a Neal no, pusieron el grito en el cielo

-Y tu papá

-Mi padre me apoya y quiere que vengas a cenar o comer mañana con nosotros

-Que harás con tu hermano y tu mamá

-Nada Tom, te amo demasiado y si tengo que luchar en contra de ellos lo hare

-Te amo Elisa y yo tampoco pienso renunciar a ti, eres mi vida- Se besaron y el calor comenzó a subir, se despojaron de sus ropas y Tom recorrió cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Elisa, ella respiraba extasiada al sentir los labios húmedos de Tom tocar su piel, se estremecía, sus labios se encontraron en un profundo y apasionado beso, que llevo al deseo, el amor y la entrega total de sus cuerpos y almas y una vez más Tom la hizo su mujer…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE… ANNIE MUY TEMPRANO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL BOSQUE ESPERANDO A ALGUIEN…**

-Como tarda, no sé si lo que voy hacer esta bien, pero no puedo permitir esta vez que candy sea feliz, siempre he conseguido todo y ahora seguirá siendo así- Escucho como un caballo se acercaba, su corazón se acelero y se emociono, no sabía cómo pudo tan rápido tener esos sentimientos hacia él, el caballo llego y vio como el rostro de Terry resplandecía con los recién salidos rayos del sol… Terry no se veía muy contento, le parecía extraño que Annie mi mejor amiga…

-Ya estoy aquí porque tanta prisa por verme

-Buenos Días Terry, como estas?

-Al grano Annie

-No me sorprende siempre tan caballeroso

-Lo soy con quien es directo conmigo

-Entonces Candy lo es por eso la tratas tan bien

-No solo porque es honesta conmigo, si no porque la amo, es la mujer de mi vida- Esa respuesta a Annie le cayó en el hígado…

-Pues no entiendo porque

-Mira Annie no quiero ser grosero con la amiga de mi futura esposa y mejor ve al grano, porque me citaste aquí?- Annie se acerco demasiado a Terry más de lo normal eso lo desconcertó demasiado, Terry se daba cuenta que Annie era otra y algo le sucedía…

-Terry… yo…. Yo quiero que sepas que Candy no te conviene, no debes casarte con ella

-Te escucho y no lo creo, no puedo creer que precisamente tú me estés diciendo esto

-Terry, Candy no es la chica buena que tú piensas- Terry dio un paso atrás incrédulo…

-No te entiendo Annie- Annie se acerco más y acaricio el cabello de Terry, su mirada era diferente, había fuego en sus ojos…

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso de tu cabello y tus ojos son tan penetrantes- Terry de mala manera le quita la mano…

-Aléjate y habla de una vez

-Simplemente Terry no debes casarte con Candy, no es de tu clase, no te conviene e imagina lo que la sociedad diría si te casas con una huérfana del hogar de Pony, tu mereces a alguien diferente, con clase y que te haga muy feliz.

-Annie no se qué diablos te pasa, a mi no me importa si candy es huérfano o no, si tiene dinero o no, a mi me interesa que la amo, que es la mujer de mi vida que sin ella no puedo vivir, y tu precisamente tu que también eres del hogar de pony hables así del hogar donde creciste, se supone que candy es como tu hermana.

-Ya estoy harta de vivir bajo su sombra, todos la prefieren, todos la aman, ella siempre es feliz y todo le sale muy bien, no se lo merece, no te merece Terry

-Deberías aprender un poco de ella, que a pesar de todo lo malo que le ha sucedido sigue viviendo y es feliz, es una gran mujer se merece toda la felicidad que pueda y mientras yo pueda dársela se la daré hasta que deje de respirar y el único aquí que no la merece soy yo, pero ahora veo que ni tu mereces llamarte su amiga, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando a una niña consentida llena de envidia.- Terry camino pero Annie alcanzo a detenerlo por el brazo, eso tomo por sorpresa a Terry…

-Terry yo te lo advertí y no vas a ser feliz con Candy, de eso me encargo yo

-SUELTAME- Annie se puso de puntillas y tomando por sorpresa a Terry lo rodeo por el cuello y le planto un beso en los labios que dejo helado a Terry…

-Para que no me olvides- Terry la miro confundido y muy enojado se subió a su caballo y salió de ahí a todo galope…

-Wow besas riquísimo Terry, si yo no soy feliz candy tampoco lo será y mejor aun me quedare con lo que más ama.

**HOSPITAL…**

Yo esperaba a Flamy fuera del hospital era su día de descanso y quería contarle lo de mi compromiso e invitarla a mi fiesta de compromiso que en tres días se celebraría, mia amiga salió se veía hermosa aunque ella dudaba mucho de su belleza…

-Hola candy

-Flamy amiga te extrañaba

-Y a dónde iremos

-He preparado un picnic para las dos, junto al lago

-A me parece genial candy y solo seremos tu y yo- Flamy esperaba que Albert nos acompañara…

-Así es flamy

**MANSION DE LOS ANDRY…**

-Como van los preparativos Tía Elroy

-Muy bien Albert, todo marcha sobre ruedas

-Perfecto todo debe quedar perfecto para la fiesta de compromiso

-Sera un gran evento, por fin candy me da una gran satisfacción, estar comprometida con el hijo del duque de Granchester.

-Ay tía no cambias, bueno me retiro

-No vas a supervisar los preparativos

-No tía Elroy confió plenamente en ti, iré a la cabaña un rato necesito pensar, compermiso

-Como quieras, hasta luego

**CASA DE LOS LEEGAN…**

Elisa bajaba a desayunar, para despistar a su familia mientras huía por la ventana, Elisa se sentía tan plena después de haber hecho el amor con Tom, tenía ganas de no dejar de amar nunca a Tom, lo amaba y deseaba a cada instante…

-Hija buenos días

-Padre buenos días

-He decidido que traigas a tu novio esta tarde, que te parece?

-De verdad papá, gracias me encanta la idea le mandare una carta de inmediato- Su mamá no decía nada pero no estaba feliz, el señor leegan ni siquiera le había consultado su decisión, pero le tenía guardada una sorpresa a Tom…

-Cómo es posible padre que tu le des permiso para andar con ese huérfano vaquero de quinta- Su padre solo sonrió no le dijo nada y Neal rabiaba de coraje…

-No le digas así, se llama Tom y será mi esposo

**EN EL LAGO…**

**-**Wow que hermoso es respirar este aire

-Si quieres podemos nadar un rato

-Noooo nooo candy que vergüenza además no tengo traje de baño

-Pero eso no importa- De pronto las toallas salieron volando debido a un fuerte aire que llego y flamy y yo salimos detrás de ellas, algunas se fueron demasiado lejos…

-Yo iré por las lejos tu regresa al lago no vaya ser que la comida desaparezca- Albert había decidido ir a nadar quería despejarse un poco, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Flamy pero ella lo alejaba y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella… Flamy llego hasta el lago pero se escondió detrás de un árbol al ver que Albert estaba quitándose la ropa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Albert se despojo de su camisa, y quedaron al descubierto su hermosa espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes y bien marcados, Dios mío era realmente bello, pensó flamy…

-Como no amarlo, si es perfecto- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como manzanas al ver que Albert se despojo de sus pantalones, sus piernas marcadas y fuertes eran tan varoniles, se había quedado completamente desnudo y aunque solo lo veía por detrás le parecía ver a un adonis… Albert se aventó al agua y flamy se dejo caer al piso…

-Albert, mi Albert, cuanto te amo, eres tan atractivo- EL calor se subió a su cabeza y de pronto sintió un fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo…

-Ya estoy aquí Flamy, que te pasa estas bien?

-Sí, si candy es solo que me dio un poco de calor

-Estas muy colorada

-Podemos irnos ya

-Si tú quieres

-Si vámonos

**CUARTO DE TERRY…**

Aun estaba desconcertado por lo sucedido con Annie, caminaba de un lado a otro…

-Pude habérmelo esperado de Elisa, pero de Annie que dice ser muy amiga de Candy, pero tengo que contárselo no puedo ocultárselo, resulto ser una hipócrita esa Annie, Candy debe enterarse de la clase de amiga que tiene y que debe cuidarse de ella.

**RANCHO DE TOM…**

Tom entro corriendo con un papel en su mano…

-Padre, padre, mira lo que acaba de llegar

-Que hijo porque estas tan emocionado

-Esta carta es de Elisa, estamos invitados esta tarde a su casa, su padre quiere conocerme

-Pues me parece muy bien Tom, eso habla muy bien de esa muchacha

-Ay papá soy tan feliz, solo espero que su hermano y su madre sean iguales

-Ay hijo aquí lo importante es que ella te ame

-Y me ama papá estoy seguro de eso

-Pues tendremos que darnos prisa para ser puntuales, que será bueno llevar

-No lo sé padre

**PATY…**

**-**Abuela!... Abuela!

-Que pasa Paty

-Es Candy, Candy

-Que pasa con Candy

-He recibido una carta de ella y se va casar está comprometida con Terry, quiere que asista a su fiesta de compromiso que es pasado mañana

-Por fin esos dos juntos y que esperas Paty que no haces tu maleta

-Tienes razón abuela la hare inmediatamente, pero antes tengo que avisarle a Michael

-Yo lo hare hija anda tu prepara tus maletas

-Gracias abuela eres un sol

La noche había llegado y sentía cada día faltaba menos para ser feliz por siempre junto a Terry, lo que yo no imaginaba es que alguien que consideraba como mi hermana estaba a punto de traicionarme…

**NEW YORK…**

Archie se vestía después de haber amado una vez más a Karen…

-Amor- Le dijo sensualmente a Archie abrazándolo por la espalda…

-Dime Karen

-Porque te vas tan pronto

-Es mejor así Karen, entre más pronto le diga a mi familia que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo, mejor

-De verdad vas hacer eso Archie

-Claro que si Karen, eres la mujer que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

-Me haces tan feliz Archie

-Y quiero hacerte feliz siempre

**CABAÑA DE ALBERT…**

Albert se había quedado a pasar la noche en su cabaña que se había convertido en su refugio, tenía una foto de él y flamy que les habían tomado en el frente, estaban juntos y sonreían, como añoraba ese tiempo en el que a pesar de la adversidad estaba junto a la mujer que le había robado el corazón….

-Flamy estarás pensando en mí, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, ansió besar tus labios, abrazarte, mirarte a los ojos y perderme en ellos.

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SE VINO EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS…**

-Señorita Pony recibí una carta de Paty llega en la noche, hay que feliz soy, estarán mis dos mejores amigas conmigo

-Hoy vendrá Annie verdad

-Si iremos a comprar mi vestido para mi compromiso de mañana, ella tiene muy buen gusto

-Así es candy, me gusta tanto verte tan feliz

-Es que lo soy

-Y flamy las acompañara

-No ella ira a caminar por el bosque, Albert me mandara al chofer y pasaremos por Annie.

-Diviertanse mucho Candy

-Si señorita Pony, ire por mi sombrero

**CASA DE LOS LEEGAN…**

La mesa estaba puesta, la puerta había sonado y Tom y su padre entraron a la mansión, Elisa los recibió muy calurosamente al igual que su padre, pero Neal tenía cara de pocos amigos, su madre no disimulaba el desagrado que le deba recibirlos…

-Les trajimos un pequeño obsequio- Era una canasta con huevo y un tarro de leche…

-Son de las mejores gallinas y del mejor becerro de mi rancho, para nuestra futura familia- La mamá de Elisa hizo un gesto de horro, su padre sonrió amablemente y ordeno a la servidumbre que llevaran el obsequio a la cocina, Neal dijo…

-Qué horror que corriente obsequio

-Neal quieres hacer el favor de callarte

-Tú no me ordenas Elisa

-Neal obedece a tu hermana por favor- Elisa sonrió triunfante…

-Les parece se pasamos al comedor

-Claro que si ya hace hambre- Dijo el padre de Tom sonriendo ampliamente… Elisa y Tom se quedaron un poco atrás, Elisa abrazo a Tom…

-No sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir

-Mientras estemos juntos Elisa todo irá bien

-Si Tom junto a ti todo es mejor- Se dieron un beso profundo sin que nadie los viera…

Annie parecía estar de mal humor mientras íbamos de compras, no me ayudaba a escoger un vestido y los que a mí me gustaban siempre les ponía algún pero…

-Que te parece este, esta hermoso

-Mmm el color es demasiado vulgar que diría la madre de Terry o el propio Terry se puede arrepentir de casarse contigo- Me pareció algo extraño el comentario de Annie…

-No lo creo Annie el vestido es sencillo pero muy hermoso y el rosa no me parece un color vulgar al contrario me parece elegante

-Ay candy como se nota que no sabes nada de alta costura

-Por eso vine con mi mejor amiga para que me orientara- Yo le sonreí…Pero Annie me miro despectivamente la sentía extraña, no solo en su actitud si no conmigo era otra…

-Pues hare lo mejor que pueda pero en un día no puedo hacer mucho candy, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda- Esas palabras me hirieron profundamente y lo único que se me ocurrió fue irme de ahí, corrí y corrí y lagrimas salían de mis ojos… Annie me vio marcharme y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios dijo…

-Ash que dramática, no aguanta nada, pero de mi cuenta corre que sufras candy y si puedo evitar esa boda lo hare y Terry será mío

**BOSQUE…**

Flamy caminaba despacio admirando las flores, arboles y el hermoso canto de los pájaros, todo era muy hermoso, llego hasta el lago donde vio a su amado Albert esplendorosamente desnudo y tan guapo que no mas de recordar el calor se subía a su cabeza y sentía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, se agacho para echarse agua al rostro pero perdió un poco el equilibrio cuando de pronto unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de caerse al agua…

-Uff estuvo cerca- Flamy giro su cabeza y sus mejillas se acaloraron al ver que se trataba de Albert y que estaba abrazándola como había soñado, Albert estaba fascinado y la miraba con un amor y deseo que flamy comenzó a temblar…

-Gra…gra…cias

-Fue todo un placer- Pero seguía en sus brazos…

-Aun asi muchas gracias por salvarme

-Yo encantando

-Puedes soltarme por favor

-Wow me hablaste de tu

-Puede soltarme

-Mmm no, mientras sigas hablándome de usted te mantendré como mi prisionera

-Puedes soltarme por favor

-Tan incómodos son mis brazos- Y pensó Flamy: Si supiera que me siento en el cielo entre sus brazos…

-Le pido por favor que me suelte

-Está bien, está bien- Albert acaricio tiernamente el rostro de Flamy, ella se perdió en esos hermosos ojos verdes, se miraban fijamente y de pronto sus labios se unieron, Flamy se sintió no solo en el cielo se sentía extasiada, Albert la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y empezó acariciar su espalda, Flamy se entregaba a sus sentimientos, rodeo el cuello de Albert con sus brazos, las manos de Albert comenzaron a bajar y desabotonar el vestido azul de flamy, cuando ella sintió esto se aparto y le dio una bofetada a Albert…

-Como se atreve a besarme y tocarme de esa manera, no vuelva hacerlo

-Yo…. Yo… lo siento flamy, es que me deje llevar por este amor

-No hable de amor, no se atreva y déjeme en paz

-Flamy perdóname yo te amo

-Amor, ja, no me haga reír no crea que por ser rico puede tener a la mujer que quiera no se equivoque no soy ninguna mujerzuela

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti flamy, yo…

-Cállese y deje en paz- Flamy salió corriendo, las lagrimas no paraban de salir pero no era de tristeza al contrario, se sentía inmensamente feliz por haber besado a Albert y mas que él le hubiera dicho que la amaba y aunque su corazón brincaba de felicidad sabia que eso no podía ser, ella era demasiado poca cosa para él, al menos así se sentía….

La comida en casa de los Leegan había terminado, Tom y Elisa habían estado algo incómodos por culpa de su madre y hermano, pero su padre se había comportado como todo un caballero, el señor Steve hablaba con el papá de Elisa en su despacho del futuro de sus hijos, mientras Elisa y Tom habían salido a dar un paseo… Yo lloraba como una magdalena junto a un árbol, mi salida de compras con Annie no había resultado como yo esperaba… Tom y Elisa se besaban apasionadamente era normal en ellos había una pasión indescriptible, cuando de pronto escucharon mis sollozos…

-Escuchas Tom

-Si quien puede ser- Se acercaron hasta donde estaba y me vieron…

-Pero candy que te pasa

-Tom!- Y lo abrase…

-No llores candy, que tienes- Me dijo Elisa con una amabilidad que no pude comprender…

-Perdón no quería interrumpirlos

-Pero tú sabes de…

-Si Elisa los vi en las cabañas este verano

-Me da mucho gusto candy que lo sepas

-Y a mi mas que hayas encontrado a la mujer de tu vida

-Y así es candy

-Muchas gracias candy por no juzgarme a pesar de todo lo que te hice

-Mientras hagas feliz a Tom no importa

-Gracias Candy

-Y ahora nos vas a decir porque llorabas- Les conté lo sucedido con Annie y lo animada que yo estaba por salir de compras con ella, Elisa me miro tiernamente era una persona diferente y cálida trasmitía amor…

-No te preocupes candy yo puedo acompañarte a escoger tu vestido tengo muy buen gusto, claro si tu quieres

-Deberás harías eso Elisa

-Claro candy con mucho gusto.

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

Terry me esperaba en el hogar de Pony, vio como el auto de los andry había llegado y salió a recibirme, cuando Annie bajo sola del coche se sorprendió bastante y Annie al verlo sonrió coquetamente y empezó a comportarse como una Annie descarada…

-Hola Terry- Le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Qué guapo te ves hoy

-Donde esta Candy, que no se supone que fue contigo a escoger su vestido

-Si así es pero se sintió un poco mal y salió corriendo del lugar ya ves como son las huérfanas- Terry la miro despectivamente…

-No, no lo sé deberías decírmelo tu, eres una de ellas- Annie no le gusto nada la contestación de Terry…

-No hace falta aquí para que la quieres- Terry la agarro de los brazos y jalándola le grito…

-QUE LE HICISTE, DEMONIOS, PORQUE LLEGASTE SOLA

-Suéltame, me lastimas

-Y te lastimare mas si no me dices que le hiciste a Candy, me conoces muy bien no me tentare el corazón

-Soy una dama no te atrevas

-No tú no eres una dama, una dama no se comporta como tú, Candy si es una verdadera dama, iré a buscarla- Annie lo miro con odio por solo pensar en mí y a ella despreciarla…

Elisa y yo estábamos de compras, era diferente andar de compras con Elisa, ella era amable y me ayudaba mucho con los vestidos, zapatos y todo lo que necesitaba, nunca pensé que me divertiría con ella, parecíamos grandes amigas, Tom nos acompañaba y sonreía feliz de vernos juntas…

Annie estabas en su cuarto, estaba furiosa echaba chispas por los ojos, su rabia y celos la consumían…

-Te advertí Terry, no me quisiste escuchar e insistes con casarte con Candy, pero no me voy a dar por vencida, destruiré la felicidad de Candy y no se casaran, y por supuesto lo que más le dolerá es que te vas a enamorar de mi Terry vas a ser para mí, no sabes lo que te espera Candy, tu fiesta de compromiso se convertirá en un verdadero infierno y para eso se a quien unirme.- La sonrisa perversa de Annie se dibujo en sus labios…

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

Llegue cargada de paquetes, Elisa había hecho un muy buen trabajo y me había ayudado mucho, cuando entre solté todos los paquetes al ver a Paty sonriéndome, corrí a abrazarla….

-Paty, estas aquí que felicidad

-Si candy ya estoy aquí para verte feliz

-Gracias por haber venido

-No me des las gracias para eso somos las amigas

-Y cuéntame cómo te fue en el viaje

-Muy bien Candy y tu como te fue de compras, me doy cuenta que compraste muchas cosas

-Si bastantes es que había tantas cosas hermosas y Elisa me ayudo mucho

-¡ELISA!

-Es una larga historia

-Pues tenemos mucho tiempo.- Nos sentamos a tomar café mientras le contaba la historia de Tom y Elisa…

Un día faltaba para la tan esperada fiesta de compromiso, pero más obstáculos les esperaban a candy y Terry… Annie buscaría a un aliado temible… Albert no se detendría hasta conseguir que flamy confesara que lo amaba también… Archie a punto de regresar para darle una noticia a la familia que se iría de espaldas…

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS... GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR MIS LOCURAS**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5.- LA OTRA ANNIE**

Paty había quedado bastante sorprendida con lo que le había contado de Annie, no podía creerlo, lo mismo me pasaba a mí, me sentía triste por la recién actitud adoptada por Annie no podía creer su comportamiento, me parecía una persona extraña, ajena a mi…

-Siento que me estás hablando de otra Annie

-Quisiera que no fuera verdad Paty

-Desde el verano la note algo extraña

-Siento Paty que si le afecto su rompimiento con Archie

-Pero no era para que se desquitara contigo

-Bueno mejor hablemos de cosas hermosas

-Tienes razón Candy, a ver déjame ver el anillo- Yo le estire mi mano y ella detenidamente vio mi anillo…

-Es precioso candy, esta divino

-Verdad que si, aun no puedo creer lo feliz que soy

-A mi me da mucho gusto candy que lo seas, te lo mereces

-Muchas gracias Paty

-Y Michael?

-Llegara mañana temprano, tenía algunas cosas que hacer

-Que bueno tengo muchas ganas de verlo

-Y el a ti

-Debes estar muy cansada Paty, vamos te llevare a la mansión de los andry, el chofer me está esperando

-Ok vámonos

-Solo me despido de las hermana

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

-Hijo a dónde vas?

-Voy a la mansión Andry

-A esta hora

-Necesito ver a Candy, esa mustia de Annie no supo decirme donde estaba

-Pero que no es su mejor amiga

-Es una mustia hipócrita de lo peor eso es lo que es

-Mejor mañana temprano vas

-No, necesito saber que candy está bien

-Está bien Terry solo no tardes

-No lo prometo

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Flamy estaba en su recamara mirando las estrellas, cuando Dorothy toco a su puerta…

-Señorita la cena esta lista

-Bajo enseguida Dorothy, muchas gracias

-Compermiso señorita- Flamy se sentía un poco nerviosa estaba en una casa ajena y además muy elegante, y no sabría que hacer o decir si se encontraba con Albert, después del beso que se habían dado en el lago…Paty y yo llegamos justo a la hora de la cena, la tía Elroy se dirigía al comedor, nos vio llegar y con mirada fuerte y fría como siempre acostumbraba…

-Es hora de la cena señoritas, pasen al comedor, DOROTHY!- Y Dorothy llego rápidamente…

-Lleva le equipaje de la señorita a la recamara de huéspedes- Dorothy hizo lo que la tía Elroy le indico y caminos con ella al comedor…

-Solo falta Albert y tu otra invitada- Flamy salió de su cuarto respirando profundamente, camino hacia las escalera y al momento de poner su mano sobre el frio barrote sintió una calidad mano sobre la de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y Albert le sonrió ampliamente, Flamy instintivamente quito su mano y Albert le ofreció como todo caballero, su brazo…

-Me harías el honor- Flamy no pudo decir que no y tomo su brazo, se sentía en las nubes, bajo las escaleras como flotando en el aire, Albert por su parte sentía realizado su sueño llevar del brazo a la mujer que ama con todo su corazón, cuando se dirigían al comedor, entro Terry intempestivamente…

-Terry que haces aquí- Y el encanto en el que estaban los dos de pronto se rompió…

-Esta candy aquí, necesito saberlo, dime Albert

-No, no lo sé Terry acabo de llegar- En eso Dorothy llego…

-La señorita Candy está en el comedor junto con la señora y su invitada esperándolos para cenar- Terry al escuchar eso salió disparado al comedor…

-CANDY!- Yo lo mire sorprendida no esperaba su visita…

-Terry amor, que haces aquí…- No termine la frase porque Terry salió corriendo a abrazarme…

-Estaba muy preocupado, no sabía dónde estabas

-Amor perdón no recordé nuestra cita y tuve algunos problemas con Annie

-Si me di cuenta llego sola al hogar de Pony, pero estas bien

-Si estoy muy bien- La tía Elroy carraspeo…

-Cenemos por favor- Y nos sentamos a cenar…

Annie estaba encerrada en su recamara, cerró los ojos y recordaba el beso que le había dado a Terry, con su mano acaricio su cuello, bajo por su pecho, estomago y vientre y mientras se acariciaba decía…

-Ay Terry como me gustaría sentir tus manos acariciando mi cuerpo- Se levanto y vio su hermoso vestido que colgaba del perchero… -Seré la más hermosa de esa fiesta de compromiso- Tomo las tijeras en sus manos… -Y el plan que tengo para que tengas una mala noche está en marcha Candy, no vas a ser feliz, no lo vas hacer, yo seré la más hermosa de la fiesta y tu serás lo que siempre has sido un maldita huérfana y dama de establo…El vestido de Annie era de un hermoso color rosa claro, al nivel del pecho una tela transparente café cruzaba, las mangas también cafés caían por sus hombros, la falda se abría en corte A, y bordados en la punta de la tela, tanto atrás como adelante unas espigas doradas, se sentía orgullosa de su vestido, era de buen gusto y sin haber ayudado a candy seguro su vestido sería un desastre y el plan que tenia para echarlo a perder seguro no le iría bien…

**JARDIN DE LAS ROSAS…**

-Y eso fue lo que paso, aun sigo sin entender que le pasa

-Maldita Annie

-No le digas así Terry, tal vez tuvo un mal día

-No lo creo Candy, hay algo mas

-Y tu sabes qué es eso más?

-No, no candy- Terry había decidido no decirme lo de Annie sabía que para mi seria un duro golpe y no quería ensombrecer mi felicidad con algo así…

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Terry

-Como no lo voy hacer si eres mi mujer

-Aun no lo soy

-No por ley, pero si en la practica

-Terry eres tremendo

-Es que te amo y te deseo Candy- Lo abrace y el hizo lo mismo, rodeo mi cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo…

-Ahorita mismo te haría el amor

-Terry compórtate- Me beso apasionadamente sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, yo tallaba su espalda, la sensación de sus lengua encontrando la mía era sublime, una mano bajo a mis piernas y por debajo del vestido acariciaba mi entrepierna, mi piel se erizo pero no quería detenerlo, pero tuvimos que hacerlo por que era hora de meterme…

Paty, Albert y Flamy platicaban en la sala pero flamy ya estaba muy cansada así que se levanto para irse a dormir…

-Yo me despido Paty

-Si flamy descansa

-Yo también Paty, buenas noches

-Que descansen - Albert alcanzo a Flamy y nuevamente le ofreció su brazo…

-La acompaño señorita de ojos enigmáticos- Flamy se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba, la voz de Albert tan cerca de su cuello la erizo erizar su piel, pero no dejo que él se diera cuenta…

-Puedo yo sola, gracias

-Un caballero siempre debe ser atento con una dama y más si esa dama es la dueña de su corazón, cuerpo y alma- Al escuchar esas palabras Flamy quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que no la soltara jamás, que él también se había convertido en el dueño de su corazón y su voluntad misma…Finalmente Flamy accedió a regañadientes porque sabía que con cualquier contacto físico con Albert podía perder la cordura y eso le daba pánico, llegaron hasta la recamara de Flamy…

-Servida hermosa, preciosa dama de ojos enigmáticos- Flamy agacho la mirada sonrojada tratando de ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas…

-Gracias Señor no era necesario- Albert tomo la mano de Flamy y besándola le dijo…

-Para mí fue todo un placer- Flamy se giro para entrar a su recamara pero Albert la tomo por sorpresa al jalarla de la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su rostro sensualmente le dijo…

-Te amo y tu eres lo que quiero yo- Flamy se rindió su cuerpo se aflojo, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, Albert roso con su dedo los labios de Flamy y le dijo…

-Buenas noches amor mío- Y la beso apretándola aun mas a su musculoso cuerpo, Flamy se perdió en los labios de Albert, sin duda alguna Albert era su perdición y mientras tiempo pasara junto a él se perdería por completo… Albert se alejo, dejando a Flamy aun embriagada de él…

-Dulces sueños Flamy- Vio alejarse a Albert y sin poder protestar como ella hubiera querido se metió a su recamara, sabía que sería una hermosa y dulce noche, donde el principal protagonista de sus sueños sería sin duda alguna Albert….

Paty aun me esperaba en la sala…

-Paty sigues aquí, creí que ya estarías dormida

-Quise esperarte Candy

-Flamy ya se fue

-Si iguala que tu tío Albert, por cierto que note algo extraño en ellos

-Si yo también, últimamente cada que flamy ve a Albert siento que se pone nerviosa y Albert se pone demasiado feliz

-Creo que vas a tener que preguntarles, a lo mejor están enamorados

-Tú crees Paty, eso sería genial, Albert se merece a alguien tan bueno como Flamy

-Pues no se Candy son tan diferentes, tu tío es tan alegre y Flamy tan seria

-Eso es lo que lo hace mas especial Paty, que son tan diferentes, que el amor los una

-Puede ser Candy

-Bueno Paty hay que ir a dormir, que mañana será un día muy agitado para todos

-Sobre todo para ti Candy

-Siiii Paty y también será un día sumamente lleno de dicha- La tranquila noche había caído y los sueños de todos nosotros eran dulces y profundos, Flamy efectivamente tenia sueños indecorosos con su adorado Albert, le hacía perder la razón, Paty soñaba con Michael y su próxima boda, Albert no podía conciliar el sueño aun tenia impregnado en su cuerpo el aroma de Flamy, Annie, Annie hasta en los sueños era otra, soñaba conmigo, me veía llorando, mientras ella besaba a Terry… Y el mi amado rebelde que me hacía sentir una mujer en todos los sentidos, soñaba con nuestra noche de bodas… Yo, simplemente soñaba con entrar al altar pero justo cuando llegaba con Terry, me daba cuenta que no tenia rostro y que todos los invitados habían desaparecido de pronto, todo se oscurecía, me desperté asustada, acaso eso sería un mal presagio de que algo no iría bien…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

En la mansión Andry todo era un ir y venir de sirvientes, con flores, figuras de hielo, en fin mucho movimiento para la gran fiesta de compromiso de una Andry con el hijo del duque Granchester… Archie entro muy sorprendido al ver todo el movimiento que había en la mansión…

-Pero que es lo que pasa aquí- En eso iba bajando Albert…

-Hola sobrino

-Tio, que pasa aquí?

-Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Candy y Terry- Archie sintió una punzada de dolor a pesar de amar a Karen ya se había hecho a la idea de que Candy no volvería jamás con Terry…

-Pero cómo es posible eso, pensé que Terry seguía en New York con Susana

-Hay muchas cosas que debes saber sobrino

-Pues cuéntamelas

-Acompáñame a montar y te las cuento todas

-Está bien pero me gustaría saludar a Candy

-Imposible sobrino, Candy, Paty Y Flamy están muy ocupadas con todo el alboroto de los vestidos y todo lo demás que las mujeres usan en ocasiones como esta

-Pero Annie no está aquí verdad

-No aun no llega, ¿Por qué?

una larga historia también, te parece si te la cuento mientras montamos

-Me parece

-Vamos- Dorothy estaba vuelta loca con nosotras tres, aunque dos sirvientas mas la ayudaban, las mujeres somos demasiado escandalosas en cuanto a ropa y accesorios de fiesta se trata…

-Ayyyy candy es divino tu vestido me puede encantar

-Todo gracias a Elisa, la verdad se porto muy bien- Mi vestido era de un color perla, con accesorios de pedrería de fantasía y encajes , los detalles de la falda eran de hermosas mariposas bellas, las mangas dejaban al descubierto mis hombros…

-Los de ustedes también están divinos

-Lo principal candy es que tú seas la más hermosa

-Gracias Flamy

-Es raro no creen que Annie no haya llegado

-Últimamente Paty, Annie, no es Annie

-¿Qué le sucederá?

-Ni idea

**CASA DE LOS LEEGAN…**

-Muchas gracias Gigi te quedo hermosamente el vestido

-De nada señorita, compermiso

-Una cosa más Gigi, podrías traerme mis guantes

-Enseguida señorita- Su madre entro…

-No sé porque hacen tanto alboroto por la fiestucha de la huérfana esa…

-Tienes que expresarte así de ella

-Es la única manera que se

-Ya déjala en paz mamá quieres

-Y tú no vas a bajar a desayunar con nosotros

-No iré a desayunar con Tom y el señor Stevenson

-Con ese vaquero vulgar, por Dios Elisa que te ha sucedido

-Nada madre solo que estoy enamorada y soy realmente feliz

-Eres insoportable Elisa

-Lo mismo digo madre compermiso, me retiro, nos vemos más tarde- Elisa bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Neal saliendo misteriosamente…

-¿A done vas Neal?- Sorprendido se paró en seco y Elisa pudo darse cuenta que escondió como pudo un papel que traía en su mano izquierda…

-¿Qué escondes?

-Nada que te incumba Elisa

-Tienes razón no me importa

-Así es, que ya vas con tu huérfano vaquero de quinta

-A ti tampoco te importa lo que haga

-Me voy se me hace tarde

-Adiós- Elisa lo miro sospechosamente y pensó…

-Ahora que se traerá entre manos- Annie estaba en la sala de su casa esperando impaciente a Neal, muy temprano había mandado un sirviente a la mansión de los leegan para llevarle un mensaje, aprovecho que los señores britter habían salido para despachar también al resto de la servidumbre y quedarse a solas con Neal, caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa y desesperada por la llegada de Neal…A Neal le había sorprendido mucho que Annie le hubiera mandado ese mensaje… Impaciente se sentó, frotándose las manos…

-Esto debe salir muy bien, no debo fallar, tengo que arruinar la fiesta de Candy- En eso entro Neal…

-La puerta estaba abierta Annie

-Si lo se así la deje para que no tuvieras problema de entrar

-Me sorprendió mucho tu mensaje, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bien iré al grano, necesito que me ayudes a destruir a candy- Neal salto los ojos de asombro y sorpresa, no creía lo que escuchaba…

-¿Es una broma?

-No es la verdad, no quiero que Candy sea feliz

-Pero se supone que Candy y Tu son…

-Sí, si, ya se todos suponen que somos las hermanitas de la caridad que nunca se separan, esas son estupideces y ya estoy harta de eso

-Wow pues me agrada, aun quiero a esa huérfana maldita que me rechazo y va a pagar muy caro su rechazo

-Entonces colaboraras conmigo

-Por supuesto Annie, pero estas dispuesta a todo

-Claro Neal, a Todooo, ya estoy harta de ser la simple sombra de la ridícula candy, candy para allá, candy para acá, yo no sé que le ven es una insignificante rubia con ridículos rizos- Neal se levanto y acariciando el cabello de Annie le dijo…

-Tú no tienes nada que pedirle a Candy, eres muy atractiva, se ve que tienes un cuerpo de pecado

-No te equivoques Neal vamos a trabajar juntos y nada mas

-Y bien que tienes pensado

-Necesito que una hora antes de que comience todo me dejes entrar al cuarto de candy, pero escucha muy bien Neal sin que nadie absolutamente nadie se entere que yo estoy ahí, entiendes.

-Muy bien entendido y no te preocupes nadie sabrá que tu estas ahí

-Perfecto

-Que más

-Por ahora es todo lo que necesito de ti, ya después te diré que mas necesito

-Ok me parece bien, pero que vas hacer

-Eso ya lo sabrás en la fiesta, ahora vete

-Ok así quedamos socia- Neal se marcho y Annie con mirada intensa dijo…

-Y comienza tu sufrir candy, no voy a tener piedad, me enamore de Terry y voy a luchar para que sea mío, además no te mereces nada de la felicidad que tienes ahorita, lo siento hermana mi felicidad esta primero.

**EL LAGO…**

Los caballos tomaban agua mientras Archie y Albert sentados en el pasto verde, platicaban…

-Así que mientras yo rompía con Annie, Candy se reencontraba con Terry

-Exactamente Sobrino

-Me ausento unos días y pasa de todo, ahora resulta que se van a casar

-Yo tampoco puedo creer lo que tú me cuentas, de verdad estas enamorado de Karen

-Como un loco Albert, se metió en el fondo de mi corazón

-Entonces ya olvidaste a Candy

-Así es, pero aun sigue teniendo un lugar especial en el

-Y cuando nos presentaras a Karen

-A eso vine tío a decirle a la Tía abuela que no habrá matrimonio con Annie

-Le dará un infarto

-Esperemos que no, porque también quiero decirle que pediré la mano de Karen

-Vaya seguro le da un vagido

-Jajaja no lo creo Tío es muy fuerte la tía abuela

Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando, el atardecer llego, en la mansión Andry todo estaba listo, el gran salón hermosamente decorado con flores blancas y rojas, esculturas de hielo como un corazón con mi nombre y el de Terry…

**RANCHO DE TOM…**

Elisa y Tom, estaban felices riendo entre la paja de los caballos, ella estaba semidesnuda al igual que Tom que la sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos, y la besaba…

-Es tarde ya Tom, tengo que irme

-No preciosa, no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo

-Tengo que arreglarme Tom y tú también

-Pero solo un rato más

-No Tom, ya es tarde, anda, además que va decir Candy si llegamos tarde a su fiesta

-Mmm tienes razón, solo porque se trata de Candy, si no mandaba al Diablo la fiesta y seguía besando tu cuerpo

-Anda Tom vístete

-Ya voy, ya voy

-Te amo mi vaquero

**MANSION ANDRY…**

La noche había caído ya, la fiesta no tardaría en empezar, Candy estaba en el cuarto de baño ayudada por Dorothy y otras dos…Flamy estaba terminando de arreglarse con su vestido color melocotón, Paty ayudaba a Michael con su traje… Neal entro sigilosamente, nadie se dio cuenta porque todos estaban terminando de arreglarse…

-Pasa Annie, todo libre

-Ya sabes cuál es el cuarto de Candy

-Sí, si claro que lo se

-Muy bien me voy

-Gracias Neal- Annie subió a mi recamara, despacio y sigilosamente, abrió despacio la puerta de Candy, entro y vio en el perchero colgado el hermoso vestido color perla de Candy…

-Así que este es el flamante vestido de la novia, no sé cómo le hiciste maldita Candy para escoger el vestido sin mi ayuda- Saco tinta de su bolso y lo empezó a derramar por todo el vestido…- Ops pobre vestido, se puso negro, jajaja, esta genial, hay que lindos guantes- Y con unas tijeras los hizo cachitos, los tiro junto al vestido…- Ahora si Candy no tendrás nada que ponerte para tu esperada fiesta de compromiso- Salió de mi cuarto feliz y con mucho cuidado de no ser vista por nadie…

Elisa encontró la puerta abierta y entro al cuarto…

-Ya estoy aquí, Candy- Se detuvo al ver como el vestido de Candy estaba lleno de tinta y los guantes desechos en el piso, no se movía, estaba sorprendida, en eso Salí, yo con Dorothy y las demás, la mismo tiempo entraron Flamy, Paty y Michael…

-Elisa qué bueno que llegaste, ¿Qué pasa?- Flamy y Paty vieron también el vestido hecho pedazos…

-Candy tu vestido

-Que que hiciste Elisa

-Elisa porque

-Candy, Paty, yo, yo no fui, yo entre y así estaba ya, estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes- Comencé a llorar…

-No puede ser, mi vestido, mi vestido está destruido- Paty me abrazo…

-Cálmate candy, seguro podremos hacer algo

-Lo dudo Paty en ese vestido no hay mucho quehacer

-Flamy tiene razón Paty

-Candy te juro que yo entre y así estaba, te lo juro por mi vida

-Perdón Elisa de verdad perdóname no debí desconfiar de ti

-Yo entiendo Candy me porte muy mal contigo pero ya no soy capaz de hacer eso- Dorothy me ayudo a sentarme en mi cama, Paty y Flamy me consolaban…En eso llego Albert…

-Aquí están hermosas damas, wow Flamy te ves Bellísima, ansió bailar contigo

-Por favor señor no es el momento- Y giro su cabeza hacia mi vestido…

-Pero que es, esto, que paso aquí candy

-No lo sé Albert, cuando Salí del baño así estaba mi vestido- En eso entro Annie muy feliz…

-Hola ya estoy aquí

-Annie mi vestido

-Que pasa con tu vestido

-Está destruido

-No puedo creerlo, pero como, ¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé cuando Salí si estaba

-Vaya eso si es mala suerte Candy, pero no te preocupes ponte cualquier otro vestido al cabo tu estas acostumbrada, no creo que a Terry le importe- En eso entro Terry y su madre…

-Claro que no me importa Candy, me importas tu, la mujer, y que te amo y me amas, no necesito un vestido para ser feliz contigo- Terry me abrazo tiernamente y sollozaba…

-Gracias Terry, pero yo quería verme hermosa

-Hermosa siempre estas- Annie hacia muecas de desaprobación, Elisa la observaba detenidamente…

-Quería que fuera especial

-Y lo va ser porque estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa- En ese momento entro Archie…

-Ya estoy aquí- Yo sin pensarlo lo abrace…

-Archie qué bueno que estas aquí

-Así que por fin se casan me da gusto por ustedes- Terry no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al verme en brazos de Archie…

-Que paso aquí

-Mi vestido se arruino Archie

-Pues eso no es problema Albert, Terry y yo podemos hacerte un vestido como aquella vez que bailaste con Anthony- Terry nuevamente sintió celos…

-Gracias Archie no es necesario todo estará bien

-Yo puedo ir rápido a mi casa por un vestido Candy

-No es necesario Elisa muchas gracias

-O yo candy puedo quitarme mi vestido y me pongo otro

-No Paty estaré bien gracias

-Yo te ofrecería el mío pero resulta demasiado insignificante para la ocasión

-Gracias a todos y todas por su apoyo

-Haber todos tranquilos- Dijo la señora Eleanor…

-Salgan, Candy estará lista, yo la ayudare, tu Terry quédate un poco- Todos salieron del cuarto, menos Terry y su mamá…

-Mi madre insistió en querer ser parte de este evento y sin saber lo que pasaría te trajo este vestido…

-Pero yo…

-Pero nada Candy es un vestido hermoso que solo una vez utilice pero es muy especial para mí y quiero que tu lo uses, aceptas

-Claro que si muchas gracias- El vestido que saco la mamá de Terry, me dejo con la boca abierta, era blanco, corte imperio constaba en dos tipos de tela, la de abajo era de seda, el escote era cuadrado, en el pecho tenia flores tejidas que cubrían toda esa parte, con mangas de tela transparente a ras de hombros, debajo de pecho un cinturón color café que formaba un moño delicadamente, que caía hasta abajo y en medio se abría sosteniendo una tela tejida muy hermosa, era un vestido de ensueño…Los botines a perlados con un hermoso y delicado moñito a un lado…

-¿Qué te parece Candy?

-Wow señora eleanor es hermoso, no sé si aceptarlo

-Nada de eso lo vas aceptar

-Anda Candy es un regalo de mi madre

-Está bien muchas gracias

-Nos puedes dejar solos Terry

-Claro que si- En el gran salón, los invitados ya disfrutaban de bocadillos y esperaban a la flamante novia que se comprometería con el flamante hijo del duque Granchester, Archie y Albert juntos esperaban…

-Quien pudo hacerle semejante maldad a Candy

-Los únicos que se vienen a mi mente son Neal y Elisa

-Imposible Archie, Elisa es otra desde que se enamoro de Tom

-Quien iba imaginarse eso verdad, antes pude haber jurado que había sido ella- Archie se sentía un poco incomodo porque a lo lejos veía las miradas que Annie le echaba, Albert se dio cuenta…

-Si las miradas mataran sobrino ya estarías bien muerto

-Si me doy cuenta- Annie estaba con Paty, Flamy Y Michael…

-Pobre Candy a de estar muy triste

-Ay Paty no es para tanto es un simple vestido

-Pero resulta Annie que ese simple vestido es el de su fiesta de compromiso

-Pero flamy puede ponerse cualquier otro, asi la gente se dara cuenta de o que es realmente

-Y según tu que es Annie

-Pues una huérfana sin educación

-No puedo creer que digas eso Annie se supone que Candy es como tu hermana

-Si Annie te desconozco

-Ash es un simple problema no aguantan nada y menos candy mejor me voy están de amargadas

-De verdad Paty esa es tu amiga tierna de la que tanto me hablaste

-Si Mike pero no se qué le pasa

-Esta más amargada que yo

-flamy tú no eres amargada- Tom y Elisa tomados de la mano, el trataba de animar a Elisa…

-Cálmate preciosa todos te creen

-Sí pero me sentí mal de que desconfiaran de mi

-Entiéndelos Elisa, es normal te comportaste muy mal con todos en especial con Candy

-Si eso es verdad- Albert y Flamy de vez en cuando se miraban constantemente, sus ojos echaban chispas, se miraban con mucho amor…Annie se salió a la terraza, a pesar de haber logrado su maldad se sentía fastidiada porque Terry no le hacía caso y ya no se sentía agusto con quienes una vez llamo amigas…

-Que fastidio estar esperando a que baje Candy, seguro esta en un drama total por su asqueroso vestido y ni bonito estaba así que le hice un favor al derramarle tinta- En ese momento llego Neal y la abrazo por la cintura…

-Nunca pensé que me gustaras de mala

-Suéltame- Y se zafo…

-Porque no estás en la flamante fiesta

-Porque estoy esperando la cereza del pastel

-Muero por ver el vestido de candy lleno de tinta

-Pues no lo veras porque obvio no se lo pondrá

-Que mala suerte pero lo importante es que le echaste a perder la fiesta

-Seguro bajara con un mugroso vestido o delantal jajaja

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor- Terry esperaba ansioso fuera de mi cuarto en eso llego Archie…

-Aun no sale

-No aun no

-Mmm tengo muchas ganas de verla

-Aun sigues enamorado de ella- Esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa a Archie…

-No sé porque me preguntas eso

-Porque siempre has estado enamorado de ella por eso te lo pregunto

-No Terry no tienes que preocuparte Candy está en un lugar muy especial en mi corazón pero ya no la amo

-En realidad no me preocupaba porque sé muy bien que Candy me ama a mí- En eso la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y Salí y detrás de mí la mamá de Terry orgullosa por lo que había hecho, Archie y Terry se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándome, Terry me dio el brazo y me dijo…

-Te ves preciosa Candy

-Gracias Terry

-De verdad Candy pareces un Ángel- La señora Eleanor, le había agarrado el cabello en media cola con una peineta de plata pura que brillaba hermosamente…

-Bueno pues vamos

-Voy a decirles que estas lista para que Albert y la ti abuela los anuncien- Archie bajo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo…

-Yo también me voy adelantando, los quiero- Terry me abrazo por la cintura, apretándome fuertemente hacia su cuerpo…

-Te ves radiante Candy, eres una princesa, desearía amarte justo en este momento

-Terry contrólate anda vamos a bajar

-Espera a que nos anuncien- En eso la música dejo de sonar y Albert y la tía Elroy hablaron…

-Hoy es un día muy especial para esta familia, nuestra hija adoptiva Candy´s White Andry anuncia su compromiso con el Hijo del duque Granchester

-Gracias a todos por su asistencia yo me siento muy complacido de ver a Candy realizando su sueño- En eso Terry y yo bajamos por las escaleras en medio de una lluvia de fuertes aplausos…Annie y Neal que aun se encontraban en la terraza escucharon…

-Vamos Neal no quiero perderme ver a Candy con un feo vestido

-Si vamos, tampoco me lo quiero perder- Los dos entraron al gran salón, con mirada satisfecha de lo que verían, pero al ver a Candy con ese hermoso vestido y reluciente, Annie sintió que su sangre hervía, estaba muy enojada…

-Si Annie ahora veo lo bien que hiciste tu trabajo

-No puede ser, como consiguió ese vestido

-No lo sé pero se ve muy bien

-Cállate quieres, se ve horrible

-Pues a todos los tiene con la boca abierta y en especial a Terry velo se ve feliz

-Como patriarca de la familia, comenzamos el baile- Terry y Yo nos pusimos en medio de la pista, la música comenzó y nos pusimos a bailar, así como las demás parejas…

-Paty querida me concedes esta pieza

-Por supuesto Mike

-No sé muy bien como bailar ese tipo de música Elisa pero por ti lo hare

-Pues vamos amor- Archie sentado junto a la Tía Elroy miraba a las parejas y en esos momentos era cuando mas extrañaba a Karen…Annie aun no se recuperaba de la fuerte impresión y del coraje estaba parada cruzada de brazos muy molesta…

-Pero esto no se queda así Candy, si no pude echarte a perder la fiesta con el vestido, ya veré que otra cosa hago pero de que te arruino la fiesta te la arruino.

-Mientras piensas bailamos

-Claro Neal, quiero estar cerca de Terry y Candy- La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún percance, siempre que Annie intentaba algo, nada le salía bien, Yo estaba exhausta varios periodistas nos habían acaparado y tomaron muchas fotos, para los periódicos del siguiente día, me entretuve un poco con Paty y flamy, mientras Mike, Archie y Albert hablaban…

-Es realmente hermosa

-¿Quién ALBERT?

-Flamy desearía besarla en estos momentos

-Y porque no lo haces Albert

-Ay Mike porque Flamy no se deja

-Pues conquístala Tío

-Eso intento hacer sobrino- Flamy salió a la terraza y Albert al verla, salió detrás de ella…Flamy miraba el cielo…

-Un beso por tus pensamientos

-Albert ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quiero estar con la mujer más hermosa de esta fiesta- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo…

-Tus labios rojos me incitan a besarlos

-Pero yo no te lo permito

-Porque no aceptas que me amas y deseas que te haga mi mujer tanto como yo deseo hacerlo

-Impertinente, soy una dama

-Y yo un caballero que se muere de amor y deseo por ti- Flamy intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Albert…

-Suélteme se lo ruego, sueltemeeeee- La agarro de la nuca y la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y la beso…

La noche siguió su curso, ya quedaban pocos invitados prácticamente mis amigos nada mas, Terry se salió a la terraza exhausto de tanto ajetreo en la fiesta, Annie lo vio y salió detrás de el…

-Candy me voy a dormir estoy muerta

-Si Flamy descansa

-Que grandiosa fiesta no Candy

-Así es Albert hermosa

-Yo no me la pase nada bien, me voy- Y Neal se fue muy enojado porque no tuvo la diversión que Annie le prometió… Annie llego con Terry, le beso el cuello y el pensado que se trataba de mi se giro gustoso…

-Mi peco…- se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Annie y se limpio el beso de cuello…

-¿Qué haces? No vuelvas hacer eso

-No me digas que no te gusto

-Claro que no, déjame solo por favor

-Yo puedo hacerte una muy buena compañía

-Estas loca

-Sí pero loca por ti

-Compermiso- Terry se iba ir pero Annie se atravesó en su camino impidiendole el paso…

-No te vas a ir

-Que quieres de mi, vete y déjame en paz- Annie lo abrazo y le dijo al oído…

-Te quiero a ti y quiero que me hagas el amor- Después de decirle eso le dio tremendo beso en la boca, Terry la aventó de su lado y limpiándose los labios le dijo…

-No vuelvas a besarme Annie, si no olvidare que eres una mujer

-Una dama Terry

-Una dama no hace lo que tú estás haciendo

-Y candy si es una dama

-Sin duda alguna

-No es más que una maldita huérfana, dama de establo

-No vuelvas a insultar a Candy, entiendes o te las veras conmigo

-Eso deseo verme contigo- En eso entre yo feliz buscando a Terry…

-Terry, Annie aquí están

-Vamos mi pequeña pecosa aquí apesta

-Pero yo

-Vámonos- Y me jalo hacia adentro de la casa…

-No te vas a zafar tan fácil de mi Terry- La fiesta había terminada se había convertido en un éxito total, estaba en mi recamara aun viendo lo hermoso que era mi vestido, me había sentido como una verdadera princesa en su propio cuento de hadas, sin que yo me diera cuenta Terry entro a mi cuarto y cerro con llave la puerta, me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi oreja y susurrándome me dijo…

-TE AMO- Yo me gire y con una enorme sonrisa lo rodee con mis brazos el cuello y lo bese…

-Yo te amo mucho más

-Es hermoso este vestido pero me estorba demasiado- Terry sonrió con esa magnífica sonrisa que me hechizaba, me apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo con una mano acariciaba mi cuello y hombro, con la otra por la espalda desabrochaba mi vestido, cayó al piso y Terry me dijo…

-Me tienes hechizado desde el momento en el que te vi me enamore de ti- Me besaba y yo desabrochaba su camisa acariciando su pecho y abdomen bien formados, el besaba mis hombros, bajo los tirantes de mi sostén que le estorbaban, se despojo totalmente de su estorbosa camisa, la tiro al suelo a mi me cargo en brazos y tiernamente me acostó en la cama, su boca empezó a besar mis pies, recorriendo mis piernas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, sus manos acariciaban mi estomago yo me perdía en su ardiente mirada azul, revoloteaba su sedoso cabello, su lengua se encontró de nuevo con la mía, su pantalón quedo fuera de la jugada, las caricias y jugueteos se prolongaron y se hicieron más ardientes e intensas, Terry me penetro, mi éxtasis se convirtió en una hermosa sensación ardiente que provoco que le clavara las uñas en la espalda a Terry, me había elevado al cielo…

La fiesta había sido un éxito y en los periódicos no se hablaba de otra cosa, si no del tan anunciado compromiso de la hija de los Andry y el hijo de duque Granchester, la tía Elroy estaba muy contenta leyendo el periódico, Albert estaba con ella y también leía lo mismo…En ese momento llego Archie un poco angustiado…

-Buenos días Tía, tío

-Archie porque nos citaste tan temprano sin ni siquiera desayunar

Tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles

-Y que es Archie

-Pues bien tío, tía rompí mi compromiso con Annie

-¡QUE!, Pero que estabas pensando Archivald

-En mi felicidad Tía

-Hiciste bien sobrino si no la amabas no tenias porque sacrificarte

-Así es tío no la amo y no podía hacerla ni hacerme infeliz

-Pero si es hija de una de las mejores familias

-Eso no me importa tía abuela, me importa lo que siento

-Yo te apoyo Archie hiciste bien

-Gracias

-Y que vas hacer Archie

-Me voy a casar Tía Elroy

-Pero como que te vas a casar, ¿con quién?

-Con la mujer que amo

-Muy bien sobrino y se puede saber cómo se llama la susodicha

-Karen Claise y es una mujer hermosa

-Pues felicidades sobrino

-Ay dios me va dar- En las caballerizas, estábamos, Elisa, Tom, Paty, Michael, Flamy, Terry y yo, esperando a Albert, iríamos a montar…

-En serio flamy no te pasa nada

-Es que nunca he montado

-No te preocupes Flamy ya te gustara los caballos son unos lindos animalitos

-Yo también le tenía un poco de miedo a los caballos pero gracias a Mike agarre valor

-Mi pecosa hubo un tiempo en que también le tenía miedo a los caballos

-Si debido a la muerte de Anthony pero gracias a Terry recupere ese gusto por montar

-No te preocupes Flamy todo estará bien

-Yo iré con Mike porque no quiero despegarme nadita de el

-Yo iré junto a Tom y aunque lo adoro también adoro montar así que cada quien en su caballo

-Pues yo igual que tu Elisa adoro montar así que cada uno en su caballo

-Pues que esperamos vámonos- En eso llego Annie…

-Si iban a ir sin mi Tom

-Annie que bueno que viniste- Le dije muy emocionada…

-Pues aquí estoy lista para el paseo

-Pues entonces vámonos- Flamy intentaba subirse al caballo, pero no lo conseguía, en eso llego Albert, tomo por la cintura a Flamy ayudándola a impulsarse para subirse al caballo…

-Te ayudo preciosa- Todos los miraron con una sonrisita traviesa, en eso llego Neal…

-Yo también estoy invitado verdad- Pero nadie le contesto y se empezaron a subir a sus caballos, Annie se acerco a Neal y le dijo…

-Seria genial que pudieras aflojar un poco la silla del caballo de Candy

-Es una muy buena idea Annie- Ya todos en los caballos, Albert le besaba el cuello, la oreja y Flamy se zafaba sin poder lograrlo… Empezó el paseo, Paty y Michael iban adelante, galopando, detrás Terry y yo que nos gritábamos…

-Te amo pecosa

-Yo mas mi rebelde- Detrás de nosotros, iban Tom y Elisa quienes también se gritaban…

-Monto mejor que tu Elisa

-No me hagas reír Tom eso no es verdad- Detrás de ellos Neal y Annie, quienes nos escuchaban y hacían muecas de asco y aburrimiento… Cuando faltaba poco para llegar al lago, Paty volteo a vernos y en ese momento Terry cayó al piso, Yo me asuste bastante y griteeee…

-Terryyyyyyyyyyy- Todos nos detuvimos, Terry estaba desmayado, yo lo tome de la cabeza y lo llamaba…

-Terry, mi amor, responde por favor- Annie se bajo de su caballo y se acerco también…

-Terry, que tienes Terry, abre los ojos- Elisa enojada la jalo…

-No tienes por qué estar ahí, ya esta candy con el déjalo

-Debemos llevarlo a la mansión

-Si Tom tienes razón- Iban llegando Flamy y Albert que venían más lento…

-Así me gusta tenerte y sentirte Flamy, cerca de mí

-Mira algo paso- Rápidamente Albert se bajo…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es Terry Albert se cayó del caballo

-Hay que llevarlo a la mansión para revisarlo

-Si Mike si- Y todos regresamos a la mansión inmediatamente, Yo junto a Terry, Albert y Tom entremos al cuarto… Flamy y Annie se quedaron en la sala contándole a Archie lo sucedido… Annie estaba en las caballerizas reclamándole a Neal…

-Idiota como te atreviste, te dije que aflojaras la silla de Candy, nunca hablamos de la de Terry

-No pero me convenía lastimar a Terry, ojala se muera- Annie empieza a golpearlo…

-No te atrevas a lastimar a Terry debía ser candy la lastimada- La agarra de las muñecas…

-No te atrevas a golpearme, candy no tenía que salir lastimada, Terry si

-Déjame

-No juegues conmigo Annie- En eso llego Elisa…

-No puedo creerlo Annie que bajo has caído, cómo pudiste hacerle daño a tu propia hermana

-No me importa lo que tú pienses

-Hasta cuando piensas fingir enfrente de Candy

-Ya te dije que es algo que no te importa

-Qué vergüenza me dan los dos- Y se fue… Nea abrazo fuertemente a Annie…

-No vuelvas a tocarme niña o vas a saber de lo que soy capaz oíste- La besa a la fuerza y ella intenta zafarse…

-En cualquier momento puedo hacerte mía

-Suéltame asqueroso- En ese momento llego Tom…

-No escuchaste que la soltaras

-Tú cállate vaquero mugroso

-Está bien Tom no pasa nada

-Tu sabrás Annie, han visto a Elisa

-Si mi hermana acaba de irse

-Gracias- Por fin Terry empezó a despertar…

-Acaso estoy en el cielo- Yo, Paty y Flamy lo mirábamos…

-Terry que dices

-Es que veo pura hermosa mujer

-Vaya por fin despertó el bello durmiente

-Si Albert ya me siento mejor

-Muy bien Terry solo fue el golpe que provoco que te desmayaras pero no tienes nada de gravedad

-Gracias Mike por atenderlo de verdad

-Tuve una gran ayuda a al gran enfermera candy

-Y Flamy también ayudo no se les olvide- Dijo Albert y Flamy se sonrojo de inmediato, todos sonrieron divertidos…

-Entonces ya puedo irme a mi casa

-Claro Terry solo descansa ok

-le diré a chofer que te lleve Terry

-Gracias Archie- Annie llego a su casa bastante enojada…

-Hola hija

-Hola- Contesto de mala gana…

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto el señor Britter…

-Nada, no me pasa nada y déjenme en paz- Y se fue directo a su cuarto muy molesta…

-Maldita, mil veces maldita Candy, pero pronto me van a salir bien las cosas no me vuelven a salir mal, de eso me voy asegurar- Flamy estaba en la sala…

-¿Cómo estas Flamy?

-Albert, me asustaste

-Puedo hacerte compañía

-Albert por favor déjame en paz

-No puedo porque te amo con todo mi corazón

-Pero… yo… yo

-Tú también me amas no puedes negarlo

-Yo… no… puedo

-Lo siento cuando te beso, cuando te abrazo el amor que me tienes

-Albert es imposible

-Para el amor nada es imposible- Y la besa logrando que Flamy se rindiera y le corresponde como nunca el beso… Yo los había visto y me retiraba de ahí riéndome feliz, de que por fin flamy cediera y Albert sería feliz con una gran mujer, Archie me vio…

-Que sucede

-Nada vamos- Nos fuimos a la sala a platicar…

-Candy hay algo que quiero decirte

-Dime Archie

-Sabes que durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de ti

-Archie yo

-Pero no te preocupes ese sentimiento lo guardo como un hermoso recuerdo

-Entonces

-Me voy a casar estoy enamorado de una gran mujer, tú la conoces es Karen

-Wow Archie me da mucho gusto por ti de verdad, serás muy feliz, Annie me conto de Karen- En ese momento llego Annie…

-Que poca vergüenza que apoyes a Archie después de que me destrozo el corazón y con esa mujerzuela

-Tranquila Annie Archie tiene derecho a ser feliz

-Si claro ponte de su parte Candy

-Saben que yo me voy, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo

-Annie no debiste hablarle así a Archie

-Eso y más se merece, lo odio me destrozo la vida

-El merece ser feliz

-Y yo no

-Tú también Annie

-Y eso hare Candy seré feliz por fin tendré todo lo que me has quitado

-De que hablas Candy

-De que ya va siendo hora que pagues y me devuelvas todo lo que me has robado

-Yo no

Claroooo que si candy, te odio y no sabes cuanto

-Annie que te pasa

-Me pasa que la hna María y la señorita pony siempre te han querido más que a mí, que Archie te amo más que a mí, que Paty te quiere más que a mi y ahora me robas el amor de Terry

-El amor de Terry pero si Terry

-Siiiiiiiiii pero eso va cambiar te voy a quitar a Terry y serás infeliz como siempre debiste serlo

-Yo no te he robado nada Annie

-Cállate me tienes harta con tu cara de mustia claro que si yo no tengo nada todo me lo has robado tu, siempre has sido una sombra en mi vida pero eso va cambiar voy a recuperar todo lo que más robado injustamente- Me acerque a ella queriéndola abrazar, pero Annie se alejo y me aventó…

-Annie yo te quiero

-Pero yo no, entiende te detesto- Lagrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a salir, en ese momento llego Terry…

-Aléjate de ella Annie

-Vaya llego el príncipe azul, no la defiendas Terry

-La defiendo porque a amo

-No te merece, ella me ha robado todo en mi vida

-No pudo haberte robado nada porque nada de lo que mencionaste te ha pertenecido mucho menos yo Annie entiende

-Esto me lo van a pagar y tu Candy no vas a ser feliz, Terry será para mí- En eso llegaron Flamy y Albert…

-Que sucede escuchamos gritos

-Quítense déjenme en paz- Abrace a Terry aferrándome a él y soportando mi dolor, no podía parar de llorar…

-Tranquila Candy, no se merece tus lagrimas- Annie iba muy enojada y Archie la detuvo…

-Cómo pudiste hablare así a Archie

-Déjame que tú tienes gran culpa de mi infelicidad

-NO Annie acepta tu culpa

-Cállate pero no me arrepiento de lo que le dije a candy todo es verdad y tu tampoco serás feliz con esa mujerzuela

-No puedes hacer nada la amo

-Ya verás que si, de mi cuenta corre que seas muy infeliz, lo hare- Annie llego a su casa…

-No vas a ser feliz Candy, no lo harás, yo me encargo de que tu sufrimiento apenas empiece, no sabes lo que te espera, no me detendré ante nada ni nadie- Terry y yo hablábamos en la sala…

-No puedo creer que Annie me dijera todas esas cosas

-No le hagas caso Candy es pura envidia

-Si Candy tu amiga Annie se lleno de amargura, egoísmo y envidia

-Tranquila Candy luego hablaras con ella

-Gracias Albert, Gracias a todos por estar conmigo, esto es muy difícil para mi

-Mañana regreso al hospital y no quisiera dejarte así Candy

-estaré bien Flamy además Paty está conmigo

-Y yo la cuidare muy bien

-Así me quedo más tranquila

-Yo Flamy te voy a extrañar muchísimo- Flamy como ya era su costumbre se sonrojo…

Tom consolaba a Elisa que esta desolada por lo que había escuchado entre Annie y Neal…

-Es que de mi hermano puedo esperarlo Tom

-Pero de Annie que se supone es la mejor amiga de candy casi su hermana, me parece una atrocidad

-Si a mí también Elisa y no puedo creer que Annie sea de esa manera

-Estoy muy preocupada por lo que puedan hacerle a Candy

-No le harán nada mi amor tu tranquila hermosa

-Ojala Tom porque yo mejor que nadie se que cuando tienes rencor y envidia en tu corazón puedes ser capaz de muchas cosas horribles

-Pero ya no eres así Elisa y por eso te amo más

-No sé qué haría sin ti Tom, me haces tanto bien

-Y tu a mí, eres mi todo Elisa- Annie estaba recostada en su cama con una fotografía mía y de ella juntas, sonreíamos…

-Porque, porque siento esta opresión en mi corazón, Candy no quiero odiarte, no quiero lastimarte, aun te quiero y mucho, pero me has robado todo en mi vida, as personas que quiero te quieren mas, no quiero sentir este odio en mi corazón, te quiero Candy, pero yo también quiero ser feliz, y lo voy hacer por encima de quien sea y tu Archie vas a pagar lo que me hiciste sufrir y a verme roto el corazón de la manera en la que lo hiciste, no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo, aunque sea lo último que haga.

_Annie había mostrado por fin su molestia ante Candy, Terry había salido lastimado pero nada de gravedad, Flamy por fin habrá aceptado el amor por Albert, de que mas será capaz Annie y Neal… Candy y Terry ya no tendrán más obstáculos para realizar el sueño de estar juntos para siempre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHICAS AQUI LA ENTREGA DE OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE UN APASIONANTE VERANO, VIENEN ALGUNAS ESCENAS FUERTES DE AMOR, SI ALGUIEN LE DAÑANA ESTAS COSAS ABSTENGANSE DE LEERLO... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6.- NUBES NEGRAS<strong>

Archie le había escrito una carta a Karen en cuanto le dio la noticia a su familia de que había roto su compromiso con Annie y de que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, la carta decía Así:

_Karen: Hace pocos días que llegue a chicago y ya te extraño tanto, quisiera en esto momentos estar acariciando tu piel blanca y suave besar tus labios y perderme en la miel de tu sabor, ansió tanto que estés conmigo, es por eso amor que te necesito y quiero que en cuanto termines la temporada de funciones en el teatro vengas a pasar un tiempo conmigo, quiero que mi familia te conozca personalmente y se den cuenta de porque me tienes loco de amor._

_Candy se puso muy feliz al enterarse de que quiero casarme contigo, ella nunca guarda rencor es una mujer maravillosa y se alegra que sea contigo te tiene un aprecio muy lindo, espero pronta respuesta amor, necesito que vengas quiero cuanto antes formalizar todo, no creas que te vas a escapar a comprometerte conmigo, no Karen, tu y yo nos vamos a casar y tendremos hijos que serán tan hermosos como tú. No tardes en responderme linda, te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos._

_TUYO SIEMPRE_

_Archivald C. A._

Karen acaba de terminar una función, iba rumbo a su camerino…

-Señorita claise

-Si dime

-Esta carta es para usted

-Muchas gracias- Se metió a su camerino y puso a carta en su pecho y emocionada suspiro…

-Por fin noticias tuyas amor mío- Se sentó y abrió rápidamente la carta y comenzó a leerla, al terminar beso la carta muy contenta…

-Que emoción darme cuenta que cumpliste lo que me dijiste y le hablaste a tu familia de mi, soy tan feliz Archie muy feliz y te amo tanto, tanto- Inmediatamente empezó a contestarle la carta, se sentía llena de emoción que no le cavia en el pecho…

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

-Buenos días señor Albert que lo trae por aquí

-Señorita Pony venía a llevar a los niños a un pequeños paseo

-Los niños estarán felices de salir a pasear con usted lo quieren mucho

-Hermana María podría alistar a los niños

-Claro que si señorita Pony

-Señor Albert usted sabe algo de Annie

-No la verdad no señorita Pony- Yo le había pedido a Albert que no les dijera nada de lo sucedido con Annie no quería que se preocuparan por mi culpa…

-Qué extraño ella siempre viene a ayudarnos con los niños y últimamente no la hemos visto para nada

-No sé qué decirle no tengo idea que suceda

-Pues gracias Albert- En eso lego la Hermana María…

-Los niños están felices esperándolo afuera

-Muchas gracias hermana María, pues me retiro regresamos en una hora

-Que les vaya muy bien señor Albert- Albert salió de ahí aliviado de no seguir mas los cuestionamientos de la señorita Pony acerca de Annie…

**HOSPITAL…**

Flamy había llegado a su cuarto en el hospital, dejo su maleta en su cama y se sentó a recordar los maravillosos momentos vividos con Albert y esos grandiosos besos que la hacían sentirse en a luna, llego su compañera Yamile…

-Vaya por fin llegaste, por un momento pensé que ya no volverías

-Pedí permiso por 4 días no me parece demasiado

-Pues si tú lo dices, vienes muy bronceada por lo que veo te la pasaste muy bien

-Sí bastante bien

-Espero que por tener amistades tan importantes no vayas a olvidar de dónde vienes y a qué clase de familia perteneces- Flamy se levanto molesta…

-Lo sé muy bien, sé que no encajo con esa gente pero son mis amigos y me aceptan como soy

-Si tú lo dices

-Compermiso voy a darme un baño para empezar a trabajar

-Mmm creída, pero yo me encargare de que no olvides que no perteneces a ese mundo de ricos- Mientras flamy estaba en la bañera, recordaba los besos de Albert…

-Te extraño Albert, pero Yamile tiene razón no me puedo engañar yo no pertenezco a su mundo, en cuanto Albert se pasa como es mi familia se alejara de mi, debo dejar de soñar y ubicarme en mi realidad.

**CASA DE ANNIE…**

-Es demasiado arriesgado tu plan Neal

-Sí lo es pero muy efectivo, no crees?

-Pues si puede ser

-No puede ser Annie, así será, imagínate por fin separaremos a Candy y Terry

-Está bien si va ser el resultado acepto

-Esa es la actitud Annie, entonces ya sabes que hacer verdad

-Claro que si, si no soy tonta

-Pues entonces manos a la obra, escuche a Elisa que iría con Candy y Terry a un picnic al lago

-Y Paty ira con ellos

-No la cuatro ojos no las acompañara porque tiene que ir a la ciudad por cosas de su boda

-Perfecto no me gustaría que Paty me echara a perder todo

-Bueno ahí nos vemos

-Sí, adiós

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

En la terraza, Terry, Paty y Yo platicábamos con la señora Eleanor Baker…

-Yo en unos días me iré para ir preparando todo

-Ay Candy estoy tan emocionada por tu boda

-Y por la tuya no Paty

-Claro que si Terry

-Por cierto no debe tardar Mike, iremos a la ciudad por unas compras, no van con nosotros

-No Paty iremos a un picnic de parejas, con Elisa y Tom

-Nunca imagine llevarme bien con Elisa

Michael y Paty se fueron a la ciudad por sus compras, yo me reuní con Elisa para preparar bocadillos para nuestro picnic de la tarde, mientras Terry y Tom preparaban los caballos de los cuatro, me emocionaba pasar tiempo con Elisa como me hubiera gustado pasarla cuando recién llegue a su casa pero no fue así y ahora gracias a Tom y su amor, Elisa era diferente y con el dolor de haber perdido a Annie me reconfortaba un poco a ver encontrado en Elisa a una amiga…

-Me siento muy feliz Candy porque eres mi amiga

-A mi me da mucho gusto que ahora seamos amigas

-Y yo soy muy feliz de que Tom se haya enamorado de ti

-Tom es maravilloso Candy, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento robo mi corazón

-Ahora la vida me sonreí, pero a pesar de eso hay algo que ensombrece esa felicidad

-Annie, cierto?

-Si Elisa, aun no entiendo que le pasa y porque me dijo todas esas cosas horribles

-Porque se está dejando llevar por el rencor y la envidia Candy, yo lo sé muy bien- Elisa me abrazo y me dijo…

-Tarde o temprano candy se dará cuenta de su error de los grandiosos amigos que ha perdido, yo ahora me siento bien afortunada de tenerlos a ustedes como mis amigos, mientras Candy disfruta el amor de Terry y todos los preparativos de tu boda- Y salimos juntas a donde se encontraban Terry y Tom…

**EN LAS CABALLERIZAS…**

Terry le había contado a Tom lo que Annie le había dicho acerca de Candy en el lago y como lo había besado, Tom se sorprendió muchísimo…

-No lo puedo creer Terry, no sé de que Annie me estás hablando

-Créeme que a mí me sorprende igual Tom, en el colegio era tan diferente

-Aunque no me sorprende del todo lo que me dices Terry

-De que hablas Tom

-El día de tu accidente yo estaba buscando a Elisa y vine a las caballerizas y estaba Annie con Neal, platicaban pero después Neal intentaba besarla, yo intervine pero Annie termino defendiéndolo

-No te lo puedo creer Tom

-Así es, pobre candy debe estar muy triste

-Eso es lo que me preocupa a mí, lo mucho que le puede afectar lo de Annie la quiere demasiado y la veo muy triste- En eso Elisa y yo nos acercamos…

-Ahí vienen Terry

-Listo los bocadillos quedaron riquísimos- Terry me tomo de las manos y las beso…

-Si las preparaste con tus hermosas manos, seguro están deliciosos- Tom abrazo por la cintura a Elisa y la beso…

-Todo lo que tú haces es riquísimo

-Vaya par de aduladores

-Si Candy así son nuestros Hombres

-Bueno si los caballos están listos vámonos- Neal ya estaba listo, escondido entre los árboles para llevar a cabo el plan que él y Annie habían armado, mientras Annie se preparaba para esconderse en las caballerizas de la mansión de los Andry…

-Esta vez Candy todo saldrá a pedir de boca

**HOSPITAL…**

Albert extrañaba demasiado a Flamy y además no dejaba de pensar en ella, la necesitaba hasta para respirar, llevo a los niños al hospital calculando su hora de descanso para darle una hermosa sorpresa que ella no se esperaba…

-No se muevan niños y ya saben, en cuanto salga con ella empiezan tal y como quedamos- Todos gritaron al unisono…

-Siiiiiiiiii- Flamy estaba terminando de checar unos expedientes médicos, su compañera Yamile la miraba constantemente con algo de recelo, ella se daba cuenta pero no hacía caso, sus pensamientos estaban en un apuesto rubio que le había robado su corazón por completo, en eso flamy vio entrar a su otra compañera buscándola…

-Aquí estas flamy

-Sí que pasa Fátima

-Pensé que estarías en tu descanso

-Prefiero estar ocupada para no pensar- Yamile se entrometió en la plática…

-Pensar? Pensar en qué? En ese guapo rubio que aparte de todo es millonario

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman Yamile

-Déjala Fátima no tiene importancia

-Bueno ven conmigo

-¿A dónde?

-Te buscan

-¿Pero quién?

-Tú solo ven conmigo, anda

-Bueno- Yamile, aventó las cosas que tenía en las manos…

-Esa maldita tiene una suerte, pero tengo que averiguar quién la busca- Y salió detrás de ellas para investigar…

Cuando iban por el pasillo Flamy interrogaba a Fátima…

-Me vas a decir quién es

-Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos

-Por favor Fátima no tengo tiempo para estos juegos

-Yo no estoy jugando, y cállate que estamos por llegar- Yamile que las seguía muy de cerca había escuchado la plática…

-Mmm esto me huele a rubio millonario- Llegaron hasta la entrada de atrás, Fátima abrió la puerta y flamy vio a entrar a un imponente rubio con ojos azules que traspasaban su corazón intensamente…

-Que…que haces aquí

-Necesitaba verte

-Por favor creo que las cosas quedaron muy claras entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos

-No flamy para mí no quedo claro, tú tomaste una decisión en la que yo no participe

-No me hagas esto Albert, sabes que no puede ser

-Al menos me hablas de tu, eso ya es un avance

-Los dejo solos, compermiso

-Fátima no te vayas- Fátima se fue pero Yamile se quedo espiándolos…

-Puedes venir conmigo

-No, no puedo

-Anda confía en mí

-¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

-Es una sorpresa

-No puedo abandonar mi trabajo

-No es lejos, anda acompáñame- Albert le estiro la mano y flamy titubeante la tomo…Y Yamile sigilosamente los siguió, llegaron hasta donde estaban los niños acomodados esperando instrucciones de Albert…

-¿Qué hacen aquí los niños?

-Son parte de mi sorpresa, bien niños recuerden, empiezo yo y después ustedes- Se giro hacia flamy y la tomo de las manos y dulcemente le dijo…

-No soy un cantante es por eso que prefiero decírtelo y los niños harán la parte del canto

-Estás loco Albert

-Sí pero loco por ti- Albert le beso las manos se alejo un poco de ella y parándose frente a ella comenzó…

_**Tú, no sabes quién soy yo**_

_**No sé quién eres tú,**_

_**Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos**_

_**Y yo, como un secuestrador, te persigo por amor**_

_**Y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido**_

_**Y mi voz, y la clase de mi corazón**_

_**NIÑOS:**_

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera**_

_**Alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente**_

_**Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró**_

_**Alguien te amo, alguien soy yo.**_

Flamy los escuchaba muy emocionada no podía creer lo maravilloso que era ese hombre que esta parada junto a él, le parecía imposible que alguien pudiera amarla a ese grado, el sentimiento de amor y a la vez emoción y tristeza estaban mezclados en ella, pero contenía las lagrimas lo mas que podía…

_**Yo, no pido nada mas, que estar feliz si tu lo estas**_

_**Y sentirte bien, aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más**_

_**Por encima del bien y del mal.**_

_**NIÑOS:**_

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera**_

_**Alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente**_

_**Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró**_

_**Y alguien soy YO**_

Al escuchar las palabras de Albert que a pesar de no cantar como los niños eran tan hermosas que cada una era como un clavo clavándose profundamente en su corazón, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y una a una resbalaban por sus mejillas, Albert se acerco a ella mientras los niños cantaban y la volvió a tomar de las manos las beso y con sus hermosos ojos azules la miro intensamente y le dijo con un susurro de voz y una inmensa dulzura…

_**En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida que no seas tu**_

_**Tu, no sabes quién soy yo, no sé quién eres tu**_

_**Ya somos dos.**_

_**NIÑOS:**_

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera **_

_**Alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente**_

_**Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró**_

_**Y alguien te amo, y alguien soy YO.**_

La abrazo por la cintura y al oído y besándole la mejilla le dijo…

-Alguien soy Yo- Flamy estaba totalmente desarmada ese apuesto y maravilloso hombre la había dejado sin palabras, Dios lo amaba sin censuras, sin reservas, sin prejuicios, simplemente lo amaba con todo su ser, pero sabía que era imposible y nada podía hacer, tenía que romperle el corazón y tenía que hacerlo ya…Flamy se alejo de el y limpiándose las lagrimas y tomando fuerza de flaqueza lo miro y le dijo…

-Gracias pero no era necesario tanta cursilería- Albert estaba confundido…

-Pensé que te gustaría

-Oh si, a cualquier otra chica pudo haberle gustado, pero a mí solo me quito tiempo un valioso tiempo

-Lo…lo hice con todo mi amor

-Pues tú y todo tu amor pueden irse por donde vinieron, muchas gracias niños porque a ustedes también les hizo este hombre perder su tiempo- El corazón de Albert se partió en miles de pedazos, toda la emoción se convirtió en decepción total…

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y por favor Albert deja de perder tu tiempo y hacerme perder el mío- Flamy armándose de valor se dio la vuelta y se metió, llevaba la mirada baja y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que Albert se diera cuenta, había destrozado a Albert y al mismo tiempo se sentía fatal, no sabía cómo había podido decirle tantas horribles cosas a Albert el amor de su vida…

-Vayan niños súbanse al coche, ahorita voy- Los niños cabizbajos se fueron al coche, Fátima salió y empezó a intrigar…

-Yo no sé porque le gusta perder el tiempo con esa mustia, desabrida sin chiste

-Ella es a mujer que amo

-Pero es obvio que ella no lo ama

-La voy a conquistar- Yamile dispuesta a todo por la envidia que le corría por sus venas…

-Ella no vale la pena ni se lo merece- Se acerco a Albert, Yamile ansiaba besarlo, le gustaba demasiado ese hombre y seria su trofeo ante Flamy…

-Merece algo mejor

-Según usted, que es mejor que Flamy

-No sé, alguien como Yo- A pesar de el dolor que Flamy le había causado a Albert le seguía siendo fiel, se alejo de ella y le dijo…

-Pues así Flamy me rechace mil veces yo no me daré por vencido, compermiso

-Es un idiota- Flamy llego corriendo a su recamara y cerrando la puerta se recargo en ella, soltando el llanto…

-Amor mío, mi vida, te lastime demasiado, vi la tristeza en tus hermosos ojos, como quisiera olvidarme de todo y decirte que soy tuya en cuerpo y alma, pero no debo ni puedo.

En el lago, Elisa y Yo acomodábamos los bocadillos sobre el mantel que habíamos llevado, Tom y Terry amarraban los caballos en el árbol…

-Todo listo chicos- Terry se sentó junto a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura besando mi cuello y seductoramente me dijo…

-Me gusta más tu sabor- Elisa se sentó en las piernas de Tom y tomando una uva se la dio en la boca…

-Me gusta más así- Y se puso la uva en la boca y se besaron…Neal los miraba desde lejos…

-Ridículos, me producen nauseas, espero que pronto se distraigan o vayan a caminar, no sé, lo que sea, espero que estés lista Annie.

Annie llego a la Mansión Andry y cuidadosamente se dirigía a las caballerizas, Archie caminaba cerca de ahí, esperando ansioso que en algún momento llegara carta de su amada Karen…

-Como te extraño amor, me siento tan solo sin ti- De pronto escucho unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Annie…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Annie al verse descubierta no sabía que decir…

-Vine a buscar a Candy

-Y para que, si ya le dijiste todo lo que siempre habías querido

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones pero precisamente vine para hablar con ella

-Pues no esta así que ya puedes irte

-Me voy a ir cuando a mí se me dé la gana- En eso llego un sirviente…

-Joven Archie, aquí esta

-Sí, dime- Le entrego un sobre…

-Acaba de llegarle esta carta desde New york- Los ojos de Archie se iluminaron, en cambio Annie sintió que la sangre le hervía de furia, seguro era carta de esa fulana que se lo había quitado…

-Muchas gracias

-Compermiso joven- Annie le arrebato la carta de las manos…

-Que corriente debe ser

-Dame esa carta inmediatamente

-Quítamela si te atreves

-Te desconozco Annie, cada día te pareces más a Elisa

-No me compares con esa estúpida y en esto que me he convertido es gracias a ti

-Que harías si esta carta la convierto en miles de tristes pedacitos

-No te atrevas porque entonces olvidare que eres una mujer

-Uy que miedo

-Una vez más Annie, dame esa carta

-No te la voy a dar- Archie la tomo por la cintura forcejeando con ella para quitarle la carta, Annie al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de Archie se estremeció, no, no podía ser cierto que aun a pesar de gustarle tanto Terry, siguiera sintiendo algo por Archie, en un impulso entre el forcejeo, le planto un espontaneo beso a Archie, al que correspondió efusivamente, no se lo esperaba pero había algo que Annie aun le provocaba, Annie se sentía dopada con ese beso, nunca jamás Archie y ella se habían besado así, fue como tocar el cielo, Archie al recordar su inmenso amor por Karen se alejo inmediatamente y le quito la carta de las manos, porque con ese beso había desarmado a Annie…

-No vuelvas a besarme

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer

-Aléjate de mi Annie, no te amo mas- Esas palabras hirieron el corazón de Annie…

-No te hagas el interesante tampoco yo te amo, solo quería divertirme

-Pues ya lo hiciste ahora si me disculpas voy a leer la carta de mi prometida, compermiso- Annie hincada se dejo caer sobre el pasto…

-Pero no vas a ser feliz con esa Archie, no lo serás, tú y candy me las van a pagar todas juntas- Y se fue con lágrimas en los ojos a las caballerizas…

Archie subió a su recamara, abrió la puerta del balcón y sentándose sobre el barandal abrió la carta y se dispuso a leer…

_Archie:_

_No sabes la emoción que sentí al recibir tu carta, también te he echado mucho de menos, me haces mucha falta, pero lo que más me hizo sentir feliz fue la noticia de que le hablaste de mi a tu familia, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo mi amor, aun me falta una semana de funciones pero ya pedí mis vacaciones y en cuanto termine estaré allá contigo en chicago, por fin juntos para anunciar nuestro compromiso._

_Le mande una carta a mi padre contándole que ya éramos novios formales y que tal vez muy pronto iríamos a que le pidieras mi mano, le va dar un infarto del susto, bueno en realidad espero que no sea así pero si le va sorprender mucho, soy muy feliz y todo gracias a ti. Espérame amor que muy pronto estaremos juntos y para siempre, te mando muchos besos y todo mi amor desde acá._

_CON AMOR_

_Karen C._

Fue una carta corta pero llena de amor y sentimiento, al terminar de leerla la beso aferrándose a ella…

-Mi amor, mi todo, cuanta felicidad cuando estemos casados.

Ese picnic se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores de mi vida, Tom y Terry parecía que habían sido amigos desde siempre al igual que yo y Elisa, era notable y sorpréndete el cambio de Elisa, habíamos comido casi todo, pero yo necesitaba caminar un poco me sentía llena y aparte moría de ganas por estar un poco a solas con Terry, y me imaginaba que a Elisa y Tom les pasaba lo mismo…Me levante y sonriendo le dije a Terry…

-Vamos a caminar mi duque

-Por supuesto mi princesa- Terry abrazo a Candy y se fueron a caminar…

-Y nosotros amor, que hacemos?- Pícaramente Tom contesto…

-Tengo una muy buena idea

-TOM!- La recostó sobre la maleza, empezó a besarla por el cuello, Elisa lo abrazo por el cuello sin soltarlo, mientras Tom desabrochaba el vestido de Elisa, mientras acariciaba su muslo con la otra mano, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse, mientras pasaba eso Neal los observaba…

-iuo que asco me dan, si mi madre viera lo que Elisa hace con este mugroso vaquero, pero ahora es cuando- Tratando de no hacer ruido, camino hacia los caballos, y cuidadosamente tomo la capa de Terry que estaba colgada en su caballo y salió corriendo, de pronto Elisa, se detuvo…

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Creí ver y escuchar algo

-Serian Terry y Candy que ya venían pero al vernos se regresaron

-Tal vez tienes razón Tom- Terry y yo, nos besábamos a orillas del lago…

-Tú ya sabes a mi pecosa

-Pronto seremos esposos Terry

-Pero no te noto muy entusiasmada Candy

-Ay Terry extraño a Annie mi mejor amiga, mi hermana

-Lo sé Candy, pero ella no merece que tú sufras por su culpa

-Gracias por estar conmigo Terry- Se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente…

-Nos vamos

-Si vamos Terry- Terry y yo llegamos con Elisa y Tom que se veían un poco desaliñados, empezamos a recoger todo, para irnos a la mansión, donde nos esperaba una mala sorpresa… llegamos y Elisa y yo nos adelantamos para la sala, mientras Tom y Terry llevaban los caballos a las caballerizas, le quitaban las sillas a los caballos, Annie los observaba bien escondida entre la paja…

-Que buena tarde pase Tom, muchas gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Tu y Elisa son una muy buena compañía

-Quien iba pensar que Candy y Elisa se llevaran tan bien verdad

-Así es Tom, sorpresas da la vida, la vida da sorpresas- Neal llego fingiendo cansancio y agitado….

-Elisa una emergencia en casa, vámonos

-Me despido de Terry y nos vamos imposible, vámonos, apenas alcanzamos a pasar por Tom, anda vámonos- Neal jalo de la mano a Elisa y se la llevo a las caballerizas por Tom…

-Pero que pasa- Preguntaba Tom desconcertado…

-No tenemos tiempo en el camino les explico- Y se los llevo a los dos ante la mirada incrédula de Terry…

-Mmmm que extraños- En ese momento llego un sirviente de Annie, fingiendo ser cualquier persona ante Terry…

-Usted, usted es el joven Terruce Granchester

-Si así es

-Qué bueno que lo encuentro, lo buscan urgentemente en su casa

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-No hay tiempo de explicarle joven, necesito que venga conmigo

-Está bien pero y Candy

-Ande dese prisa vamos

-Está bien, está bien, vamos- Yo en la sala estaba desesperándome porque Terry no llegaba, Annie salió de su escondite con una bata rosa y debajo de ella lencería muy sexy, se quito la bata y la tiro apropósito cerca de la entrada de la puerta de las caballerizas, desparramo un poco la paja, sus zapatos los dejo junto a los caballos también tirados, en eso llego Neal con una sonrisa seductora…

-Wow Annie te ves tan sensual

-Anda date prisa que seguro Candy no tarda en llegar

-Es que es difícil resistirse estas hermosa, que tal si hacemos esta escena realidad

-Nunca Neal entiendes nunca, solo con Terry lo hare

-Está bien está bien lo fresa no se te quita

-Ya cállate Neal y ponte la capa de Terry- Neal se puso la capa, Annie se acomodo en el piso…

-Listo Neal, abrázame y tócame todo el cuerpo que candy pueda ver

-Con mucho gusto preciosa, recuerda tu con tus manos taparme bien el cabello para que no se dé cuenta que no soy Terry

-Claro que si- Neal abrazo a Annie y aunque yo n había llegado, Neal aprovecho y acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Annie, era lujurioso y Annie tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, estaba disfrutando ese teatrito muchísimo, Annie hacia su parte en eso escucharon pasos y Annie empezó con su actuación, Yo vi una bata tirada, la levante y me pareció extraño…

-Te…Terry estas aquí- Entre más a las cabellerizas y escuche voces, la escena que vi no podía creerlo, Terry haciéndome eso pero como era posible, como…

-Así, Terry, mmm, mas, mas Terry no sabes lo feliz que me haces Yo se que me deseabas- Neal la acariciaba mas y mas y culmino sus caricias con un tremendo beso, yo solté la bata y llorado dije…

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto Terry- Se tapo la boca y salió corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos…Se habían quedado solos, y Annie intentaba zafarse de Neal pero no podía…

-Ya Neal basta, candy cayó en la trampa

-Muy ben pero ahora tu vas a ser mía

-No, suéltame, eso no era parte del plan

-Lo sé preciosa pero cuando algo me gusta lo tomo y punto- Annie pataleaba y golpeo a Neal, zafándose pero la habilidad de Annie era mayor, y la alcanzo agarrar del pie y la tumbo de nuevo al piso, dándole una cachetada…

-No niña esto no es así- Se quito la camisa le quito el blusón sexy que traía arrancándoselo salvajemente, ella lloraba desconsolada y gritaba…

-No, nooo por favor Neal, no lo hagas, te lo ruego, no lo hagas, nooo- Neal con una mano le tapo la boca y comenzó a violarla…

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

-De verdad hijo no se dé que hablas

-No puedo creer entonces todo fue una mentira

-Me imagino que si hija yo estoy bien

-Maldita sea, pero quien pudo atreverse- En eso se quedo pensativo…

-Clarooooo debi imaginármelo, Annie

-Que pasa con esa niña

-Maldita sea ella

-Tengo que irme mamá luego te explico- Y Terry salió corriendo a buscarme…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

**-**Debí imaginarme Tom que todo era una treta de Neal para quien sabe que maldad hacer

-Tranquila Elisa

-Es que como pude caer si ya lo conozco, además yo era como el

-Seguro alguna maldad hizo

-Eso es lo que me temo

-Solo espero Elisa que no hayan daño a Candy

-Yo también Tom, eso espero

-Bueno amor me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana temprano

-Si amor te quiero mucho

-Descansa- Le dio un beso y se fue…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Yo en mi recamara, tirada llorando a moco tendido, no podía quitarme la imagen de Terry Annie juntos de mi mente, como la acariciaba, como ella lo besaba…

-Maldito Terry como pudo hacerme eso y con mi hermana Annie- Seguí llorando sin poder parar la traición de Terry me dolía hasta el fondo de mi corazón, me sentía frustrada y traicionada…

**CABALLERIZAS…**

Neal había terminado de violar a Annie, ella en todo momento se había resistido pero Neal con su fuerza había sujeta de las muñecas a Annie lastimándola, le había dejado una mejilla morada y por la fuerza hecha las piernas con moretes, Annie llorando se tapaba el cuerpo desnudo…

-Wow eres deliciosa Annie, no sabes lo mucho que disfrute de tu rico cuerpo

-Maldito me das asco, yo en cambio me repugnas, te odio

-Cálmate si disfrutaste para que te haces, además estabas servida y lista para hacerte mía

-Maldito puerco, asqueroso, depravado, violadooorrrrr- Neal le dio otra bofetada…

-Cállate estúpida- Annie se levanto tomo su bata, se la puso y salió corriendo…

-Me destruiste la vida

-Mujeres, quien las entiende, pero que rico fue hacerla mía- Se levanto y se fue acomodándose su pantalón…

Candy seguía llorando en su recamara, cuando de pronto entro Terry aventando la puerta…

-Lo siento señorita no pude detenerlo, le dije lo que usted me pidió pero no me hizo caso

-No te preocupes Dorothy- Dorothy salió de la recamara, Yo me levante de la cama secándome las lagrimas, mire fijamente a Terry…

-Me dijo que no querías verme pero de que día…- No lo deje terminar porque le propine tremenda bofetada, Terry me miro mega confundido…

-Pero que te pasa

-que cínico eres y todavía preguntas

-Claro que pregunto por qué no se a que se debe esa bofetada

-A que te vi con Annie, vi como te revolcabas con ella

-Pero eso es imposible Candy, yo no estuve en las caballerizas

-No mientas Terry

-es la verdad, dame la oportunidad de explicarte y después haces tus conjeturas- Fruncí el ceño pero accedí, cruce los brazos y me senté en la cama…

-Te escucho- Terry me conto lo sucedido y entonces ate cabos de cómo Neal llego por Elisa con tanta prisa, también me conto que su capa había desaparecido desde el lago y eso me pareció más extraño aun, así que le creí a Terry y le pedí perdón…

-Tú crees que yo te engañaría amándote como te amo mi pecosa

-Perdóname Terry, no puedo creer que Annie haya sido capaz de algo así- Terry me abrazo y comenzó a acariciarme, besaba mis muslos, yo jadeaba, comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas, hasta quedar completamente desnudos, amándonos, me beso hasta la sombra, me hizo suya intensamente…

Annie se sentía muy mal, moral y físicamente, no sabía a dónde iba, ni por donde caminaba, estaba mareada, Tom la vio a lo lejos en su carreta, se dio cuenta que Annie se dirigía peligrosamente a un barranco…

-No se ve bien- Se bajo corriendo y en ese momento Annie se desvaneció logrando Tom agarrarla entre sus brazos…

-No está nada bien, esta desmayada- La subió a la carreta y la llevo al hogar de pony mandándome una nota, yo la recibí y de inmediato me dirigí al hogar de Pony…

**NEW YORK…**

Karen con maletas en mano, suspiro y dijo…

-Vacaciones antes de lo esperado, la sorpresa que se llevara Archie cuando llegue a chicago antes de tiempo- Karen se subió al tren muy emocionada…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Neal llego algo desaliñado pero con una sonrisa maquiavélica…

-De dónde vienes Neal

-Últimamente eres muy chismosa hermanita

-Te hice una pregunta

-Que te importa Elisa

-Annie esta malherida

-Y a mí que me importa esa huérfana

-Esa huérfana como tú le llamas últimamente era muy amiga tuya, debes de saber algo

-No, pues te equivocas no sé nada y estoy cansado déjame en paz- Se subió…

-No sé porque pero no le creo nada

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

-¿Qué le pasaría Terry?

-No lo sé Candy pero no se ve bien- Los días pasaron y candy se quedo en el hogar de pony cuidándola, hasta que despertó…

-Candy, candy, ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hogar de Pony Annie, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy cansada

-Estabas muy mal

-Candy Terry y yo

-No Annie no sigas yo sé que no era Terry no tengo idea quien era pero no mientas ni intentes separarnos, ya no por favor- Annie volvió a ser la misma de días atrás…

-Te odio candy, te odio más que nunca por tu culpa me paso esto, estoy marcada

-¿Qué te paso?

-Terryyyyyyyyyy, Terry me violo- Terry entro y le dijo…

-Yooooooooo eso es imposible

-Los odio los odio a todos- Y salió corriendo de ahí…

-Crees que eso de que la violaron sea verdad Terry

-No lo sé Candy pero estaba muy golpeada o a lo mejor ella se hizo esos golpes para después acusarme

-Pobre Annie está mal muy mal

-No te preocupes candy- Annie llego corriendo a su casa, hecha un mar de lagrimas, entro a su cuarto y se asusto al ver a Neal con sonrisa irónica…

-Hola preciosa ya te extrañaba y mas a tu sabroso cuerpo

-Largateeeee maldito violador, largateeeeee- Neal la tomo por la cintura besándola a la fuerza…

-Vas a ser mía quieras o no, las veces que a mí se me pegue la gana

-Déjame, déjame Neal, voy a gritar- Se escucharon pasos y Neal salió por la ventana, mandándole un beso…

-Ya nos veremos

-Maldito bastardo- Annie se metió a bañar, se sentía sucia, los remordimientos de todo lo que le había hecho a Candy empezaban a calarle, lloraba a mares, se sentía perdida y había caído en su propia trampa, la había violado un maldito despreciable gusano, no quería sentir remordimiento porque odiaba a Candy pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por todas las malas cosas que había hecho…

5 días habían pasado, Paty se entero de todo y seguía impactada, sus planes de boda iban viento en popa, al igual que la de candy y Terry, nada le había salido bien a Annie, llevaba días sin salir de su cuarto y yo la extrañaba demasiado, pero Elisa, Paty y Flamy me hacían buena compañía, Albert se veía cabizbajo y serio, cada que flamy y el estaban cerca la tensión amorosa se sentía… Archie contaba los días para ver a Karen, una tarde cabalgaba cerca de la casa de Annie no se había dado cuenta, en eso vio una silueta, era Karen, el se bajo del caballo, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente y la beso…

-Estas aquí por fin estas aquí Karen

-Y para siempre Archie, te amo- Annie los observo desde su balcón y sintió que de nuevo la rabia, el rencor y el orgullo nacían en ella…

-No, no voy a claudicar, mi venganza contra ustedes será consumada, pase lo que pase.

_En que se convertirá la venganza de Annie, que consecuencias traerá, tragedias nuevas los esperan, a Karen le espera una mala sorpresa, Candy tendrá que enfrentarse a su gran amiga, un caos se va apoderar de la vida de cada uno de ellos…_

_**CANCION: Alguien soy yo, interpretada por enrique iglesias._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7.- REMORDIMIENTO**

"_**Nunca antepongas la pasión a tus principios, aunque eso signifique tu derrota."**_

Había pasado un día desde la llegada de Karen a chicago, Annie no había dado señales de vida en ese día, fuimos varias veces a visitarla ese día pero no quiso recibirnos, la señora britter hablo con nosotras, nos expreso su preocupación, no quería comer, no salía de su recamara y se la pasaba llorando…

Paty estaba muy triste porque en la mansión Andry ya solo le quedaban dos días, pues tenía que regresar a la ciudad a ver todo lo de su boda que sería muy pronto y no quería dejarme sola, según ella tenía un presentimiento extraño, pero Elisa la consoló diciéndole que ella cuidaría que nada me pasara… Terry y yo seguíamos organizando la boda civil que sería en unos Días…

Esa tarde Karen paseaba por el jardín de las rosas esperando a Archie que pasearían acaballo, para que Karen conociera lo hermoso del lugar, Annie aun con bata vio como Karen caminaba por el jardín y no pudo evitar hablarle, necesitaba enfrentarse a la mujer que le había robado al amor de su vida…

-Debes estar muy contenta- Karen se giro asustada ya que Annie la tomo por sorpresa no la había visto…

-¿Quién eres?

-Quien soy, quieres saber quien soy- Lagrimas de furia comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Annie, aunque lloraba su rostro estaba lleno de enojo…

-Tú, eres, eres la…

-Si soy, más bien era la novia de Archie, hasta que tú te entrometiste- Annie cada que hablaba se acercaba a Karen y ella Retrocedía poco a poco….

-Annie yo… yo lo siento, no fue mi intención

-Noooo te atrevas a decir mi nombre lo ensucias

-Me enamore de él, nunca lo planee, simplemente sucedió

-Tu sabias muy bien, que él estaba comprometido con alguien y eso no te importo para meterte en medio, con tus sucios trucos de actriz lo atrapaste

-Eso no es verdad, yo no hice ningún truco todo fue amor

-Amor, si como no amor, seguro te le ofreciste

-Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera, fue amor Annie aunque no quieras creerlo, yo no tengo la culpa que no le hayas dado el suficiente amor y pasión para que Archie se quedara contigo

-CALLATE- Le soltó una bofetada…

-Es la verdad aunque no quieras escucharla Annie, Archie aparte de amor necesitaba Pasión, que tú nunca le diste

-Eres una cualquiera, pero como le dije a Archie, yo me voy a encargar de que no sean felices nunca.

-Annie la venganza no es buena

-Cállate PERRA, no van a ser felices- Annie salió de ahí corriendo porque se dio cuenta que Archie se acercaba, Karen estaba consternada, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, eso la había tomado por sorpresa…

-Aquí estoy ya mi amor- La beso en el cuello…

-Que bien amor

-¿Qué te pasa Karen?

-Estuvo aquí tu novia

-¿Annie?

-Sí y se veía muy mal

-Annie ha cambiado mucho, ha estado haciendo cosas muy malas

-Creo que estaba muy enamorada de ti, lloraba mucho

-No le hagas caso Amor, Annie no merece que nos preocupemos por ella, vamos los caballos están listos, en el pase te cuento

-Aun así no dejo de sentirme mal- Archie la abrazo…

-Tranquila amor

Albert, desde que Flamy le había roto el corazón de esa manera, no había regresado a la mansión Andry, se refugió en su cabaña, solo pensaba en flamy, en sus hermosos ojos reflejando dolor pero a la vez suplicando amor, estaba muy confundido, había aprendido a no darse por vencido por muy dura que fuera la vida, pero y si de verdad Flamy no lo quería en su vida, pero eso no podía ser verdad sus besos habían sido correspondidos y estaban llenos de amor y pasión, flamy no pudo haber fingido todo eso…

-Sabes Pupe pensé que jamás me enamoraría, había decidido vivir exclusivamente pendiente de Candy, pero ahora que tiene a Terry no sé que voy hacer, flamy se convirtió en el centro de mi mundo, mi oxigeno para vivir y sin embargo ella no quiere ser parte de mi.- En ese momento llego un auto y vio bajarse a George de él…

-Señor tenía días buscándolo

-Hay algo urgente George

-No demasiado urgente pero los negocios lo necesitan, además estaba preocupado por usted

-Pues estoy bien George, ya vez aquí sigo

-Como van las cosas con la señorita Flamy

-Mal George me mando al carajo

-Y se va dar por vencido

-No lo sé George, esta vez la vi muy decidida

-Eso quiere decir que va dejar de buscarla y tratar de conquistarla

-Eso había pensado hacer, pero la amo demasiado y hay algo que me dice que ella a mí también me ama

-Si así piensa señor, creo entonces que está perdiendo mucho tiempo en esta cabaña- Albert se levanto de un salto haciendo que pupe se asustara…

-Tienes razón George, tengo que dejar de perder el tiempo sintiéndome derrotado, vamos los negocios me esperan

-Y la señorita Flamy señor?

-Ella, ella también sigue esperándome- George sonrió triunfante, abrió la puerta del coche y Albert con nuevos bríos y ánimos subió al coche, con una meta fija…

**HOGAR DE PONY…**

Había ido a pasar todo el día con los niños del hogar, después del fracaso en casa de Annie…

-A ver, ahora chicos a que quieren jugar- Melanie una nueva niña que había llegado era muy parecida a mí, se animo hablar…

-A las careritas en caballo

-Les gusta la idea de Melanie- Todos contestaron muy animados…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, quedemos jugar

-Bueno entonces a ver ustedes 5 que son los más grandes serán los caballos- En ese momento llego Terry…

-A mi no me parece justo

-TERRY!- La agarro por la cintura, dándole un tremendo beso en la mejilla, los niños los miraban y gritaban…

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Melanie se acerco a los dos y mirándonos fijamente dijo…

-El es tu novio Candy

-Si Melanie- Terry se agacho y la cargo…

-Así es pequeña y soy su futuro esposo- Melanie lo miro fijamente y después lo reviso de arriba abajo…

-Candy, el me gusta- Sonreí ampliamente…

-A mí también me gusta Melanie por eso lo amo tanto- Abrazo a Melanie y le dio un beso en la frente…

-Y a mí me gusta esta niña inteligente

-Es guapo tu novio Candy

-Wow ahora me cae mejor

-No sigas Melanie que Terry se pondrá insoportable

-Bueno que les parece si candy y yo somos sus caballos y jugamos competencias

-Estás seguro Terry

-Claro pecosa o tienes miedo de perder ante tu futuro esposo- Yo frunció el ceño…

-No podrás conmigo

-Ya lo veremos tarzan pecoso

-ME DIJISTE TARZAN PECOS

-Pues gáname y te diré princesa

-Mmm muy bien- Terry se dirigió a Melanie…

-Vamos Melanie súbete a mi espalda

-Lolis trépate- Marquito otro niño recién llegado fue el encargado de contar…

-En sus marcas, listos, FUERA!- Desde el padre árbol hasta el hogar de Pony esa era la meta, Terry era bastante rápido y Melanie se veía feliz usándolo de caballito, pero no me iba ganar yo era demasiado fuerte y rápida, así que acelere el paso por poco, por muy poco le gane, abrazo a Melanie…

-Bueno mi princesa nos gano- Le dio otro beso en la mejilla…

-Vayan a jugar chicos yo reprenderé al perdedor- Y los niños salieron corriendo de nuevo al padre árbol, Terry se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos…

-Y como piensas reprenderme

-Terry eres terrible

-Porque yo tengo algo en mente

-Te conformas con un beso

-Con uno y con muchos- Me empezó a besar apasionadamente, sin que nos diéramos cuenta que alguien desde lejos nos observaba…Se trataba de Neil que nos observaba desde lejos…

-Esa mocosa estúpida de Annie no ha vuelto hacer nada en contra de Candy y Terry, pero si ella no lo hace lo hare yo.

**NEW YORK…**

El hermano mayor de Susana se había enterado de su separación con Terry, estaba indignado y tomaría cartas en el asunto…

-Iré a chicago a ver a ese Terry

-Si Demian, hazlo mi pobre Susana esta devastada

-Tiene que cumplir su promesa que le hizo a mi hermana

-Y todo por eso muchachita huérfana

-A mi no me importa esa mujer, me importa la felicidad de mi hermana

-Cuando te vas hijo

-Esta misma noche madre y toda va cambiar

-Si es necesario Demian tráelo a rastras

-Es un caballero y tendrá que hacerle honor a ese titulo

-Está a punto de casarse Demian según leí en los periódicos

-Pues esa boda jamás podrá llevarse acabo de eso me encargo yo

-Voy a preparar mis cosas

**CASA DE ANNIE…**

Annie caminaba de un lado a otro, cruzada de brazo, tenia mil pensamientos, mil sensaciones…

-Por culpa de Neil no he podido seguir frustrando los planes de Candy, necesito destruir también a esa fulana que para mi buena suerte ya está aquí, solo que necesitare a Neil, pero no quiero acercarme a él de nuevo, pero lo necesito- En ese momento llego Neil metiéndose por la ventana…

-Me invocaste preciosa- Annie salto del susto…

-Ya veo que sí, pero no te preocupes preciosa vengo en son de paz

-No…no… me vas a tocar

-No puedes estar tranquila, vengo porque necesitamos un plan definitivo para separar a Candy de Terry, esa maldita huérfana tiene que ser mía ya.

-La la quieres…quieres hacerle lo mismo que a mi

-Clarooooooo pero con candy será diferente porque no se podrá ir de mi lado- Annie sentía que el estomago se le revolvía no más de imaginarse que Neil me hiciera lo mismo que a ella, a pesar del rencor que tenia contra mí, no quería que Neil me tocara con sus sucias manos, pero a la vez deseaba separarme de Terry a toda costa…

-Está bien Neil, te ayudare tan solo porque deseo que Terry sea mío

-Y así será

-Entonces tú también me ayudaras a destruir a Karen y Archie

-Trato hecho, que tal si lo cerramos con un beso

-Claro que no Neil, OLVIDALO!

-Está bien ya me cobrare como se debe, te avisare de mi plan- Neil volvió a salir por la ventana, Annie se sentó en su cama algo preocupada, tenía unas inmensas ganas de verme derrotada, pero el hecho de que Neil me violara la hacía sentir una basura y con respecto a Archie y Karen no titubearía por nada…

**HOSPITAL…**

Flamy miraba por la ventana, sus compañeras se daban cuenta que estaba como ausente, su cuerpo ahí estaba pero su mente volaba lejos…

-Flamy nos vamos a comer, nos acompañas

-Si…si vayan

-Pero no vienes

-Yo… no… no… tengo apetito

-Te sientes bien Flamy

-Sí, sí estoy muy bien Fátima

-Bueno hasta luego- Las chicas salieron y flamy seguía pensando en Albert y todo lo que le había dicho…

-Soy una tonta una reverenda tonta- Con pluma en mano en pensé a escribir plasmando sus sentimientos por Albert…

_**Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad, Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará, amar es como un milagro muy difícil se explica, Amar es cuando tu lo abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo, Amar es cuando tu lo ves y te pones nervioso, amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos.**_

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella, te la regalaría, por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte, por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego, por amarte daría mi vida, solo por besarte.**_

Flamy dejo de escribir y volviendo a la realidad, arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura…

-Que estoy haciendo, esto es una tontería, jamás podre estar junto a él, debo olvidarlo para siempre.- Salió de ese lugar y se fue a comer… Yamile que la había espiado se metió y recogió el papel que Flamy había tirado a la basura, lo leyó y dijo…

-Ash ridícula romántica, pero nunca vas a ser feliz con Albert- Mientras tanto Albert, trabajaba duramente en su despacho, pero de pronto entre tantos papeles el rostro de flamy se vino a su mente…

-¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Pensaras en mí?- La nostalgia se apodero de él y al igual que Flamy empezó a escribir lo que ella despertaba en el…

_**Amar es cuando escribes su nombre por todo el cielo, amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos, Amar es cuando tu la ves y se quedan tus ojos, amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo.**_

_**Por amarte daría mi vida, Solo por besarte.**_

-Como me gustaría decirle todo esto en persona y no se separa de mi jamás, te amo tanto Flamy, porque no puedes aceptar que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, pero no me daré por vencido Flamy, te voy a conquistar.

**MANSION ANDRY…**

La noche había llegado y en la mesa estaban reunidos, Archie, Karen, Elisa, Tom, Terry y yo…

-La verdad es que es un lugar hermoso, podría vivir aquí para siempre

-Y así será Karen cuando nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos

-Archie por Dios muchos hijos con dos bastaría no crees

-No Karen yo quiero muchos que sean muestra de lo mucho que nos amamos

-Yo entiendo a Archie yo quiero tener mínimo 6 con Elisa- Se atraganto un poco…

-Pero estas loco Tom, acaso crees que soy una de tus vacas o que

-No mi amor pero quiero muchas elisitas caminando por ahí- Terry y Yo no podíamos parar de reír, al igual que Archie y Karen…

-Y ustedes Candy de que se ríen, acaso ya pensaron cuántos hijos tendrán

-Mmm la verdad es que no, que tal 2 Terry

-Mmm dos yo había pensado 8

-QUE? Estás loco Terry

-No pero estoy loco por ti y no voy a querer otra cosa más que estar encerrado en la recamara contigo- Karen y Elisa se sonrojaron, Tom y Archie rieron por lo bajo…

-Dios mío Terry no digas esas cosas

-Porque no, seguro ellos piensan igual que yo, verdad Tom, Archie

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, cuando será la boda al civil

-En dos días Elisa

-Wow pues muy pronto

-Si Karen y candy será legalmente mi esposa

-Sera en tu mansión verdad Terry

-Así es Archie.

La noche espesa y fría inundo todo el lugar, era extrañamente una noche demasiado helada, en la estación del tren un joven alto de pelo rubio con destellos dorados, de cuerpo bien formado, ojos profundamente hermosos de un color verde aceituna, con personalidad bastante fuerte pero a la vez dulce…

-He llegado, es una noche bastante fría, Terry Granchester aquí estoy y hare que regreses a lado de mi hermana.

Flamy llego a su cuarto y al entrar se llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver que había un enorme ramos de tulipanes hermosos, sus flores favoritas y en ellas una nota con un delicioso aroma a Albert, la tomo y sentándose en su cama la leyó…Era una fina letra…

_**Amar es cuando escribes su nombre por todo el cielo, amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos, Amar es cuando tú la ves y se quedan tus ojos, amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo.**_

_**Por amarte daría mi vida, Solo por besarte.**_

_**No me daré por vencido, conquistare tu corazón.**_

_**Tuyo Eternamente**_

_**William Albert A.**_

-Mi amor, mi Corazón ya es tuyo y así será siempre, aunque no estemos juntos todos mis pensamientos siempre terminan en ti, mi corazón late a tu ritmo y mi vida gira en torno a tus hermosos ojos que me hacen soñar con un gran amor.

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Archie, Karen y Yo despedíamos a Paty y Michael que esa mañana partían a la ciudad, no se irían muy lejos además regresarían para nuestra boda al civil, el rostro de Paty se veía angustiado y lagrimas le salían de los ojos…

-No llores Paty nos veremos pronto, además estaremos cerca, puedo visitarte cuando quiera

-Lo sé Candy, pero no sé porque no puedo evitar llorar- Paty le dio un fuerte abrazo a Paty…

Terry cepillaba a Cleopatra, cuidadosamente, pensaba mientras lo hacia lo tranquila que se había vuelto su vida desde que se reencontró conmigo y entendió que yo era esa paz que tanto le hacía falta, de pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…

Como en un susurro Annie pronuncio su nombre…-Terry

-Annie que haces aquí- Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Annie…

-Quiero decirte que lo siento

-Acerca de que

-Por haberle dicho a Candy que me violaste

-No te preocupes, candy se dio cuenta que mentiste

-Sí, lo sé, me hace muy feliz que crean ciegamente el uno en el otro

-Es porque nos amamos demasiado pero eso tal vez tu no lo comprendas

-Terry no seas duro conmigo

-Lo siento Annie así soy y no puedo ser de otra forma y mas contigo que le has hecho tanto daño a candy

-Es que yo te amo Terry- Lo abrazo…

-Suéltame, tú no sabes amar Annie

-De verdad Terry me gustas y mucho

-Pero tú a mi no

-Bueno si no me amas, perdóname por todo lo que le he hecho, no puedo más con este remordimiento

-A mi no tienes que pedirme perdón es a Candy, en cuanto a mí, te perdonare si candy lo hace, mientras de mi no vas a conseguir nada- Se retiro dejándola con ganas de seguirlo abrazando…Annie rechinaba de coraje pensó que sería más fácil engañar a Terry pero no fue así…

-Lo hare Terry ya verás conseguiré el perdón de los dos y volveré a ser la Annie de antes

-Ese es tu problema con que nos dejes en paz y ser felices es más que suficiente, y perdóname pero tengo que irme

-Terry me crees verdad, crees en mi arrepentimiento- Terry se acerco a Annie y la tomo de las mano, Annie pensó que había caído…

-Annie, no soy tonto y no te creo nada de lo que me has dicho, alguien que pregona arrepentimiento no está arrepentido de verdad, lo siento pero no eres honesta contigo ni con nadie, hazte un favor y reflexiona, hasta nunca.- Y ahí la dejo sola, se limpio las lágrimas y su rostro cambio…

-Pensé que sería más fácil convencerte de mi arrepentimiento Terry, pero ya veo que no, pero el plan sigue en marcha.

**HOTEL…**

Demian bajo a desayunar, vio que el día estaba hermoso, suspiro y dijo…

-Creo que es momento de hacer mi cometido, Terry Granchester pronto nos encontraremos- Y salió del hotel en busca de Terry…

Yo Salí a caminar, sin Paty me sentía un poco sola, Annie de plano ya no me hablaba, Elisa había salido con su familia, por suerte ni Neil estaría para estropearme la vida y Karen y Archie planeaban su fiesta de compromiso, estaban felices y Albert estaba muy metido en los negocios, como me hacía Falta Flamy, caminaba por el bosque hace mucho que no lo hacía me había olvidado por completo de trepar arboles así que me dispuse hacerlo, necesitaba despejarme y de ese maravilloso ejercicio, así que trepaba de árbol en árbol sintiendo la libertad, el aire en mi rostro, me sentía como la candy de antes… Sin que yo me diera cuenta Neil me observaba con su maldad pura que destilaba por su piel…

-Maldita dama de establo, pero si no puedo impedir esa boda, hare que no quieras casarte con Terry.- Baje del último árbol al que me trepe, sacudiéndome mi vestido…

-Uff estoy muerta de cansancio, me hacía falta esta libertad

-Nunca dejaras de ser una huérfana, dama de establo- Me gire sorprendida, esas palabras solo podía decírmelas un ser tan despreciable como Neil…

-Déjame en paz Neil, no me importa lo que me digas

-Es momento de que me cobre todo lo que me has hecho- Neil camino hacia mí y yo retrocedí…

-Sobre todo la humillación de no aceptar casarte conmigo

-Eso fue una trampa Neil, no podía casarme contigo obligada, además nunca te he amado

-Voy a enseñarte a amarme

-De…de…de que hablas

-Que vas a ser mía, antes de ser de ese duque maldito- Yo retrocedí varios pasos…

-No te acerques a mi Neal, no te atrevas a tocarme

-Hare mucho más que eso- Me atrapo por la cintura, pero pude darle un pisotón y un codazo en el estomago…

-Ah maldita huérfana, estúpida

-No te me acerques más Neal o te puede ir peor- Neal sonrió malvadamente y me dio un empujón tirándome al piso, me agarro las muñecas fuertemente…

-Ahora si vas a ser mía- Yo forcejeaba y gritaba desesperada temiendo lo peor…

-Quitateeeee, dejameeeee Neal, porfavor

-Eso suplica, maldita mucama de quinta, suplicameeee

-Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaa, ayudenmeeeee- Demian caminaba por ahí y vio lo que sucedía, agarro a Neal de su saco levantándolo con mucha fuerza….

-Que no escuchaste que la dejes en paz

-Tú no te metas maldito entrometido- Neal intento darle un puñetazo pero Demian hábilmente, lo esquivo y con su puño golpeo su estomago haciéndolo caer al piso muy adolorido…

-Quien demonios eres tú

-Eso no te importa pero debes saber algo, un caballero jamás debe tomar a una mujer a la fuerza y mucho menos golpearla- Me tendió la mano me levante algo adolorida, se quito su saco me lo puso para cubrir mi vestido rasgado, yo lo miraba fijamente agradecida, mi cabello estaba en mi rostro, el tiernamente con su mano lo quito de mi rostro diciéndome…

-¿Estás bien preciosa?

-Sssiii, muchas gracias- Al dar el paso me tambalee un poco y él me tomo en sus brazos…

-Vamos apóyate en mi, te llevare a tu casa- Rodeo mi cintura y yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros, Neal se quedo ahí tirado y adolorido…

**LAGO…**

Archie y Karen se besaban abrazados…

-Mañana es la boda de Candy

-Si va ser muy feliz como lo seremos tú y yo

-Archie no te duele que candy se case

-Antes de ti pudo haber dolido pero ahora que te tengo no

-Me amas Archie

-Con todo mi corazón y mi alma

-Y Annie

-Annie es un mal recuerdo que quiero olvidar- Annie los espiaba, ardía en coraje al escuchar lo que decían… Salió de su escondite furica parecía poseída, corrió hacia ellos mirándolos endemoniadamente y gritando…

-LOS ODIOOO!- Archie y Karen se sorprendieron bastante…

-Cálmate Annie- Pero Annie no escucho y se lanzo sobre Karen tirándola al lago, la corriente empezó a llevársela…

-Ojala te ahogues maldita mujerzuela

-Karen, amor, Karen

-Déjala que se ahogue no hace falta

-Suéltame, es la mujer que amo- Y sin pensarlo Archie se lanzo al lago para sacarla, Annie lo miro atónita y triste a la vez al ver el gran amor que Archie le profesaba y les grito…

-Ojala se mueran los dos, malditos- Y se fue muy enojada…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Demian y yo llegamos a la mansión aun iba adolorida pero trataba de no demostrarlo, en ese momento llego Terry en su caballo blanco, al verme sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón…

-Princesa estas bien?- Su voz sonó extraña, era ronca y áspera, yo solté a Demian y me lance a los únicos brazos en los que me sentía protegida…

-Terry mi amor- Demian abrió los ojos como platos…

-Estas bien pecosa- Demian se sorprendió aun mas…

-¿Qué te hicieron?- Se dirigió a Demian y lo agarro de su camisa fuertemente…

-¿Qué le hiciste maldito?

-No Terry el me salvo

-Te salvo

-Si Neal trato de hacerme daño

-Más que eso, ¿Terry verdad?

-Si, explícame eso

-Intento violarla

-ESE MALDITO, MALNACIDO, ME LAS VA PAGAR- Demian le extendió la mano a Terry…

-Mi nombre es Demian

-Mucho gusto y muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi princesa- Demian se acerco a mí y tomándome de la barbilla poniendo su rostro muy cerca del mío me dijo…

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte preciosa y espero sigas bien, nos estamos viendo- Pude notar como Terry apretaba sus puños…

-Gracias Demian- Miro a Terry despectivamente y le dijo…

-Hasta luego- Terry me tomo en sus brazos y cargándome nos metimos a la mansión me subió hasta mi recamara acostándome en la cama…

-Ese tipo no me gusto nada

-Pero me salvo Terry

-Es lo único que le agradezco, pero no me gustaba como te miraba- Lo bese calmándolo….

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi adorable rebelde- Terry me miro de arriba abajo…

-Maldito Neal pero me las va pagar

-Déjalo Demian le dio un buen escarmiento seguro no se atreve a tocarme de nuevo

-Mmm Demian, ahora resulta que Demian es tu héroe

-Jamás Terry, tu eres y serás siempre mi único héroe y amor en mi vida

-Debes cambiarte preciosa tu ropa está rota mm se me ocurre que estorba demasiado- Y Terry termino de romper la poca ropa que me quedaba y comenzó a besarme pero cuando empezábamos a calentar motores, escuchamos unos murmullos afuera, me puse mi bata y salimos los dos…

-¿Qué pasa?- Iba subiendo Archie con Karen inconsciente llevándola a s recamara…

-Fue Annie la empujo al rio- Terry se acerco a ayudarlo…

-Vamos te ayudo

-Mandare traer a flamy- Yo no tengo muchos instrumentos aquí…

-Si candy por favor sálvala- Los ojos de Archie me conmovieron demasiado, me suplicaban…

-No te preocupes Archie mientras llega Flamy hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance- Mande al chofer por flamy con urgencia, Archie desvistió a Karen y la arropo para mantenerla caliente…

-Terry tráeme mi equipo médico que está en mi recamara por favor

-Si candy enseguida- Archie estaba parado junto a Karen tomandola de la mano amorosamente, me conmovía en sobre manera…

-Archie

-Si candy

-Hazme un favor

-El que quieras- En eso llego Terry…

-Aquí esta preciosa gracias, ábrelo y ponlo sobre la mesita- Asi lo hizo Terry que me miraba diferente…

-Archie?

-Si candy

-Por favor, necesito que vayas a darte un baño y te pongas ropa seca

-Pero candy… yo

-Hazlo ahorita no puedes hacer nada mas por Karen

-Entiendo

-pero ayúdala Candy, te lo suplico ella es mi todo

-Lo sé y hare lo posible, ahora haz lo que te digo, ¿quieres?

-Si candy pero regreso inmediatamente

-No te preocupes todo va estar bien- Terry seguía mirándome, hasta que me detuve y le dije sonriendo….

-Y a ti que te pasas, porque me miras así

-Porque eres una mujer increíble y cuando trabajas te admiro mas- Me dio un profundo beso que casi me hacía perderme…

-Terry no es el momento

-Oh perdón señorita pecas, la dejo trabajar- Abajo flamy llego corriendo…

-Donde está la señorita

-Arriba señorita

-Muchas gracias- Al cruzar el recibidor, se topo de frente con Albert, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara, trato de evitar su mirada pero Albert, la tomo del brazo…

-Hola Flamy

-Hola Albert- Y siguió caminando…

-Podemos platicar un poco

-No tengo tiempo vengo por una emergencia no de visita social

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Luego preguntas, tengo que irme- Y Albert la vio alejarse…

-Siempre tan profesional mi hermosa enfermera.

**CASA DE ANNIE…**

Como era su costumbre caminaba desesperada alrededor de su recamara y los remordimientos comenzaban acecharla mas y mas…

-Y si la mate, no, no pudo haberse muerto, pero no tengo que porque sentir pena, se merece morir por quitarme a Archie, ojala se haya muerto y de una vez los dos, no pero me convertiría en una asesina y no lo soy, no, no lo soy, aunque se lo merezcan yo no SOY UNA ASESINA- En eso entro un sirviente…

-Dígame señorita

-Por favor sin que nadie en la mansión Andry se dé cuenta, investiga que sucedió con una tal Karen Claise

-Si enseguida

-Por favor dios que no haya muerto- En eso entro Neal por la ventana….

-Nunca te arrepientas de lo que hiciste

-Neal ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nuestro plan marcha sobre ruedas, candy estuvo a punto de ser mía, si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido

-¿Terry? Pero si lo entretuve lo suficiente como habíamos quedado

-No otro estúpido que llego a defenderla

-De donde le salen tantos defensores a Candy

-Es una bruja

-Pero vamos bien Annie

-No se Neal yo no soy una asesina

-No me vengas con arrepentimientos ahora

**HOTEL…**

-Esa bella dama, con ojos hermosos y cabello rizado con destellos dorados es, es la prometida de Terry, si que tiene suerte, no se la merece ni a ella ni a Susana, esa mujer es tan cálida, ten bella, y su mirada tierna hechiza. No me gustaría hacerla sufrir pero tengo que cumplirle a mi hermana, igual si Terry regresa con Susana yo…yo… puedo tener una oportunidad con Candy…Ah es que es tan bella- En eso tocaron a su puerta, le entregaron una nota…

_**DEMIAN:**_

_**No sé como agradecerte por tu ayuda, salvaste mi vida y como agradecimiento me encantaría que mañana nos acompañaras a mi boda al civil, nos daría mucho gusto.**_

_**Con afecto**_

_**Candice W.A.**_

Demian arrugo la nota y la tiro al piso…

-Así que mañana se casan y no podre hacer nada para evitarlo- Karen despertó satisfactoriamente le dio un poco de fiebre pero Archie se quedo a cuidarla durante todo la noche, Flamy también se quedo al pendiente como enfermera, Albert estaba feliz de saber que flamy estaba en la mansión, Terry y yo teníamos una mañana muy ocupad porque nuestra boda estaba ya… Terry se había ido a su casa, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo ahí, Paty había llegado muy temprano para ayudarme, realmente la necesitaba ya que no contaba con Annie, Elisa también estaba apoyándome, Tom hacia lo mismo con Terry…

-Estas nerviosa Candy

.-Mucho Elisa no tienes una idea

-Pero no tienes por qué estarlo se van a casar

-Es… es algo extraño Elisa, es un sentimiento que me embarga desde ayer

-Como un presentimiento Candy

-Si Paty, así mismo

-Te entiendo desde hace días me pasa lo mismo

-No se preocupen chicas todo va salir muy bien, no tiene porque salir nada mal

-Eso espero Elisa, me preocupa mucho Karen

-Pero Karen ya está bien Candy, ya despertó

-Pero es algo más que no me deja disfrutar

-Sabes Candy no nos preocupemos mas y olvidemos esas tonterías

-Tienes razón Paty

-Si chicas mejor démonos prisa, los chicos seguro están felices- Demian se había esmerado en su arreglo, lo emocionaba ver a Candy a pesar de saber que se casaría con Terry, no sabía que había sucedido pero Candy se le había metido profundamente en su mente… Annie y Neal preparaban los ultimo detalles de su plan malévolo… Todos en la mansión se habían ido, solo se había quedado, Archie y Flamy cuidando de Karen, Albert le había dicho a Flamy al oído que regresaría porque necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente… En la mansión Granchester todo estaba listo, el juez había llegado, la familia andry y leegan estaban presentes, así como la señorita pony y la hermana María que estaban sumamente emocionadas con el acontecimiento, Demian atrás miraba celoso, la madre de Terry secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo, después de firma, el juez nos miro y nos dijo…

-Que sus corazones estén unidos por este puro amor que se profesan y que trascienda muros y fronteras que la vida les ponga y se convierta en un amor eterno, que los acompañara hasta el final de sus días. Pueden besarse- Terry me tomo por la cintura y me dijo…

-Contigo hasta la eternidad mi pecosa

-Hasta el fin de mi vida Terry- Y nos besamos, escuchando los aplausos de los asistentes que gritaban emocionados y felices, Paty lloraba muy feliz mientras Michael la abrazaba, Albert aplaudía muy feliz…

A Elisa y Tom se le había hecho tarde y venia en camino muy apresurados, de pronto Tom se detuvo en seco…

-Ese que está subiendo esas cuerdas al coche no es Neal y Annie- Elisa levanto su cabeza y vio que si se trataba de ellos….

-Sí, si son, que estarán haciendo

-Pues no parece nada bueno

-Pero no creo que hagan algo en contra de Candy, hay mucha gente en la mansión de Terry

-Y si no quieren dañarla a ella

-Pues a quien mas

-Mmm tienes razón

-Esto me huele mal Elisa

-Vamos es mejor llegar para ver si están bien todos

-Si tienes razón Elisa, vámonos- Neal termino de subir las cuerdas al coche…

-Listo Annie es hora

-Si vamos

-Ya no puedes echarte para atrás, tienes que hacer pagar a Archie y Karen

-Sí, si los voy hacer pagar y después Candy y Terry- Y partieron a la mansión Andry…

Tom y Elisa llegaron a la mansión Granchester y ay estábamos en el festejo, nos saludaron y nos felicitaron pero no nos comentaron nada de lo que habían visto…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Flamy estaba sentada en una silla quedándose dormida, Archie velaba el sueño de Karen, de pronto ella se despertó y acaricio a Archie…

-Mi amor gracias por haberme salvado

-Karen lo eres todo para mi, sin ti yo me muero

-No digas eso amor, si algo me hubiera pasado, me hubiera gustado que siguieras viviendo y fueras muy feliz

-Sin ti imposible Karen, te amo

-Y yo a ti mi Archie, te voy amar aun después de muerta

-No digas eso por favor, no lo digas ni de broma, vamos a estar juntos siempre- Karen abrió los ojos muy asustada, vio a Neal entrar con un tronco en sus manos…

-¿Qué pas…- Y no termino la frase porque Neal lo golpeo y cayó al piso, Karen grito….

-ARCHIE!- Flamy despertó que pasa… Karen lloraba asustada…

-Flamyyyy pide ayudaaa, ayudaaaaaaa

-Annie hazte cargo de la de lentes- Annie aprisiono a Flamy con una cuerda pero forcejeo lastimándose los brazos con la cuerda y salió corriendo, Annie detrás de ella la alcanzo del brazo y le dio una bofetada dejándole la mejilla roja…

-En que te has convertido Annie, eres un monstro- La aventó del estomago al piso…

-DEJAME!- Annie cayó lastimándose un poco y Flamy salió corriendo tropezando y cayéndose de las escaleras golpeándose por todos lados pero se levanto y siguió… Neal le grito a Annie…

-Anda ven ayúdame- Forcejeaba con Neal, Annie llego…

-Solo dale un golpe y listo- Con el tronco que Neal traía le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara…

-Wow Annie me sorprendes- Flamy caminaba sin aliento y muy adolorida por el bosque, quería llegar a la mansión Granchester…

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

Albert se fue a despedir de nosotros…

-Me tengo que ir

-Porque tan pronto Albert

-Quiero ver a Flamy y platicar con ella

-Mmm el amor Albert, pero está bien ve

-Gracias Candy y felicidades de nuevo. Iré a despedirme de los demás- Terry y yo nos acercamos a Tom y Elisa, yo podía sentir la mirada de Demian clavada en mí y a la vez en Terry pero a Terry lo miraba con rencor… Cuando llegamos con Elisa y Neal escuchamos que comentaban algo de Annie y Tom con unas cuerdas…

-¿De qué hablan?- Tom y Elisa se miraron asustados…

-Acaso no quieren decirnos

-No es eso Terry, lo que pasa es que no queremos echarles a perder su felicidad

-Tom, Elisa por favor puede ser algo malo

-Está bien- Y tomo y Elisa nos contaron lo que habían visto y lo raro que les había parecido todo…Yo me tape la boca con las manos, Terry apretó sus puños…

-Pero si no vinieron acá entonces que pretendían- Di un grito ahogado…

-KAREN!- En ese momento en la puerta de entrada otro grito se escucho pero fue un grito de horror y débil a la vez, Albert detuvo en sus brazos a una flamy cansada y a punto de desmayarse, Demian se dio cuenta y fue a ayudarle…

-Mi amor, flamy estas bien- Flamy con lágrimas en los ojos dijo antes de desmayarse…

-Neal y Annieee- Y perdió el conocimiento…Albert la cargo y la llevo a una recamara, Albert le entrego las llaves del coche a Demian….

-Por favor podrías ir por el doctor

-Si claro que si- Paty subió con Albert para ayudarle con Flamy, Michael no podía hacer mucho porque no había traído nada de instrumentos médicos…

-Tenemos que ir a la mansión Terry, Karen y Archie están en peligro

-Elisa y Yo iremos a la mansión ustedes vayan a buscarlos al bosque por si ya no están en la mansión- Michael, Terry y yo nos dirigimos al bosque, Tom y Elisa fueron a la mansión…

Annie y Neal por fin sacaron a Karen de la mansión se la llevaron en el coche, Archie se quedo tirado, amarrado sin poder hacer nada, se arrastraba para llegar hasta la puerta logrando llegar a las escaleras, en ese momento llegaron Tom y Elisa….

-Archie- Tom lo desamarro, mientras Elisa revisaba la recamara…

-Ya no están Tom

-Se la llevaron dijo Archie

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital

-Noooo, no quiero ir por Karen

-Ok vamos, alcancemos a Candy y Terry- Archie se fue por una pistola…

-Espero que mi hermano no haga nada estúpido- Dijo Elisa preocupada al punto del llanto…

-Y yo espero lo mismo de Annie

**BOSQUE…**

-Bájala Neal- Y jalándola de la mano la tiro en el piso…

-AUCH ME LASTIMAS- Annie le escupió en la cara…

-Eso y más te mereces Karen, no tengas piedad Neal- Neal sonreía malévolamente…Annie se agacho y la agarro a cachetadas, parecía poseída nuevamente…

-Esto es por todo el daño que me has hecho, por haberme robado a Archie, por haberte metido entre los dos, cuando aun estábamos comprometidos- Le dio una patada, lagrimas salían de Karen…

-Auch Annie por favor, yo no…no fe mi intención

-Maldita zorra

-Te lo suplico no me hagas daño- Annie furiosa tomo el tronco y empezó a golpearla por todo el cuerpo, Neal la detuvo….

-Ya Annie la vas a matar y tienes que disfrutar de su dolor

-Si tienes razón- Karen no dejaba de llorar, en ese momento llegamos y Terry les grito…

-Déjenla en paz- Annie soltó el tronco y Neal la tomo en sus brazos a Karen y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello…

-No se acerquen porque la mato- Yo estaba muy asustada no podía creer lo que Annie había hecho….

-Annie porque, tú no eres mala

-CALLATE!- En ese momento llego Archie, con Elisa y Tom, Apuntándole a Neal…

-Si tu le tocas un pelo Neal, te MUERES!... NO DUDARE EN MATARTE- Annie se acerco a Archie y le dijo…

-Tanto la amas

-Con todo mi corazón, cómo pudiste hacerle daño

-PORQUE LA ODIO, PORQUE ME QUITO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, PORQUE NO PUEDES SER FELIZ SIN MI, PORQUE TU Y CANDY ME HAN DESTRUIDO LA VIDA- Yo trate de acercarme a ella pero con el tronco me amenazo…

-No te acerques porque no respondo- Elisa llorando le grito a Neal…

-Neal no seas TONTO, no cometas una tontería- Michael rodeo a Neal, el sintió la presencia de alguien y aventando a Karen se giro y apuñalo a Michael, Elisa y Tom corrieron a ayudarlo, Yo grite…

-MICHAEL!

-Cálmate Candy- Me dijo Terry…Elisa le puso su mano en la herida a Michael para evitar que saliera más sangre y miro a Neal llena de lagrimas…

-COMO PUDISTE, NO LO HAGAS NEAL, POR FAVOR- Tom le tomaba el pulso a Michael, Archie seguía apuntándole a Neal y Annie…

-Annie yo te quiero, y eres mi hermana

-Yo te ODIO, Y AMO A TERRY, DEJALO Y TE DEJO EN PAZ

-Pero no puedo, el me ama a mí y no a ti

-NOOOOOO, CALLATE ESO NO ES VERDAD- Y se lanzo sobre mí con el tronco para golpearme pero Terry la detuvo con mucha fuerza, lastimo su muñeca pero logro quitarle el tronco y lo tiro lejos de ahí…

-¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué la amas?

-Porque es una mujer pura, sencilla, honesta y transparente sin malos sentimientos como tu

-LOS ODIO

-Suéltala Neal, suelta a Karen, eso jamás- En ese momento, Karen logro llegar hasta Archie abrazándolo, el le beso la frente sin dejar de apuntar a Neal, Yo ayude a Karen y retrocedimos un poco, Terry y Archie se pusieron delante de nosotros, Neal los miro furioso…

-Esto no se queda así- Y se lanzo sobre Terry, empezaron a forcejear porque Neal intentaba acuchillarlo…

-NOOO TERRY DEJALO NO VALE LA PENA, MI AMOR- Annie asustada metiéndose en medio de los dos grito…

-NOOO A TERRY NO LO LASTIMES- Y sin poder evitarlo Neal le rasgo el hombro, Annie cayó al piso agarrándose la herida que no paraba de sangrar, Terry alcanzo a agarrarla, yo corrí hacia ella y la abrase…

-Annie, ANNIE- Annie tenía lagrimas en los ojos y mirándome dijo…

-Lo…lo…a…amo, amo…a Te…Terry- Yo lloraba, Terry vio como Archie se abalanzaba sobre Neal con la escopeta, Neal tiro el cuchillo y empezaron a forcejear…

-Tengo que detenerlo candy

-No, no Terry puedes salir lastimado- Annie que apenas podía hablar dijo…

-No…n..o Terry… te… puede matar- Neal logro quitarle la escopeta a Archie y apuntándole le grito…

-SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESTO, VAS A MORIR ARCHIE, HASTA NUNCA- Cuando el disparo sono, Annie se desmayo asustada, Elisa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Tom, Terry me abrazo tratando de cubrirme, mientras yo grite…

-ARCHIEEEE!- Pero todos nos olvidamos de Karen que aun sin fuerzas se levanto y poniéndose delante de Archie, extendió los brazos y con la fuerza que le quedaba grito…

-Nooooooo, Te…am…- Y no termino la frase que porque el disparo le dio en el centro del pecho, Archie consternado la sostuvo en sus brazos, llorando con mucho dolor…

-Karen, Karen mi amor, amor mío, no me dejes, no me dejes por favor, te necesito, te necesito conmigo- Yo no paraba de llorar mientras abrazaba a Annie, Elisa hacia lo mismo mientras Tom la consolaba, Neal tiro la escopeta y salió corriendo, Tom y Terry fueron detrás de el para que no escapara, Karen con el poco aliento de vida que le quedaba acaricio el rostro de Karen…

-Mi elegante caballero, te…te…amo…siempre…te…amare- Archie la abrazaba fuertemente besándola por todos lados…

-No, no Karen resiste, resiste amor mío, vas a estar bien, nos vamos a casar, vamos a estar juntos siempre, vamos a ser muy felices

-Amarte a ti, fue lo mejor que me paso

-Noooo, nooo amor, noooooooooo me dejes, quisiera ser dueño del tiempo y hacer detenerlo con el pensamiento

-Ar…archie…se…se…mu…muy…fe…fe…fe…lizzzzzz- Y su manos cayó al piso y sus ojos se cerraron, Archie la apretó contra su pecho acariciando su cabello y llorando amargamente, a mi me dolía el corazón profundamente verlo así y ver morir a Karen…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MI AMORRRRRRR, MI VIDA, MI HERMOSA, NO ME DEJES SOLO, NO ME ABANDONES, NO AHORA, NO QUIERO NI PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI, TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Terry y Tom llegaron sin éxito, Tom y Elisa llevaron a Annie a su casa, sus papás estaban consternados al escuchar el relato de lo sucedido, Tom después acompaño a Elisa par contarles a su suegros lo sucedido con Neal… Paty llevo al doctor a la mansión para curar a Michael que afortunadamente no fue nada serio…Albert se había enterado de todo y ya habían hecho la denuncia formal y buscaban a Neal, yo le había pedido a Albert que no mencionara a Annie…Flamy ya estaba bien y me hacia compañía junto con Albert, yo estaba con mi ropa negra preparándome para el velorio, Demian había estado con nosotros todo el tiempo, Archie no se había cambiado, estaba devastado, no se había levantado de la tumba de Karen, estaba ahí hincado, abrazando la fría lapida, aferrado a ella, llorando como un niño, Terry me abrazaba, yo no podía dejar de llorar también, Demian nos miraba en silencio, la escena de Archie fue conmovedora, todos se fueron y solo nos quedamos Terry y yo esperándolo…

-Mi hermosa Karen- Sollozaba amargamente y cada llanto y palabra de dolor de él, me destrozaba el alma y el corazón nunca lo había visto tan triste, tan derrotado…

-Mi vida entera se fue contigo, me salvaste pero tú te fuiste, te amo Karen, te necesito, no, nooooo puedo resignarme, no pude perderte- Golpeo la tumba con su puño lastimándose, sangre comenzó a salirle…

-Pero te juro que me vengare de Neal, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos, TE LO JURO KAREN!, NOOOOOOOOOOOO ME DEJES NOOOOOOOOOOO- La noche llego, el frio comenzó a calar, Terry se acerco a Archie y le puso la mano en su hombro y le dijo…

-Vamos Archie es momento de irnos- Archie hizo un movimiento brusco…

-Nooooooo, noooooo déjenme en paz, LARGUENSEEEEE VAYANSEEEE- Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla diciéndole…

-Archie cuídate, por favor, Karen lo querría- Tome de la mano a Terry y se fueron, Archie se acostó sobre la tumba…

-Amooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr …. Mi Amooorrrrrrrrrr, porque me dejaste, estoy solo completamente solo, maldita sea TE NECESITO! TE EXTRAÑOOOOO, TE AMOOOOOOO, PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE, PORQUEEEEEEEEEE- Y dio un fuerte grito que se escucho por todas partes….

-KAREEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

3 días pasaron desde la tragedia, la policía había ido a interrogarnos a cada uno de los que estuvo presentes, Annie había despertado dos días después y según el señor britter al enterarse de lo sucedido con Karen se puso muy mal, se sentía culpable, estaba arrepentida pero ninguno de nosotros le creía, la boda de Paty estaba en puerta y Terry y yo nos habíamos ido a la ciudad para alejarnos un poco de toda la maldad de Annie y Neal, visitaba con frecuencia a Flamy, dentro de todo lo malo Flamy era feliz por fin había decidido aceptar a Albert y estaban juntos… Archie no hablaba con nadie, casi no comía, pocas veces lo veíamos, se había encerrado en su mundo, por fin logro salir de su cuarto y caminaba por el jardín de las rosas…

-Te veo en cada rincón de este jardín, te siento a cada instante, te huelo en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños en todo estas tu- Annie llego y tomándolo de la mano con lagrimas en los ojos en un susurro le dijo…

-A…ar..chie- Archie se giro inmediatamente pensando en Karen, al ver de quien se trataba soltó la mano de Annie bruscamente…

-SUELTAME!

-Pe…pe…per…don…dóname

-Ahora soy yo el que te odio con todo mi corazón, ella no te hizo ningún mal, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ella era buena, y…y..y…yo la amaba con toda mi alma

-Archie…yo…o…yo…lo…lo…lo siento mucho

-Tus lagrimas y tu perdón no me la van a devolver es demasiado tarde

-Yo…yo no quería matarla, yo solo

-LARGATEEEE, DEJAME EN PAZ, YA LOGRASTE LO QUE QUERIAS

-Por favor perdóname

-JAMASSSS OISTE JQAMAS TE ODIO- Y le escupió la cara…

-Te maldigo, mil veces maldita- Annie cayó al piso y llorando, viendo alejarse a Archie le grito….

-PERDONN!... MIL VECES PERDON- Pero Archie no se inmuto y se fue, en voz baja Annie susurro…

-Aun te…te amo.

"_**PARA UNA PERSONA SIN BONDAD EN SU CORAZON, VIVIR ES PEOR CASTIGO QUE MORIR"**_

_El remordimiento estuvo acosando a Annie pero no lo escucho y se dejo llevar por su coraje y rencor, y la tragedia cayo para que ella se diera cuenta del mal que había ocasionado, pero ya era demasiado tarde el arrepentimiento ya no era suficiente…_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITLO 8.- BODA FRUSTRADA**

Ya en la ciudad me encontraba en el cuarto del hotel mirando por la ventana, después de lo sucedido con Karen había ido a la ciudad para la boda de Paty que sería en un día, constantemente a mi cabeza venia la imagen de Annie protegiendo a Terry de Neal, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez el amor que Annie siente por Terry sea verdadero, pero no, yo no puedo alejarme de él nuevamente, ya era su esposa y muy pronto lo seria ante dios, me sentía muy extraña. Desde lo de Karen no había visto ni hablado con Annie, Paty me conto que ella la visito y le dijo esto:

-¿Cómo te sientes Annie?

-Mal Paty, muy mal

-Te Arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho

-Claro Paty, ni me lo recuerdes que me haces sentir mal, yo no quería que Karen se muriera no soy una asesina

-Y entonces que pretendías al actuar de esa forma

-Por favor Paty no me reproches

-Es que quiero entenderte Annie, porque de otra manera no me explico todo lo malo que has hecho

-Todo lo hice por amor Paty

-¿Amor Annie? ¿Amor por quién?

-A Terry por supuesto Paty no sé porque lo preguntas

-Insistes en que lo amas

-Claro que sí, mi amor por él es verdadero

-Explícame una cosa Annie, si dices amar tanto a Terry porque le destruiste su felicidad a Archie, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- Annie agacho la mirada, se sentó sobre su cama…

-Yo…yo solo quería que Archie sufriera un poco o sintiera algo del dolor que yo pase cuando me dejo, pero nunca quise causarle tanto daño

-Y candy, Annie, de todo lo que le has hecho no te arrepientes

-Paty Yo amo a Terry

-Y si lo amas porque le hiciste daño a Archie o es que tu corazón esta tan podrido que lo único que querías era lastimar a los demás sin importarte las consecuencias de tus actos, es eso Annie te volviste un monstruo

-No Paty, yo solo quiero ser feliz, quiero amar y que me amen por primera vez en mi vida

-Pero Terry no te ama- Annie se levanto y enojada le dijo…

-YA BASTA PATY MEREZCO SER FELIZ, MEREZCO AMAR

-Y piensas que Candy no

-Ella siempre lo ha tenido todo- Paty se enfureció…

-ANNIE PORQUE QUIERES ARREBATARLE A CANDY SU FELICIDAD, PORQUE QUIERES QUITARLE LO QUE A ELLA LE PERTENECE, PORQUE QUIERES SER FELIZ HACIENDO INFELIZ A LA PERSONA QUE MAS TE QUIERE, QUE ES TU HERMANA, NO TE ENTIENDO.

-Porque ella siempre me ha quitado todo, así ha sido siempre, toda la vida a tenido todo lo que yo siempre quise

-Que egoísta eres Annie y que pena me das, ya veo que tu arrepentimiento no es real, compermiso- Paty salió del cuarto de Annie muy desilusionada…Annie se aventó a su cama diciendo…

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo renunciar a ti Terry, serás para mí- Después de que Paty me conto eso me puse a llorar, no podía creer que Annie creyera que siempre lo había tenido todo, pero no era así. Me preguntaba si Annie merecía a Terry, si merecía de verdad que yo me sacrificara por ella…

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE CHICAGO…**

Neal vagaba por las calles de chicago, estaba huyendo después de haber asesinado a alguien, sentía remordimientos pero le alegraba a ver hecho sufrir a su creído primo, para el se lo merecía, tenía que dejar que las aguas se calmaran y que la policía dejara de buscarlo para actuar, pero esta vez definitivamente iría contra mí y Terry…Mientras se ocultaría muy bien y ya encontraría la manera de comunicarse con su madre para que le diera dinero y poder sobrevivir lejos de su hogar…

-Seré muy cauteloso, no me van atrapar, no lo harán

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa estaba en la sala, después de ver llorar a su madre amargamente y ver la cara de desilusión de su padre al enterarse de que Neal se había convertido en un asesino y que además era prófugo de la justicia, Elisa lloraba tristemente y Tom trataba de consolarla…

-No llores amor, se me parte el alma verte llorar

-Perdóname Tom pero es que no lo puedo evitar, yo conocía la maldad de mi hermano pero nunca creí que su odio lo llevara a convertirse en un asesino

-La verdad es que a mí también me tomo por sorpresa lo sucedido pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu hermano

-Es que me duele tanto en lo que se ha convertido Neal y mi mamá está sufriendo

-Perdóname que te lo diga pero tu mamá está más preocupada por los chismes de la sociedad

-Entiéndela Tom ella tiene una imagen y un apellido que cuidar

-Por favor Elisa al diablo con el apellido, esas son tonterías, aquí lo importante es el ser humano y sus sentimientos

-Para mi familia eso si importa porque somos de las familias más importantes de todo Chicago- Tom se levanto algo molesto…

-Acaso eso es lo único que a ustedes les importa, el apellido y el que dirán, viven de las apariencias- Elisa se levanto también muy enojada…

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu no tengas un apellido importante que cuidar- Tom la miro desilusionado…

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo y déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso del apellido de mi padre, es muy respetado y no precisamente por la importancia del apellido, si no por la maravillosa persona que es, cosa que tu familia debería aprender

-No me vengas con esas tonterías Tom, que importancia puede tener el apellido de un simple granjero- Tom alzo la voz…

-ESE SIMPLE GRANJERO ES MI PADRE, TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES

-Y TU DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO ES DE MI FAMILIA, ASI QUE TAMBIEN CUIDA LO QUE DICES

-Creí que de verdad me amabas y que esas cosas para ti ya no eran importantes pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo la niña mimada, consentida y caprichosa de familia de siempre, que te aproveche.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me largo no soporto estar con la Elisa de antes- Elisa tomo del brazo a Tom…

-No por favor no te vayas- Elisa intento abrazar y besar a Tom pero el retrocedió…

-No Elisa lo siento pero así no se arreglan las cosas, si te diste cuenta que me lastimaste con lo que me dijiste

-Perdóname por favor yo no quería…es… solo que

-No importa tengo que irme- Tom se dio la vuelta y Elisa lo abrazo por la cintura besando su cuello…

-Por favor no me dejes- Tom le quito los brazos y sin mirarla le dijo…

-No es el momento, Adiós- Tom salió muy triste…Elisa llorando lo vio alejarse…

-Soy una tonta, perdóname Tom perdóname.

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Archie estaba en la recamara que Karen había ocupado el tiempo que paso en la mansión, miraba fijamente una fotografía donde estaba junto a Karen abrazándola tiernamente y ella sonreía, sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…

-Te perdí hermosa, te perdí para siempre, no puedo creer que nunca más mis ojos volverán a mirarte, que mi boca volviera a besarte, que mis manos jamás volverán a tocarte y que nunca más te escuchare decir te amo- Tocaron su puerta y sin ganas dijo…

-Pase- Un sirviente traía consigo una caja blanca con un moño rojo…

-Joven este paquete acaba de llegar para…- El sirviente hizo una pausa sin poder pronunciar…

-Y…- Dijo Archie….

-Para la señorita Karen- Termino por fin el sirviente…Archie tomo el paquete y dijo…

-Vete- El sirviente salió, Archie se sentó en el piso, abrió con cuidado el paquete y dentro venia una nota que decía:

_**Amor esto lo mande hacer para nuestra boda, lo puse a mi nombre porque cuando lo recibamos, quiero que para ti sea una sorpresa, espero te guste yo misma escogí el diseño. No son hermosas las invitaciones de nuestra boda amor?**_

Archie rompió el papel y lo tiro al piso, enojado se levanto, tomo la caja y gritando aventó todo y todo salió volando…

-Porqueee, porque tenías que morir, maldito Neal te voy a matar con mis propias manos, te odioooo y tu Annie la vida te cobrara muy caro todo el daño que me has hecho- Se tiro al piso dejándose caer de rodillas, tomo de nuevo la foto de Karen y besándola dijo:

-Amor, mi amor quiero estar contigo, quiero perderme en tus besos, quiero morirmeeeeee

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

Terry bajaba las escaleras y le sorprendió ver que Demian iba llegando y entrando a la mansión, Demian lo miro con profundo odio y rencor, el sirviente le dijo…

-Joven iba a buscarlo, este joven quiere hablar con usted

-Gracias puedes retirarte- Terry lo miraba con aire de superioridad, además desde el momento en que lo conoció le dio muy mala espina, no le agrado en lo mas mínimo…

-Pasa, siéntate- Demian con tono despectivo contesto…

-Así estoy bien gracias- Pero Terry no se quedaba atrás…

-Como quieras y a que veniste

-No tienes idea quien soy verdad

-No y la verdad es que no me interesa saberlo, ni siquiera sé qué demonios haces aquí- Demian se rio sarcásticamente…

-Tal y como me dijeron que serias, déspota, engreído y orgulloso- Terry fingió importarle lo que decía…

-En serio y quiénes son tus informantes que me conocen tan bien y me describieron a la perfección

-Soy Demian Marlow- Terry se sorprendió un poco pero no le causo mayor impresión…

-Y que con eso

-Sabes a que vine

-Acaso tengo que repetirte que no me interesa quien seas y que hagas aquí

-Pues aunque no te importe vine a exigirte…- Demian subió un poco el tono de su voz…

-Que cumplas con mi hermana, que te cases con ella y la hagas feliz- Terry se rio secamente…

-Si no me digas, y si no que?- Al decirle eso se acerco a Demian demasiado y lo miro a los ojos retadoramente, Demian no se amedrento pero le impacto la fuerza en la mirada de Terry…

-Y si no atente a las consecuencias, vas a pagar caro, te vas a casar con ella así tenga que obligarte

-Sí, Tu y cuantos más, mira Demian no te metas en lo que no te importa, yo fui muy claro con Susana, no la amo y no me pienso casar con ella oíste, así que hazle como quieras, no te tengo miedo.

-Hiciste sufrir a mi hermana y ella dio todo por ti, no tiene una pierna a causa de que solo pensó en ti y tu bienestar, acaso eso no cuenta, no te importo el sacrificio que mi hermana hizo para salvarte a ti.

-Mira Demian no tengo por qué darte explicaciones pero te voy a decir esto y espero te quede claro porque no voy a repetirlo, sé muy bien lo que Susana hizo por mí, se lo agradezco pero no me voy atar a ella por eso ya estuve con ella y estar a su lado es insoportable, sofocante- Demian intento golpearlo pero Terry le detuvo el puño…

-Te sugiero que no vuelvas a intentarlo

-Esto no se queda así Terry tu le cumples a mi hermana porque le cumples de mi te acuerdas

-Supongo que ya terminaste y ya te vas y espero no verte más

-Por cierto Terry tu novia es muy linda, cuídala porque cualquiera podría tratar de conquistarla- Terry se le acerco agarrándolo bruscamente de la camisa y le dijo…

-Tú te atreves a tocarle un cabello a Candy o acercártele siquiera y me vas a conocer- Demian le quito las manos…

-No me asustas Terry y ya te dije le cumples porque le cumples Y Candy, candy me gusta- Y salió de ahí…

-Maldito Demian, maldita Susana pero no me van a separar de Candy, primero muerto antes de que me alejen de Candy no lo van hacer de nuevo.

**HOSPITAL…**

Flamy había terminado su turno, estaba exhausta, se sentó por un momento y respiro aliviada de haber terminado su turno. En ese momento llego Yamile su compañera…

-Ya terminaste flamy

-Si Yamile

-Y qué? Tu novio no va venir

-No lo sé debe estar ocupado en su trabajo

-Tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo para ti

-Ya lo tendrá

-Y me supongo que ya le dijo a su familia que eres su novia

-No aun no, pero me imagino que pronto

-Ay por dios no te hagas ilusiones crees que su familia te va aceptar en algún momento

-Con que él me acepte

-Eres su juguete del momento flamy pero deja que se aburra de ti y encuentre a alguien de su nivel y te va mandar a volar

-El me ama mucho

-Ay Flamy y tu le crees

-Porque no, me lo ha demostrado

-Como te dije eres su novedad pero ya se enfadara de ti- En ese momento llego Albert…

-Yo jamás podría enfadarme de Flamy porque la amo por sobre todas las cosas- Yamile torció la boca muy enojada…Albert abrazo a Flamy dándole un beso en la boca le dijo…

-Vine por ti para que paseemos juntos, además quiero darte una sorpresa

-Estoy un poco cansada pero contigo hasta el fin del mundo

-Entonces vámonos hermoso

-Sí, el chofer nos espera- Flamy le sonrió maliciosamente a Yamile…

-Hasta luego- Albert abrazo a Flamy y salieron de ahí, Yamile cruzo los brazos muy molesta…

-Ay si, ay si- Y arremendando a Flamy dijo… -Contigo hasta el fin del mundo guagua blablá odiosaaaaa, pero no vas a ser feliz Flamy no con alguien como Albert no estás a su altura y nunca lo estarás.

**EN EL COCHE…**

-Y a donde vamos Albert?

-Es una sorpresa hermosa mía, que espero te guste

-Todo lo que viene de ti me gusta- Albert la agarro de la barbilla y sonriéndole le dijo…

-Y tu a mi me gustas mas mi hermosa enfermera- Y se besaron apasionadamente que a Flamy se le subió el calor a las mejillas, nunca había sentido algo así, el amor era maravilloso, su amor por Albert era lo maravilloso y Albert simplemente era el hombre perfecto.

A pesar de lo sucedido con Karen, Annie no podía quedarse quieta y durante el tiempo que no hizo nada se dedico a maquinar un plan para separarme de Terry…

-Si Candy estoy segura que con este plan Terry será mío, como no lo pensé antes, si te conozco tan bien, si Susana te hizo caer yo lo hare con mayor razón. Te voy a separar de Terry y aunque él no quiera va estar conmigo.

Demian después de haber hablado con Terry, miraba el atardecer por su ventana y de pronto se le vino mi rostro a su mente…

-Candy, aunque le hable de ti a Terry para molestarlo debo admitir que desde que te conocí no dejo de pensar en ti. Como no se me ocurrió antes, la mejor manera de vengar a mi hermana es quitarte la esposa a ese aristócrata engreído. Candy me gusta y estoy seguro que puedo lograr que se enamore de mí y entonces Terry Granchester pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, te quedaras sin amor, sin el amor de tu vida y yo…yo me quedare con Candy con esa hermosa pecosa.

Albert y Flamy habían llegado a la cabaña en la que el siempre se refugiaba cada que necesitaba algo de soledad, Flamy llevaba los ojos tapados, se bajaron del coche…

-Abre los ojos Flamy- Poco a poco los abrió y vio un camino de sus flores favoritas que la llevaban hasta adentro, en el interior la cabaña estaba llena de ramos con sus flores favoritas, en la sala de estar cojines de colores bien acomodados, todo era hermoso no podía creer lo afortunada que era…

-Esto…esto es hermoso Albert

-Te mereces esto y más- Albert se acerco seductoramente a Flamy y la rodeo por la cintura…

-Te amo flamy y siempre te voy a dar lo mejor

-Albert yo solo quiero tu amor- Flamy lo abrazo por el cuello recargando su cabeza en la frente de Albert, el beso también mi frente comenzó a bailar lentamente…

-Pero si no hay música

-Cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir diferente- Las manos de Albert fueron bajando por su espalda, la acariciaba suave y dulcemente, mientras sus labios besaban su cuello, sus mejillas, su barbilla, Flamy se derretía no sabía cómo reaccionar, Flamy lo abrazo fuertemente, las manos de Albert llegaron hasta la cintura de Flamy, lentamente una mano la bajo hacia su pompa, Flamy se acelero un poco pero no lo detuvo, sus labios bajaron a su pecho y un mano comenzó a desabrochar, le bajo el vestido hasta los hombros, ella le detuvo la mano, el la miro beso su frente y aun con la respiración agitada le dijo…

-Si tú no quieres no continuare- Flamy no esperaba otra cosa de el, Albert realmente era su príncipe, Flamy temblaba, pero atreviéndose tomo la mano de Albert y se la puso en su seno, tartamudeando le dijo…

-Cla..cla…claro que con…confió en ti…al…Albert no te detengas

-Estás segura

-Sí, quiero que me ames- Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y mientras besaba apasionadamente sus labios la fue recostando sobre los cojines, Albert se despojo de su camisa, Flamy lo acariciaba, la mano de Albert caminaba por la pierna de Flamy, metió su mano por debajo de la falda, la respiración de Flamy se acelero un poco más, Flamy se dejo llevar y ambos quedaron completamente desnudos fundiéndose en caricias y besos y uniendo sus cuerpos haciendo el amor.

**HOTEL…**

Al día siguiente en el salón del hotel todo era un caos, personas iban y venían, estaban alistando todo parala boda de Paty Y Michael, el daba vueltas por la habitación, en eso entro Tom con una enorme sonrisa…

-Vas hacer un hoyo en el piso

-Hola Tom es que hoy es el día

-Lo sé y deberías estar feliz

-Lo estoy, es solo que la amo tanto que me agarran los nervios

-Tranquilo todo va estar bien ya veras

-Sí, si tienes razón no tengo por qué estar nervioso

-Así se habla Michael- Mientras Paty en su habitación no se quedaba atrás…

-Abuela me muero de nervios, hoy me casare y siento que me voy a desmayar

-Paty no seas niña tonta se valiente

-Ay abuela es que hoy es el gran día

-Y deberías estar feliz

-Lo estoy abuela pero de pronto vino a mi mente Stear y luego Michael son muchas emociones

-Contrólalas Paty

-Eso intento abuela, voy a tratar de relajarme

-Bien hecho hija voy a inspeccionar todo

-Si abuela gracias por todo- La abuela salió, Paty saco una foto de debajo de su almohada, la beso y apretó contra su pecho…

-Hoy es el día mi apuesto inventor, hoy me caso fue tan difícil sin ti Stear, retomar mi vida no fue fácil y menos no tenerte a mi lado, y olvidarte, eso, eso fue lo más complicado, pensé que nunca lo lograría, pero estoy aquí a punto de casarme y te extraño, pero sé muy bien que tu querrías que fuera feliz y me enamore pensando que nunca lo haría, amo a Michael y sé que tu estas feliz viéndome desde arriba, gracias Stear por haberme mandado a Michael ese gran hombre que gano mi corazón.

**MANSION BRITER…**

Annie escribía una nota, sonrió maliciosamente, entro un sirviente…

-Ya estoy aquí señorita

-Aquí tienes y ya sabes qué hacer

-Si señorita compermiso- El sirviente se fue…Annie se levanto abrió un cajón de su tocador, saco un cuchillo, lo acaricio y dijo…

-Tú serás mi pase para quedarme con Terry, candy no podrá soportarlo y yo abre ganado- Y nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro…

**HOTEL…**

Demian no había sido invitado a la boda de Paty así que salió a caminar para pensar claramente que haría con respecto a Terry y Candy, por un lado estaba Susana quien era su hermana y quería que fuera feliz pero Terry tenía algo de razón en todo lo que le había dicho de ella, a veces podía ser muy asfixiante y engreída pero no podía fallarle a su madre y hermana que tanto confiaban en él y por otro lado estaba ella, la hermosa mujer que rescato de un imbécil, con hermosos cabellos rizados que se clavo en su corazón, llevaba tan poco tiempo de conocer a Candy sentía algo extraño en su corazón y su pecho cada que pensaba en mi y también moría de rabia al verme junto a Terry, su sangre le hervía, ansiaba separarnos pero pensaba en mi y la tristeza que podía causarme si me separaba de Terry…

-Después de todo Candy no se lo merece, no merece sufrir- Suspiro y tomo su café, en ese momento vio a Candy llegar a esa misma cafetería…

-Dios que hermosa es- Se armo de valor se levanto y fue hasta mi mesa…

-Hola Candy

-Oh Demian Hola

-Lista para la boda

-Si así es, ¿Tú asistirás?

-No lamentablemente no soy invitado

-Qué pena Demian

-Si lo sé, puedo sentarme

-Si claro, disculpa

-No te preocupes, puedo decirte algo

-Lo que quieras

-Te ves preciosa- Me puse roja…

-Muchas gracias Demian- Puso su mano sobre la mía, logrando que me pusiera nerviosa…

-No tienes porque ponerte roja, te dije solo la verdad- Tomo mi barbilla…

-Y me encantan tus ojos- De pronto Elisa llego aclarándose la garganta…

-Cof cof, espero no interrumpir nada- Demian la miro con cara de pocos amigos y yo quite rápido mi mano…

-No, no Elisa estaba esperándote

-Hola Demian

-Que tal señorita- Demian se levanto y dijo…

-Me retiro señoritas- Beso la mano de Elisa, se dirigió a mí y mirándome fijamente a los ojos logro ponerme nerviosa y me dijo…

-Fue todo un placer Candy- Y diciendo eso beso mi mano y se fue…Yo respire aliviada…

-A ese hombre le gustas mucho

-Claro que no Elisa es ridículo

-Yo no me equivoco nunca y Demian esta loquito por ti

.-No digas Tonterías Elisa, además perdería su tiempo y mejor dime qué te pasa porque querías verme- El rostro de Elisa cambio, ahora era triste…

-Tom y yo peleamos

-¿Por qué?

-A causa de mi familia, tú sabes todo lo que paso con Neal, nos desquicio, hablamos y terminamos peleando pero creo que herí a Tom

-Ay Elisa no sé qué decirte

-Ayúdame

-Puedo hablar con él en la boda pero si lo lastimaste será difícil

-Hazlo Candy sin él no puedo vivir es mi vida entera

-Tranquila Elisa lo hare

-Gracias Candy

-De nada Elisa

-Y tu ten cuidado con Demian

-Es inofensivo Elisa

-Bueno yo solo digo Candy

-Gracias Elisa por tu consejo

-De nada y vámonos que tenemos una boda a la cual asistir

-Es verdad Elisa vámonos.

**CABAÑA DE LABERT…**

Albert y Flamy se habían amado por primera vez intensamente, flamy estaba despierta, se levanto y vio al hombre que estaba a su lado, ese hombre la había hecho mujer, a ese hombre lo amaba con todos sus sentidos. Se envolvió la sabana en su cuerpo desnudo miro por la ventana sintiendo el aire fresco en su rostro a pesar de amar Albert no se sentía bien después de haberse entregado a él, no estaban casados su familia aun no sabía de la existencia de Albert y ni que decir de la importante familia de Albert, que dirían al saber que el heredero, la cabeza de la familia pretende estar con alguien de bajo nivel social. Le dio un poco de frio, tallo sus brazos, suspiro…

-¿Por qué lo hice? Espero no arrepentirme, pero es que te amo tanto Albert, como le diré a mi familia- Albert abrió los ojos, busco a Flamy a su lado y no la vio, se levanto, y la vio ahí parada observando por la ventana, sonrió y pensó…

-Que mujer más hermosa- Se acerco a ella la abrazo y beso su espalda semidesnuda…

-En que piensa la mujer más hermosa del mundo- Flamy sonrió y se giro abrazando a Albert y besándolo…

-Te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti- Albert comenzó a besarle el cuello y acariciarla…

-Albert tenemos que irnos

-Mm no es el momento prefiero quedarme aquí y amarte hasta el amanecer- Flamy lo beso y le dijo…

-Pero tenemos un compromiso hoy, ¿recuerdas?- Albert besando su rostro respondió…

-Yo solo recuerdo lo mucho que te amo

-Hoy es la boda de Paty, en unas horas más

-Ops tienes razón

-Así que hay que vestirnos y vámonos

-Pues si no hay de otra.

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

Terry esperaba ansioso a que la Sra. Eleanor bajara para irse a la boda, en eso venia bajando…

-Vámonos madre

-No es muy temprano Terry

-Soy el padrino quiero ver si n se le ofrece nada a Michael

-Mmm tu mas bien mueres por ver a Candy

-Eso tan bien mamá ¿Nos vamos?

-Está bien, está bien vámonos- Terry no quería preocupar a su madre pero algo en su pecho le decía que algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pero no quería dejarse llevar por ese mal presentimiento y salieron de ahí…

Las horas pasaron, Yo estaba lista con mi vestido muy elegante y un hermoso peinado, iba saliendo de la mansión y cuando estaba a punto de subirme al auto, un sirviente me detuvo…Estaba bastante agitado…

-Señorita Andry, SEÑORITA ANDRY!- Yo me detuve mirándolo algo extrañada…

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Britter le manda esto- El sirviente le entrego una nota…

-Espera respuesta

-No eso no señorita, pero se veía muy mal

-Gracias- Y el sirviente se fue, Candy se subió al coche…

-Espere aun no nos vamos- Dentro del coche leyó la nota…

_**CANDY:**_

_**No quiero hacerte más daño y no quiero estorbarte en tu felicidad, se lo mucho que amas a Terry y no quiero ser la causante de un sufrimiento, esta es la última vez que sabes de mi nunca más te estorbare, me alejare de ti para siempre, eternamente, dile a Terry que mi amor es sincero lo amo con todo mi corazón y por el es que me voy de sus vidas.**_

_**P.D. No quiero que llores candy es lo mejor mi vida termina aquí.**_

Sentí que la sangre se me bajaba a los talones, esas palabras indicaban algo mas, no pretendía solo alejarse parecía una despedida definitiva tiro el papel al piso y el dije al chofer que arrancara, tenía que ir con Annie y evitar que se quitara la vida, ella era mi hermana desde la niñez, la quería demasiado y si su felicidad era Terry aunque le doliera el alma se separaría de él para que Annie fuera feliz se lo merecía, quería llegar a tiempo antes de que su vida se apagara…Cuando el auto arranco, detrás iba llegando Albert…

-Seguro esa era candy que iba a la boda- Se bajo del coche y al intentar subir las escaleras vio el papel de la nota tirado, lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo…

-No puede ser esa Annie chantajista, tengo que darme prisa o seguro Candy puede hacer una tontería- Se metió corriendo a la mansión…

En el salón del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la boda Michael ya listo daba vueltas, en eso llego Tom….

-Listo los invitados están en su lugar

-Que nervios

-Tranquilo Mike todo va estar bien

-Eso no lo dices muy convencido Terry

-No como crees claro que estoy convencido, por cierto Tom Elisa ya está sentada junto a Flamy

-Ahorita no quiero saber nada de ella- En eso entro la abuela de Paty…

-Están listos ya casi es hora

-¿Abuela?

-Dime Terry

-Candy ya llego

-No aun no y es raro porque es la madrina pero si no llega tendremos que empezar sin ella, estén preparados- Salió de ahí y Tom dijo…

-Bueno yo los dejo voy a ocupar mi lugar- Elisa vio salir a Tom y sus ojos se iluminaron pero se sentó junto a Archie…

-Estas bien

-Sí pero no puedo evitar pensar en que Karen y yo ya estaríamos casados

-Tranquilo Archie- Mientras a Paty los nervios se la comían viva…

-Hija no podemos seguir esperando es hora de comenzar

-Pero candy es mi madrina abuela no puede faltar

-Yo lo siento Paty es hora

-Está bien abuela solo espero que Candy esté bien- El novio salió y se acomodo en el altar, Terry junto a él esperaban ver a Candy caminando detrás de Paty pero cuando salió y vio que Paty no venía con Candy se sorprendió mucho y ese dolor en el pecho se intensifico…Paty caminaba rumbo a Michael, la misa comenzó en ese momento Terry pudo ver como Albert llegaba miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, Tom se levanto…

-¿Qué pasa Albert?

-No está candy verdad

-No aun no llega- Terry se asusto y se dirigió a el…

-Y candy?, Albert

-Toma Terry debes saberlo- Terry leyó la nota de Annie, al rompió y se puso furioso…

-Tengo que alcanzarla y Tom por favor toma mi lugar quieres

-Claro que si

-Toma Terry llévate mi auto

-Gracias- Albert se sentó junto a Archie…

-Ahora que pasa tío

-Es candy parece que Annie trama algo

-Esa maldita cuando nos dejara en paz

-Todo se va arreglar Archie

-No sabes como la odio- Elisa estaba sorprendida por todo lo sucedido…

-Que pasaría Flamy

-Ni idea Elisa

-Debió ser algo grave que Terry se fue

-Esperemos que no sea así

-Ojala lleguen a tiempo flamy antes de que termine la boda

-Así será Elisa- Ninguna tenía una buena corazonada pero querían ser optimistas

Annie miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa que daba miedo, vio como el coche de los Andry llegaba y vio bajarme rápidamente. Ella se carcajeo para sus adentros, cuando me perdió de vista tiro varias cosas al piso, desarreglo su cama y sentándose en el piso preparo su muñeca, en eso Candy entro gritando…

-Nooooo Annie te lo pido no lo hagas

-Candy que haces aquí

-No quiero que hagas una tontería

-Es por tu bien Candy para que seas feliz tengo que morir- Me hinque y abrazándola le dijo….

-Annie hare todo, todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tú seas feliz

-De verdad Candy

-Si no lo dudes te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte- En ese momento llego Terry y se detuvo a escucharlas…

-Pero y Terry ya no te importa

-Ahorita tú eres más importante, te quiero y no quiero perderte hermana

-Candy yo…yo…amo a Terry y es por el que hago esto por el daría mi vida , quiero que sea feliz y para eso tengo que morir

-No, no Annie yo te necesito

-Ya no tengo porque vivir Candy

-No Annie no lo hagas yo te juro que hare que Terry este contigo pero no lo hagas

-De verdad Candy, me lo prometes, me lo juras- A Terry le dolía cada palabra que salía de mi boca, no podía creer que nuevamente estuvieras sacrificando nuestro amor…

-Contéstame Candy- Sabia que estaba cavando mi propia tumba y cuando iba a contestar Terry entro…

-Sssi

-No lo hagas Candy

-Te…te… lo juro Annie

-Maldición Candy porque

-Pero él no me ama

-Te amara Annie, solo dame ese cuchillo- Y lo puse lo más lejos posible…

-Aunque Candy te lo haya jurado, Annie escúchame bien, no pienso estar contigo ya una vez estuve a lado de alguien que no amo y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo

-Terry yo…

-Nada Candy, te amo a ti y estamos casados y nada va cambiar eso

-Terry Annie te ama y te necesita- Salí corriendo y Terry detrás de mí, Annie lo agarro de la mano…

-Terry no te vayas, te necesito

-Suéltame tu a mi no me interesas has de tu vida lo que quieras- Y le aventó la mano y salió corriendo…Annie soltó tremendas carcajadas…

-Caíste Candy, caíste ya no serás un estorbo para mi, solo trabajare en Terry y pronto será mío, sabía que esta estrategia de suicidio funcionaria muy bien, candy es una tonta.

De pronto ese esplendoroso día se puso gris, nubes negras se adueñaron del hermoso cielo azul, Yo corría y corría, escuchaba como Terry me llamaba, por fin la alcanzo y la abrazo…

-Porque lo hiciste Candy

-Ella te necesita

-No Candy soy solo un capricho para ella

-Iba quitarse la vida por ti

-Fingió quitarse la vida para que tu creyeras en ella y veo que lo consiguió

-Es que te ama

-Lo que ella siente no es amor, si me amara desearía mi felicidad aunque fuera contigo, no me ama por favor Candy no lo hagas, no de nuevo, no destruyas nuestro amor, te lo pido por este amor que sentimos.

-No puedo Terry, simplemente no puedo, ella te necesita

-No sigas diciendo esa estupidez que no es verdad, me di cuenta que ella es más importante para ti que yo

-Terry yo…

-Piénsalo muy bien Candy- Y se fue Terry muy desilusionado, a mí se me partía el alma…

-TERRY!, Que hago? Que puedo hacer? Los dos me importan demasiado- Terry estaba muy desilusionado, llego a su casa y encerrándose en su cuarto se puso a tocar la armónica, le dolía profundamente en el alma la actitud de Candy, no podía creer que nuevamente cayera en un chantaje tan vil y bajo…Yo seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo y no paraba de llorar. La boda siguió sin los flamantes padrinos, Albert le conto a flamy lo de la nota y ella por su parte le conto a Elisa y Paty quienes se preocuparon mucho, Albert también le conto lo sucedido a Archie y Tom, todos estaban indignados por el chantaje de Annie, Archie sentía que la odiaba cada vez más, la fiesta termino y la fría noche le siguió, Demian iba rumbo a su hotel y me vio a sentada en una banca del parque, lloraba y temblaba de frio, se quito su saco y se lo puso en los hombros…

-Dulce Candy- Lo mire sorprendida…

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Hermosa Dulce Candy ¿Por qué lloras?

-Demian soy tan infeliz

-Me gusta más cuando ríes que cuando lloras- Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco, escuchar esas palabras podían significar una señal y si no debía estar con Terry…

-Hace frio deberías irte a tu casa- Lo abrace y llorando le dije….

-Demian soy tan infeliz, tengo que alejarme de Terry- Demian no comprendió pero eso significaba una oportunidad para él, Demian me regreso el abrazo y me dijo…

-Tranquila todo va estar bien, relájate para que pienses claramente las cosas

-Eres muy bueno Demian- Demian la tomo de la barbilla y mirándola le dijo…

-Me gustas Candy, me gustas mucho- Y beso mis labios, ese beso me tomo por sorpresa pero no me desagrado del todo…

-No debiste Demian

-Perdón Candy

-Tengo que irme

-Tengo acompaño Candy no puedo dejarte ir sola a estas horas- Yo asentí positivamente con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la mansión.

Era una noche de contrastes, Paty y Michael navegaban felices a su luna de miel, Archie lloraba la muerte de Karen…Albert y Flamy se amaban clandestinamente en la mansión… Tom y Elisa seguían disgustados no se perdonaban el orgullo de los dos era muy grande…Annie brincaba de felicidad al igual que Demian que veía una esperanza lejana con Candy pero esperanza…Yo me sentía en un dilema como en un laberinto sin salida y Terry simplemente se sentía, lastimado, decepcionado, defraudado, roto su corazón varios sentimientos de frustración mezclados a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente yo aun estaba muy triste, llego Demian de visita muy temprano…

-Hola Candy

-Hola- Conteste sin ánimos…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy confundida

-Todo va estar bien Candy- Iba llegando Terry que nos vio abrazados, detrás de el venia Annie que sintió una enorme felicidad por lo que estaba viendo…

-De verdad es por Annie o acaso es que te interesa Demian

-Terry! Claro que no yo…

-Solo buscabas un pretexto para alejarte de mí y Annie fue la excusa perfecta

-Yo…

-No sabes cómo me estas lastimando Candy- Se dio la media vuelta con la mirada desencajada y salió de ahí, en la puerta se encontró con Annie y no perdió oportunidad de meter cizaña…

-Tal vez Candy nunca te quiso, Terry en cambio yo- Quiso abrazarlo…

-Quítate- Candy lo siguió y se topo con Annie…

-Candy, Terry me dio un abrazo y después se fue

-Annie, el…el…

-Gracias Candy por cumplir tu promesa, tal vez Terry ya entendió que me ama y tu idea de hacerle creer a Terry que te gustaba Demian, fue buenísima- Sonreí tímidamente…

Albert y Flamy llegaron a la mansión para hacerle la presentación oficial de Flamy a la tía elroy, ella ya los esperaba impaciente…

-Tía ella es la mujer que amo- La tía Elroy levanto una ceja y la miro fijamente…

-Cómo es posible que la cabeza de la familia se rebaje a ese nivel- La tía elroy miraba a Flamy de arriba abajo con una mirada que daba miedo…

-Jamás lo permitiré y si continuas con esa absurda idea pediré tu restitución y tu niña aléjate de él, no eres digna de un Andry, lo entiendes verdad y espero te quede claro y tú misma salgas de su vida- Flamy soltó a Albert y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos…

-FLAMY, ESPERA! No debiste tía, ella es la mujer que amo y quiero este conmigo siempre

-JAMAS LO ACEPTARE Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA- La Tía Elroy se levanto y se fue muy indignada, Albert no podía creer que hubiera reaccionado así, pero no se daría por vencido y pensara lo que pensara su familia seguiría con Flamy…

Los días pasaron sin que Candy dejara de pensar en Terry y lo mucho que lo hizo sufrir…Demian no se había separado de ella para nada, había a estado a su lado todos esos días, albergaba una esperanza, Annie se había mantenido informada de todo lo que Candy hacia y siempre se las había arreglado para que Terry se enterara de que habíamos pasado tiempo juntos pero a su manera con su versión exclusiva, a Terry le hervía la sangre intensamente. Habían pasado dos semanas y a mí todo ese tiempo se me había metido una idea que no dejaba de rondarle. Flamy había decidido alejarse de Albert aunque eso significara sufrir un dolor inmenso…Annie le mando una nota a Demian y se vieron…

-Yo no pienso prestarme a tu juego de verdad amo a Candy y la voy a conquistar, no porque tú me lo digas, si no porque la amo- Annie lo miro furiosa y vio como se alejaba decidido…

-Maldita Candy, que tiene que todos se enamoran de ella, pero sirves a mi propósito Demian aunque no quieras alearte a mí- Yo después de mucho pensar y darle vueltas al asunto entendió que era necesario sacrificarse nuevamente aunque le doliera el alma misma….

-Si eso hare es lo mejor- Terry después de varios días recibió una nota de Candy, se esmero en su arreglo para asistir a la cita, el momento de encontrarse llego, vio llegar a Candy y se acerco a ella…

-Mi amor, mi pecosa- Terry me abrazo, pero yo me mostraba Fría y distante…

-Terry lo siento…yo…yo…yoo…yo no…ya…ya no te amo

-Eso lo dices para que me aleje de ti

-No, no Terry me enamore de alguien más- Terry me abrazo fuerte, no me quería soltar…

-No, no Candy tu me amas, no me hagas esto, merecemos ser felices juntos, es nuestra oportunidad Candy no lo tires a la basura de nuevo—Candy sentía que flaquearía y se le ocurrió algo para que se alejara de ella definitivo…

-Me…me…me voy a casar

-¿Qué?

-Con Demian, este tiempo que pase con él, logro ganar mi corazón- Estaba a punto de llorar pero contuve mis lagrimas….

-No vuelvas a buscarme aléjate de mí- Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo…Terry me destrozo ver a Terry muy afligido con sus ojos cristalinos apunto del llanto eso me partía el corazón, se acerco a mí y tomándome en sus brazos me dijo…

-Candy, candy mi amor no te des por vencida, no me dejes, no le hagas esto a nuestro amor, simplemente no te rindas- Yo me aleje con lagrimas en los ojos y mi corazón se partía en dos le estaba diciendo adiós nuevamente al amor de mi vida…

Llegue a mi cuarto y llore amargamente, le mande una nota a Demian contándole lo que había hecho y lo que le había dicho a Terry de nosotros y aceptando su proposición de matrimonio con él. Annie encontró a Terry y lo vio derrumbado y derrotado, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo besándolo- Pensó que caería pero Terry reacciono…

-No Annie no me voy a dar por vencido, aléjate de mí- Y Annie lo vio irse quedándose muy enojada…

Albert busco a Flamy varias veces sin éxito…Terry se enteraba de cómo preparaban la boda de Candy y Demian a pesar de que ya estaban casados al civil… El día de la boda había llegado y sentía que iba a un funeral, iba muerta en vida… Terry estaba derrotado, perdido…Yo caminaba hacia Demian que lucía feliz…Terry salió de su casa, se trepo a su caballo… La boda transcurrió Demian firmo y seguía yo, dude, pero cuando estaba a punto de firmar llego Terry y con pistola en mano detuvo la boda gritando…

-Ven CONMIGO CANDY O JURO QUE LE DISPARARE A DEMIAN- Sin dejar de apuntarle tomo a Candy del brazo y me trepo al caballo…

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO TERRY- Pero no le contesto…

-No nos sigan se los advierto- Salieron a todo galope, Demian corrió tras ellos gritando…

-MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITOOOO- Todos sonreían felices por lo sucedido, sabían que Terry y Candy se amaban intensamente y debían ser felices… Yo sentía el aire en mi rostro como me golpeaba, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y su corazón latía aceleradamente, Demian corrió con Annie a reclamarle….

-Tus malditos trucos de nada sirvieron Terry se llevo a Candy y ahora están juntos, no sirves para nada- Y salió muy molesto, Annie se puso como loca tirando todo al piso muy enojada…

-Porque no me amas, porque Terry, maldita Candy- Su depresión la sumió en una profunda soledad, se alejo del mundo y con nadie hablaba, Demian los buscaba junto con más hombres por cielo mar y tierra, pero no los encontraba…

-Maldito Terry, frustraste mi boda, pero vas a pagar muy caro por Susana y ahora por mi te voy a destruir- Albert después de muchos intentos fallidos por ver a Flamy la espero fuera del hospital en su día libre, él le hablaba pero allá seguía caminando conteniéndose para abrazarlo, Albert la jalo del brazo obligándola a que lo mirara y por debajo de las gafas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

-Porque Flamy, porque lo haces

-Por tu bien y el mío

-Yo te amo no quiero separarme de ti

-Tu familia jamás me aceptara

-Lo que importa son nuestros sentimientos

-Lo siento Albert muy pronto me iré muy lejos de aquí y no volveré jamás, es mejor que me olvides tu tía dejo muy claro su postura

-Te amo

-Adiós- Y Flamy lo dejo ahí solo sin esperanza alguna, Albert agacho a mirada y sentía que su vida no tenía sentido…

En un punto de la ciudad de chicago Neal leía el periódico donde narraban la BODA FRUSTRADA de Candy y Demian, sonrió maliciosamente…

-Así que se separaron, es momento de que yo regrese y consuma mi venganza contra ustedes definitivamente.

_Todo había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, candy jamás pensó que su apasionante verano diría un giro de 360 grados y se convirtiera en lo que ahora es…que más puede pasar, estarán juntos de nuevo, los encontraran a candy y Terry… Annie se dará por vencida… y Neal que planea?_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.- UN AMOR QUE RENACE**

Demian me buscaba por todo chicago, por cada rincón del bosque, en el hogar de Pony, en el antiguo departamento donde vivía con Albert, en el hospital, hasta fueron a la cabaña de Albert pero nada ni un rastro mío y de Terry. Demian siempre me busco acompañado de varios hombres, se dividían para abarcar mas, pero ni así aparecíamos…

-Como les fue

-Nada joven, parece que se los trago la tierra- Demian tiro al piso muy enojado el rifle que traía en su mano…

-Maldita sea, no, no pueden estar desaparecidos así como así, maldito Terry pero no me vas a quitar tan fácil a Candy

-Ya hemos buscado por todos lados

-Y seguiremos buscando hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario

-Como usted diga joven- Demian estaba aferrado a seguir buscándome hasta debajo de las piedras si era posible. Se monto en el caballo y con mucho coraje salió nuevamente en mi búsqueda…

**HOSPITAL…**

Flamy estaba muy cansada después de un día muy pesado de trabajo, varias veces la reprendieron porque se había equivocado en algunas cosas y en ella era muy raro las equivocaciones, pero es que no se podía concentrar, no dejaba de pensar en el dolor que le había causado a Albert, pero también las palabras de la tía Elroy estaban clavadas en su cabeza y le taladraban el oído, eso le dolía pero tenía razón, ella no estaba al nivel de Albert…

-Tengo que resignarme a que lo perdí y que no debemos ni podemos estar juntos- En ese momento llego Yamile su compañera…

-Hoy de plano Flamy no diste una

-Si no fue mi día

-Problemas en el paraíso- Flamy noto el tono sarcástico con el que lo dijo…

-Nada que te interese Yamile

-Uy ya se te subió

-Claro que no, solo ni es el momento ni estoy de humor para discutir contigo

-Te lo dije Flamy, te dije que esto pasaría, tú no estás a su altura, no te lo mereces

-¿Y tu si? Dime una cosa te gusta mi novio

-Que yo sepa ya no es tu novio, y si me gusta ¿Qué?, me gusta mucho

-Pues que pena me das Yamile, Albert jamás te hará caso porque si yo no estoy a su nivel mucho menos tú, nunca se fijara en ti porque me ama a mi

-No te creas tan importante

-Pues lo soy y déjame en paz, quiero descansar- Flamy se recostó y cerró los ojos, Yamile la miro con ojos de odio

-Pero voy a lograr que estés muy lejos de Albert, ya verás Flamy me saldré con la mía- Albert había ido a verla pero había dejado flamy instrucciones de que le dijeran que estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo de verlo, Albert se iba muy desilusionado pero seguía sin darse por vencido y haría lo que fuera para recuperarla…

Terry antes de frustrar mi boda planeo cómo hacer para que Annie se enterara, así que le envió una nota…Annie se puso muy contenta al recibirla, solo decía:

_**Te espero en las caballerizas no tardes.**_

_**Terry G.**_

Annie se arreglo un poco y salió rápidamente, sentía que por fin me había ganado la partida, creía que Terry se había dado por vencido y aceptaría estar con ella…Annie llego a las caballerizas, la puerta estaba entre abierta, entro sigilosamente…

-Terry, Terry, ya estoy aquí- Pero el silencio era sepulcral, de pronto le pareció extraño no ver el caballo de Terry, todo siguió buscándolo y llamándolo…

-Mi amor, Terry amor mío, ya estoy aquí- Se acerco a la paja y vio una nota, la recogió y decía:

_**Tus trampas y tus mentiras podrán separarme de candy pero nunca harán que deje de amarla y serás testigo de que jamás me daré por vencido. Espero nos desees amor y felicidad eterna. **_

_**Con Amor**_

_**Terry y Candy**_

Annie grito como loca, rompió la nota haciéndola cachitos, aventó paja por todos lados, se tiro al piso, estaba frustrada y llena de rabia que no podía contener.

**CABALLERIZAS LEEGAN…**

Neal estaba escondido en las caballerizas de su casa, estaba impaciente, en eso entro su mamá buscándolo…

-Neal, Neal hijo estas aquí- Neal cerro de un portazo la puerta y la Sra. Leegan brinco del susto…

-Hola madre

-Neal hijo estas bien

-Si lo estoy

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado

-Si claro

-Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte, besarte y verte de nuevo

-Trajiste lo que te pedí

-No me vas abrazar

-No tengo tiempo

-Aquí está el dinero y ropa- Neal se lo arrebato de las manos…

-Gracias es lo único que necesitaba, me voy

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si necesito planear bielas cosas

-Por favor Neal no hagas nada malo

-Yo sé lo que hago y todos me la van a pagar

-Al menos dame un beso

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para cursilerías a y gracias por esto

-Te quiero hijo

-Cuando se me termine el dinero te aviso y busco para que me des mas- Y su madre lo vio alejarse, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, le dolía en el alma que su hijo solo buscara de ella dinero…

**ARCHIE…**

Caminaba sumido en sus profundos pensamientos, todo lo ocupaba Karen, sentía que ya no respiraba, alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la casa de Annie…

-Como te odio, me quitaste lo que más amaba pero Terry no se dará por vencido y será feliz con Candy, hagas lo que hagas, lo que hagas Annie britter- Siguió caminando pero un llanto lo detuvo, escucho atento y vio como Annie lloraba inconsolable, estaba a punto de irse pero algo lo detuvo, se acerco a ella y le dijo…

-Estas bien- Annie lo miro y por primera vez Archie vio en esa mirada a la antigua Annie, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y calidez a la vez…

-Ar..ar..archie yo, yo soy tan infeliz

-Siempre cosechamos lo que sembramos Annie

-Archie perdóname, yo no quería que muriera Karen

-No te atrevas a mencionarla Annie, no eres digna

-Perdí Archie, me doy por vencida, Terry la ama demasiado jamás podrá amarme como a ella

-Siempre lo supiste Annie pero te cegabas ante la verdad

-Es que yo…

-No Annie no menciones al amor, tu única obsesión es obtener lo que Candy siempre ha tenido sin necesidad de esforzarse

-No, no entiendo

-Ella es genuina ese es su encanto y hace que la amemos y tu Annie pretendes ser alguien que no eres

-Yo…

-Quieres ser candy y lo que no sabes es que solo basta que seas tú misma, la Annie dulce, buena y amable- Annie no paraba de llorar, de pronto el rostro de Annie cambio, era el de la Annie que Archie había descrito, Annie abrazo a Archie y lloraba amargamente…

-Ar…ar…archieeee Archie mi amor, nunca te he dejado de amar

-Annie yo ya no te amo- Annie lo miro y sonriendo le dijo…

-Lamento tanto que Karen haya muerto por mi culpa, haberle causado tanto daño a Candy y sé que con nada te devolveré a Karen pero quiero que sepas que la Annie mala quedo en el pasado, todo absolutamente todo lo hice ocultando el inmenso dolor de nuestra separación y sobre todo el demostrar que habías roto mi corazón en mil pedazos, sé que no me justifica pero me sentí morir cuando me dejaste- Archie la escuchaba atentamente, agacho la mirada y vio como Annie se hincaba…

-No lo hagas Annie

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer

-Levántate

-Archie desde el fondo de mi corazón, alma y por el gran amor que aun siento por ti te suplico, no te imploro me perdones por todo lo que te hice- Archie estaba atónito, la levanto y sus rostros muy juntos, Archie sintió algo…

-Es muy difícil Annie, pero has pagado con creces, te perdono- Annie acaricio el cabello de Archie, él le quito su mano…

-Eso no sig…

-Lo sé Archie, gracias por perdonarme y aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, te amo- Archie sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escucharla, Annie le dio un tímido beso en sus labios tomándolo por sorpresa y la vio alejarse…

-Annie mi tímida Annie este beso fue fue como si fueras la de siempre, que sentimiento más extraño.

**GRANJA DE TOM…**

Tom bañaba a una de sus vacas, estaba sudando y sin camisa, su bien formado cuerpo por el arduo trabajo quedaba a la vista, Elisa llego sin hacer ruido, lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello…

-Hola mi apuesto vaquero- Tom se volteo, quito las manos de Elisa de su espalda y no respondió alejándose de ella…

-Parece que no te agrada verme- Tom siguió con su labor sin decir nada, Elisa se acerco y comenzó a besar sus brazos, su pecho, Tom cerró los ojos, estaba dejando seducirse pero reacciono…

-¿A que veniste? A seducirme como hiciste cuando empezamos con nuestro romance secreto- El rostro de Elisa cambio…

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Tom

-¿Qué quieres?

-No me has buscado y yo quiero arreglar las cosas

-Para ti arreglar las cosas es llevarme a la cama

-Tom yo estoy desesperada, no soporto tu indiferencia, te amo, te necesito

-Yo también te amo Elisa, pero no quiero que trates de arreglar las cosas así

-Entonces como, dime para hacerlo

-Tú debes de saber cómo, si no es así, eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo no me has conocido lo suficiente

-No sé cómo, dímelo

-Qué tristeza me da Elisa que no entiendas nada

-Tom no me hagas esto

-No Elisa tu no me hagas esto ahora vete

-Pero vine para…

-A perder el tiempo, vete

-Entonces no volverás conmigo

-Ya te dije

-Eres un maldito granjero testarudo y orgulloso- Tom la tomo por la cintura salvajemente y la beso dejándola sin aliento…

-Pero un granjero sin el cual no puedes vivir- La dejo como zombie…

-Ahora vete niña engreída y caprichosa- Elisa se limpio los labios protestando…

-Pero me vas a rogar Tom lo juro- Y se fue…

-Cuando aprenderás Elisa, cuanto más te falta para ser humilde, pero lo vas aprender de mi cuenta corre.

**HOTEL…**

Demian llego a su cuarto de hotel bastante cansado, había sido otro día inútil de búsqueda, ni Terry ni yo aparecíamos, se quito la camisa muy enojado…

-Lo peor es que ese maldito tipo Wilian Albert o como lo llamen parece tan complacido con la desaparición de Candy, no mueve un dedo para encontrarla con tantas influencias que tiene maldito, te voy a encontrar Candy y esta vez no me tentare el corazón para lastimar a Terry- La noche era silenciosa y fría, Albert miraba hacia el cuarto de Flamy…Neal paso por la otra cera y lo vio, se detuvo y dijo:

-Así que sigues enamorado de la 4 ojos, pues ustedes serán los primeros en sentir mi venganza- Albert sintió una mirada, se volteo pero no había nadie…

-Flamy te am- Flamy se asomo, lo vio ahí, él le mando un beso, ella cerro la ventana rápidamente recargándose y suspirando…

-Mi amor- Volvió abrir la ventana pero Albert ya no estaba ahí…

-Se fue, cuanto te amo

**ANNIE…**

Annie daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en Archie y en mí…

-Cuánto daño te hice Candy pero ya no más y ahora me siento un poco más tranquila ya que Archie me perdono, pero no sé cómo voy hacer para recuperar su amor, como no lo acepte antes, todo siempre fue para ocultar el dolor que me causaste Archie, aunque me cueste la vida conseguiré que te enamores de mi y esta vez como nunca y luchare a la buena.- Archie estaba en penumbras en su cuarto pensaba en Karen, cuando la conoció y la hizo suya por primera vez, pero de pronto ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el rostro de Annie…

-Que Annie- Sacudió la cabeza y el beso entro en sus pensamientos…

-Ese beso fue tan, porque Annie, porque besaste, Karen nunca regresare con Annie la perdone pero no la amo, siempre te amare a ti.

**OFICINAS ANDRY…**

Un nuevo día llego con muchos cambios y sorpresas…

-Te harías cargo Archie yo no tengo cabeza, en estos momentos no soy un dechado de alegría

-Albert creo que tampoco soy don alegría

-Solo ayúdame ¿quieres?

-Está bien Albert yo los entregare por ti- Annie se había despertado siendo otra, se arreglo y salió muy temprano a la ciudad, hizo muchas compras, se subió al coche y dijo…

-Wow se van a poner felices, ya quiero ver sus caritas- Y se dirigió al hogar de pony, al verla llegar los niños corrieron felices, tenían mucho sin ver a Annie y gritaban…

-Es Annie, es Annie- Se bajo del coche y con una enorme sonrisa saludo…Los niños la abrazaron…

-Hola pequeños, perdón por abandonarlos tanto tiempo- Llego Archie y sorprendido bajo del coche acercándose sin que Annie se diera cuenta…

-Los extraño tanto peques

-Nosotos a ti

-Les traje sus regalos de navidad se que faltan semanas pero santa se adelanto y los llevo a mi casa- Los niños emocionados la besaron y ella les sonreía muy contenta y también los besaba, Archie la miraba y no podía creer lo hermosa que Annie se veía sonriendo…

-Vayan adentro mientras bajan los regalos- Los niños se metieron, ella se dio vuelta y vio como Archie la miraba sorprendido y sonriendo…

-No sabía que estabas aquí

-Sí, es que vine a traer los regalos para los niños pero te adelantaste

-Es que como Albert está muy feliz con Flamy pensé que no tendría cabeza para eso y no quería que los niños se quedaran sin regalos

-Y ahora que hago con ellos- Annie se acerco a Archie, le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-No te preocupes Archie guarda esos regalos para navidad y así tendrán doble regalo, imagina la sonrisa en su rostro, hermosos no. Cuídate Archie- Lo dejo sin aliento, realmente era otra Annie y era hermosa…

-Archie quítate esos pensamientos, tu solo amas a Karen y así será siempre- Annie se subió al coche con una enorme sonrisa, estaba decidida a reparar todo el daño que le había hecho a Archie y sobre todo recuperar la amistad de aquellos que un día fueron sus amigos y en especial lucharía limpiamente y con toda su alma para enamorar a Archie y esta vez para siempre y profundamente…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa había pasado una muy mala noche, se preguntaba cómo podría hacer para recuperar a Tom, no entendía de lo que él hablaba al decirle que ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer… en eso su padre la saco de sus pensamientos porque llego muy enojado…

-Elisa me puedes decir si tú sacaste dinero del banco

-¿De qué hablas padre?

-No se tal vez Tom te pidió y tu….- Elisa se levanto muy molesta…

-Como puedes decir eso papá, Tom jamás me pediría dinero, el tiene suficiente

-Buenos días de que hablan

-Mi papá

-No dudaría ni tantito que haya hecho eso tu querido Tom

-Tú también mamá, cuando vas a entender que Tom tiene orgullo y dignidad jamás haría eso, no es como el holgazán de Neal

-Cállate no hables así de tu hermano él es distinguido

-Pero nunca ha trabajado para ganarse la vida que lleva

-Tienes razón Elisa, no se peleen, perdóname no debí preguntarte eso ni dudar de Tom, sé muy bien que él trabaja mucho para conseguir lo que tiene

-Podemos seguir desayunando

-Si amor siéntate- Elisa asintió con la cabeza…

-Y a todo esto porque discutían

-Por un dinero que hace falta en el banco- Elisa noto como su madre se puso nerviosa…

-Tú de casualidad no sabes nada de ese dinero mamá

-Yo que tendría que saber, no tengo ni idea

-Bueno investigare

-Solo espero mamá que no estés solapando a Neal y dándole dinero porque eso sería peor para el

-Tu madre no haría eso Elisa, ¿Verdad que no querida?

-Claro que no sería capaz

-Eso espero porque estarías haciéndole un grave daño, compermiso voy a montar- La madre de Elisa se quedo seria y callada con remordimientos…

**OFICINA ANDRY…**

Albert se jugaría su última carta, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Flamy por culpa de la tía abuela así que se dispuso a conquistarla nuevamente…

-Es mi última oportunidad George, si después de esto me rechaza no volveré a buscarla, la dejare en paz y me olvidare de ella para siempre.

-Lo dice en serio señor

-Si George estoy totalmente decidido, me voy, deséame suerte

-Éxito señor

-Gracias George- Y Albert se fue en busca de su amor…

Flamy estaba tranquila en sus labores diarias del hospital cuando de pronto una voz la llamo…

-Señorita, señorita podría atenderme por favor- Miro a ese hombre, alto de cabellos dorados y ojos hermosos, era bastante guapo…

-En que puedo ayudarlo

-Tengo una herida en el hombro me la hice con una rama

-Venga conmigo lo curare- Flamy pensó…

-No es tan guapo como mi Albert, el si es perfecto- Demian entro detrás de ella, se sentó y empezó a preparar todo para su curación…

-No es tan grave pero qué bueno que vino para desinfectarle la herida y sane correctamente

-Muchas gracias señorita

-Flamy, mi nombre es Flamy

-El mío es Demian

-Demian, ¿Usted es con quien se casaría Candy?

-Sí, ¿La conoces?

-Es mi compañera y amiga

-Vaya, puedes ayudarme

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes idea donde puede estar

-Lamentablemente no Demian

-Por favor dímelo

-Lo siento de verdad no lo se

-Perdón estoy desesperado

-Me doy cuenta

-La amo con todo mi corazón

-Listo Demian eso fue todo- Demian se levanto y se puso la camisa…

-Por favor Flamy te lo pido, si sabes algo de Candy me avisas estoy desesperado y quiero encontrarla

-Si tenlo por seguro Demian lo hare si llego a saber algo- Demian se sentía muy agradecido y abrazo a Flamy y ella desconcertada también le regreso el abrazo, justo en ese momento llego Albert y los vio ahí abrazados, su sangre hervía sentía ganas de golpear al tipo, luego vio como se separaron y pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Demian…

-Maldito Demian- El coraje se le subió a la cabeza cuando Demian sumamente agradecido le dio un beso a Flamy en la mejilla y le susurro…

-Gracias eres una lindura- Albert reventaba de coraje…

-Esto no lo aguanto más- Dejo caer las rosas que le llevaba junto con la nota…

-Te olvidare- Se dio la vuelta y se fue…Flamy y Demian salían del cuarto de curación, se detuvo y dijo…

-Qué extraño unas flores en el piso- Flamy se quedo atónita, las recogió y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba…

-Hasta luego Flamy

-Adiós Demian, Estas flores son de él, las trajo pero porque no me hablo, que pasaría- Se metió y leyó rápidamente la nota, porque tenía que seguir trabajando…

_**Hermosa no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero el corazón no elije a quien amar y mi corazón es más fuerte que la razón, tu bien sabes que nosotros no buscamos este amor, solo llego y seguiré aferrado a este amor que me hace vivir. Te amo así es y así será.**_

_**Tuyo Eternamente**_

_**Albert**_

**ANNIE…**

Llego muy feliz a su casa…

-Hola madre

-Hola hija

-Es un hermoso día ¿no crees?

-Claro que si

-Te adoro mamá, sabes creo que retomare mis clases de música

-De verdad

-Claro mamá

-Entonces buscare a la maestra de inmediato

-Si mamá gracias

-Annie

-Si

-Me encanta verte feliz siendo…como si. No se

-Siendo solo yo misma mamá

-Me gusta que seas tú misma hija te ves radiante

-Así me siento, voy a mi cuarto, por cierto madre te amo los amo mucho a ti y a papá

-Y nosotros a ti hija- Annie subió a su cuarto muy contenta y de pronto alguien la abrazo por detrás, quiso gritar pero no pudo porque le tapo la boca y le susurro al oído…

-He vuelto nena y esta vez no fallare, todos van a pagar- Annie saltaba los ojos sumamente asustada, Neal le provocaba pavor…

-Me vas ayudar con todo lo que tengo planeado, quieras o no- Neal paso su mano por debajo de su falda y son su lengua lambio su cuello…

-Tan deliciosa como siempre- Annie mordió la mano de Neal y la soltó bruscamente…

-Maldita ve lo que hiciste

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo

-Pero sí recuerdo que la última vez que te toque gritabas pidiendo mas

-Eres repugnante Neal, gritaba por el asco que me dabas, me siento sucia cada que me tocas- Neal se acerco a ella y tomándola bruscamente por la cintura le dijo…

-Vas ayudarme con mi venganza oíste y serás mía las veces que yo quiera- La beso a la fuerza…

-Me das asco

-A por cierto no te atrevas a traicionarme o tus papitos queridos pueden sufrir un accidente

-No te atrevas hacerles daño

-Pues no te atrevas a fallarme o abrir tu dulce boquita- Y salió por la ventana… Annie se quedo llorando amargamente, limpiándose los labios del asco que sentía por el beso de Neal…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que regresar Neal? Porque justamente ahora

Cinco días pasaron en los que Neal estuvo estudiando todos los movimientos de aquellos de los que se vengaría, Annie se había encargado de informarle a donde iban, que hacían, cada detalle, con mucho coraje y dolor a la vez lo hizo, sentía que estaba traicionando a sus amigos, esa mañana Elisa se preparaba para ir a montar, ella no se daba cuenta que su hermano la vigilaba…Mientras Tom daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su recamara intranquilo…

-No sé qué me pasa necesito verla, aunque sea por un momento, aunque me grite y desprecia, esta necesidad no me deja en paz- Se levanto y salió a buscar a Elisa…Era una mañana muy fresca, Elisa saco su caballo, lo acaricio…

-Vamos a salir a despejarnos un poco amigo- Neal se acercaba lentamente sin darse cuenta piso una hoja seca…

-Quien anda ahí, mmm que extraño siento como si me observaran, debe ser mi imaginación- Iba a subirse al caballo cuando…

-Hola querida hermanita- Elisa brinco del susto y se giro llevándose tremenda sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Neal…

-¿Qué…que haces aquí

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte

-Neal tienes que entregarte

-Crees que soy idiota

-Mataste a una persona, cometiste asesinato- Neal gritando se acerco a Elisa…

-No me importa lo que me digas vas a pagar por haberme traicionado

-Entiende Neal que no podía ayudarte en esas atrocidades por favor recapacita aun estas a tiempo- La agarro del cuello…

-No, no lo voy hacer vas a pagar- Con dificultad le dijo…

-Soy tu hermana

-Por eso debiste apoyarme

-Nunca

-Pues entonces vas a morir también- La soltó del cuello y saco un cuchillo, Elisa comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, el caballos salió espantado, Neal seguía a Elisa con cuchillo en mano y con los ojos llenos de odio y sed de venganza, cada vez se alejaban mas de las caballerizas…Elisa lloraba…

-Por favor Neal no lo hagas, somos hermanos

-Y debiste apoyarme

-Yo te quiero

-Y me traicionaste

-No estaba bien lo que hacías

-Antes me apoyabas

-Es pasado

-Ahora debiste hacerlo

-Neal te lo suplico no me hagas daño- El caballo de Elisa se lo encontró Tom…

-Ey ey muchacho tranquilo y Elisa porque vienes solo, te ves muy agitado y nervioso mm mire a averiguar- Y salió cautelosamente en busca de Elisa…

-Estas lista para morir hermanita

-Neal no

-Sera una muerte lenta y con mucho dolor- Neal estaba más cerca de Elisa sin dejar de apuntarle con el cuchillo, Tom llego sin hacer ruido justo cuando Neal le dijo a Elisa…

-Prepárate para morir- Iba a encajarle el cuchillo pero Tom le detuvo el brazo…

-Maldito vaquero déjame

-No te atrevas a lastimarla

-Tú también vas a morir- Empezaron a pelear, Neal le aventaba cuchillazos y Tom los esquivaba como podía, Elisa gritaba desesperada…

-Cuidado amor, Neal déjalo- Neal le dio un rozón en el costado izquierdo y cayó al piso, Neal se acerco pero Tom le dio una patada y el cuchillo salió volando, Neal huyo corriendo y recogiendo el cuchillo, Elisa fue y abrazo y beso a Tom…

-Amor, mi amor estas bien- Tom la abrazo…

-Lo importante es que tu estes bien Elisa no quería perderte

-De verdad Tom

-Claro que si mi preciosa, temí perderte para siempre

-Y yo a ti Tom me moriría si algo te pasa, eres mi vida

-Mi niña tonta te amo- Y ahí se besaron apasionadamente con ansias de no soltarse nunca…

Neal llego al mugriento cuarto donde se escondía, aventó el cuchillo a un rincón…

-Maldito vaquero estúpido tenía que llegar a estropearme todo, te salvaste hermanita pero no siempre estará ese imbécil para salvarte y entonces pagaras tu traición, es hora del siguiente plan.- Annie sentís que se ahogaba en su recamara, así que salió a caminar…Archie no podía dejar de pensar en la nueva actitud de Annie…

-Necesito hablar con ella, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre, Annie todavía me ama, si iré a buscarla- Y salió en busca de Annie, Tom y Elisa terminaron de amarse…

-Tenemos que avisarle a Albert y Archie deben estar prevenidos

-Si tienes razón Elisa

-Candy y Terry no me preocupan porque deben estar muy lejos

-Sí, vamos a mor hay que avisarles

-Vamos a la mansión Andry- Annie se sentía muy abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, no sabía cómo solucionarlo quería contárselo a alguien pero tenía miedo de que Neal lastimara a las personas que amaba, todos sus cuestionamientos fueron interrumpidos por Archie…

-Hola Annie- Se sorprendió al verlo…

-Archie que haces aquí

-Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Pero de qué?

-De ti, de mí, tu actitud y estos sentimientos confusos que no me dejan en paz

-Pero que es lo que te despierta sentimientos confusos

-Tu Annie

-¿Yo?- Archie se acerco lentamente a ella…Annie tenía miedo pero a la vez se sentía feliz…Tom y Elisa llegaron hasta el despacho de Albert entraron muy agitados, sorprendiendo a Albert…

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

-Tío…estoy…muy…can…cansada, venimos corriendo

-Pero que les pasa porque están tan agitados

-Es Neal señor

-Dime Albert, Tom por favor, ¿Qué pasa con Neal?

-Regreso

-¿Qué estás diciendo Elisa?

-Mi hermano regreso e intento…- Elisa no pudo continuar…

-Intento que

-Intento matarla Albert

-¡Cómo es posible!

-Quisimos prevenirlos

-Muchas gracias hicieron muy bien- Tom abrazo a Elisa…

-Archie debe saberlo

-Si aunque temo su reacción

-Yo también Tom, Neal mato a Karen

-Candy no me preocupa

-Es verdad también tengo que avisarles a ellos

-Tú sabes donde están

-Así es Elisa

-Y no nos dirás Verdad

-Claro Tom

-Iré a avisarle a Archie- Y Albert salió en busca de Archie…

Annie le había contado lo que la había hecho cambiar de actitud y reaccionar y darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien…

-Después de esa nota comprendí de inmediato lo tonta y necia que había sido, entendí que el dolor me cegó y todo el odio que llegue a sentir por ustedes no era más que amor disfrazado de odio.

-Me estás diciendo que nunca dejaste de amarme- Annie se acerco a Archie y lo tomo de las manos…

-Así es, siempre te he amado desde que te conocí y creo que ese será mi karma, amarte hasta que muera- Archie estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer o decir…

-Los celos me carcomían al verte con Karen, deseaba ser ella, que fuera a mí a quien besaras

-Annie lamento haberte lastimado yo solo pensé en mi, nunca me puse a pensar en tu dolor

-Archie el amor que decía sentir por Terry ahora sé que era solo un capricho y aunque tú nunca vuelvas a amarme yo lo hare siempre- Archie sintió un impulso y acaricio el rostro de Annie…

-Annie mi tierna Annie

-Archie te amo, Archie- Cerraron los ojos y estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero los interrumpieron…

-Que conmovedor- Annie se asusto…

-Tu maldito desgraciado

-Hola primo como está la difunta- Archie encolerizado se le fue a los golpes pero Annie lo detuvo…

-No Archie no vale la pena

-Yo pensé que estabas enamorada del engreído aristócrata

-Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Karen

-Error primo, ustedes van a pagar caro lo que me hicieron, verdad Annie

-¿De qué habla Annie?

-Yo..yo…

-Annie es mi aliada y con su ayuda los hare sufrir como nunca

-No eso no es verdad- Annie estaba desesperada…

-No mientas Annie que todo este tiempo tu me has proporcionado cada detalle de sus vidas- Archie muy enojado se alejo de Annie…

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi Annie, no puedo creer que llegara a creer en tu inocencia, sigues siendo la misma mentirosa despreciable de siempre

-Archie

-No me toques, me das asco y tu Neal ya nos veremos

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas primo- Archie se fue muy desilusionado, Annie se quedo llorando…

-No me digas que sigues enamorado de ese idiota

-CALLATE

-Un punto a mi favor, no solo tus papito pagaran si me traicionas, tu querido Archie será descuartizado si abres esa boquita

-¿Y a que veniste?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí

-¿Qué es?

-Pon mucha atención

-Te escucho

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Albert llego a su despacho algo desesperado…

-Donde te habrás metido Archie

-Espero que estés bien

-Señor

-Si George

-Trajeron esto para usted

-¿Quién?

-Un sirviente, pero no se de quien

-Pregúntale

-Si señor- Salió en busca de ese individuo…Albert iba abrir la nota, cuando entro George…

-Ya se había ido señor

-Ni modo

-El joven Archie acaba de llegar

-Muchas gracias George

-No abrirá el sobre

-Después ahora urge que hable con Archie

-Como diga señor- Neal vigilaba el hospital…

-Prono tío Albert, pronto pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho y donde más te duele con tu noviecita cuatro ojos…Mientras Albert había intentando convencer a Archie que olvidara eso de vengarse de Neal…

-Lo sé Albert y no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarlo con mis propias manos

-No Archie no debes hacer eso

-Me destruyo la vida Albert, me quito lo que más amaba

-Lo entiendo Archie

-No Albert no lo entiendes, imagínate que algo le pasara a Flamy

-Me muero Archie sin ella me muero

-Pues es el sentimiento que tengo aquí en mi pecho

-La justicia se encargara

-No pienso esperar a la justicia Albert no lo hare- Y nada pudo convencer a Archie de lo contrario… Flamy salió del hospital a comprar unas cosas, Neal la seguía…

-Aun no es seguro, solo esperare un poco más- Annie caminaba de un lado otro muy nerviosa…

-Maldito Neal, maldito, perdónenme Albert y flamy yo no quería lastimarlos, soy mala muy mala- Albert se sentó frente a su escritorio y suspiro…

-Cuantos problemas- Flamy venía de regreso al hospital, sentía que alguien la seguía, dio la vuelta apresurando el paso, pero de repente alguien la tomo por la cintura, ella quiso gritar pero Neal le tapo la boca, su sombrero cayó al suelo, ella forcejeaba pero no conseguía nada hasta que se desmayo, Neal se la llevo amarrándole las manos…Albert tomo el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer…

_**Querido tío despídete de tu querida enfermera.**_

Albert se levanto…

-Maldito, lo mato si se atreve a tocarla

-A donde va señor

-A buscar al amor de mi vida- George tomo el papel, lo leyó y fue detrás de el…

**CASA DE ANNIE…**

-¿Qué te pasa annie? Estas muy nerviosa

-Nada mamá

-De verdad

-Si mamá estoy bien

-Te amo hija

-Y yo a ti- Albert llego al hospital pero nadie sabía de Flamy tenía rato de haber salido, recorrió el posible camino hasta que se encontró la gorra de Flamy…

-A donde te la llevaste Maldito bastardo- Albert llego a su despacho y saco una escopeta…

-Vas a morir maldito- Annie llego al lago cerca de un gran barranco donde tiempo atrás Neal había matado a Karen…

-Ya la agarraste

-Claro nena

-No la vayas a lastimar por favor

-Desde cuando te importa la 4 ojos- Flamy abrió los ojos…

-Maldito suéltame

-Cállate- Y le dio una bofetada, Annie se puso en medio…

-Déjala

-Tú también, no te metas- Y la bofeteo también a ella, flamy le grito…

-Cobarde- A Annie le salían lágrimas…

-No nos hagas daño

-Lárgate Annie tengo cuentas pendientes, LARGATE! Pero hazlo ahorita no te necesito me estorbas- Annie se fue y en su mente pensó…

-No más Neal, no más- Albert se fue volando a buscar a Flamy sin saber a dónde, Archie caminaba por el jardín cuando de pronto vio llegar a Annie…

-Largate no quiero verte- Annie lloraba inconsolable…

-Es…es…

-No quiero escucharte

-La tiene…la va matar

-¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas?

-Neal la va a fla- Y Annie se desmayo, Archie la cargo y se dio cuenta que estaba golpeada…

-Que le habrá pasado- La llevo a una habitación…Neal se daba gusto torturando a Flamy, a cada rato la golpeaba y jalaba el cabello y el reía sarcásticamente…Albert no la podía encontrar y estaba desesperado se sentía frustrado…Annie comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco y abrió los ojos…

-¿Qué me paso?

-Te desmayaste

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa

-Archie tienes que ayudarla

-¿A quién?

-A flamy

-De que

-Es Neal, el la tiene y yo le ayude

-COMO ES POSIBLE

-Escúchame Archie el me amenazo con hacerte daño y jamás me lo perdonaría, no podría soportar perderte por eso le ayude

-Dime todo lo que sabes- Y Annie comenzó a contarle todo… Tom y Elisa llegaron…

-¿Qué te paso Annie?

-Qué bueno que llegaron necesito que se queden con ella

-Sí pero que pasa

-Después les cuento- Archie salió corriendo y se topo con Albert…

-Se donde esta Flamy

-¿Qué? Vamos no podemos perder tiempo- Y los dos salieron en busca de Flamy…Flamy gritaba desesperada y llorando…

-Ayudaaaaaa, alguien que me ayudeeeeee por favorrrrr

-Grita pero nadie vendrá- La Sra. Britter entro al cuarto de Annie y lo vio vacio…

-A donde habrá ido- Salió a buscarla…Annie permanecía callada mientras Elisa la miraba extraño y Tom ni siquiera la miraba, ella lo entendía, durante mucho tiempo les había hecho mucho daño…

Neal se había cansado de golpear e insultar a Flamy…

-Por lo visto tu príncipe no va venir a rescatarte creo que no le importas tanto, pero bueno quería matarlos juntos pero después me encargare de el

-Si me vas a matar hazlo ya, anda matameeee

-Con gusto enfermera de cuarta- Albert y Archie llegaron…

-Te atreves a tocarla y te mato

-Bienvenido tio Albert, veo que trajiste a mi primo pues me ahorras la molestia de ir a buscarte para matarte…

-Albert vete no quiero que te lastime

-Hay que ternurita

-Maldito seré yo quien te mate

-Archie detente

-Pero Albert ve como ha lastimado a Flamy y mato a Karen- Archie se acerco a Neal y le soltó un puñetazo y Neal se carcajeo descaradamente…

-Jajaja no sabes cuánto disfrute matando a tu noviecita

-Desata a Flamy Neal

-Y si no lo hago que

-Te juro que yo si te mato, lo juro por mi vida- Albert le apuntaba con el rifle…Archie fue a desatar a Flamy pero Neal lo golpeo tumbándolo al suelo, Albert disparo y Neal cayó al suelo, la bala rozo su pierna, como pudo Neal se levanto, Archie quiso agarrarlo pero no pudo…

-No huyas cobarde- Albert corrió a desatar a Flamy, ya que la soltó la abrazo y agarro a besos…

-Mi amor temí tanto por tu vida, me muero si algo te pasa- Flamy lloraba a moco tendido y abrazaba Albert aferrándose a él…

-Me duele todo Albert, pensé que nunca volvería a verte

-Aquí estoy amor y nada te pasara- Y flamy se desmayo desvaneciéndose en sus brazos…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Annie les había contado todo a Tom y Elisa y no paraba de llorar…

-Cálmate vas a estar bien

-Si Annie lo mejor es que te arrepentiste a tiempo

-Annie todos te queremos y no vamos a permitir que Neal te haga daño

-A mi me preocupan Archie y Albert

-Van a estar bien, tranquila Annie

-Gracias Tom, Gracias Elisa- En ese momento escucharon gritos y demás… Tom se levanta y sale al corredor…

-¿Qué pasa?- Archie entro…

-¿Cómo sigues Annie?

-Bien y que paso

-Después hablamos Annie, Elisa podrías ayudarnos con Flamy

-Si claro vamos

-¿Flamy esta herida?

-No tengo tiempo- Y salió de ahí, Annie se entristeció…

-Creo que Archie sigue molesto conmigo

-Tranquila Annie ya podrás hablar con él- Albert acostó a Flamy en la cama no dejaba de tomarla de la mano…

-Dorothy por favor rae agua caliente, paños limpios todo lo necesario- Entro Elisa…

-Ya estoy aquí

-Gracias Elisa necesito que la cambies

-Dios mío está muy golpeada

-Ese bastardo- Elisa agacho la cabeza…

-Perdón Elisa

-No te preocupes Albert yo entiendo

-Elisa voy a matarlo si lo encuentro- Y Archie salió con escopeta en mano…

-Albert podrías salir

-Pero yo

-Es necesario

-Está bien- Albert beso la frente de Flamy, le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Vas a estar bien hermosa, vas a estar muy bien, cuídala Elisa por favor

-Si Albert no te preocupes

-La amo

-Lo se

-gracias estaré afuera ok- Archie buscaba a Neal por los alrededores a Neal sin éxito, paso horas, Demian lo vio desde lejos…

-A quien buscas con rifle en mano

-Hola Demian, al estúpido que mato a Karen

-Siguen sin encontrarlo

Así es y lo peor es que sigue haciendo de las suyas

-¿Cómo?

-trato de matar a Flamy

-La amiga de Candy, la enfermera

-Así es

-Maldito como se atrevió a tocar a Flamy

-Es la novia de Albert

-En verdad, te ayudo a buscarlo

-Lo harías

-Claro

-Pues vamos- Y los dos comenzaron a buscar a Neal…Annie llego a su casa…

-Hija estas aquí, me tenias muy preocupada

-Estoy bien

-No te ves bien

-Solo quiero dormir- Annie subió a su recamara dejando a su madre preocupada…

-¿Qué te paso hija?- Después de que Elisa termino de cambiar a Flamy empezó a curarla pero Albert ya estaba dentro del cuarto…

-Va estar bien Albert no te preocupes

-Gracias Elisa

-De nada, las heridas ya están curadas es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se ponga bien

-Mil gracias sin Candy aquí, no sé quién hubiera hecho todo esto

-Se fue Candy pero me quede yo, me retiro vengo mañana

-Gracias de nuevo- Elisa salió del cuarto…

-Nos vamos- Le dijo a Tom…

-Si amor- Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Archie…

-Lo encontraste

-No, ese desgraciado

-Nosotros nos vamos primo

-Gracias Elisa

-Hasta mañana

-Si Tom

-Por cierto y Annie

-Se fue

-Como que se fue

-No pude detenerla no se sentía cómoda

-Gracias- Archie subió a la recamara donde había estado Annie…

-Porque Annie, porque te fuiste así, pero mañana hablaremos tu y yo- Albert tomaba de la mano a Flamy…

-Voy a vengarme por todos los golpes que te dio ese malnacido mi preciosa, nunca más me voy a separar de ti, te amo- Flamy abrió los ojos…

-Yo también te amo

-Flamy Amor- Y la abrazo y beso…

-Gracias por salvarme

-Como no lo iba hacer, si te amo

-Yo también te amo- La noche fue más tranquila después de todo lo que había sucedido, Flamy estaba muy adolorida pero se sentía feliz que Albert se había quedado toda la noche con ella, acaricio su cabello y lagrimas comenzaron a salirle, Albert despertó…

-¿Por qué lloras amor?

-No te merezco, simplemente no te merezco

-No digas eso

-Es la verdad, después de todo lo que eh hecho para alejarte de mí y me salvaste

-Como no lo iba hacer, si eres la mujer de mi vida, te amo

-Y yo a ti y quiero estar contigo siempre

-En serio Flamy

-Si Albert luchare aun en contra de mi familia y la tuya por nuestro amor, nunca más me separare de ti

-Me haces tan feliz Flamy

-Y tu a mi Albert mucho- La madrugada era silenciosa pero fresca, Annie por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía no estaba tranquila y a pesar de haber evitado la muerte de Flamy y Albert había algo que la inquietaba bastante, a pesar de lo fresco salió a caminar por el jardín de su casa, se sentía más tranquila porque había hecho las cosas bien, pero ese dolor en el pecho no era común, se asusto al ver la silueta de un hombre parado frente a ella mirándola melancólicamente…

-Porque te fuiste así de la mansión

-No podía quedarme más ahí

-Quería hablar contigo

-Yo quería evitar esa plática

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero tus reproches, ya me siento bastante mal por haber ayudado a Neal- Archie se acerco a Annie, tomo sus manos y se las beso…

-Pero tan bien es cierto que sin ti no la hubiéramos salvado, Gracias Annie

-No estás enojado conmigo

-No estoy precisamente feliz pero rectificaste a tiempo

-Por ti Archie Soy capaz de lo que sea- Archie se retiro…

-Lo sé, se que tu no me amas pero ya daría mi vida por ti

-Annie no voy a mentirte estos últimos días he sentido cosas extrañas y confusas cuando estoy contigo pero no puedo amarte, no puedo

-Es porque aun no me perdonas lo de Karen

-No Annie ya te perdone de corazón pero hay algo que me impide pensar en ti de esa manera- Annie se acerco a él, lo abrazo seductoramente…

-Déjame ayudarte- Archie se congelo, no sabía qué hacer, Annie beso su cuello, su frente, mordió sus labios delicadamente…

-Te amo Archie y esta vez luchare limpiamente por ti- Y lo beso, Archie perdiéndose en ese intenso beso, la rodeo por la cintura fuertemente y el beso se prolongo, y el calor comenzó a encenderse, pero de pronto Archie se detuvo bruscamente…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que estas tratando de hacer, quieres convertirte en Karen para seducirme y que caiga, jamás Annie jamás lograras despertar en mi lo que ella despertaba

-Archie nunca fue mi intención, yo solo

-Aléjate Annie y entiende que nunca te voy amar y gracias por lo de flamy, adiós- Archie se fue dejando el corazón de Annie destrozado…Archie aun estaba muy encendido, las caricias y besos de Annie le habían gustado y lo que más le asusto fue sentir esa pasión y fuego que creyó solo sentir con Karen, lo tomo por sorpresa nunca había sentido eso con Annie y ahora era tan diferente y Annie le despertaba tantas emociones.

**TERRY Y CANDY…**

Después de que Terry me robara cuando estaba a punto de casarme absurdamente porque en realidad ese matrimonio era absurdo y no valido pero a mi eso no me importaba yo solo quería encontrar la manera de que Annie fuera feliz y tenía que alejarme de Terry para conseguirlo, que absurdo pensar que una vez más Terry se daría por vencido, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de Demian furioso maldiciendo a Terry… mi corazón se me salía del pecho, el viento golpeaba mi rostro, estaba furiosa con Terry pero a la vez me emocionaba el hecho de que Terry me raptara, me parecía tan romántico pero ahora yo había destrozado un corazón, desesperada le decía a Terry…

-Eres un salvaje, como te atreviste a secuestrarme fue tan bajo de tu parte es de poco hombre, me decepcionaste Terry- Pero él no decía nada…

-Te creí más inteligente, pensé que serias sensato- Terry detuvo el caballo de golpe y mirando a los ojos y me dijo…

-Mira tarzan pecosa si tienes alma de buen samaritano no es mi problema, antes mi padre decidía por mí, ahora yo decido y creo que sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste fue estúpido y nada inteligente, creí que me conocías Candy pero ya veo que no, decidiste por mí que teníamos que separarnos para que alguien más fuera feliz te equivocaste Candy yo no soy así y jamás volveré a sacrificar nuestro amor por nadie, Ahora sigamos.- Yo me quede callada no supe que decir, Terry tuvo razón en todo lo que me dijo, así que continuamos nuestro viaje, no sé exactamente por dónde íbamos o hacia donde nos dirigíamos pero pasamos un pequeño poblado en donde nos detuvimos a comer un poco, descansamos y seguimos adelante yo me moría de sueño, después de un buen rato llegamos a otro pequeño poblado, amarro el caballo para que tomara agua…

-Entra- Desde que habíamos hablado en el camino Terry se mostro muy frio conmigo…

-Una recamara por favor- Entramos al cuarto y me anime hablar…

-Eres un salvaje Terry- Terry corrió hacia a mí, me abrazo fuertemente…

-¿Salvaje porque? Por raptarme a la mujer que amo y que aparte es mi esposa y mi mujer- Terry comenzó a mordisquear mi oreja, beso mi cuello, mi hombro, mientras lo hacía desabrochaba mi corsette, yo quería que continuara, lo amaba y deseaba cada día más, pero él se detuvo…

-Fuiste una tonta Candy al decidir por los dos, buenas noches- Y se fue a acostar, Yo hice lo mismo pero no podía pegar el ojo y me supongo que las horas pasaron, me desperté y Terry estaba profundamente dormido, me levante despacio me di la vuelta y de puntillas me dirigí a la puerta, puse la mano para abrir despacio sin hacer ruido, cuando iba cruzar la puerta dije…

-Lo siento Terry es lo mejor- Pero una voz me detuvo…

-No te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta si sabes lo que te conviene- Y nada pude hacer, los días siguientes me propuse mostrarme molesta y enojada ante Terry para evitar la tentación de caer en sus brazos pero Terry tampoco era muy amigable, se limitaba hablar lo necesario conmigo…Seguimos recorriendo diferentes poblados, no sabía hasta cuando nos detendríamos ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, en uno de los poblados Terry me había comprado algo de ropa y por lo menos me había dejado bañarme aunque siempre me vigilo y es que ya varias veces había intentado escaparme sin éxito y Terry siempre me decía lo mismo…

-Ya una vez te perdí, créeme Candy no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar- Sus palabras me halagaban pero no era la manera correcta, Demian merecía una explicación pero debido a mi indisciplina me mantenía mas vigilada que nunca y yo siempre le respondía…

-Y tu deberías de acostumbrarte a mi mal comportamiento- Nuestro peregrino viaje se hizo un poco pesado debido a que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, así que pensé en cambiar de táctica y hacerlo enojar para que me dejara ir, estábamos cenando cuando lo mire y le dije descaradamente…

-Sabes, Demian besa muuuyyy bien- Terry empuño la mano furioso…

-Quieres callarte Candy

-Porque si es la verdad, si besa tan rico ya me imagino como seria para lo otro- Terry golpeo la mesa con su puño…

-Quieres callarte y no decir estupideces

-Si no me hubieras raptado ahorita seria su mujer, te imaginas

-Eso no es verdad, tú no serias capaz de acostarte con otro que no fuera yo

-Porque no Terry, no te creas tan único

-Me lastimas Candy

-Sabes que Terry lamento no haberme acostado con Demian hubiera sido…

-CALLATE! Demonios Candy cállate si eso quieres anda, adelante eres libre de irte, corre a sus brazos, se su mujer de cuerpo, porque ante la ley eres mía, corre, VETE! LARGATEEEEE- Me levante y Salí corriendo, me recargue en un árbol suspirando y comencé a llorar…

-Perdón Terry no debí hacerlo, jamás, jamás podría acostarme con nadie más, tu ocupas mi corazón y cuerpo, no creí que hacerte enojar diera resultado y me dejaras libre- Así estuve durante mucho rato, después regrese al cuarto, Terry tocaba la armónica y al verme entrar me dijo…

-Pensé que morías por correr a brazos de Demian- Solo levante los hombros negativamente y me senté en la cama…

-Me voy a dormir descansa- Y se acostó sin decirme nada mas…

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos temprano pero nos fuimos inmediatamente, los días que pasaron fueron como los demás, ninguno hablaba al menos que fuera sumamente necesario, por fin llegamos a otro poblado más pero era demasiado pequeño y lejano, llegamos a una casita que estaba muy alejada del poblado…

-Aquí es, llegamos no nos moveremos mas

-Entonces aquí nos quedaremos

-Si- Nos instalamos, era una pequeña casa, pero muy cómoda, tenía todo lo necesario la revise y parecía que alguien la había arreglado antes, sabiendo de nuestra llegada, Salí y le dije a Terry…

-¿Albert verdad?

-Así es Candy

-Debí imaginármelo- Esa fue la última vez que hablamos, los días restantes apenas y nos mirábamos, al parecer lo había lastimado demasiado y me sentía fatal por haberlo hecho…Una noche se acerco a mí y me dijo con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos…

-De verdad te habrías entregado a Demian Candy, ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué me lastimas así?- Con mis manos tome su rostro, bese sus labios y le dije…

-No Terry, no lo hubiera hecho jamás porque no lo amo

-Pero te ibas a casar con el

-Esa boda era solo un teatro

-¿Cómo?

-Si se lo pedí a Demian para que tu alejaras de mi desilusionado, además no podía casarme con Demian, no solo porque no lo amo, si no porque yo ya estoy casada y es imposible casarme dos veces.

-Así que todo fue un teatro

-Si Terry, pero te sigo amando y jamás me entregaría a nadie, que no fueras tu- Terry me beso apasionadamente, comenzó a desvestirme llenando mi cuerpo desnudo de besos y caricias, yo le correspondía, me levanto y rodeándolo con mis piernas su cintura me sostuve mientras caminábamos al cuarto, nos besábamos, Me acostó y comenzó el ritual de acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo caliente, lo beso, lo toco, lo acaricio, me perdió por completo, con su lengua, recorrió el contorno de mis pezones, succiono mis pechos, después los lambio, sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen era sublime, mordió mis labios y nuestras lengua se encontraron, mis uñas rasgaron su espalda, después mi vientre ansioso y desesperado lo ansiaba tener dentro de mí, roso mis entrepiernas con su miembro, fue excitante y después me penetro una vez más, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, me hizo suya poco a poco, acelerando los movimientos de cadera en mi y la suya, con nadie más podía llegar al cielo más que con el…Después de eso todo cambio entre nosotros volvimos hacer los mismos enamorados de siempre, ahora parecíamos unos amantes, a todas horas queríamos amarnos, tocarnos y besarnos. Así estuvimos los días siguientes todo era amor, pasión y dulzura, una tarde llegábamos de haber nadado en el lago y al abrir la puerta, salió volando un papel que decía…

_**Chicos si pueden demoren su regreso, Neal reapareció, está tratando de vengarse de todos.**_

_**Albert A.**_

Terry y yo nos miramos…

-Crees que trate de lastimarnos

-No lo sé Candy pero es mejor que aun no regresemos

-Temo por los demás

-Estarán bien mi pecosa, no te preocupes

-Te amo Terry

-Y Yo a ti, aunque a veces me saque de mis casillas

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás mi rebelde

-Me encanta como resaltan tus pecas cada que te enojas

-Tú me gustas mas- Abrazándola por la cintura y besándola le dijo…

-Pues soy todo tuyo candy y para siempre

-Perdóname

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan necia y decidir por los dos

-Mm tengo que pensarlo

-Malvado

-Ya encontrare la manera de cobrarte

-Eres un malvado

-Solo lo necesario- Y entre risas de felicidad se besaron intensamente…

Demian había salido muy temprano a ver a Flamy a la mansión Andry, Albert no le gusto mucho verlo pero se porto muy amable…Después de que se fue se puso muy serio…

-Aun me duele todo

-Tienes que descansar amor

-Que buen gesto de Demian venir a verme

-Demasiado diría yo

-Estas celoso

-Claro que no solo que Demian no me agrada

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué?

-Porque dice amar a Candy y te anda rondando

-Jajaja Ay Albert me encantan tus celos

-No veo porque

-Me entere que fuiste al hospital a verme

-Sí pero estaba muy ocupada con Demian para atenderme

-Mi Albert esta celoso y me encanta, te amo a ti y a nadie más Albert, Demian Albert es solo un amigo

-De verdad Flamy

-Claro mi amor nunca lo dudes- Albert la abrazo y se besaron…

Archie no dejaba de pensar en el beso de Annie y todo lo que le había dicho, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos nuevos, que Annie le estaba despertando eran sensaciones que solo había sentido con Karen y ahora le parecía extraño sentirlos con Annie…Demian después de visitar a Flamy salió como siempre a buscar por el cielo mar y tierra a Candy y Terry aun sin éxito alguno…

La mamá de Annie le conto a su padre, la extraña actitud de su hija y como le preocupaba…Annie lloraba en su recamara…

-Se que no me volverás amar, nunca Archie, nunca- Neal entro intempestivamente por su ventana asustándola…

-Vete Neal, vete déjame en paz

-Me traicionaste y lo vas a pagar

-Flamy era inocente no tenias porque hacerle nada

-Eso lo decido yo y ahora vas a pagar…- Se acerco a ella, Annie retrocedía…

-Que me vas hacer, por favor no me lastimes

-Al contrario preciosa te va gustar mucho

-No me toques, no lo hagas- Neal la abrazo por la cintura…

-Nooo por favor déjame

-Ya te extrañaba nena vas a ser mía las veces que yo quiera, recuerdas

-No, ya no Neal, no quiero, no me toques- Le dio una bofetada y después la beso bruscamente…

-El que da las órdenes soy yo, ahora me vas hacer gozar, oíste- Annie corrió hacia la puerta gritando…

-Nooo alguien ayudemeeeee por favor- Pero Neal la jalo haciéndola caer al piso…

-Vas a ser mía quieras o no- Annie pataleaba, gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera pero Neal no le hacía caso, la acariciaba y besaba repugnantemente…

-Sueltameeee, suéltame, te lo suplico- Annie no dejaba de luchar y suplicar, pero Neal quería vengarse y disfrutaba, así que no escuchaba, a pesar de los gritos él no se detenía y abuso de ella hasta cansarse…Ella llorando amargamente seguía gritando, sus papás escucharon…

-Es annie

-Si vamos mujer

-Si corre- Y los dos subieron rápidamente a su recamara…

-Estuviste mejor que nunca Annie- Annie se cubría llorando…

-Te odio

-En cambio tu a mi me gustas mas cada día- Sus papás llegaron pero Neal se levanto…

-Hija estas bien

-Llegaron demasiado tarde- El Sr. Britter horrorizado por lo que veía se lanzo sobre Neal

-No papá, déjalo no vale la pena- La Sra. Britter la ayudo a levantarse, Neal no se tentó el corazón y le dio dos golpes a su padre… Annie y su madre horrorizadas gritaban…

-Déjalo Neal no seas brusco

-Querido basta

-Viejo idiota como te atrevas a tocarme- El papá de Annie tirado en el piso sangrando de la boca y nariz…

-Maldito como te atreviste a tocar a mi niña

-Su hija ya no es una niña- Archie había caminado sin rumbo fijo, nuevamente había llegado hasta la casa de Annie…

-Porque siempre termino aquí, que significara, que estarás haciendo Annie- El papá de Annie se levanto, ella corrió ayudarlo…

-Déjalo papá no vale la pena

-Así es no lo vales Annie, he tenido mejores mujeres

-Maldito cretino- El papá de Annie se iba lanzar sobre el pero entre ella y su madre lo detuvieron… Annie grito…

-Por favor no papá- Archie ya se iba, pero escucho el grito…

-Que sucederá- Se metió a la casa pero vio todo tranquilo…

-Yo me largo, fue todo un placer Annie- Su padre estaba furioso y se lanzo sobre el….

-DESGRACIADO- Archie escucho el grito…

-NO PAPÁ- Volvió a escuchar, Neal lo aventó golpeando su rostro, Annie corrió hacia el…

-Déjalo Neal- Cuando Archie escucho el nombre subió corriendo, Neal saco una pistola y le apunto al Sr. Britter…

-Maldito viejo necio

-No lo haga- Le dijo la Sra. Britter, Annie desesperada le grito…

-Por favor no le hagas daño nooo- Archie corría de prisa…

-Prepárese para morir

-Te lo ruego Neal- Archie llego y abrió la puerta justo cuando Neal disparo, Annie grito llorando…

-Papáaaaa- Su madre lo abrazo interponiéndose y el disparo, le dio a la Sra. Britter…Annie la miro y su madre con esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas sonrió y cerró los ojos para siempre, Annie se iba lanzar sobre Neal pero Archie la detuvo…

-Tranquila- El abrazaba llorando a su esposa…Annie en brazos de Archie lloraba desconsolada…

-Mi mamá, Archie mi madre la acababa de matar Neal, mi mamáaaaaaa, nooo mi mamá nooo ella no- Se tiro al piso gritando y golpeando el piso, Archie no sabía que decirle…

-Mamáaaaaaaa ¿Por qué? Mamáaaaa porque tu mami, mamitaaaaa, mamita de mi alma, mamáaaaaa no, no debiste morir, tu no mamá, tu no mamá- Archie no se separo ni un momento de Annie en todo el proceso del funeral y entierro, Elisa se había encargado de todo con ayuda de Tom, su papá también estaba muy mal, Albert ya nos había avisado a mí y Terry, pero tardaríamos en llegar…Annie quedo devastada justo cuando había decidido cambiar su mundo se derrumba, los días pasaron, días tristes para Annie, Archie trataba de animarla, sacándola a pasear, montar, picnic pero nada resultaba y aunque su compañía la reconfortaba no era suficiente… A la semana Terry y yo llegamos pero no me pareció prudente visitarla de inmediato, cuando vi a Archie note que su mirada cuando hablaba de Annie había cambiado, se notaba amor en sus ojos…Cuando paso una semana más Archie y Annie visitaban la tumba de su madre, ella estaba en un mar de lagrimas, Archie la abrazo…

-Se fuerte Annie, ella lo querría

-No puedo simplemente no puedo- Archie la abrazo y beso….Annie estaba confundida y también Archie porque lo había hecho sin pensar, llegamos Terry y yo…

-Annie- Ella volteo y me abrazo fuertemente, llorando, Terry le dio el pésame… En la mansión Andry, Annie me conto todo incluida la violación, me pidió perdón y lloramos juntas… Un mes después Annie y Archie habían comenzado a salir de nuevo juntos, platicaban, Annie había superado la muerte de su mamá pero le seguía doliendo terriblemente…En ese tiempo Archie había descubierto que el amor que creía muerto había renacido con mucha fuerza, pensó que nunca amaría a Annie pero no era así, la amaba y con todo su corazón aunque se había resistido ya no podía hacerlo más… Annie lo esperaba en su recamara…Archie le dijo que quería decirle algo muy importante…

-Hermosa

-Archie que es lo que- Y la beso sin decirle nada…

-Eso que significa

-Significa que te amo Annie y no puedo negarlo más- Pero Annie se sintió mal…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No sé, de pronto me dio vueltas todo, tengo mucho asco- Y Archie noto como Annie se puso pálida…

-No te ves bien

En cuanto Demian se entero que Terry y yo habíamos regresado lo busco para enfrentársele pero yo no deje que ese encuentro se diera, conozco a Terry y sé muy bien que terminarían a golpes pero en un descuido Demian encontró a Terry se hicieron de palabras, Ya que Demian le reclamo no solo mi rapto si no lo de Susana yo me entere y llegue justo a tiempo los dos estaba muy golpeados…

-Tú no la amas

-Y Tu si Demian

-Claro que si

-Maldito- Se golpeaban simultáneamente…

-Susana es mi hermana y vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste

-Susana es tu hermana- Llegue yo enterándome de eso…

-CANDY!

-Nunca me lo dijiste cómo es posible

-¿Yo?

-A ver Demian explícale eso a Candy- Annie estaba recostada en su cama se toco el vientre y con lagrimas en los ojos dijo…

-No puedo estar embarazada no de ese maldito.


	10. Chapter 10 CONSECUENCIAS

**CAPITULO 10.- CONSECUENCIAS**

Desde Annie presintió estar embarazada no paró de llorar amargamente metida en su recamara sin dejar de tocar su vientre…

-No, no, simplemente no puedo estar embarazada de Neal, me rehusó completamente, no lo quiero, no.

Demian se había quedado paralizado a ver la reacción de Candy…

-Candy, yo

-Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar

-No es más que la verdad mi amor- Intervino Terry…}

-Entonces todo este tiempo me mentiste Demian

-No Candy, yo, yo solo omití la verdad- Otra vez Terry intervino burlándose un poco…

-Yo a eso le llamo mentir Demian

-Cállate Terry- Le dijo algo exasperado…

-Y entonces cuando pensabas decírmelo

-Pronto, es solo que no sabía como

-Candy el vino a vengarse de mí y probablemente te uso para hacerlo

-Demian no puedo creerlo, no de ti

-Candy perdón es que esa era mi idea al principio

-Ósea que si pretendías lastimarme

-Candy no pude, me enamore de ti como un loco

-Qué tristeza me da Demian por favor no vuelvas a buscarme, nunca mas

-Candy te amo

-Eso no es amor

-Por favor perdóname

-Déjame

-Candy- Me fui muy triste y Terry detuvo a Demian…

-Oíste bien lo que te dijo verdad, así que déjala en paz, no vuelvas a cruzarte en su, no en nuestro camino- Demian se quedo devastada…

-Maldito Terry pero no me daré por vencido reconquistare a Candy voy hacer de todo para separarlos.

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa les había contado a sus padres lo sucedido con Neal, su madre estaba muy mal, cada día se le notaba más distante, había días en los que parecía perdida y otros en los que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, Elisa estaba muy preocupada por su madre…

-Le afecto mucho más de lo que pensé Tom

-Lo lamento mucho Elisa y sé que es tu hermano pero deseo tanto que lo encuentren y lo encierren en la cárcel

-Si Tom me duele mucho pero yo También deseo eso he hecho demasiado daño. Tom abrázame no me sueltes nunca, solo en tus brazos siento que todo va estar bien.

-Y así va ser Elisa, no voy a permitir que nada te lastime, ni perturbe, te amo

-Y yo a ti con todo mi corazón Tom.

**ANNIE…**

Archie llego a visitar a Annie a pesar de que habían pasado tiempo juntos Archie la notaba muy distante y lejana…

-Hola hermosa

-Archie- Annie lo miro con sus tiernos ojos pero llenos de lagrimas…

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas bien

-Vete no te quiero ver, vete por favor

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que me di cuenta que no te amo, jugué contigo lo siento

-No es verdad Annie, tú me amas- Archie se acerco a abrazarla pero Annie se alejo como asqueada…

-Déjame no me toques

-Pero Annie

-Que me dejes en paz- Annie salió corriendo dejando a Archie desconcertado…

-Annie, mi Annie que te pasa

**MANSION ANDRE…**

Llegamos a la mansión discutiendo…

-Pero porque nunca me lo dijiste

-Pensé que Demian te lo diría

-Pues ya viste que no

-Candy no quería estropear nuestra felicidad, demasiado daño nos han hecho ya- Candy cruzo los brazos frunciendo el ceño…

-Perdóname Candy, tienes razón debí contártelo- Me abrazo por la cintura besándome…

-No quería que sufrieras más- Yo le correspondí…

-No debiste ocultármelo Terry

-Lo se

-Te amo y nadie ya va a lograr separarnos

-Entonces puedo decirle a mi madre que continúan con los planes para la boda a la iglesia- Lo bese tiernamente…

-Así es Terry

-Mi preciosa pecosa- Se fundieron en un abrazo y comenzaron a besarse…

**HOPITAL…**

Annie salió muy nerviosa y preocupada del hospital…

-Tres días que serán eternos para mi, por favor Dios no me castigues así, no lo hagas- Caminaba sin fijarse por donde iba y choco con Flammy…

-Annie estas bien

-Ah hola Flammy si, si gracias

-Salúdame a todos

-De tu parte

-Nos vemos en la fiesta

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?

-La de navidad en la mansión Andry

-A, si

-Iras verdad

-Sí, claro Flammy, Adiós- Y Annie se fue apresurando el paso…

-Se veía muy pálida que extraña.

Albert miraba fijamente un anillo precioso…

-Es perfecto para ella, hermoso, en la fiesta de navidad se lo daré, seguro será un hermoso regalo- Entro Terry y el cerro la cajita súbitamente, escondiéndola…

-Albert estoy listo recuerdas que iremos a buscar los regalo de Candy y Flammy

-Es verdad no lo recordaba, pues vámonos

-Si vamos.

Estaba en mi recamara repasando en mi mente todos los acontecimientos sucedidos desde que me había reencontrado con Terry en ese apasionante veranos que jamás olvidare, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpido…

-Srita Candy

-Dorothy como me dijiste

-Perdón, Candy

-Ahora si dime

-Llego esta carta para ti

-Muchas gracias- Me fui al jardín pero decidí treparme a un árbol para leer más agusto la carta…

-Es de Paty que felicidad- La abrí muy emocionada y comencé a leerla…

_Mi querida Candy, mi luna de miel apenas empieza y a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz te extraño mucho a todos, Flamy, Albert, Archie, Tom, Elisa Y Annie sobre todo a ella, ustedes dos son como mis hermanas._

_Aun me quedan dos meses de luna de miel pero sigo orando para que Annie encuentre esa luz y paz que necesita y vuelva a ser nuestra Annie, tierna, pero volveré a tiempo para tu boda Candy._

_Dale mis saludos a Terry y dile a Annie que la quiero y espero encontrarme con la verdadera Annie a mi regreso. Mike les manda sus afectos._

_Paty O´Brian_

Candy se bajo del árbol muy feliz…

-Esto debe saberlo Annie, le hará bien- Y Salí a buscarla…

**CIUDAD…**

Terry y Albert recorrían tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto para nosotras…

-Naa esto no le gustara a Candy

-Y qué decir de Flammy Terry- Los dos sostenían sombreros bastantes llamativos y cargados con adornos como plumas y encajes…

-Es más difícil que encontrar el anillo perfecto

-Tienes razón Albert ¿Qué haremos?

-Sigamos buscando

-Si después de todo dicen que el que busca encuentra

-Muy cierto Terry no nos daremos por vencidos- Y resignados a pasar unas cuantas horas siguieron buscando…

Cuando me dirigía a buscar a Annie llego Tom y me entretuvo demasiado, me pido mi ayuda para algo especial que haría, después me fue imposible ir con Annie ya que tenia reuniones con la mamá de Terry para lo de la boda, durante esos días no había vuelto a saber de Demian… La mamá de Elisa iba de mal en peor, a veces perdía la noción del tiempo y se dispersaba demasiado… Terry y Albert iban todos los días a la ciudad en busca de ese regalo de navidad perfecto y el tiempo se les terminaba, solo faltaba un día para navidad… Por fin tuve el tiempo para ir a buscar a Annie a su casa pero no la encontré…

-Donde puede estar, a ya se, claro ahí debe estar- Annie había ido al hospital a buscar sus resultados, después se dirigió al cementerio y frente a la tumba de su madre, dijo…

-Aquí están mamá, tengo miedo de abrirlos y si son positivos que voy hacer, ahora que Archie me corresponde tendré que alejarlo de mi vida para siempre, ayúdame mamá, dame fuerzas- Desde que Archie la había ido a buscar, nunca había dejado de ir a buscarla pero Annie siempre se negaba, no quería verlo hasta saber los resultados… Abrió el sobre lentamente, al sacarlo cerro los ojos…

-No, no puedo, pero tengo que- Y comenzó a leerlos, dejo caer la hoja al suelo y llorando desconsolada dijo…

-Porque a mí, porque tenía que pasarme esto. No quiero simplemente no quiero, nooo, mamá ayudameeeee, mamaaaaaa te necesito y te extraño- Llegue y la vi con inmensa tristeza, me acerque a ella…

-¿Annie qué te pasa?- Annie se giro y al verme me abrazo, aferrándose a mi…

-Aaayyy Candy, candyyyy cuanto dolor

-Pero que pasa Annie porque estas así

-Soy tan infeliz pero todo me lo merezco

-No digas eso Annie

-Nunca más voy a ser feliz con Archie

-No digas eso el te ama y te perdono

-Pero no soy digna de el

-Eso es una tontería

-Mira- Me dio los resultados y los leí, me sorprendí poniéndome las manos en la boca era impactante la noticia…

-¿Embarazada pero?

-Y el padre es Neal Candy sabes lo que significa eso

-Annie tú no tienes la culpa y seguro Archie entenderá

-No candy rodo lo tengo bien merecido y Archie jamás se va enterar

-Pero Annie

-No lo merezco y Candy te suplico no le digas nada

-Annie yo no puedo

-Por favor es lo mejor así debe de ser- La abrace y llorando le dije…

-Está bien Annie como tú quieras.

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Archie desesperado por la actitud de Annie que no comprendía les conto a Terry y Albert su sentir…

-Albert, Terry no se qué le pasa no me ha recibido estos días y la extraño demasiado- Terry y Albert lo miraban sin saber que decirle…

-Porque no le preguntas que le sucede

-Ya lo hice Terry pero no me dice nada solo que descubrió que no me ama

-Y por supuesto eso es mentira

-Claro Albert eso jamás se lo creeré, ayúdenme

-No sé qué podemos hacer Archie

-Con escucharme han hecho mucho Albert.

La noche anterior a navidad Albert y Terry tenían envueltos sus regalos, estaban por fin satisfechos…

-A flammy le va encantar

-A Candy también le fascinara su regalo- Flammy estaba terminando de hacer su maleta, entro Yamile con mala cara diciéndole…

-Ya llegaron por ti Flammy- Ella le respondió con una enorme sonrisa…

-Muchas gracias Yamile

-Crees que esa felicidad te va durar siempre

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que aprovechare esta felicidad que me da la vida al máximo- Cerro su maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta le dijo…

-Feliz navidad Yamile- Y se fue, Yamile estaba muy enojada…

-Engreída, nefasta pero no te durara mucho esa felicidad, borrare de tu odioso rostro esa sonrisa ridícula.

**ANNIE…**

El Sr. Britter trataba de acercarse a Annie pero si le era difícil cuando su esposa vivía, ahora que ya no estaba le parecía imposible, pero quería intentarlo, necesitaba acercarse a ella… Toco a su puerta…

-Hija acompáñame a cenar

-No quiero papá vete

-Pero hija tienes que comer

-No tengo apetito

-Hija nos necesitamos

-Vete papá por favor, vete- El Sr. Britter desconsolado se fue, con lagrimas en los ojos sin saber que hacer…

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

Un nuevo día llego…

Eleanor Baker le mostraba a Terry el anillo para Candy…

-Le va gustar Terry porque este anillo fue testigo de un gran amor

-Pero que se termino

-Pero con ustedes será diferente

-Así es madre no sé si te lo he dicho pero gracias por todo

-Me haces muy feliz hijo y serán muy felices- Madre e hijo se abrazaron…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Albert y Candy desayunaban en la terraza, Flammy bajo a desayunar con ellos…

-Mi hermosa como dormiste

-Bien amor gracias

-Pero siéntate Flammy

-Si Gracias Candy

-Listas para la fiesta

-Si amor

-Claro Albert y tú

-Listísimo- Candy y Flammy muy felices soltaron la carcajada…

**ANNIE…**

Annie no había dormido en toda la noche, su padre ya había subido a llevarle el desayuno pero otra vez no tuvo respuesta…

-Annie me entristece mucho que estés así- Pero Annie siguió sin decir nada, el Sr. Britter se fue más triste aun… La fresca noche de diciembre llego y con ella la celebración de la navidad… Elisa con su vestido de fiesta muy elegante estaba lista…

-Padre están listos no debe tardar Tom- Su padre la miro preocupado…

-Algo le pasa a tu madre

-¿Qué?

-No lo se

-Donde esta

-En el cuarto de Neal- Elisa fue al cuarto de Neal y vio a su madre sacando su ropa y tirándola…

-Tienes que verte muy guapo, ponte esto, no mejor este y este, o este

-Mamá, mami, Neal no está- La mira como perdida…

-Mi hijo Neal muy pronto nacerá- Acaricio el rostro de Elisa diciéndole…- Tu, tu quien eres

-Mamá soy Elisa, tu hija, Neal no está aquí el es un asesino

-¿Quién es Neal? Lo tengo que llevar al parque

-Mamá reacciona- Elisa sentía que su corazón se partía en dos al ver sufrir de tal manera a su madre, de pronto su mamá se puso a gritar como loca golpeando el piso y jalándose el cabello y decía…

-Nooooo, nooo Neal mi Neal, el está aquí, vete, vete eres mala, Neal hijo es hora de dormir, ven a bañarte

-Mamá, mamá reacciona te haces daño- Elisa la abrazo mientras su madre forcejeaba diciendo incoherencias y gritaba….

-Dejame, dejameeee mi niñoooo mi Neal.- Elisa lloraba mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para que no se lastimara…

-Vas a estar bien mami muy bien- Tom llego vio la escena, Elisa se desahogo en sus brazos llorando, Tom la consolaba con todo su amor, esperaba que al menos la sorpresa que le tenía la animara un poco… Su padre había decidido llevarse a su esposa a un sofisticado hospital para atenderla y se recuperara… después de la triste despedida Elisa y Tom partieron a la fiesta de navidad…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Todo estaba listo, música, luces invitados, adornaban la fiesta de navidad… Todo era risas y felicidad, aunque Archie esperaba ansioso la aparición de Annie y Tom una oportunidad para sorprender a Elisa… Albert y Terry se miraban pícaramente…Albert estando un poco ansioso tomo la palabra y dijo…

-Flammy se que aun no es momento de los regalos pero antes quiero darte esto y pedirte que seas mi esposa- Se acerco Flammy y le puso un hermoso anillo de Diamante puro, se llenaron de lagrimas los ojos de Flammy y muy emocionada… Terrry se levanto…

-Te me adelantaste Albert pero yo también tenía planeado Candy darte esta noche esto- Y me dio una hermosa caja inglesa tallada en madera fina, la abri y mis ojos se emocionaron al ver un precioso anillo de esmeralda, lo abrace y beso muy contenta…

-Quiero estar contigo siempre Terry, siempre- Elisa los miraba feliz pero apesadumbrada por lo sucedido con su madre, pero Tom que se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos la tomo del brazo y apartándola le dijo…

-Tenía planeado hacer esto delante de todos pero Terry y Albert se me adelantaron esta sorpresa espero te haga sentir mejor- Saco un anillo de su saco, tomo la mano de Elisa y poniendo el anillo de Rubí en su mano le dijo…

-Mi hermosa pelirroja quiero que seas mi esposa para hacerte feliz en los buenos y malos momentos, te amo- Elisa llorado lo abrazo y beso diciéndole…

-Tom me haces tan feliz gracia por estar conmigo

-Pero no me has contestado

-Claro que si Tom te amo, es rojo Tom

-Si como tu cabello hermosa- Archie pensó que Annie vendría pero no fue así, al ver lo que habían hecho Terry y Albert se le ocurrió sorprender a Annie y tal vez así reaccionaria…

-Porque no hacerlo, si lo hare- Y se fue… Annie termino de escribir con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Es lo mejor- Toco su vientre…- Para los dos, Perdóname papi perdón Candy, perdón mi amor Archie… En la fiesta yo extrañaba la presencia de Annie…

-Es raro que Annie no haya venido y si vamos a buscarla Terry

-Seguro lo hizo Archie

-Pero quiero que vayamos

-Candy

-Por favor Terry lo necesito

-Está bien- Íbamos hacia afuera y nos encontramos con Flammy y Albert…

-A donde van

-Candy está preocupada por Annie

-Vamos con ustedes

-Gracias Flammy- Y nos dirigimos a casa de Annie… Annie con cuchillo en mano y llorando dijo…

-No más sufrimiento, no más, dolor adiós mi amor- Y con el cuchillo se corto las muñecas, la sangre le goteaba, se acostó en el piso llorando… Después de un rato escucho como su padre tocaba su puerta, después Archie la llamaba amorosamente…

-Abre Annie, te amo mucho, ábreme- Annie lloraba y cada vez se sentía más débil debido a la pérdida de sangre… Archie desesperado al no ver respuesta abrió la puerta aventándola, entro y vio la escena, corrió hacia ella abrazándola…

-Annie mi amor que has hecho, ¿Por qué?- Dejo el anillo que llevaba en el suelo llenándose de sangre… Yo y los demás llegamos, me quede perpleja al ver a Annie desangrándose… Flammy corrió y cortándose el vestido amarro las muñecas de Annie para detener la hemorragia, yo lloraba abrazando a Terry… con un hilo de voz Annie dijo…

-Ar…Archie..mi…mi…amor no, no más dolor- Y perdió el conocimiento, Ya en el hospital el doctor les dijo que habían detenido la hemorragia y que habían llegado justo a tiempo, gracias a la intervención de flammy… Annie despertó, su padre entro y algo enojado le dijo…

-Tom

-Papá perdón

-Perdónate a ti misma

-Que es eso

-El anillo de compromiso que Archie te daría, está manchado de sangre, tu sangre

-Papá perdón- Decía Annie con lagrimas en los ojos…

A la mañana siguiente Archie muy triste miraba por la ventana…

-Hola Archie

-No me lo explico Candy todo iba muy bien

-Ella tenía un inmenso dolor

-¿Pero cuál?

-Este- Le entregue la carta que Annie había escrito…Archie comenzó a leerla…

_Te amo Archie y por eso me alejo de ti para siempre, no soy digna de ti y por el inmenso amor que siento por ti es que te digo adiós mi amor. Este hijo que crece en mi vientre no es el culpable de nada y tu menos, no podre estar junto a ti con un bebe en mi vientre de otro hombre. Te amo y te dejo en libertad, hoy mi vida termina y la tuya comienza. Te amo._

_A.B._

Archie me agarro de los brazos diciéndome…

-¿Qué es esto Candy? ¿Qué significa?

-Annie, annie quedo embarazada de Neal

-Pero como, ella me en…

-No Archie, Annie nunca te engaño, al aparecer aquel día que tú la rescataste no fue la única vez que la violo

-Maldito estúpido, mal nacido, mil veces malnacido- Archie cálmate…

-Porque no me lo dijo

-Se sentía indigna de ti

-Mi tierna Annie como debió sufrir

-Mucho Archie

-LO VOY A MATAR, PRIMERO KAREN Y AHORA ANNIE, LO VOY A MATAR

-Archie no lo hagas- Golpeo la pared gritando fuerte…

-MALDITOOOOO NEAL, MUERETEEEEE- Yo lo miraba triste y preocupada… Por otra parte Demian termino de desayunar subió a su cuarto abrió la ventana y suspirando dijo…

-No me vas a ganar Terry voy a lograr que Candy se enamore de mi y te deje de amar, lo voy a lograr.

Neal no dejaba de tomar, tenía varias botellas vacías en el piso…

-Candy, mi Candy vas a ser mía y Terry vas a morir, morirás muy pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11.- ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

UN SUSPIRO EN EL TIEMPO

Cierro los ojos y miro tu rostro  
>abro los ojos y tu boca me invita a besarla<br>Me tomas de la mano y mis sentidos enloquecen por ti  
>Respiro atraves de ti, sueño junto a ti, creo en el amor<br>por ti y este sentimiento se convierte en un instante,  
>un instante que deseo sea eterno para nunca dejar de<br>reflejarme en tus hermosos ojos.

L.M.R.

Demian había comprado el periódico leyendo la noticia en primera plana la noticia de que Annie había sido llevado al hospital de emergencia pero no daban mas detalles porque los familiares y amigos se habían rehusado a dar declaraciones…

-Pobre Candy debe estar muy triste ella quiere mucho a Annie, pero seguro Terry no se separo de ti ni un momento- Caminaba leyendo el periódico sin fijarse por donde caminaba de pronto choco con Yamile, ella enojada se puro a retar…

-Puede fijarse por dónde camina y dejar de leer mientras lo hace- Demian la ayudo sonriendo…

-Disculpe señorita no me di cuenta prometo tener más cuidado la próxima vez- Yamile quedo hechizada con esos hermosos ojos y ese cabello dorado que con el sol resplandecía…

-No, no se preocupe

-Compermiso- Demian siguió su camino y Yamile no pudo evitar mirarlo atentamente, llego al cuarto de su Hotel aventó el periódico a la cama, se sentó y quitándose el saco dijo…

-Como quisiera estar en estos momentos contigo Candy, abrazarte, besarte y decirte que estaré contigo siempre para protegerte- Una voz conocida lo cuestiono…

-Te mandamos acá para que obligaras a Terry que cumpliera conmigo y en lugar de hacer eso te enamoras de Candy la mujer que me quito todo- Demian se levanto de golpe mirando a Susana y su madre que lo habían escuchado…

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Como no teníamos noticias tuyas decidimos venir

-Pero mira con que noticias nos encontramos

-Debiste lograr que Candy se alejara de Terry y el volviera conmigo

-Lo hice Susana así lo hice, pero ellos se aman y su amor es muy fuerte

-No quiero escucharte tenias que lograrlo y ahora resulta que te enamoraste de esa

-No hables así de Candy

-Y la defiendes

-Ella es buena en todo caso el culpable de todo es Terry

-Quiero que los separes Demian, no quiero fallas- Y Susana y su madre salieron del cuarto de Demian dejándolo confundido…

-Candy no puedo hacer lo que me pide Susana mi amor es más grande que el odio que siente mi hermana por ti, a pesar de que no me amas me hace feliz pensar que estas con alguien que te ama y protege, aunque ese alguien sea Terry.

**HOSPITAL…**

Annie había terminado de arreglarse para irse a su casa, Yo entre con Terry, Flammy, Albert, Tom y Elisa se habían quedado en la mansión Britter para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa…

-Estas lista Annie

-Si candy muchas gracias por venir, a los dos

-Pero trata de ya no hacer tantas locuras

-Lo hare Terry- Entro el Sr. Britter…

-Listo Annie todo está listo, vámonos

-Candy sabes algo de Archie

-No Annie lo siento

-Pensé que vendría

-Tranquila Annie- Los tres días que Annie había durado en el hospital Archie no había ido a visitarla, necesitaba despejar su mente después de haberse enterado que Annie estaba embarazada de Neal… Archie tenía el anillo en sus manos, no dejaba de verlo, a su lado tenia la carta, la leía una y otra vez…

-Maldito Neal te has dedicado a destruirme la vida pero juro que vas a pagar caro- La tía Elroy entro a su cuarto…

-Hijo pensé que irías a la fiesta de Annie

-No sé, no creo soportar verla

-¿Por qué? Por lo que hizo o porque está embarazada de otra

-¿Pero tú cómo?

-Ustedes creen que no me entero de nada pero sé muy bien todo lo que les sucede y les preocupa

-Tía lo siento

-Deberías de ir a esa fiesta y entregarle ese anillo a Annie

-Pero

-Un bebe es algo hermoso, aparte es un ser inocente al igual que lo fue Annie, ella no busco ese bebe, ¿la amas?

-Con todo mi corazón Tía

-No crees que tu y Annie merecen ser felices, dale la oportunidad a ese bebé también- La tía Elroy se acerco a Archie y lo que nunca había hecho le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo…

-No seas egoísta y solo pienses en ti, piensa en la inmensa felicidad que puedes construir- Archie se quedo pensando y mirando el anillo…

**MANSION BRITTER…**

La casa estaba llena de globos y serpentina, en la mesa un pastel, con ponche de frutas y un enorme cartel que dice…

_**BIENVENIDAD ANNIE!**_

Al entrar todos gritaron al unisonó recibiéndola con gritos y aplausos… Annie se sorprendió pero estaba feliz de tener esos amigos, con la mirada nos dimos cuenta como buscaba a Archie, sus ojos se entristecieron al no verlo y lagrimas contenidas se asomaron en sus ojos, los demás se acercaron para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida…

-Espero que no vuelvas hacer ninguna tontería Annie

-Lo prometo Albert

-Nos diste un buen susto hermanita- Le dijo Tom dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-Perdón Tom- Elisa acaricio su vientre y le dijo…

-Tienes que vivir y ser feliz por una personita más que crece dentro de di- Las lágrimas que Annie había contenido salieron por fin y la fiesta siguió, Annie se sentía muy contenta pero le hacía falta Archie y mucho, el atardecer se asomaba, Annie cansada subió a su recamara, se sentó frente a la ventana viendo el hermoso paisaje…

-Vamos a sobrevivir pequeño, los dos lo haremos- Entre y me senté junto a ella…

-Estas bien Annie

-Si Candy

-Me da gusto que pienses así y yo te ayudare con mi hermoso sobrinito

-No sé qué haría sin ti

-Más tonterías- Annie sonrió…

-Así me gusta Annie

-Extraño a Archie, mucho

-Desde que se entero del bebé no hemos tocado el tema

-Seguro le parezco repugnante, estoy sola Candy completamente sola en esto

-No Annie me tienes a mí

-Y a mí- Sonreí sabiendo de quien se trataba, Annie lo miraba sin poder creerlo, Archie se acerco a ella, se sentó tomándola de las manos, la beso y beso su vientre diciendo…

-Mientras yo esté contigo jamás estarás sola- Yo miraba la escena muy conmovida, feliz y lloraba de alegría…

-Pero es de…

-No vale la pena que lo menciones ese bebé será tuyo y mío y de nadie mas

-Archie yo no soy…

-No digas eso tampoco- Las lagrimas de Annie resbalaban, Archie tiernamente limpio sus lagrimas…

-No llores mi tierna Annie- Archie se inco ante el asombro de Candy y Annie, Terry y los demás llegaron sin decir nada y observaron la escena, Archie saco el anillo tomo delicadamente la mano de Annie…

-Quiero esa felicidad que siempre soñé junto a ti y a ese bebé que será nuestro hijo

-Estás hablando en serio Archie

-Más que nunca en mi vida

-Y entonces aceptas casarte conmigo

-CLARO QUE SI ARCHIE- Annie lo abrazo besándolo y todos muy contentos aplaudimos…Annie y Archie sellaron el compromiso con un beso…Después de eso todo fue alegría total, las penas se olvidaron y la felicidad volvió a reinar… la noche llego por completo, Annie y Archie se habían quedado solo, el Sr. Britter se había ido a dormir estaba muy cansado…

-Luce hermoso ese anillo en tu dedo

-Desde que lo vi me encanto

-Annie debiste decírmelo desde un principio

-Pensé que no me querrías así

-Fue difícil no voy a negarlo pero te amo y ya había perdido a una persona importante en mi vida no iba pasar lo mismo una vez mas

-Gracias Archie no sabes lo mucho que te amo

-Pero no vuelvas hacer tonterías escuchaste

-Lo prometo

-Te parece si en año nuevo anunciamos la fecha de la boda

-Pene que esperaríamos a que Terry y Candy se casen

-Yo quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes princesa para poder disfrutar tu embarazo y ese pequeñito nazca dentro de una familia- Annie se lanzo a los brazos de Archie…

-Me haces tan feliz

-Veo que te gusta la idea

-Me fascina.

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa y Tom habían llegado a su casa que a pesar de ser enorme y hermosa estaba completamente sola y fría…

-Me tengo que ir amor

-No te vayas Tom

-Es que mi padre me espera y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el rancho

-No quiero quedarme sola Tom, sin mis padres en la casa se siente tan vacía- Tom le dio un beso…

-Hay mucha servidumbre acompañándote

-Pero sabes que no es lo mismo

-Vamos te acompaño a tu recamara- Elisa mordía el cuello de Tom mientras subían las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se acurrucaba en su hombro…

-Ni así me vas a convencer- Elisa entro a su cuarto…

-Anda pasa y quédate conmigo

-Te amo nos vemos mañana- Elisa se paro enfrente de el, Tom no cruzo la puerta y la miraba…

-Me vas a dejar sola- Elisa comenzó a desvestirse enfrente de Tom, mirándolo sugestivamente, Poco a poco deslizaba sus ropas, ante la mirada de Tom…

-No piensa caer Elisa- Ella se movía sensualmente, hasta que cayó al piso la ultima prenda quedando en ropa interior negra…

-Seguro que no te vas a quedar

-Seguro- Tom se dio la vuelta, pero de pronto se detuvo, se regreso y corriendo hacia ella la abrazo, Elisa lo rodeo con sus piernas y manos, se besaron y Tom le dijo…

-Perversa

-Pero te gusta

-Me encanta- Cerraron la puerta para amarse…

Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, parecía que las cosas empezaban a acomodarse, mi boda, sería muy pronto y Annie ya estaba comprometida con el amor de su vida, Albert era feliz con Flammy, Tom y Elisa estaban comprometidos también y Todo estaba tomando su curso, rogaba a Dios que no sucedieran mas tragedias y que Neal jamás volviera a nuestras vidas, esa noche dormí placenteramente…Por fin llego el año nuevo…Yo, Flammy y Elisa estábamos en la mansión Andry, preparando todo, la tía Elroy nos observaba complacida a pesar de gustarle mucho la idea al principio de que nosotras preparáramos la cena lo estaba disfrutando…

-Me pueden explicar porque a este mendigo pavo no le entra la aguja- Dijo flammy fastidiada…

-Debe parecerte pan comida- Le replico Elisa…

-Es que este pavo tiene la piel más dura que la cabeza de Albert- Las tres soltamos la carcajada…

-A ver flammy si este pavo es tan duro de roer seguro puedo con él, si pude con Tom seguro el pavo será pan comido- Antes de que pudiéramos soltar la carcajada se escucho una risita al fondo de la Tía Elroy… las tres nos cuchicheamos…

-Parece que el pavo es más difícil que la tía- Les dije y nuevamente rompimos en risas…

-A ver chicas déjenmelo a mí si es tan rebelde como Terry seguro lo controlo- Elisa y Flammy me miraron y dijo Flammy…

-Si Terry, Tom Y Albert supieran que los comparamos con un pavo- Y las risas no se hicieron esperar aunadas con la de la Tía Elroy

**CEMENTERIO…**

El Sr. Britter, Annie y Archie habían ido a la tumba de la Sra. Britter a desearle feliz año nuevo…

-No sabes la falta que me haces mi amor, mi compañera de siempre- Annie se soltó de la mano de Archie y abrazo a su padre, que por primera vez lo veía llorar…

-Mamá al igual que mi papá te extraño mucho, aun no me acostumbro a tu ausencia, vas a ser abuela y quisiera que este bebe te conociera y supiera lo maravillosa que eras. Te amo mamá- Archie se acerco tomándola de las manos…

-Nos vamos

-Si amor vámonos- Demian paso frente al hospital y mirando fijamente pensó en mi…

-Candy te extraño tanto

-Demian quieres apurarte, vamos

-Si voy Susana- Yamile alcanzo a verlo y salió corriendo…

-Es el chico atractivo de la otra vez, pero esa chica guapa en silla de ruedas, ¿Quién será?

-YAMILEEEEEEE

-Si voy- En la ciudad, Terry, Albert y Tom venían cargados de bolsas con mandados y más cosas…

-Seguro que las chicas necesitaban todo esto

-Todo está en la lista Tom

-Les juro que una bolsa mas y caigo al suelo

-Albert no te quejes que flammy puede inyectarte

-Y que me dices de Candy, Terry seguro te enlaza jajaja

-Yo no me imagino de que sería capaz Elisa- Albert y Terry se rieron maliciosamente…

-A ti te iría peor como es Elisa

-Mejor vámonos- Dijo Tom…

La tarde llego, Annie, Archie, Tom y yo fuimos al hogar de Pony a llevarles comida, regalos y muchas cosas más…

-Estamos tan felices que nuestras dos pequeñas estén a punto de casarse

-Y que nuestro pequeño sea todo un hombre- Agrego la hermana María…

-Entonces no me odian porque este embarazada

-Por Dios Annie eso jamás

-Gracias hermana María- Y abrazo a las dos…

-Las quiero mucho mis madres

-Pero no lloremos es día de felicidad, seguras que no quieren venir a la mansión…

-Seguras Candy muchas gracias

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, pasen un feliz año nuevo- Las abrazaron y besaron…

-El mejor año nuevo es que ustedes nuestros 3 niños sean felices siempre

-Pienso lo mismo que la señorita Pony

-Los queremos y mucho

-Archie cuida de Annie

-Por supuesto que si

-Gracias por todo- Les dijo Tom y salimos de ahí…

Más tarde… Demian había salido a desayunar, últimamente Susana y su madre lo asfixiaban demasiado con lo mismo de siempre y procuraba pasar el menor tiempo con ellas, no creía poder soportarlas a veces le parecían demasiado insoportables…Llego a su cuarto, dejo el periódico en la cama…

-Tengo que verte Candy, tengo que explicarte que nunca te hubiera hecho daño, mi amor es más grande que el odio de mi hermana por ti- Se sentó en la cama, miro el periódico y vio mi foto, aparecía junto a Albert y el encabezado decía…

_**Gran fiesta de Año nuevo, ofrecida por la prestigiosa Familia Andry…**_

-Candy si tan solo me amaras sería tan feliz- Susana y su madre entraron…

-Por fin llegas Demian

-Que quieren Susana

-Tu hermana y yo- Miro de reojo el periódico…

-A veo que ya te enteraste, entonces prepárate

-Para qué madre

-Porque iremos a la fiesta de los Andry

-ESTAN LOCAS!

-No hermanito pero como tú no haces nada nosotras vamos actuar, a las 9 pasmaos por ti

-Pero Susana yo no quiero…

-No se trata de lo que tú quieras, Terry va pagar y Candy va sufrir mucho- Y salieron del cuarto…

-Maldita sea, pero Terry no tiene por qué pagar y Candy mi Candy no quiero que sufra, no se lo merece, algo tengo que hacer.

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Tom esperaba a Elisa, para irse a la fiesta de los Andry…

-Estas lista Elisa

-Si Tom

-Vamos mi padre nos espera

-Si

-Animo hermosa pronto tus papás estarán de vuelta

-Lo sé Tom pero los extraño tanto

-Es normal amor, pero yo estoy contigo

-Y si no lo estuvieras ya me hubiera vuelto loca

-Te amo Elisa

-Yo más

-Vamos mi padre nos espera

-Está bien vamos

**MANSION BRITTER…**

El papá de Annie la esperaba en la sala…

-Lista Annie, no tarda en llegar Archie

-Voy papá no tardo- Su padre lo esperaba impaciente en la sala caminando de un lado a otro… Archie llego…

-Buenas noches señor y Annie- Alzo su vista viendo a Annie enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que la hacía lucir preciosa, su cabellos suelto sostenido de un lado por un broche en forma de mariposa, guantes blancos que hacían lucir el anillo de una manera preciosa…Archie no podía dejar de mirarla…

-Aun no- Y su padre dejo de hablar…

-Estas preciosa- Archie le beso la mano y sonriéndole le dijo…

-Me harías el honor de acompañarme

-Para mi será un placer

-Hija te ves radiante

-Gracias papá

-Bueno vámonos chicos

-Si papá- Archie le ofreció el brazo a Annie y le dijo…

-Vámonos preciosa.

**MANSION ANDRY…**

La fiesta estaba comenzando, aunque aun eran pocos pero ya había invitados y otros tantos estaban llegando… Albert junto con Elisa y Tom nos esperaban en el estudio…

-Esas mujeres porque se tardan tanto en arreglarse

-No puedo creer que la Tía este platicando tan animadamente con el Sr. Stevenson

-Ni yo Albert pero debe ser porque son igual de tercos, mi padre es mas terco que una mula

-No hables así de tu papá Tom- Le replico Elisa…

-Es la verdad- En eso entro Flammy reluciente con un hermoso vestido azul turquesa que hacia resaltar sus ojos, su cabellos en una media cola sostenida por un broche de plata brillante y sus guantes azules, Tom y Albert se quedaron sin habla, Elisa se acerco a ella y saludándola le dijo…

-Buenas noches que hermosa te ves preciosa ese vestido azul te hace lucir bellísima

-Gracias Elisa tu también te ves espectacular y ustedes chicos ¿Qué dicen?

-Yo opino lo mismo que Elisa te ves bella- Albert se acerco a Flammy y dándole un beso le dijo…

-Luces simplemente BELISIMA

-Eso es italiano, así es belisima

-Eso lo dice porque me ama- En eso llegamos Terry, Annie, Archie y Yo…

-Hola a todos- Salude alegremente…

-Candy te ves preciosa

-Gracias Albert

-El rojo a mi pecosa le sienta muy bien- Me había puesto un vestido rojo carmín de seda fina con pequeños encajes negros, los guantes rojos, el cabellos suelto completamente con una Tiara con piedritas rojas que me hacían lucir como princesa…

-Y porque todos estamos aquí- Dijo repentinamente Archie…

-Esperábamos a que llegaran todos

-El salón está prácticamente lleno verdad Archie

-Si Annie tiene razón

-Miren- Dijo Elisa divertida

-Que pasa- Albert se asomo y sonrió…

-Creo que ya sé porque Elisa esta tan divertida- Y todos se asomaban como niños pequeños riendo…

-La tía abuela sigue en plena plática con mi padre

-Y se ve muy animada- Dije entre risas picaras…

-Uno nunca sabe que tal que Candy y Tom pronto forman parte de la misma familia- Todos miraron a Terry sorprendidos por lo que dijo y después soltaron la carcajada, todos salieron a la fiesta que estaba muy concurrida, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, la tía realmente se veía muy animada en compañía del papá de Tom, Annie por primera vez después de todo lo que le había pasado se veía muy sonriente al igual que Archie, Elisa tenía esa sombra de tristeza en sus ojos y Albert en cambio tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba por donde pasaba, y yo, me sentía muy complacida todo estaba mejorando, esperaba que ya no sucedieran mas desgracias, la hora de la cena llego y justo antes de irnos a cenar Archie haría un anuncio muy importante…

-Es para mí y toda nuestra familia un honor contar con su presencia en esta hermosa noche de año nuevo- Me agache y sonreí tímidamente…

-Que pasa Candy

-Recordé la noche en que te conocí

-Una noche que jamás olvidare

-Yo tampoco Terry- Después de la Tía, Albert tomo la palabra agradeciendo a todos también por su asistencia y mencionándonos a cada uno de nosotros, después llamo a Archie y tomo la palabra…

-Gracias a mi Tía y Tío por sus palabras y gracias a ustedes por su atención, hoy que celebramos la venida de un nuevo año en el que todos- Miro furtivamente a Annie… - Esperamos vengan cosas nuevas y mejores y el pasado se borre por completo dejándolo atrás, hoy comienzo el nuevo año con una hermosa noticia que me llena de felicidad a mí, mi familia y la familia de mi novia, Annie britter… Archie estiro su brazo invitando a Annie a ponerse a su lado…

-Ven hermosa- Annie se acerco y se paro junto a el tomándose de las manos…

-Quiero anunciarles que esta hermosa mujer próximamente se convertirá en mi esposa- Se voltio hacia Annie la tomo de las manos y le dijo…

-Si tu Annie estás de acuerdo quisiera que nos casáramos en un mes, no quiero esperar más para estar junto a ti siempre- Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazando espontáneamente a Archie le dijo…

-Si, siiii mil veces si- Yo comencé con los aplausos y los demás me siguieron, después pidieron beso a lo que Annie y Archie accedieron y besándose hicieron que los invitados gritaran emocionados y aplaudieran nuevamente… La música continua en ese momento entraron Susana, Demian y su madre, Terry los vio llegar…

-NO PUEDE SER

-Que pasa Terry- Candy se giro y también los vio…

-Que hacen aquí ellos- Dijo Albert contrariado…

-Buenas noches a todos, hola Candy tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Susana

-Y tu Terry no me saludas

-Que viniste hacer aquí

-Ya veo que te alegra mucho verme- La madre de Susana y Demian levanto la voz…

-Ya le contaste a todos estos invitados Terry como dejaste a mi hija sola, enferma completamente abandonada- Susana la interrumpió levantando también la voz…

-Además de no cumplir la promesa que me había hecho y no solo Terry también Candy prometió alejarse de él y no lo hizo

-Terruce Granchester es un POCO HOMBRE- Los invitados miraban sorprendidos…

-Cállese usted no tiene derecho- Susana le siguió…

-Y CANDY WHITE ANDRY ES UNA…- Annie se acerco y sin decirle nada la abofeteo…

-Nunca te intentes hablar mal de Candy en mi presencia- Candy agacho la mirada conteniendo lagrimas…

-Susana yo no quise

-Si siiii quisiste lo hiciste con saña

-YA BASTA SUSANA DEJA EN PAZ A CANDY

-Tu cállate Demian- Albert intervino…

-Si quieren reclamar algo los invito a que pasen al estudio y dejemos a los invitados que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, a regaña dientes Susana, Demian y su madre siguieron a Terry, Candy y Albert al estudio…

-No puedo creer que Susana se atreviera a venir

-Solo lo hizo Elisa para molestar a Candy

-Y de pasada echarnos a perder la noche

-Si Annie pero seguro Terry y Candy la pondrán en su lugar

-Eso espero Archie porque Candy se siente muy culpable con Susana

-No debería ella no tiene la culpa de nada, el amor no se puede forzar

-Yo lo sé muy bien Archie muy bien

-Todo va estar bien Annie.

**ESTUDIO…**

Entramos al estudio, yo me sentía muy incómoda pero enojada a la vez, aun tenía ese sentimiento de culpa cada que veía a Susana, Terry tenía los ojos llenos de rabia que no podía ocultar miraba a Susana, su madre y Demian con una furia que si las miradas mataran ellos ya estaría bien muertos, Albert entro detrás de nosotros y cerró la puerta, inmediatamente Terry se acerco a Susana y hablándole fuerte le dijo…

-Me pueden explicar qué demonios hacen aquí, sobre todo tu Susana no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí

-Claro que tenía que venir, tenía que echarte a perder tu estúpida felicidad y sobre todo venir a decirle a Candy lo miserable que es- En ese momento Albert que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión intervino…

-Mira Susana ya estás en mi casa que también es de Candy y si veniste hablar adelante pero no te permito majaderías y mucho menos que insultes a Candy y si lo vas hacer te pido de la manera más atenta que tú y tu familia se retiren- Susana no supo que decir, se sintió incomoda por la palabras de Albert…

-Está bien

-Aclarado el punto me retiro, los dejo y Candy estoy afuera para lo que necesites solo llámame, vendré de inmediato

-Gracias Albert- Antes de salirse Albert miro a Terry y le dijo…

-CUIDALA!- Terry asintió con la cabeza positivamente…Demian permanecía callado, no me miraba, estaba como ausente…

-Venimos hasta acá Terry a exigirte que cumplas con lo que le prometiste a mi hija- Terry se rio irónicamente…

-¿Exigirme? ¿a mí? Con que derecho

-Con el derecho del amor Terry, además yo te salve la vida, lo hice por el gran amor que te tengo porque no valoras eso

-Yo te lo agradezco Susana y en algún momento pensé en estar junto a ti porque Candy me había alejado de su vida pero en cuanto Candy volvió a darme una esperanza me olvide por completo de esa posibilidad.

-Candy siempre Candy, ves como me has destrozado la vida Candy, tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me pasa

-No Susana Candy no es culpable de nada

-Y ahora Demian esta como loco por ella, dime Candy que les das que en cuanto te conocen se enamoran de ti, o será tu hipocresía- Demian intervino…

-Ya deja de decir tonterías Susana, Candy aquí es la menos culpable de esta situación que tú propiciaste con tu acto heroico de salvarle la vida a Terry ambos sabemos que tu pretendías algo más.

-CALLATE DEMIAN- Le dijo su madre…

-¿De qué habla Demian?

-Nada Terry no le hagas caso- Demian guardo silencio, pero yo que permanecía callada analizaba la actitud de Susana, su madre y Demian había algo extraño, algo de lo que ellas no querían que Terry y yo nos diéramos cuenta, pero que era…

-Ustedes son muy felices mientras que mi hija paga caro haberte amado Terry, postrada en esta maldita silla

-Es muy cierto lo que dice mi madre Terry- Demian al escuchar cada palabra de las mujeres movía negativamente la cabeza desaprobando cada una de sus palabras… -Mi situación tú la provocaste

-De que manera

-Por amarte tanto, no me importo nada más que salvarte y lo logre y así me pagas

-Quieres pago Susana, muy bien, dime qué quieres y olvidemos para siempre esto

-Es muy sencillo Terry, te quiero a ti, quiero que dejes a Candy, vengas conmigo a New York y además nos casemos- Me levante de un salto indignada había comprendido todo por fin, Terry hizo lo mismo y acercándose a ella, la tomo de la barbilla, los ojos de Susana por un momento se iluminaron…

-Niña bella, jamás estaré contigo y mucho menos atare mi vida a un ser tan despreciable como tú que se aprovecha de su situación para retener el amor a su lado sin importarle la felicidad del ser amado, eso Susana no es amor, es EGOISMO.- Susana abrió sus ojos sorprendida no esperaba esa respuesta, lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos…

-Ya basta Susana, ya dijiste todo lo que querías ahora es mi turno

-De que hablas

-De que durante mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por alejar a Terry de ti

-Pues lo eres

-Puedes guardar silencio y escuchar lo que voy a decirte

-Fui una ingenua al tratar de arreglar tu vida y separarme de Terry, si una tonta ingenua- Demian no dejaba de mirarme y prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que decía… -Una tonta ingenua que creyó en tu bondad y sacrificio, pero ahora lo entiendo todo, amas a Terry, si, pero a tu manera, una manera, egoísta y asfixiante, con el accidente intentaste salvar a Terry pero siempre supiste y tuviste en mente que el prácticamente te debería la vida, eso lo supiste usar muy bien, te aprovechaste de su sentimiento de culpa y yo ingenuamente te creí, pero eso se quedo atrás Susana Terry me ama, yo lo amo y tu, tu solo intentas hacernos miserables y pagar por algo que no te pedimos hacer, fui ingenua pero ya no mas, júrame que al momento de salvar a Terry nunca cruzo por tu mente retenerlo con la excusa de ser su salvadora.

-Eso no es verdad

-Claro que lo es

-CALLATE DEMIAN

-No, no lo hare, porque no puedo ser cómplice de algo tan vil- Demian se acerco a mi me tomo de las manos diciéndome…

-Te amo Candy y creo que te amare siempre, por la simple y sencilla razón de que eres transparente, buena, dulce y confías en los que te rodean- Terry celoso se acerco a mí y me abrazo…Demian me soltó inmediatamente…

-Susana me confesó que se arrepentía de haberte salvado Terry

-¿Qué?

-QUE TE CALLES DEMIAN, TE LO ORDENO

-Me dijo que hubiera preferido verte muerto antes de verte junto a Candy que maldecía la hora en la que te salvo, que al menos muerto hubieras estado lejos de Candy

-Te juro Susana que ni la muerte me hubiera separado de Candy

-Y yo lo hubiera seguido amando aun muerto

-Un amor como el suyo hermanita no es fácil de matar y separar, Susana te salvo pensando y planeando tenerte a su lado para siempre, ese fue su plan desde un principio pero todo se vino abajo cuando vio que tu no conseguías olvidar a Candy, por eso hubiera preferido no salvarte.

-DEBISTE MORIR TERRY, MALDITA CANDY DEBISTE ESTAR MUERTO- Nos grito Susana desesperada y bañada en lágrimas…

-Que lastima me das Susana, pensé que eras diferente

-Terry yo te-

-No menciones el amor porque no lo conoces- La interrumpí… -Ahora háganme el favor de marcharse de MI casa y no vuelvan jamás, ninguno Demian

-VETE SUSANA Y NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME, ME DAS PENA MUCHA PENA

-Vámonos mamá no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Si- Y las dos salieron, Demian se quedo mirándome y Terry desafiante le dijo…

-¿Y tú qué esperas?- Demian sin responderle se acerco a mí y me dijo…

-Te amo Candy y por este amor que siento por ti, no hare lo mismo que mi madre, te amo y quiero que seas feliz preciosa, velare por tu felicidad hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.- Acaricio mi mejilla y salió de ahí, suspire profundamente, Terry me tomo por la cintura, beso mi cuello…

-Gracias Candy, gracias por defender nuestro amor

-Nunca más Terry te prometí que nunca jamás sacrificaría nuestro amor por nadie

-Nunca pensé que el corazón de Susana se pudriera de esa manera

-Por tu amor Terry haría lo que fuera

-Yo por tu amor viajaría hasta el infinito

-Nunca Terry nunca te alejes de mí

-Nunca lo hare Candy eres mi vida entera- Sus labios húmedos se encontraron, se abrazaron apagando el frio y olvidando el dolor de la despedida del pasado, ahora estábamos juntos y así seria siempre…

Terry y yo salimos del estudio, los demás se acercaron a nosotros preguntándonos si estábamos bien, nos contaron que vieron salir a Susana y su madre muy molestas y Susana lloraba como magdalena, se fueron todos a la terraza, les contamos todo lo sucedido y lo que habíamos descubierto de Susana, todos se sorprendieron, después continuamos disfrutando de la fiesta olvidando el amargo momento que pasamos, bailábamos muy felices… Afuera en la fría noche, Neal había llegado a su casa, vio todo apagado y le pareció extraño, se fue a la parte de atrás, se metió a la casa, se metió al despacho de su padre, hurgando todos los cajones que se le cruzaron pero no pudo encontrar nada…

-Dónde diablos metes el dinero viejo- Subió las escaleras metiéndose al cuarto de sus padres, lo revolvió todo, dejando patas arriba el cuarto…

-MALDITOS TACAÑOS- Se fue al cuarto de Elisa haciendo lo mismo que en los demás pero nada encontró, se fue a su cuarto, abrió su closet, sacaría ropa porque no soportaba el frio, pero escucho que alguien se acercaba y agarra lo primero que encontró y salió corriendo de ahí, ya afuera vio el abrigo delgado y viejo que había tomado…

-Yo muriéndome de frio y solo pude tomar este viejo abrigo- Se lo puso pero el frio le seguía calando… - ya sé donde deben estar todos- Se dirigió a la Mansión Andry, llego a las afueras, escucho música y mucho ruido, se pego en el cancel…

-Lo sabia aquí están todos, muy felices, cenando rico y disfrutando de una cálida noche, rodeo la propiedad logrando meterse al jardín, se acerco a una ventana y nos vio felices y riéndonos, la rabia se apodero de él…

-Su felicidad no durara para siempre yo me encargare que así sea- Y salió corriendo de ahí…

**HOTEL…**

Susana, su madre y Demian llegaron al hotel, Susana lloraba desconsolada sin poder contenerse…

-Cálmate hija

-Te das cuenta madre lo perdí

-No hija eso no va pasar

-Dile algo Demian- Dijo la madre angustiada…

-Que puedo decirle madre es claro que Terry jamás volverá con ella

-Quieres callarte Demian

-Lo siento Susana pero es la verdad- Susana enloqueció…

-No y noooooo, no me resigno a perderlo y mucho menos a que este con Candy, Noooooo, nooooo los odio

-Cálmate hija ya veremos que hacemos

-Sí, si eso mamá, algo tengo que hacer pero los quiero separados

-No cuentes conmigo- Demian se iba salir del cuarto pero Susana lo detuvo del brazo, se limpio las lagrimas…

-Tu Demian, justamente tú me vas ayudar a separarlos, no merecen ser felices, no si yo estoy junto a Terry

-Déjalos en paz Susana, olvida que existen y dedícate a vivir tu vida

-Nuncaaaaaaa oiste, nunca voy a poder vivir mi vida mientras Terry y Candy estén juntos y tú me vas ayudar a destruirlos a los dos sin piedad

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque eres mi hermano se supone que me quieres y debes apoyarme- Lo tomo de la mano se la beso y hablando dulcemente le dijo…

-Demian entiende seria tu oportunidad de estar junto a Candy, si se separan ella seria para ti, lo harás hermanito, si verdad que si, dime que sí, yo te quiero mucho y haría lo que fuera por ti- Demian se sentía impotente, frustrado y entre la espada y la pared, amaba a su hermana y no quería verla sufrir, pero por otro lado estaba Candy la mujer que el amaba con todo su corazón por la cual daría su vida entera y que por verla sonreír y feliz haría lo que fuera, ¿Qué haría ahora?...

-Demian hermano, ¿me ayudaras verdad? Si lo harás hermanito- A un contra su voluntad, susurro… -Perdón Candy, Lo hare- Y salió corriendo, se metió a su cuarto encerrándose, se sentó en la cama desesperado…

-Maldita sea, maldita seaaaaaaa quisiera arrancarme este amor de mi corazón, de mi piel, perder mis sentidos y no recordarte Candy, Te amo tanto, desearía no sentir esto por ti y sin dudar ayudar a Susana con su venganza, no puedo Candy simplemente no puedo hacerte daño ni siquiera soy capaz de dañar a Terry, Susana hermana porque me pides imposibles te quiero pero amo a Candy, si tan solo tú me amaras Candy sería tan diferente.

-Estás segura Susana que Demian te va ayudar

-Claro que si mamá soy su hermana no puede decirme que no

-Pero ama a Candy

-Pero ella lo rechazo y eso pesara

-Ojala hija

-Así será, esto mamá, esta humillación que me hicieron pasar los do, no se va quedar así, piensan que se libraron de mi están muy equivocados, sobre todo Candy, si Terry no está junto a mi no serán felices jamás

-Muy bien hija yo te apoyo en todo

-Gracias mamá

El año nuevo quedo atrás y un nuevo día llego…Neal despertaba después de haber terminado borracho, se levanto como pudo…

-Diantres me duele la cabeza- Se dio un baño rápido y salió a ver qué desayunaría, tenía varios días sin comer y ya estaba sintiendo los estragos de esa abstinencia… Caminaba por las calles mirando a las demás personas como comían y lo miraban con desconfianza, paso por un puesto de periódicos y se detuvo a leer…

-Vaya vaya así que Annie y Archie se van a casar, eso no lo puedo permitir, primero me ocupare de ustedes y después vienes tu Candy te hare pagar tu desprecio, me amaras quieras o no…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Tom llego agitado con Elisa que lo esperaba algo ansiosa y desesperada…

-Llegue lo más rápido que pude, ¿Qué pasa Elisa?

-El estudio, mi cuarto y el de mis padres

-¿Qué tienen?

-Están hechos un desastre, alguien entro mientras estábamos en la fiesta

-¿Crees que?

-Es lo más seguro Tom, casi puedo asegurarte que fue Neal

-Hasta cuando te va dejar en paz

- No lo sé Tom pero desearía que dejara de hacer tantas tonterías

-Desayunaste princesa

-No, no pude

-Vamos te acompaño

-Sí, gracias

**MANSION ANDRY…**

-Buenos días dormilona- Albert despertó a Flammy con un tierno beso por la mañana… Flammy le sonrió y le dijo…

-Nunca pensé que volvería a pasar esto

-¿Por qué si nos amamos?

-Pero solo somos novios y estamos en tu casa y no es correcto

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No claro que no te amo

-Además eres mi novia

-Tu novia más no tu esposa aun no debemos ni podemos dormir juntos- Albert acaricio el rostro de flammy, beso sus labios diciendo…

-Mi dulce Flammy por eso te amo

-Albert no te burles

-No me burlo mi amor, te amo.

-Eres bien correspondido Albert.

**MANSION BRITTER…**

Yo me había levantado muy temprano para ir a casa de Annie…

-Buenos días señor Britter

-Buenos días Candy, pero pasa siéntate

-Muchas gracias, va de salida

-Así es Candy, Annie está en la terraza pasa- Al señor Britter se le notaba un poco más animado…

-Muchas gracias compermiso- Me fui a la terraza, Annie me recibió con una enorme sonrisa…

-Hola Annie te ves muy contenta

-Lo estoy Candy me voy a casar con Archie

-Me da mucho gusto Annie

-Perdón Candy

-¿Perdón por qué?

-Por lo apresurado de mi boda no es mi intención casarme antes que tu

-No te preocupes Annie, ese bebé viene en camino y tiene que estar con sus papis juntos ya

-Gracias Candy, Extraño a Paty quisiera que estuviera aquí

-Pronto vendrá, su luna de miel está a punto de terminar

-Se va poner feliz cuando sepa de mi compromiso

-Si le va dar mucho gusto

-Sabes Candy estos últimos días mi padre a salido a estas misma hora o al medio día y se arregla demasiado

-Y a donde crees que vaya

-No lo sé pero lo veo más animado

-Si yo también me di cuenta

-Es raro Candy

-Pero es bueno

-Eso si

-Mientras Elisa, Flammy y yo te ayudaremos con todo lo de tu boda

-Gracias Candy por nunca dejar de quererme

-Eso jamás Annie- El padre de Annie la noche del año nuevo había conversado con la Sra. Eleanor durante toda la noche y al parecer había sido algo bueno porque desde ese día empezó a visitarla todos los días a la misma hora… Terry me conto que había visto a su madre estos últimos días muy felices, pero Terry se sentía tranquilo y no le molestaba la idea de su madre con el Sr. Britter porque si a su madre la hacía feliz eso estaba bien… Seguimos con los preparativos para la boda de Annie todo marchaba bien a Elisa se le veía a veces triste porque la policía seguía buscando a Neal, su padre le escribía dándole noticias de él y su madre…

Una noche antes de la llegada de Paty todos estaban reunidos en la mansión Andry…

-Entonces está todo listo para la bienvenida de Paty

-La extraño tanto

-Todos Annie pero lo importante es que ella es feliz

-Tienes razón Albert y pronto Annie y Archie lo serán

-Muero de ganas por darle la noticia a Paty

-Annie mañana lo podrás hacer- Me levante a mirar la hermosa noche por la ventana, las estrellas brillaban muy cerca de mi parecía que me sonreían, de pronto una sombra me llamo la atención, corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa me asome pero no vi nada, suspire profundamente…

-Debió ser mi imaginación- Llego Terry abrazándome y besándome los hombros…

-¿Qué haces preciosa?

-Miraba las estrellas, son hermosas, míralas

-Cuando quiera ver brillar intensamente las estrellas solo necesito mirarte a los ojos y ahí puedo verlas brillar con todo su esplendor- Le correspondí con una dulce sonrisa y me beso…

-Creí ver a alguien afuera

-Olvídalo mi pecosa vamos con los demás

-Si tienes razón- Cerré la ventana… Afuera Neal se escondía…

-Maldita Candy casi me descubre pero pude ocultarme, se ven muy felices pero muy pronto borrare esa sonrisa de sus rostros- Se fue sigilosamente para no ser descubierto…

**HOTEL…**

Demian miraba atentamente las estrellas, recordando mi sonrisa…

-Candy no puedo hacerte daño, no puedo hacer lo que mi hermana me pide, te amo demasiado con toda mi alma, nunca imagine que al vine raca encontrara a la mujer de mi vida y simplemente no puedo, Candy te amo, te amo y daría mi vida por ti.- Se sentó en su cama, se recargo en sus piernas y pensativo se tapo la cara con sus manos y se dejo caer sobre la cama… -Algo tengo que hacer pero no puedo permitir que Susana te haga daño aunque eso signifique ayudar a Terry.

**SIGUIENTE DIA…**

Era una mañana hermosa y fresca, los pájaros cantaban y el cielo tenía un azul intenso como los ojos de Terry… Yo y Terry fuimos a la estación a recoger a Paty y Michael, los demás se quedaron en la mansión…

-Ya viene el tren Candy

-Que emoción ya quiero ver a Paty- El tren se detuvo, varios pasajeros bajaron hasta que vi el rostro de mi amiga…

-Candyyyy- Grito Paty y camino hacia mí, yo hice lo mismo, Me abrazo muy feliz, Mientras Michael saludaba a Terry…

-Todos se van a poner felices de verlos Paty

-Nosotros tan bien y como están las cosas por aquí

-Hay muchas cosas que contarte

-Y yo a ustedes Candy- Caminamos al coche, subieron las maletas…

-Es bueno estar de vuelta

-Te esperan muchas sorpresas Paty

-Estoy ansiosa por descubrirlas- Nos subimos al coche y nos fuimos…

**MANSION BRITTER…**

Annie estaba terminando de arreglarse, se puso labial en sus labios color frambuesa… Su padre llamo a su puerta…

-Hija Archie te espera

-Ya voy papá, gracias- Se miro al espejo y sonrió…

-Lista- Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero un ruido extraño la detuvo, se paralizo… -No, no puede ser- Lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo pero Neal la escucho…

-Lo es preciosa, me extrañaste- Annie estaba aterrada no podía moverse…

-Yo también te extrañe mucho- Annie quiso correr a la puerta pero Neal la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos, Annie tenía mucho miedo pero no por ella, si no por el bebe que tenía en su vientre no quería que Neal se enterara que estaba embarazada pero también tenía miedo de que la lastimara y eso le hiciera daño al bebe…

-A donde crees que vas- Annie temblaba…

-De…de…jame….

-Ya me entere que te vas a casar con mi primo, de verdad crees que esa boda va suceder

-Por favor déjame en Paz te lo ruego- La giro bruscamente y la aventó contra la cama pero ella puso las manos para no lastimar su vientre, Cuando Neal se acerco para abordarla, tocaron a su puerta…

-Estas bien hija- Annie se levanto por instinto y se aferro a la puerta, Neal también se salió por la ventana y le dijo a Annie antes de irse…

-Nos vemos pronto preciosa- Annie se dejo caer al piso llorando y tocando su vientre…

-Hasta cuando, hasta cuando me vas a dejar en paz Neal, Todo va estar bien bebe no nos va hacer daño- Se levanto, se seco las lagrimas, Acomodo su cabello y salió de su recamara, bajo las escaleras y Archie la miraba fascinado pero se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, la tomo de la mano…

-Estas fría, ¿te sientes bien?- Annie le sonrió forzadamente…

-Si Archie estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Claro que si- Archie no le creyó pero acepto su respuesta…

-Nos vamos papá

-Que les vaya bien- Annie noto que su padre estaba como nervioso y sumamente arreglado…

-¿Qué te pasa papá?

-Nada hija

-Seguro

-Si seguro

-Bueno nos vamos

-Que les vaya bien- Archie y Annie salieron de su casa y su padre respiro profundamente…

-Pensé que jamás se irían no debe de tardar en llegar Eleanor

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Llegamos al mismo tiempo que Paty y Michael, Annie abrazo fuertemente a Paty y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, yo las miraba muy complacida….

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado

-Y a mí me da mucho gusto ver que tu y Candy son las amigas de siempre

-No podía ser de otra manera Paty ustedes son mi familia y las quiero con todo mi corazón, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice

-Eso es pasado Annie y lo importante es que ya eres la misma Annie- Me acerque a ellas y abrazándolas les dije…

-Y hay algo más- Annie pensó que le diría lo de su embarazo, hasta ahorita nadie lo sabia más que yo, Archie, Albert y Tom, Annie abrió los ojos como platos tratando de suplicar pero tome la mano de Annie y se la mostré a Paty…

-Mira- Paty vio el hermoso anillo y se tapo la boca con las manos, y nuevamente lagrimas se asomaron en su rostro…

-Wow Annie tu y- Archie la abrazo y le dio un beso…

-Así es Annie y yo estamos comprometidos- Paty los abrazo a los dos muy efusivamente…

-MUCHAS FELICIDADES A LOS DOS- Terry me abrazo y Michael dijo…

-Bueno creo que debemos entrar adentro nos esperan también- Las tres nos reímos y secamos las lagrimas…

-Si tiene razón vamos- Terry y Michael llevaron las maletas y entramos a la casa, que estaba arreglada con una pancarta hermosa que decía: **BIENVENIDOS!**, todos se acercaron y comenzaron a saludar a los recién llegado, nos sentamos en la sala, Dorothy nos llevo bebidas y bocadillos, Paty y Michael nos contaron los hermosos lugares que visitaron en su luna de miel, lo increíble que se la habían pasado, todos escuchábamos atentamente, yo mire a Annie y la notaba distante, lejana, Archie no dejaba de tomarla de la mano, Elisa los escuchaba pero parecía triste, Tom le acariciaba el cabello como consolándola, Flammy sonreía ampliamente mientras que Albert hacia lo mismo pero no dejaba de mirar a su amada Flammy… Terry cada que podía me besaba con cualquier excusa, el día se nos fue volando entre platicas y risas, todos se fueron a sus casas, Flammy tristemente se despidió de todos y Albert fue a llevarla al hospital…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

-Quédate Tom no quiero estar sola

-Esto ya se te está volviendo obsesión

-Tú eres mi adicción Tom- Elisa lo abrazo y comenzó a besar por el cuello y desabrochando su camisa, Tom la rodeo por la cintura correspondiendo a sus besos…

-Presiento que quieres convencerme

-Y lo estoy logrando

-Mmm no se convénceme- Elisa beso su pecho y abdomen desnudo, Tom desabrochaba el vestido, dejando su espalda, y pechos al descubierto, Tom mordisqueo su cuello…

-Entonces te quedas- Tom le sonrió, la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola y subiendo las escaleras le dijo…

-Que te responde esto- La puso sobre la cama y Elisa sonriendo seductoramente le dijo…

-Me temo que es un sí- Tom se subió encima de Elisa acariciando su cuerpo y besándola… Annie, Paty y yo estábamos recostadas sobre la cama escuchando el relato de Paty sobre su luna de miel, nos conto toda ruborizada su primer noche de casada, como Michael la había hecho sentir…

-Estaba muy nerviosa no dejaba de temblar, pero el muy dulce me tuvo paciencia y después me olvide de todo y fue maravilloso estar en sus brazos

-Qué hermoso Paty

-Fue un sueño Candy y no quería despertar- Annie la escuchaba y solo lloraba…

-que pasa Paty, no llores

-Perdón Paty estoy muy feliz por ti pero no puedo evitar pensar en mi

-Pero tú también tendrás esa experiencia

-Pero será diferente para Annie, Paty- Paty me abrazo y nos miro…

-Que sucede- Salieron lagrimas de los ojos de Annie y se toco el vientre…

-Paty, yo ya no soy virgen

-Como?, tu y Archie ya

-No, no Paty, pero

-Que pasa

-Es muy difícil para mí - Annie sollozando le conto a Paty como Neal la violo antes de desaparecer, le conto todo y Paty quedo impactada, Yo la escuchaba atentamente también con lagrimas en los ojos imaginando el dolor que debió sentir Annie al contacto asqueroso de Neal en su cuerpo, cuando Annie le iba decir de su embarazo, no pudo contener mas el llanto y lloro amargamente….

-Annie, mi Annie no te preocupes yo no te juzgare por eso, Neal fue un cobarde, miserable, pero vas a estar bien

-Paty… amiga…yo… yo… soy muy feliz, demasiado, le agradezco a la vida todo lo que me ha dado, pero, pero creo que la vida me dio tantos golpes para recapacitar… y…y Paty tengo alguien más por quien luchar

-No entiendo Annie, ¿de qué hablas?

-Paty…yo… yo

-Respira Annie todo va estar bien- Le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla…Paty la tomo de la mano diciéndole…

-Sea lo que sea yo no te voy a juzgar por nada

-Estoy embarazada- Paty no parpadeaba la miraba fijamente sin decir nada pero seguía tomándola de la mano- Yo abrace Annie llorando con ella, Paty sin decir nada se lanzo a sus brazos soltando el llanto y diciéndole…

-Vas a estar bien Annie y ese pequeñito también y será muy feliz porque tendrá unos padres maravillosos, te quiero Annie- Y las tres nos abrazamos llorando a moco tendido… Fue una noche especial para las tres, reforzamos esos lazos de amistad que durante tanto tiempo nos habían unido pero que ahora se convertían en hermandad…Al día siguiente estábamos en la terraza desayunando…

-Paty, lo que te dije ayer, solo, tu, Archie, Candy y Tom lo saben

-No te preocupes Annie no diré nada ni siquiera a Michael- Elisa llego…

-Buenos días- Nos quedamos callada, espero no haber interrumpido nada, Paty y yo nos miramos… Afuera Neal se había colado al jardín, buscaba como llegar hasta nosotras sabia que estábamos solas, Elisa se sentó con nosotras pero nos notaba extrañas…

-Pasa algo

-No nada Elisa- Me adelante a decir…

-Para nada todo está bien- Dijo algo nerviosa Paty, Neal había conseguido llegar hasta la terraza donde estábamos, pero se detuvo al ver a Elisa…

.Maldita sea creí que Elisa no estaba

-Elisa creo que hay algo que debes saber

-Annie, no

-Creo que tiene que saberlo Candy

-Estás segura Paty

-Si Annie

-Me están asustando, que pasa

-Elisa estoy embaraza- Neal que escuchaba todo se quedo perplejo, vio la tristeza de Annie y como se toco el vientre, Elisa se acerco con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo…

-Es…es…es de- Annie le dijo…

-No, nooooooooooo es mío y de Archie y de nadie más

-Pero- Neal salió de su escondite y gritando dijo

-ESE NIÑO TIENE QUE SER MIO- Annie se levanto muy asustada y se unió a mí, Paty se sorprendió también y Elisa le dijo…

-Neal, vete no hagas más daño

-Cállate, si ese niño es mío Annie, no permitiré que te cases con Archie- Neal se acerco a ella pero yo me puse delante de ella retándolo…

-No te acerques a ella Neal, este niño no lo mereces y no volverás a lastimarla

-Candy, mi querida Candy eso ya lo veremos- En ese momento llego Terry, Archie, Michael y Tom…

-Es Neal vamos- Tom y Terry salieron detrás de el, que en cuanto los vio salió corriendo, Annie lloraba, Archie la abrazo…

-No te va lastimar Annie

-Temo por el bebe Archie

-Ojala Terry y Tom lo atrapen- Dijo muy mortificada Paty…

-Están bien amor

-Si Mike gracias

**HOSPITAL…**

Flammy había regresado a sus labores, noto algo extraña a Yamile, ella siempre la había molestado con Albert pero ahora la notaba distante y perdida en sus pensamientos…

-Estas bien Yamile

-Si

-No lo pareces

-No tengo nada, voy a trabajar, compermiso

-No puede confiar en mí- Afuera del hospital Demian miraba fijamente y Yamile lo vio por una ventana…

-Que hace aquí, habrá venido a buscarme- Demian no sabia ni siquiera que Yamile trabajaba ahí, el tenia la esperanza de que Flammy lo viera…

-Flammy mírame, necesito contarte de los planes de Candy, no puedo lastimarla y de alguna manera tengo que hacer que se entere de los planes de Susana, vamos Flammy veme, mírame- Yamile bajo corriendo…

-Es inútil no sabrá que estoy aquí, ya buscare otra manera- Se dio la vuelta y se fue, Yamile llego agitada, tratando de reponerse…Miraba a todos lados…

-Ya no está, corrí como loca para nada, otra vez no alcance al chico de mis sueños

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

Terry iba llegando a su casa cansado después de haber perseguido por dos horas a Neal pero nuevamente había logrado escaparse, iba a entrar pero unas voces lo detuvieron, era su madre y el Sr. Britter, la tenia tomada de las manos a la Sra. Eleanor, ella lo miraba profundamente con ojos suplicantes…

-No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero paso y estoy que sentimos no podemos ocultarlo mas

-Yo no puedo, quiero estar con mi hijo

-Terry entenderá que también mereces ser feliz

-No lo se

-Yo estoy dispuesto hablar con el

-No, no quiero hacerlo yo

-Solo necesito saber algo Eleanor

-Dime

-Sientes lo mismo que yo- Cuando estaba a punto de contestar Terry salió de su escondite para darse a notar y de inmediato se separaron…

-Como esta Sr. Britter

-Muy bien Terry gracias

-Bueno me retiro compermiso- Y el papá de Annie se fue, Terry la miro detenidamente pero ella le ocultaba la mirada…

-Todo está bien madre

-Sí, si claro Terry

-Voy a darme un baño

-Ve hijo, ve- Terry sabía que no era verdad pero por ahora no quería mas dramas… Neal se escondió muy bien después de haberse enterado del embarazo de Annie, los días restantes habían cuidado de ella muy bien con temor a que la buscara, así como la casa de los Leegan pero ni rastro de él… Faltaban 3 días para la boda de Annie y Archie… Annie compraba en la ciudad unas cosas que hacían falta para la boda, se alejo un poco de nosotros…

-Estos son perfectos, Candy, Paty- Pero estábamos muy lejos de ella para escucharla, Neal sabiendo las medidas que habíamos tomado nos siguió hasta la ciudad para que no tuviéramos a ninguno de los chicos cerca, Annie sintió como alguien se puso detrás de ella le presionaron el vientre y quiso gritar pero una voz le dijo al oído…

-Cualquier sonido que salga de tu boca será callado con esto- Y Clavo en su vientre un cuchillo…

-Por favor no me hagas daño

-Quiero que me digas de quién es ese bebe

-Mío

¿ES MIO?- Annie lloraba a mares en silencio no podía gritar o su hijo moría…

-No vas a casarte con Archie, jamás permitiré que ese idiota sea el padre de mi hijo

-Neal por favor

-Quiero que hagas algo y tu bebe estará a salvo

-¿Qué?

-El día de tu boda me llevare lejos a Candy- Annie abrió los ojos como platos…

-Ella es la única que me interesa, el bebe te lo puedes quedar, pero necesito que lleves a Candy a la cascada justo antes del anochecer, si no lo haces ya sabes quién sufrirá las consecuencias y más vale que no le digas a nadie- Y volvió a presionar el cuchillo en su vientre… Se fue perdiéndose de vista Annie sentía que el aliento se le iba, Paty y yo llegamos notándola extraña pero no nos dijo nada, regresamos a la ciudad y Annie estaba muy callada…

Demian por fin se había decidido buscar a Flammy… Estaban en un parque, donde se había quedado de ver con Albert no quería esconderle nada…

-Pero yo que puedo hacer Demian

-Avisarle a Candy, dile que yo la cuidare aunque sea de mi hermana

-Pensé que la ayudarías

-Deberías porque es mi hermana, pero yo tengo un concepto del amor muy diferente

-No te preocupes Demian yo le contare todo a Candy y cada cosa que tu hermana haga y tú me la digas Candy lo sabrá

-Muchas gracias Flammy, sin ti no sabría que hace- Demian la abrazo tomándola desprevenida y Albert llego sintiendo unos celos inmensos…

-Puedes soltar a mi novia

-Albert, perdón solo estaba agradeciéndole

-Pues no seas tan agradecido- Flammy estaba entre apenada y divertida…

-Demian solo estaba contándome algunas cosas

-De verdad chicos me siento entre la espada y la pared, por el amor de Candy y el que siento por mi hermana Susana…Susana se la pasaba de mal humor porque aun no encontraba la manera de hacernos la vida imposible a mí y Terry, los días que pasaron se la vivió encerrada en su cuarto de hotel, maquinando cualquier atrocidad para fregarnos la vida, Demian se veía con Flammy para contarle lo sucedido y Yamile los seguía hasta el parque, sentía que una vez mas Flammy se entrometía entre ella y el amor, primero Albert y Ahora Demian… Terry me había contado lo de su madre y el Sr. Britter yo le dije que merecía ser feliz que no la juzgara y que ella le diría cuando se sintiera preparada, al principio no lo tomo muy bien pero después dijo que tenía razón que al fin de cuentas el haría su vida y su madre necesitaba un compañero y que mejor que el papá de Annie que también estaba solo… Annie esos días habías estado ausente y muy nerviosa pero no le dimos importancia porque creímos que era por la boda…

El día de la boda llego, todos esperábamos a Annie en el jardín de su casa que es donde seria la ceremonia, Elisa entro y con melancolía le dijo…

-Sé que mi hermano no es un buen hombre Annie, pero es mi hermano al final de cuentas y lo amo, y ese bebe que llevas dentro es de mi sangre- Elisa le toco el vientre… .-En nombre de ese pequeño te pido perdón por todo el daño que mi hermano te ha hecho- Annie la abrazo…

-Elisa tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Las dos rieron…

-Pero no es momento de llorar es un día feliz

-Si Elisa tienes razón, te esperamos

-Si voy- Elisa salió de su cuarto, y un papel cayó desde su ventana, Annie nerviosa lo levanto y leyó…

_**Te mantengo vigilada, no olvides**_

_**Quiero a Candy en la cascada**_

_**Antes del anochecer. Ni se te**_

_**Ocurra delatarme o tu y ese **_

_**Escuincle se MUEREN!- **_Annie lo arrugo e hizo pedazos se sentía impotente que haría para salvar a Candy de las garras de Neal y mantener a salvo a su bebe, no sabía cómo pero algo haría para no perdernos a ninguno… Por fin Annie bajo y la ceremonia comenzó, Archie se veía realizado y enamorado, que decir de Annie que se veía preciosa y el embarazo le daba un plus a su belleza, fue una misa preciosa, llena de emociones, Elisa era la más conmovida en toda la ceremonia no había dejado de llorar… A pesar de toda esa felicidad había algo que ensombrecía los ojos de Annie en momentos parecía ausente y distante…La fiesta le siguió después de la ceremonia, el baila, la música, y bebidas desfilaron, Annie respiro profundamente…

-Es momento, tengo que hacerlo, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde- Yo bailaba con Terry y Annie se acerco a mi me alejo un poco diciéndome…

-Candy, necesito decirte algo

-Dime Annie

-Neal está aquí

-¿Qué?

-Me chantajeo pidiéndome que te lleve con él a la cascada y si no lo hacia mataría a mi bebe

-No Annie eso no lo podemos permitir, iré

-Pero puede lastimarte- Candy tomo un abre cartas y lo guardo entre su vestido…

-Voy a estar bien Annie no te preocupes, tu encárgate de que nadie más se entere no queremos tragedia… Y Salí rumbo a la cascada muy nerviosa y muerta de miedo pero decidida a enfrentarme a Neal de una vez por todas, cuando iba a la salida Albert me encontró…

-A dónde vas Candy

-A tomar un poco de aire

-Quieres que te acompañe

-No gracias estoy bien

-Segura porque puedo ir contigo

-No, no Albert ve a la fiesta no tardo

-Bueno no tardes

-Claro Albert- La había librado y con pasos lentos pero firmes camine hacia al cascada… En la fiesta Annie se incorporo pero sudaba de las manos, buscaba a Neal, pero no lo veía estaba muy intranquila…

-Te pasa algo Annie

-No, no papá estoy bien- Archie llego y la tomo de la cintura para bailar… Pero no podía concentrarse… Yo llegue a la cascada y no había rastro de Neal, por un momento quise creer que se había olvidado de mi, pero era absurdo… miraba a todos lados…

-Neal, Neal ya estoy aquí, sal, no seas cobarde y dame la cara- Pero nada solo el sonido fuerte de la cascada cayendo se escuchaba, camine un poco para buscarlos…

-Tan cobarde como siempre Neal, no te escondas, aquí estoy, me querías pues sal, Vamos- Estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento cuando de pronto algo me empujo y caí al pasto… En la fiesta, Annie bailaba y se detuvo en seco…

-Que te pasa

-Tengo que hacer algo- Salió corriendo y encontró a Terry con Elisa y Tom, llego muy agitada…

-TERRY!

-Que pasa Annie

-Es Candy no quería que te dijera pero no puedo más con esto

-Explícate Annie, Terry no te entiende- Le dijo Elisa…

-Quiere llevársela, vino por ella, pero Candy no quería que le dijera a nadie mas- Terry desesperado le dijo…

-Habla de una vez Annie

-ES NEAL

-Ese mal nacido

-Candy fue a la cascada y quiere llevársela

-No si se lo permito- Y Terry salió corriendo… Tom detrás de el

-Voy contigo- Annie se quedo llorando muy angustiada, Elisa la abrazo…

-Tranquila Annie todo va estar bien

-Es mi culpa Elisa, soy una tonta, una tonta

-No llores

-Vamos Elisa acompáñame a cambiarme tengo que evitar una tragedia- Y corrieron a su cuarto para cambiarse… El sol se estaba metiendo, el anochecer se acercaba…

-Por fin solos Candy

-Que quieres ya estoy aquí

-Vendrá conmigo Candy

-JAMAS

-Jamás no es una opción

-Déjame en paz

-Vas a ser mía para siempre y Terry va morir

-No te atrevas a tocarlo

-Porque amas a ese noble de cuarta

-Porque si y VETE

-Claro pero tú te irás conmigo- Neal camino hacia mí, yo retrocedía, me tomo por la cintura, trato de besarme pero yo me alejaba como podía, el me presionaba a su cuerpo…

-No te vas a salir con la tuya Neal

-Eso lo veremos, vete despidiendo de tu Terry porque jamás lo veras- Me tomo del cabello jalándome fuertemente y quiso besarme pero yo lo morid…

-A maldita- Iba a cachetearme pero Terry llego a tiempo y con un puñetazo lo aventó lejos de mi…

-MALDITO BASTARDO, COBARDE, ALEJATE DE CANDY- Tom me abrazo…

-Estas bien Candy

-Sí, si gracias- Neal se limpio muy enojado la sangre que Terry le saco con el puñetazo…

-Esta me la pagas caro inglesito de quinta

-Te estoy esperando- Y comenzaron a golpearse, más bien Neal recibía golpes de Terry a diestra y siniestra, lo dejo tirado sin poderse mover mas y Terry se giro para abrazarme y besarme…

-Estas bien Candy, todo está bien ya- Elisa y Annie se acercaban a nosotros…

-Ahí esta mira- Y caminaron mas a prisa…

-Terry, Terry mi amor- Neal se incorporo un poco y tomando de nuevo el cuchillo se le fue encima a Terry que estaba de espaldas, Tom lo vio y se lanzo sobre el…

-Noooooo- Los dos rodaron por el piso y cayeron por la cascada, Elisa corrió gritando…

-Tommmmmmmmm, NEAL- Annie, Terry y yo mirábamos la escena atónitos…. Elisa había alcanzado agarrarlos de las manos a los dos, pero estaba cansándose…

-Hermana, hermanita no me sueltes, no lo hagas soy tu sangre

-Elisa en el algún momento tendrás que soltar a alguno no resistirás solo te digo que nunca he querido así, a golpes de locura y desesperación, amor por tu amor soy capaz de cualquier cosa, por tu amor que no doy. Te amo y decidas lo que decidas la respeto. TE AMO- Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Elisa y sus fuerzas se estaban consumiendo poco a poco…Neal la miraba y le dijo…

-Elisa, ayúdame no lo dudes soy tu hermano- Elisa los miraba a ambos desesperada… Terry y yo corrimos por ayuda, Annie estaba paralizada de miedo…Tom cerró los ojos y le dijo…

-Te amo- Neal grito

-SALVAMEEEEEEEE- Elisa lloraba y las manos se le resbalaban cada vez más, estaba entre la espada y la pared tenía que elegir entre su sangre y el amor de su vida, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejilla…

-Los amo a los dos con todo mi corazón-Neal abrió los ojos como platos, Elisa beso la mano de Neal diciéndole…

-PERDONAME- Y lo soltó, Cayendo a las rocas y el agua, Ayudo a Tom a subir, la abrazo fuertemente, ella lloraba a mares…

-Mi hermano, Tom, mi hermano

-Cálmate Amor hiciste lo creíste correcto

-No podía permitir que hiciera más daño, ya no- La pesadilla Neal había terminado, después de su muerte regresaron a la fiesta y les contaron a los demás lo sucedido, la misa fue al día siguiente y el entierro, asistió poca gente, solo la familia, Tom, su madre que aun estaba perdida, su padre y Elisa que no paraba de llorar, Yo y la familia Andry ni siquiera nos acercamos, Albert estaba muy indignado por todo lo que Neal había hecho, Los meses avanzaron, Annie y Archie habían pospuesto su luna de miel para después de que naciera el bebe… Terry y yo esta vez estábamos ultimando detalles para nuestra boda, ahora si ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nadie más…

Archie llego corriendo al hospital…

-Ya estoy aquí como esta, ya nació

-Cálmate Archie en esas estamos, por favor mantente calmado, así tiene que verte Annie

-Lo intentare Candy, lo prometo

-Vamos ven ponte esta bata, Flammy está con el doctor- Albert, Paty, Tom y Elisa esperaban afuera, en la mansión, La tía Elroy, el Sr. Britter, George y Eleanor esperaban ansiosos noticas… El trabajo de parto de Annie estaba siendo algo complicado ella era demasiado estrecha, Archie la tomaba de la mano, ella pujaba lo más fuerte que podía…

-Archie, Archie mi amor, ya no puedo

-Anda Annie por nuestro hijo tú puedes ya falta poco

-Animo Annie todo va estar bien- Por fin el bebe salió…

-Ya viene amor, ya viene- Y el llanto la animo…

-Annie es una hermosa niña- Annie sonrió y cerró los ojos…La limpiaron Archie la cargo y beso, Llevaron a Annie que estaba agotada a un cuarto, Flammy y yo salimos a darles la noticia a los demás que se pusieron muy contentos… Albert y Tom se fueron a la mansión a informarles sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña… Dos días después en la mansión Britter se llevo a cabo una pequeña reunión para darles la bienvenida a la nueva mamá y la pequeña Abi…

-Es un hermoso nombre Annie

-Abigail tiene fuerza seguro será una niña fuerte

-Me gustaría que fuera como su tía Candy

-No Annie que sea ella misma- En la terraza, el Sr. Britter y Eleanor se tomaban de la mano, en ese momento llego Terry y Annie…

-Te lo dije Annie- AL verlos se alejaron de inmediato…

-Terry yo

-No puedo creerlo madre, como es posible

-Hijo entiendo yo

-Cómo pudiste no decirme nada- Y la abrazo…

-Si lo que más deseo es verte feliz- Y el rostro de la Sr. Eleanor cambio, Annie le sonrió a su padre…

-Felicidades papá al igual que yo, quiero que seas muy feliz

-Gracias hija

-Entonces ya lo sabían Terry

-Todo este tiempo esperábamos que ustedes nos dijeran pero como no lo hicieron pues decidimos adelantarnos

-Pues ya tienen nuestra bendición ahora bésense- Y sonriendo se besaron… Los demás mirábamos muy contentos y aplaudimos chiflándoles, ellos voltearon y todos soltamos la carcajada…

El tiempo avanza y con el mi amor por ti crece cada vez mas  
>Amor pide al tiempo que vuelva, que los momentos de pasión<br>entre tú y yo no los limite la adversidad en el mundo que vivimos  
>Amor que este intenso sentimiento que hay entre los dos, no termine jamás<br>Que trascienda fronteras y aunque sea tan corto como un pequeño y lejano  
>suspiro en el tiempo, dure infinitamente en nuestros corazones.<p>

L.M.R.

**HOTEL…**

Susana lloraba amargamente y su madre la escuchaba sufriendo, en eso entro Demian…-Hermana olvidalo, dejalos en paz

-Nooooooooooo, nooooooooooooo, nunca Terry tiene que estar conmigo SIEMPRE

-Pero ya nada puedes hacer Susana, se van a casar muy pronto

-JAMASSSSSS NO LO PERMITIRE- Con ojos llenos de odio dijo…

-YA SE LO QUE VOY HACER PARA SEPARARLOS PARA SIEMPRE- Demian vio inmenso odio en la mirada de Susana y eso le dio miedo…


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12.- AMOR Y ODIO**

Demian entro corriendo a la mansión Andry, todo estaba oscuro, el silencio reinaba, un grito ensordecedor y desgarrador se escucho y el corrió rápidamente…

-CANDY! SUSANA!- Susana salió de una habitación arrastrándose como podía tenía las manos llenas de sangre, Demian se detuvo en seco y abriendo los ojos dijo…

-Que hiciste Susana

-Lo que debí hacer desde un principio- Con lagrimas en los ojos entro a la habitación y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, Terry abrazaba a Candy que estaba inerte sin vida, llena de sangre, Terry lo miro y gritándole le dijo…

-Mira, mira está muerta y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo DEMIAN, NADAAAA- Demian miraba impotente como Terry se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de Candy, Terry lloraba amargamente…

-CANDYYYYYYYYY MI AMOR, MI DULCE CANDY, MI PEQUEÑA PECOSA NO ME DEJES- A Demian le destrozaba el corazón esa escena, el corazón se le quebraba el amor de su vida había muerto y el no había hecho nada absolutamente nada, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, apenas y veía donde pisaba, salió con inmenso Dolor, y odio buscando a Susana, la encontró en las escaleras tratando de escapar, la agarro del cuello y con voz irreconocible le dijo…

-No vas ir a ningún lado Susana, vas a ir a la cárcel

-No Demian soy tu hermana no lo hagas

-LA MATASTE, NO SUPLIQUES PORQUE DE NADA TE SERVIRA

-Nooooooo, no Demian no lo hagas por favor

-Acaso tú te detuviste cuando ella te suplico- Terry salió del cuarto lleno de sangre con cuchillo en mano y mirándolos les dijo…

-Los dos van a morir- Y se lanzo sobre ellos con cuchillo en mano, Demian lo detuvo y empezaron a forcejear….

-No Terry recapacita, no lo hagas, tú no eres un asesino

-LA MATOOOOOOOO, LA MATOOOOO- Cuando Terry estaba a punto de clavarle el cuchillo a Demian, el le grito con todas sus fuerzas…

-TERRY DETENTEEEE- Abrió los ojos, se levanto de un salto, miro a su alrededor y estaba en su cuarto de hotel el sonido de la calle se coló por la ventana que tenía abierta, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, las gotas de sudor caían sobre su mano, estaba sudando de miedo, tristeza y desesperación, eso pudo convertirse en realidad, se levanto quitándose las cobijas del cuerpo, se levanto, abrió las ventanas de par en par quería sentir el viento en su cara para despejarse de ese horrible sueño, a pesar de estar semidesnudo, sentía bastante calor, su bien formado cuerpo recibía el viento fresco, miraba la penumbra de la noche pensativo…

-Candy, mi Candy, algo tengo que hacer pero no voy a permitir que Susana te haga daño- Se fue al baño, se miro al espejo, se echo agua al rostro suspirando profundamente, se acerco a la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par, miraba fijamente la luna, no se dio cuenta que afuera Yamile lo veía detenidamente…

-Dios mío es tan hermoso- La mirada de Demian era melancólica y preocupada, Yamile de pronto sintió mucho calor, ver ese cuerpo hermoso y bien formado, su espalda ancha, brazos musculosos y pecho firme la hacían estremecer, imágenes de ellos vinieron a su cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiro…

-Quítate esos pensamientos Yamile, tal vez eso nunca pase- Vio como Demian se recargaba sobre el cancel del balcón y se asusto…

-Puede verme- Y salió corriendo, Demian se dio cuenta y le pareció extraño…

-La estarán siguiendo, que raro- Saco su reloj de su saco, vio la hora y se sentó en la cama…

-Las 11 y aun no tengo sueño y mañana me espera un día complicado, Susana quiere que la ayude con lo que está planeando- Decidió regresar a la cama, arroparse y no preocuparse por nada hasta el nuevo día…

La mañana fresca llego, era un nuevo día y al salir al jardín tomada de la mano fuerte y varonil de Terry descubrí lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado desde que decidí ir a casa de los Leegan, pensativa mire las hermosas rosas que Anthony había bautizado en mi honor, la melancolía me atrapo y sonreí tímidamente, Terry me abrazo besando mi cuello y me dijo…

-¿En qué piensas?

-En todo Terry

-Aun lo recuerdas

-Todos los días

-Mmm- Me gire rodee a Terry con mis brazos del cuello…

-Fue mi primer amor y siempre lo recordare con mucho cariño, pero tú, tú estás conmigo y eres mi futuro y mi presente

-Pero también quiero ser tu pasado

-Formas parte de mi pasado Terry

-Quiero ser yo siempre el primero en todo para ti Candy, te amo- Me beso y abrazándolo le dije…

-Desde que te conocí Terry en diciembre en esa fría noche que cubría nuestros rostros con neblina, tus ojos se metieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón y desde entonces te convertiste en lo primero en mi vida- Terry sonrió complacido…

-Recuerdo muy bien ese día, vi tantas pecas que me fue difícil encontrar tus ojos- Soltó la carcajada yo me hice la enojada…

-Si pues yo sigo coleccionando las pecas, las amo

-Si me doy cuenta pecosa, cada día tienes más

-Eres un odioso Terry, si has visto mas pecas avísame

-Con gusto pecosa- Sonrió abrazándome…

-Te amo Candy te pertenezco todo entero

-Y yo a ti- Nos besamos como muestra de que nuestro amor seria para siempre, en ese momento llego, Annie y Paty…

-Estamos listas Candy

-Seguras que no puedo ir con ustedes

-No Terry al menos que quieras probarte los vestidos con nosotras

-Además Terry Candy se probara su vestido de novia y tú no puedes verlo- Dijo Annie y Paty añadió…

-Archie y Mike te esperan Terry

-Esta, está bien. Me voy- Ante la mirada de Annie y Paty me tomo por la cintura me apretó contra su cuerpo y me dijo…

-Un día es un siglo sin ti- Me beso y guiñando un ojo le dijo a Annie y Paty…

-Nos vemos- Yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, amaba a ese hombre con toda mi alma, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas para estar juntos y por fin lo íbamos a lograr…

-Son el uno para el otro Candy- Me dijo Annie sacándome de mis pensamientos…

-Lo sé Annie

-Bueno chicas vámonos que la modista nos espera- Yo abrace a mis dos amigas y les dije…

-Mis dos hermosas madrinas- Y las tres reímos…

En el hospital, Flammy no paraba iba y venía, Yamile la miraba con envidia pero ya no con el rencor de antes pues ahora parecía que Yamile por fin se había enamorado, no podía quitarse de la mente el rostro hermoso y perfecto de Demian y ese cuerpo que la excitaban a tal grado…

-Yamile me escuchas

-Si

-Entonces puedes hacer lo que te pedí

-Aja

-Pero lo necesito para ahorita

-Sí, Aja, claro yo lo hago

-Pero estas segura que lo vas hacer- Flammy algo exasperada toco el brazo de Yamile, sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos…

-Que, que, si claro a donde lo llevo

-Llevar que Yamile, yo te pedí es que fueras por el expediente del paciente del cuarto 301 que ingreso ayer en la noche

-Perdón entendí otra cosa

-No, más bien no me entendiste nada

-Estaba algo distraída

-¿Algo? Yo diría que estabas perdida

-Déjame en paz Flammy, voy por el expediente

-Muchas gracias, bueno por lo menos ya no se mete en mi vida ni con Albert- Yamile caminaba sin poner atención se sentía extraña, no sabía porque pero desde que había conocido a Demian no podía dejar de pensar en el, sus pensamientos solo los ocupaba el, se recargo en la pared y suspirando dijo…

-No puedo ocultarlo más, me enamore de él, de alguien que ni siquiera me corresponde, si tan solo supieras que existo Demian- Se resigno y siguió con sus labores en el hospital, no podía permitir que el amor la hicieran distraerse de lo que más amaba…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa se sentía inmensamente triste y sola en esa enorme mansión, sin sus padres y sin su hermano que a pesar de haber sido como fue, lo extrañaba enormemente, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…

-Porque tenias que terminar así Neal, si tan solo te hubieras enamorado de alguien más, te hubieras vuelto un hombre diferente pero el amor obsesionado por Candy te destruyo- Elisa realmente se sentía infeliz, Tom llego la tomo de los hombros, beso sus mejillas fervientemente…

-Hola hermosa- Elisa lo tomo de las manos y en ese instante la soledad desapareció y la angustia también, con Tom sentía que nada malo pasaría…

-Tom qué bueno que llegaste

-Tenemos que ir a buscar el lazo de Candy y Terry recuerda que seremos los padrinos

-Es verdad lo había olvidado

-Con tantas cosas que te han pasado es normal hermosa, lo había olvidado

-¿Qué?- Le dio una carta…

-Es de tus padres me lo dio el sirviente

-Gracias amor- Tom se sentó junto a ella abrazándola, ella abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, después de leerla lo miro a medio sonreír…

-Y bien

-Pues nada Amor, fue una carta muy corta, solo me dicen que están bien, mi madre progresa lentamente, aun divaga mucho y pregunta si estamos bien, hasta cuando Tom, hasta cuando esta pesadilla que cayó sobre mi familia desde el momento en que candy entro en esta casa.

-Estas culpando a Candy

-No, no Tom no me mal entiendas jamás lo haría yo se que la culpa de todo no es de Candy lo que si me reprocho es que tal vez nada de esto nos hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tratado diferente a Candy cuando llego a esta casa.

-Bueno eso puede ser verdad Elisa tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas- Elisa se levanto se sentó en las piernas de Tom…

-Pero bueno el hubiera no existe, Tom, las cosas fueron así- Elisa acariciaba el cabello de Tom y él sus piernas suaves…

-Ese dolor amor pronto pasara siempre has sido fuerte y lo superaras

-Contigo a mi lado Tom todo es más fácil, sin ti me hubiera vuelto loca, me complementas de todas las maneras, eres el amor de mi vida, mi perfecto amante, mi perfecto amor- Se dieron un beso de esos que ellos solían darse cargados de pasión y deseo…

-Tenemos que irnos Elisa la diseñadora que contrataste nos espera

-Hay es verdad tenemos la cita para el lazo, ese lazo va ser único y a Terry y Candy les va encantar

-Pues vámonos- Se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la mansión…

**CIUDAD…**

-Es que esto no lo tenía planeado Steve

-Las cosas espontaneas y que salen del corazón son las que mejor salen

-Estás seguro

-No lo estoy pero así lo creo

-Que te parece esto, si es digno de ella

-Wow parece que es para una reina

-Lo es, Eleanor es una reina

-Pues si estas convencido adelante ese es el indicado

-Si lo voy a comprar- Unas tiendas más abajo estábamos, Annie, Paty y Yo, dije con una sonrisa…

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes señoritas

-Vengo a probarme el vestido de novia y mis madrinas su vestido

-Nombre por favor

-Candice White Andry

-Srita Andry pase las estábamos esperando- La amable dama nos condujo a un enorme vestidor rodeado de espejos y finas telas alrededor…

-Siéntense enseguida regreso con sus vestidos Srita. Andry

-Si muchas gracias-Annie miraba alrededor…

-Pensar que hace poco estaba pasando por esto también

-Es curioso- Dijo Paty suspirando…

-¿Qué s curioso?

-Esto Candy, como ya dentro de poco las tres estaremos casadas

-No me había dado cuenta, es verdad y todo comenzó en un emocionante verano

-Bueno para mí no fue tan emocionante, desde ese verano para mí las cosas se veían mal

-Pero eso ya paso Annie y ahora todo es diferente

-Y en gran parte gracias a Ustedes Paty que nunca me abandonaron- La dama llego con un hermoso vestido de seda fina color perla, mis ojos brillaron al verlo y mi corazón saltaba de emoción y detrás de ella dos damas mas con los vestidos color lila de mis amigas Paty y Annie…

-Aquí tiene Srita. Andry

-Dios mío mi corazón se me va salir del pecho

-Candy, por fin tú vestido de novia

-Me acompaña Srita.- Me dijo la dama llevándome a un vestidor aparte…

-Si claro, ahora vuelvo chicas

-Si candy- La dama lo colgó y le dijo…

-Si necesita ayuda o algo estaré afuera

-Si muchas gracias- Acaricie el vestido, la tela era suave y delicada, no podía creer que después de tanto luchar por fin tendría mi vestido de novia y lo usaría para casarme con el amor de mi vida con mi adorado rebelde, lo abrace con cuidado y la nostalgia me invadió al recordar momentos tan dolorosos y tristes y todo eso había terminado, agarre el vestido y me lo puse por encima, me mire al espejo dando vuelta, me puse seria y dije…

-Acepto- Solté una pequeña carcajada… -Eres una tonta Candy ya te estás imaginando ese hermoso momento, pero muero porque llegue- Annie y Paty estaban siendo ayudadas por dos vendedoras mas a ponerse sus hermosos vestidos de damas de honor… Ahí mismo en la ciudad pero en una tienda más abajo, estaban Archie, Mike y Terry, llevaban 15 minutos sentados en la tienda desde que habían llegado, en eso Archie se levanto algo molesto…

-Nos van atender o tenemos que esperar otra media hora mas

-Hay lo siento es que estamos algo ocupados- Terry se levanto irritado…

-Acaso cree que nosotros no tenemos cosas que hacer o cree que nos gusta venir a perder el tiempo

-Disculpe, cual es su nombre

-Terruce Granchester y Archivald Cor- Terry no termino de hablar porque la encargada al escuchar su apellido se acordó de inmediato y el trato a ellos cambio por completo…

-Sr. Granchester, Sr. Andry disculpen ustedes nuestra tardanza y torpeza, inmediatamente los atendemos, cual es su pedido

-Venimos por tres trajes, uno de novio y dos de padrinos

-Si enseguida se los hacemos llegar- La mujer se alejo y Mike susurrando se acerco a Terry y Archie diciendo…

-Creo que si desde un principio hubiéramos llegado diciendo sus apellidos nos hubiéramos evitado 20 minutos de espera

-No me gusta alardear con mi apellido pero si pudimos evitarnos un enojo

-Si Terry Mike tiene razón

-Vengo con dos influyentes me siento importante- Terry y Archie miraron a Mike y soltaron la carcajada los tres, la mujer regreso ahora con una enorme sonrisa en los labios…

-Aquí tienen, el traje de novio de diseño exclusivo para el joven Granchester y los de los padrinos también de diseño exclusivo

-Dios creo que los nervios están llegando a mí

-No te preocupes Terry como tus padrinos te apoyaremos

-Si Archie tiene razón además de que Mike y yo sabemos muy bien eso de los nervios antes de la boda- Terry los miro frunciendo el ceño…

-Pues su experiencia no me ayuda mucho los nervios los sigo sintiendo- Demian había soportado durante el desayuno los reclamos de su madre, parecía una víbora ponzoñosa envenenándole el alma a Susana, estaba asqueado de tanta maldad, se levanto y se fue a la calle después de un rato regreso buscando a su hermana para tratar de ser una labor diferente a su madre y convencer a Susana de que olvidara esa absurda idea más bien obsesión de separar a Candy de Terry, llego al cuarto de ella y escucho la conversación de su madre con Susana…

-De verdad habías pensado quedarte tranquila sin hacer nada

-Es que no le veo el caso mamá se van a casar

-No seas tonta Susana se lista y actúa antes o puedes arruinarles la boda, si no lo haces después te vas arrepentir cuando veas las fotos en el periódico de su felicidad con Candy, lo enamorados que se van a ver, imagínate cuando tengan hijos y tu estarás sola para siempre, habrás dado la mitad de tu vida para nada, para que se fuera con ella y a ti te dejara en el abandono, es eso lo que quieres- Los ojos de Susana se estaban llenando de lagrimas y su corazón de odio, todo lo que su madre le estaba diciendo era cierto y sentía que había salvado su vida por nada y Terry tenía que dar la cara, seria de ella o de nadie más, su madre le dejo el periódico donde daban pormenores de mi boda con Terry…

-Piensa muy bien Susana si vas a dejarle tan fácilmente las cosas a estos dos- La miro despectivamente y se salió… En el hospital Yamile no estaba nada bien, tenía que controlarse su amor por Demian le estaba trayendo muchos problemas, en todo el día, nada le había salido bien, había cometido muchos errores, no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en el, día y no che Demian era todo lo que ocupaban sus pensamientos y eso no la estaba ayudando en el hospital… El doctor Meugniot le dijo…

-Prepáreme 5 miligramos de penicilina para el paciente 202 y 3 mililitros para el paciente infantil del cuarto 220- Yamile limpiaba unos instrumentos y el doctor al ver que Yamile no se movía, subió un poco más la voz y le dijo…

-Escucho señorita mis indicaciones- Yamile reacciono saliendo de su mundo le contesto…

-Sí, si doctor enseguida- Se metió a preparar los frascos de penicilina, flammy se dio cuenta de la distracción de Yamile, ella estaba llenando unos expedientes pero siempre al pendiente de Yamile, comenzó a preparar el primer frasco después de echar los 3 primeros miligramos su mente se quedo en blanco, Flammy le dijo en voz baja…

-Te faltan 2 miligramos mas- La miro con agradecimiento, siguió con el otro frasco ya que le había echado los 3 mililitros, se quedo pensativa y estaba a punto de echarle otro mas pero Flammy le dijo en un susurro…

-Son solo 3 Yami- Ella le dijo en silencio…

-Gracias- Tomo los dos frascos y camino hacia el doctor que siempre había estado atento…

-Aquí tiene doctor- Estiro las manos para dárselos pero perdió el equilibrio y los frascos cayeron al piso haciéndose añicos, Yamile se quedo paralizada, mirando al piso, quería moverse pero no podía, flammy se sorprendió, el doctor enojado le dijo gritando…

-Porque no se fija lo que está haciendo señorita, no parece una verdadera enfermera, ponga atención a lo que hace y a las instrucciones que se le da- Yamile asentó con la cabeza pero seguía sin moverse, el doctor exasperado le dijo…

-PERO MUEVASE recoja eso y tráigame más APURESE

-Sssi- Pudo decir por fin Yamile, Flammy se acerco a ella y le dijo…

-Yo recojo esto tu ve a preparar los nuevos- Aun aturdida le dijo…-Si, si gracias- Yamile fue a preparar mas frascos pero seguía aun nerviosa por su torpeza anterior y escucho como el doctor se expreso de ella…

-Y se dicen enfermeras, yo no sé cómo pueden hacerlo si cometen esos errores- Yamile cerró los ojos y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, Flammy paso junto a ella puso su mano en su hombro como señal de solidaridad…

**HOTEL…**

Demian entro al cuarto de Susana, la abrazo y acariciaba su cabello, mientras ella lloraba amargamente, tenia clavados en su corazón las palabras que su madre le había dicho, se imaginaba a Candy y Terry felices y la sangre le hervía y sentía que su corazón se le partía en dos, a Demian le dolía en el alma verla así…

-Ya hermanita, ya no llores

-No puedo con esto Demian, es más fuerte que yo

-Nos iremos Susy y dejaremos todo atrás- Susana se aparto de él con los ojos llenos de odio y el miedo del sueño de Demian se convirtió en realidad, su mirada lo espanto… Ella agarro el periódico y gritando le dijo…

-Pretendes que los deje como si nada, no Demian yo ya estoy decidida, mi madre tiene razón no di media vida por nada, y si Terry no se queda conmigo no va ser de nadie

-Pero Susana que te ganas, ellos se aman- Gritando como loca y aventando cosas le dijo…

-Callateeeeee callateeeee, hare lo que me plazca, no se saldrán con la suya, si tu eres un mediocre conformista allá tu pero yo no lo soy y voy a terminar con ellos de una buena vez- Demian quiso abrazarla pero ella lo aventó bruscamente arañándole la mejilla, Susana me grito…

-QUE TE LARGUESSSSS- Demian se dio por vencido y salió muy triste de ahí… Yamile había terminado su pesado día en el hospital, salió a caminar, si no lo hacía sentía que se ahogaba… Demian caminaba por la ciudad, cuando de pronto me vio en la lejanía, su rostro se ilumino y se iba acercar a mi pero se detuvo en seco al ver que yo me perdía en unos ojos azules y Terry me extendió los brazos gritándome…

-Mi pecosa, te necesito- Yo no dude y corrí hacia el correspondiendo a su abrazo, nos besamos y le dije…

-Todo el día te extrañe- Los demás nos miraban y nos dijeron…

-Vamos tortolos que aún faltan muchas cosas para su boda- Y tomados de las manos nos alejamos… Demian camino hacia el parque sentía que su alma se quebraba, estaba inmensamente triste por la actitud de su hermana y verme así con Terry fue la cereza del pastel, se sentó en una banca y por primera vez se sintió impotente de pronto su rostro le ardió, solo hizo un gesto de dolor, se toco la mejilla y entre sus dedos se trajo sangre… Una lágrima solitaria cayó en sus dedos… agacho la mirada le dolía el rasguño que Susana le había hecho pero verme así con Terry, le provoco un dolor mayor y una tristeza inmensa… Yamile caminaba despacio por el parque quería sentir aire fresco, había cometido muchos errores ese día en su trabajo y todo por que se había enamorado… Demian no podía quitarse de la mente mi escena con Terry…En un susurro dijo…

-Te amo como nunca imagine, te quiero y es todo lo que se, el amor hoy me derrota y aquí estoy sufriendo por ti.- Yamile limpiaba sus lagrimas de impotencia y coraje, como podía afectarle estar enamorada pero ella sabía muy bien que le afectaba porque Demian no le correspondía… A Demian le estaba ardiendo bastante el rasguño, le salía sangre no en exceso, apesadumbrado dijo…

-Solo por ti ya se, lo que es realmente amar, solo por ti amor he podido soportar este dolor, solo por ti corazón, porque tengo una esperanza de tu amor, solo por ti, solo por ti Candy- Yamile vio a Demian ahí sentado y su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción y nerviosísimo a la vez, se decidió y se acerco a él, Demian tenía los dedo manchados de sangre, ella le extendió un pañuelo, el levanto la mirada…

-Toma- Demian la miro atónito, ella sin decirle nada se sentó junto a él, le toco la mejilla y él se saco…

-No te preocupes no te voy hacer nada soy enfermera- Demian aun algo desconfiado asintió, sentía las manos de Yamile como una caricia, suave y delicada…

-No es profunda tu herida, pero es mejor que te la desinfecte, podemos ir al hospital no queda lejos

-No, no mejor déjalo así

-Vaya eres necio- Yamile se levanto e indignada le dijo…

-Si quieres que se te infecte bien por mí

-Está bien pero vamos al hotel donde me hospedo no me gustan mucho los hospitales- Yamile sintió una emoción que trato de ocultar de inmediato, caminaron juntos al hotel…

**MANSION BRITTER…**

-Eres muy hermosa princesa, te pareces a tu abuelita, sacaste su hermoso color de cabello y los hermosos ojos de Archie- La bebe se movió un poco y el Sr. Britter la arrullo… -Tranquila princesa, duerme- Eleanor Baker llego abrazándolo…

-Es hermosa verdad

-Preciosa

-Pronto será su bautizo y llegara el momento de darles la noticia a todos

-No sé que vaya a decir Annie

-Estará feliz ya veras

-Eso espero

-Lo mejor es que no se quedara sola en esta casa, ya formo una familia y esta hermosa nena los colmara de bendiciones

-Si tienes razón, tú no estás preocupada por Terry

-No amor porque Terry formara muy pronto una familia con Candy

-Tienes razón no estarán solos

-Entonces estas seguro que quieres darles la noticia en el bautizo

-Claro que si Eleanor

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti-

Yamile se sentía nervios al estar en el cuarto de Demian a solas con él, sus rostros estaban muy cerca debido a que lo estaba curando, el fresco aliento de Demian la hipnotizaba, Demian sentí un nerviosismo extraño que no entendía…

-Podrías decirme como te hiciste este rasguño

-Creo que es mejor que no sepas

-Como quieras- Una punzada en el corazón sintió Yamile imaginando lo peor en su mente, los celos la carcomían…

-Solo te dijo que no fue placentero- Le dijo Demian como adivinando sus pensamientos…Yamile sonrió por lo bajito…

-Listo Demian termine- Demian tomo su mano entre las de él y le dijo…

-Muchas gracias, tienes unas manos hermosas, tus pacientes deben ser muy felices cuando los curas- Yamile se sonrojo…

-Solo hago mi trabajo

-Pues lo haces muy bien- Yamile sonrió tímidamente…

-Bueno tengo que irme

-Muchas gracias de nuevo Yamile- Su nombre en los labios de Demian sonó hermoso, Demian se levanto y acercándose a ella le dio un beso sorpresivo a Yamile en la mejilla, el color se subió al rostro de Yamile, sus pies le temblaban…

-No…no…no fue nada,a,adiós- Yamile salió de ahí y sentía que caminaba sobre nubes, después del mal día en el hospital su día con Demian había terminado gloriosamente, Demian sintió algo muy extraño la compañía de Yamile la había gustado mucho y lo había hecho sentir mejor después de lo miserable que se sentía…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa y Tom llegaron a la mansión Andry…

-Estoy muerto de cansancio- Albert llego detrás de ellos…

-Bueno noches chicos

-Hola Albert

-Y los demás

-No lo sé Elisa voy llegando- Tom se dirigió a Albert…

-Estoy muerto, no entiendo como a las mujeres les puede gustar salir de compras, es agobiante

-Lo sé Tom no las entiendo tampoco yo, como es que adoran las compras- Tom y Albert reían mientras Elisa fruncía el ceño…

-A mi no me parece divertido

-Tranquila amor es solo broma- Albert se enserio y le dijo…

-Has tenido noticias de tus padres

-Sí, mi madre sigue igual, confundida y totalmente perdida

-Lo siento Elisa

-No te preocupes Albert- Elisa le dijo…

-Y tu porque no saliste con los demás

-Tenía mucho trabajo, ya los había descuidado un poco y con lo del bautizo de abi, Archie no ha tenido mucho tiempo para ayudarme- Susana Hablaba con su madre…

-Ya lo tengo decidido madre

-Me parece muy bien Susana, así se habla

-No pienso dejar que sean felices no lo van a ser

-Qué bueno que recapacitaste es lo mejor hija, no lo dudes

-No lo hare mamá, no dudare ni un segundo

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Hay hija me siento tan orgullosa

-Gracias mamá- Yamile llego al hospital un poco más tranquila, Demian había logrado que su tristeza desapareciera, se recargo en la puerta, suspira y vio a Flammy sentada en su cama leyendo… Camino y se sentó junto a ella y despacio le dijo…

-Gracias- Eso tomo por sorpresa a Flammy, la miro desconcertada…

-¿Gracias? Te sientes bien

-Muy bien

-Pero gracias ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que hiciste hoy por mí

-No te preocupes Yamile no fue nada

-Claro que si yo me he portado muy mal contigo, sobre todo muy envidiosa porque alguien como Albert se enamoro de ti, yo deseaba lo mismo

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Yamile, Albert es lo que muchas chicas quisieran y tengo suerte de se haya fijado en mi

-Te lo mereces Flammy y yo fui una tonta pero ahora que me enamore de verdad te entiendo

-¿Estas enamorada?

-Sí, pero él no siente lo mismo, me perdonas

-Claro Yami y no permitas que el amor te distraiga en lo que haces y te gusta

-Gracias Flammy muchas gracias

-Bueno basta de tanto pedir perdón y agradecer y mejor vámonos a dormir

-Pero mañana es Sábado

-Sí pero temprano vendrá por mí, mi amor

-Ahora entiendo, pues buenas noches

-Buenas noches Yamile- Yo y los demás llegamos a la mansión, Tom, Elisa y Albert estaban en la sala, Annie muy feliz dijo…

-Compramos muchas cosas hermosas

-Como esta mi so…- Elisa suprimió el comentario y se limito a decir…

-Abigail

-Bien Gracias Elisa- Yo para aligerar el ambiente dije…

-Yo le compre muchas cosas a mi ahijada

-Candy serás una madrina muy consentidora

-Creo que si lo seré Paty

-Bueno es hora de que Paty y yo nos vayamos

-Porque tan pronto

-Vivimos en la ciudad Annie

-D hecho Annie nosotros también debemos irnos

-Si Archie tienes razón, la niña nos espera

-Pues nos vemos mañana entonces futuros compadres

-Me parece extraño que me digas así Candy

-Pues acostúmbrate Archie porque Tom y yo seremos tus compadres- Se despidieron y Annie y Archie, Paty, Mike se fueron, Albert se despidió alegando que madrugaría para ir por Flammy, los últimos en irse fueron Elisa y Tom así que decidí irme a dormir, Terry me guiño un ojo y también fingió despedirse, mañana me esperaba un día pesado, seria la madrina de la bebe de Annie, Abigail… Sentada en mi cama recordaba lo mal que se había sentido Elisa cuando Archie y Annie prohibieron terminantemente nombrar a Neal y que se le relacionara con la niña… Elisa también había ofrecido su casa para el festejo del bautizo, pero ellos se negaron rotundamente, desde ese momento, Annie, Archie y Elisa se incomodaban al encontrarse… Terry entro sigilosamente a mi cuarto, me beso como solo el sabia hacerlo y borraba todas mis angustias…

-Me encantaría quedarme pecosa

-Pronto podremos estar juntos siempre

-Me parecen eternos los días

-La eternidad es la que quiero pasar contigo

-Te amo Candy

-Y yo a ti Terry con todo mi corazón- No quería soltarme me abrazaba acariciando mi espalda, yo me sentía en el cielo cada caricia de él me derretía, no quería dejarlo ir jamás pero tenía que irse…

-Adiós amor- Me dijo en voz aja esforzándose por alejarse de mí, Yo ya extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, todo de el…

Al día siguiente, Flammy se levanto muy temprano, miro a Yamile y vio como sonreía dormida, se rio y dijo…

-Debe estar soñando muy bonito- Tocaron a su puerta

-Si

-Vengo por la mujer que robo mi corazón- Flammy sonrió abriendo la puerta y dijo…

-Y no pienso dejarlo escapar jamás- Albert sonrió al verla, al tomo por la cintura y le dijo dándole un beso en los labios…

-Buenos días futura Sra. Andry

-Mmm suena hermoso Albert y en tus labios mas- Flammy lo rodeo por el cuello…

-Así va ser muy pronto amor

-Soy tan feliz que a veces creo que estoy soñando

-No lo estas. Estas lista

-Si podemos irnos

-Pues entonces vámonos amor- Salieron juntos del hospital, tomados de las manos, se subieron al coche ante la mirada expectantes de los demás, al ver a tan elegante y guapo hombre con flammy…

Paty esperaba a Mike impaciente…

-A donde fue que todavía no regresa- Llego Mike corriendo con un hermoso y grande paquete bellamente envuelto…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Es que es un regalo grande y les llevo mucho tiempo envolverlo

-Bueno ya estás aquí ve y cámbiate rápido que no quiero llegar tarde

-Aun estamos a tiempo Paty son como 8:30

-Siiii pero quiero llegar con tiempo no cuando esté empezando la misa, que es a las 10

-Está bien Paty ya entendí- Mike se fue a arreglar y Paty se acerco al regalo…

-Wow valió la pena la tardanza, quedo hermoso

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa abrió sus ojos lentamente, el sol entraba por su ventana escucho el canto de los pájaros…

-Debe ser tarde tengo que alistarme para el bautizo de mi sobrina- Se levanto miro por la ventana y suspirando dijo…

-Si mi sobrina aunque Annie no quiera que se mencione a Neal, el es tu verdadero padre pequeña, sé que no fue bueno pero tengo derecho a estar cerca de ti y decirte sobrina- Llamaron a su puerta…

-Pase

-Bueno días señorita

-Buenos días

-Le preparo su baño

-Por favor

-Enseguida- Elisa suspiro mientras su mucama terminaba de preparar su baño…

-Listo Señorita

-Muchas gracias- Elisa se quito su bata y se metió a la tina, pensaba intensamente, la mucama saco su vestido lo extendió bien y lo puso sobre la cama, mientras Elisa hablaba consigo misma…

-Esa niña debe entender que su padre no es Archie

**RANCHO STEVENSON…**

-Vamos padre tenemos que pasar por Elisa

-Hijo las mujeres son tardadas seguro todavía no está lista

-Te espero afuera padre

-Está bien ya voy

-Eso espero, no tardes

**HOTEL…**

Demian llego después de haber desayunado, se encontró con su madre…

-Buenos días mamá

-Que tienen de buenos

-Porque tan de mal humor

-Por esto- La Sra. Le enseño el periódico y solo logro leer el encabezado que decía:

_**La Srita. Andry y su amigo de la infancia Tom Stevenson, serán padrinos de la primogénita de los cornwell-Britter, en una solemne celebración y después una recepción en la mansión britter.**_

-Pero es normal madre ellos no pueden detener su vida porque Susana este encaprichada con Terry

-Ella no está encaprichada, ella lo ama y dio su vida por el

-Susana no murió y si lo amara lo dejaría ser feliz

-Toma tíralo no quiero que tu hermana se entere, ya está decidida a vengarse de esos dos y si ve esto seguro se deprime y no la soporto con dramas

-De verdad eres nuestra madre

-Cállate y tíralo, tu hermana no debe enterarse- En eso Susana llego y alcanzo a escucharlos…

-De que no debo enterarme

-De nada hija todo está bien- Demian arrugo el periódico escondiéndolo atrás…

-Que escondes Demian

-Nada

-No sabes mentir, anda muéstrame

-No es nada importante hija anda vamos a caminar

-QUE ME LO ENSEÑES DEMIAN- Resignado saco el periódico y se lo entrego… Su madre y Demian estaban a la expectativa viendo cómo reaccionaba, al terminar de leer tiro al piso el periódico…

-Malditos no se van a salir con la suya, no mas- Salió de ahí y Demian detrás de ella…

-Susana espera no te vayas, esperaaaa

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Yo baje las escaleras ante la mirada profunda de Terry…

-Te ves hermosa mi pecosa, el verde te sienta muy bien, tus ojos se ven más hermosos de lo normal- Me tomo de la mano, la beso y después me jalo hacia el aprisionándome por la cintura, me beso el cuello, yo lo abrace, amaba estar en sus brazos…

-Adoro tu aroma Candy

-Terry me vuelves loca

-Siempre quiero volverte loca

-Pues lo haces muy bien Terry- Nos besamos y en ese momento llegaron Albert y Flamy …

-Ey chicos dejen de besarse y vámonos- Nos dijo Albert abrazando a Flammy, ella sonreí y le dijo…

-Déjalos Albert se aman

-Tú si nos entiendes Flammy- Le contesto Terry y seguimos abrazados…

-Bueno Terry, Albert tiene razón mejor vámonos

**MANSION BRITTER…**

Annie había terminado de arreglar a la bebe…

-Quedaste hermosa Abi- En eso llego su papá…

-Annie, eleanor y Archie nos esperan abajo

-Si papá Abi y yo estamos listas

-Hija tu madre estaría tan feliz

-Papá no te pongas triste mi mamá debe estar feliz en el cielo viéndonos

-Si tienes razón, bueno vámonos o llegaremos tarde

-Si vámonos- Archie en el auto pitaba insistente…

-Porque tardan tanto

-Tranquilo Archie no deben de tardar

-Es que no quiero llegar tarde es el bautizo de mi hija

Yo sé. Mira ahí vienen

-Por fin

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa termino de ponerse perfume, se miro al espejo, entro la mucama…

-Señorita el joven Tom y su padre están aquí la esperan

-Muchas gracias, enseguida voy- Elisa termino de ponerse perfume, se miro al espejo y dijo…

-Se fuerte Elisa tu puedes- Respiro hondamente y salió de la recamara, bajo las escaleras, vio parado a Tom con un traje azul cielo, se veía tan apuesto, aunque quería mucho a todas las personas que vería en un momento, pero se sentía algo presionada e incómoda por toda la situación con Annie, Archie y la beba, Pero en cuanto vio a Tom sintió que todos sus problemas se disolvían…

-Te ves hermosa Elisa

-Gracias

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Tom

-¿Segura?

-Si de verdad, y tu papá

-Nos espera en el coche- Elisa asintió positivamente y tomo de la mano a Tom y se subieron al coche…

**IGLESIA…**

Terry y yo llegamos junto con Flammy y Albert a la iglesia, pudimos ver el auto de Archie y Annie estacionado…

-Llegamos a tiempo- Dije con una sonrisa, Terry que me tomaba de la mano mientras caminábamos adentro de la iglesia me dijo…

-Quisiste que llegáramos a barrer Candy- Albert rio disimuladamente y Candy los miro a los dos frunciendo el ceño y Terry le dijo…

-No hagas eso Candy porque se te notan mas las pecas- Albert no pudo disimular mas y soltó la carcajada…

-Perdón, perdón Candy

-Ya Albert deja en paz a Candy, ella solo quiso llegar a tiempo

-Así es y aunque aún falta una hora soy la madrina y es importante que llegue temprano- Se metieron a la iglesia y adentro estaba la mamá de Terry Cargando a Abigail, Terry la vio y dijo…

-Dios mío ojala no se le despierte de nuevo el instinto materno a mi madre- Yo le di un codazo a lo que el replico…

-Auch Candy eso dolió

-Era la idea Terry, tu mamá aun es muy joven y si decide tener un bebe bien por ella

-No lo creo- Albert y Flammy pasaron de largo junto a nosotros y Albert guiñándolo un ojo a Terry le dijo…

-Candy tiene toda la razón estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella- Terry y yo nos detuvimos justo antes de llegar a saludarlos y vimos como flammy y Albert saludaban a la señora Eleanor y al papá de Annie, nosotros por fin nos acercamos, Flammy se distrajo con la bebe haciéndole cariño y empezamos a saludar…

-Mamá, hola

-Hijo que bueno que llegaron

-El padrino no llego con ustedes

-No Annie aun no llega

-No deben de tardar- Dijo Terry, yo me acerque a la bebe y los tres caballeros nos miraban preocupados al ver como la bebe robaba por completo nuestra atención… EL hecho de que Tom fuera el padrino de la bebe fue idea de Archie porque se dio cuenta de la desilusión de Elisa por no mencionar a Neal y relacionarla con la bebe, y como Annie ya había decidió que yo sería la madrina Archie pensó que sería justo que el decidiera quien sería el padrino y que mejor que Tom, aparte de ser gran amigo de Annie y mío, era el prometido de Elisa y de alguna manera pasaría a ser su sobrina…

**AFUERA…**

El coche de Elisa y Tom llego, se estaciono y Tom ayudo a Elisa a bajar, el Sr. Stevenson también se bajo diciendo…

-Como que llegamos muy temprano

-Esa era la idea padre

-Mira- Dijo Elisa señalando nuestro coche y el de Annie…. – Candy, Annie y los demás ya están aquí.

-Si es verdad es su coche- Cuando iban entrando a la iglesia un coche mas llego, se trataba de Paty y Mike, ella venia algo molestas…

-Te dije que llegaríamos tarde

-No lo es Paty, aun no empieza

-Pero quería llegar antes que los demás

-El chiste era no llegar tarde y no lo es

-Ash Mike pero quería ser de las primeras

-Lo fuimos Paty no han llegado más invitados, aparte de los amigos que ya conocemos.

-Tú no entiendes Mike- Mike la ayudo a bajar del coche, Paty lo tomo del brazo y entraron a la iglesia, saludaron a todos y como siempre la bebe fue el centro de atención después de los saludos, los hombres nos seguían mirando sorprendidos porque todas nosotras hacíamos voces ridículas y graciosas para hacerle cariños a la bebe…

-A gu gu beba mosa- Dijo Paty mientras tomaba de la mano a Abi…

-On ta abi, onta abi- Le decía Flammy tapándose y destapándose la cara para que la bebe sonriera…

-bebita bella, pichiocha- Decía la Sra. Eleanor mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la niña…

-Quien la quele, quen la quele a abi- Esa era yo que cargaba en brazos a Abi, Terry, Albert, Archie, Mike y el papá de Annie nos miraban entre curiosos y divertidos…

**HOSPITAL…**

Yamile caminaba alrededor de su cama con libro en mano, pero por más que trataba de embriagarse en el libro y desviar sus pensamientos, leía el libro sensatez y sentimientos, era interesante la lectura pero Demian se colaba en cada línea y párrafo que leía, abrió la ventana para que el aire se colora y despegara sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de Demian semidesnudo la invadió y su cuerpo reacciono, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y el viento de pronto fue reconfortante debido al calor que se le había subido, intento retomar la lectura después de esa breve pausa para abrir la ventana, seguía caminando pero cuando pensaba que había logrado concentrarse, aparecía Demian, cerro el libro de golpe dejándose caer sobre la cama…

-Es imposible, simplemente no puedo concentrarme, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Demian, porque te metiste tan profundamente en mi corazón, se supone que no debía pasar, no tenía, que suceder nunca me iba enamorar, todo sería tan diferente si me amaras, si correspondieras a mi amor.- Mientras Demian caminaba por el parque, estar en el hotel lo asfixiaba y mas con la insistencia de su madre de no hacer otra cosa más que hablar de Candy y Terry y sus ridículos planes para hacerles la vida imposible, miraba las parejas enamoradas que caminaban tomados de la mano, algunas se besaban y niños corriendo, Demian suspiro…

-Cuanto hubiera dado porque me amaras Candy y pasear por este parque, tomados de las manos, mirándome a los ojos Candy y diciéndote lo mucho que te amo, pero todo se quedo en eso, en un absurdo anhelo, en un sueño imposible- Siguió caminando, paso por un puesto de periódico y entonces recordó el acontecimiento…

-Es verdad hoy era el bautizo de la pequeña de Annie, los ricos viven de evento en evento, seguro te vas a ver hermosa Candy- Se compro un helado y se sentó a ver los niños jugar mientras disfrutaba de su helado…

**HOSPITAL…**

Yamile había dejado de leer por mas que había luchado no logro concentrarse y aunque la lectura le gustaba mucho no pudo meterse de lleno en ella, se recostó sobre su cama…

-Es sábado y yo aquí encerrada, mmm me voy ahogar, pero que hago, que hago, mmm aunque sea iré a caminar por el parque, si eso hare- Se Levanto se puso colorete e sus mejillas y algo de brillo en sus labios y salió del hospital…

**IGLESIA…**

La ceremonia termino Tom cargaba en sus brazos a la bebe y se la mostraba al señor Stevenson, yo me daba cuenta como Elisa miraba a la niña y ansiaba abrazarla, Annie no se lo impedía pero Elisa se cohibía porque su intención no solo era acercarse a la niña quería tratarla como su sobrina, pero eso a Annie no le aprecia porque era recordar todo lo que Neal le había hecho y sobre todo la manera en la que Abigail había sido concebida…Annie tomada del brazo de Archie hablaba con Flammy y Albert pero no dejaba de estar atenta a la bebe y Elisa, Terry, Mike, Paty y yo nos subimos a los coches adelantándonos cuando nuestros coches arrancaban vimos como los demás salían de la iglesia, Archie se acerco a Elisa que cargaba a la bebe y se la quito de los brazos amablemente pero el descontento de Elisa se reflejo en su rostro, Annie tomo a la niña y se subieron al coche, Tom abrazo a Elisa en muestra de su apoyo…Albert y Flammy siguieron a los demás en su coche…

**MANSION BRITTER…**

Los coches iban llegando a la mansión, empezó a llenarse de autos no solo de la familia y amigos, si no de mas invitados que asistieron a tan nombrado evento… Todos se dirigían al jardín de atrás, que estaba adornado de globos rosas y blancos y en cada mesa un hermoso arreglo floral de tulipanes rosas, con el nombre de la bebe, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa junto con Paty, Mike, Albert, flammy, Tom, Elisa, El Sr. Stevenson y la Tía elroy que no estaba muy contenta por la decisión de Archie al haberle dado su apellido a la bebe y haberse casado con Annie en esas circunstancias, la tía Elroy siempre había estado feliz por ese matrimonio pero en cuanto se entero de la violación de Annie, su manera de verla cambio…

En la mesa principal, estaban Annie, Archie, El Sr. Britter y la Sra. Eleanor, que se veía muy feliz abrazándola, Terry debes en cuando les lanzaba una mirada furtiva aun no se hacía mucho a la idea de ver a su madre con alguien más, la fiesta siguió su curso, amenizada por música exquisita del gusto de la madre de Annie a pesar de que la señora había muerto Annie sin duda alguna había aprendido muy bien de ella, los bocadillos iban y venían, entre vinos y platica… Los invitados comentaban mucho sobre lo rápido que Annie se había embarazado después de casarse con Archie y hacían conjeturas de que se había casado embarazada pero nadie sabía sobre la violación y que Abigail era hija de Neal Leegan… Pero la gente siempre ha sido muy chismosa y sobre todo morbosa y más que nada eso los había traído hasta esta celebración… Las mujeres jóvenes y aun solteras no dejaban de asediar a Albert y miraban con recelo y envidia a Flammy porque se convertiría en la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos y codiciados de la sociedad americana… Sin duda alguna eso les molestaba pero yo y Terry no dejamos de ser blancos de preguntas y chismes, se acercaban solamente a preguntarnos la fecha de la boda, que a donde iríamos de viaje de bodas, si viviríamos aquí o en Londres, en fin nos abrumaban con sus preguntas absurdas y cuestionamientos tontos… El Sr. Britter y la mamá de Terry fueron muy criticados porque decían que ya no estaba en edad de andar con eso del noviazgo pero si a ellos no les importaba mucho menos a nosotros… Pude ver a lo lejos a Elisa sentada junto a Tom, mientras el sonreía ella mantenía un perfil bajo, serio y ausente, creo que se sentía relejada pero era difícil que Annie le diera el lugar que ella anhelaba después de cómo se había portado Neal con ella, creo que esperaba demasiado…

**HOTEL…**

Susana se había quedado dormida después de haberle contado a su madre algunas ideas que tenia para destruirme a mí y Terry, su madre se levanto sigilosamente, salió del cuarto vio el periódico donde se anunciaba el bautizo, se aliso un poco el cabello y dijo…

-Mientras Susana lleva a cabo sus planes no dejare que estén en paz- Tiro el periódico al piso, cuando iba salir del hotel se encontró con Demian, ella puso los ojos en blanco…

-A dónde vas mamá

-A, a, tomar, caminar aire, necesito despejarme- Demian noto que había titubeado al responderle…

-Estás segura madre

-Me estas cuestionando

-No pero quiero estar seguro que no iras con Candy

-Ash acaso crees que mi vida gira alrededor de esa niña- En eso unos gritos se escucharon…

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mamaaaaaaa- La señora y Demian corrieron con Susana que estaba a grito abierto se agarraba su pierna y lloraba…

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Estas bien hermanita

-Ayúdenme por favor ayúdenme, me duele mucho, muchooo

-Pero que hago hija

-Hay que llevarla al hospital por suerte está cerca de aquí

-Mamá ve por un coche yo cargare a Susana

-Sí, si inmediatamente- Yamile había comprado un helado, palomitas y una revista, estaba sentada en una banca intentando concentrarse para leer la revista, cuando se termino su helado, cerro la revista y decidió regresarse al hospital no tenía mucho que hacer en el parque ella sola, en el fondo sabía que si había ido al parque había sido con la esperanza de toparse con Demian pero no fue así… Así que se fue de regreso al hospital, entro por el área de estudiantes, vio todo como siempre… se dirigió a su dormitorio y en el camino se encontró a Fátima…

-Hey Fátima no tenías día de descanso

-Sí pero el próximo tengo un compromiso así que aproveche para cambiárselo a Flammy

-A entiendo

-¿Y tu Yami que no descansaste?

-Sí pero no tengo mucho que hacer, no tengo la suerte de tener un novio rico como Flammy para salir de fiesta- Fátima al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y Yamile le dijo…

-No, no me mires así lo digo sinceramente sin envidia ni nada de eso

-Mmm

-De verdad Fati créeme

-Bueno te creo

-Espérame me voy a cambiar, prefiero trabajar que estar en mi cuarto sola pensando

-¿Pensando?

-Si

-¿En quién?

-En nadie Fati- Se metió al cuarto, saco su uniforme y metiendo al cuarto de baño se cambio, salió acomodándose el gorro…

-Listo Fati, vamos a trabajar

-Sí que eres rara Yamile

-Si lo sé- Y sonrió, caminaron y en su camino Yamile se detuvo en seco porque tuvo enfrente de ella al hombre de sus sueños que le robaba sus pensamientos, al hombre que amaba en silencio, llevaba en sus brazos a una hermosa mujer con cabellos rubios, con hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas, Demian la miro y le dijo…

-Por favor ayúdame, necesito un doctor- El corazón de Yamile se detuvo quien era esa mujer que Demian cargaba y que además preocupaba tanto a Demian…

-Demian si pasa llévala al cuarto Fátima por favor condúcelos yo iré por el doctor

-Muchísimas gracias Yamile si le pasa algo a mi hermana yo me muero- El corazón de Yamile volvió a latir y recupero su felicidad…

-Tu hermana va estar bien Demian no te preocupes, vayan enseguida llega el doctor- Yamile acelero el paso en busca de un doctor, pero su mala suerte la seguía y el único que encontró en su camino fue al doctor Meugniot…

-Demonios- Dijo entre dientes, pero se trataba de una vida y sobre todo de la hermana del amor de su vida, así que dejo a un lado la manera en la que ese doctor le hablo y tragándose su orgullo le hablo…

**MANSION BRITTER…**

Tom y yo repartimos el bolo como no había niños presentes, dimos un bolo diferente, unas peinetas de plata con la fecha del bautizo y el nombre de abi, eran hermosas y a las mujeres nos venían muy bien, para los caballeros unos fistoles también de plata en unas pequeñas cajitas de cristal… Los presentes estaban fascinados con los obsequios, después partieron el pastel y los recuerditos… Todo marchaba a pedir de boca, nada había salido mal y sin Neal no había problemas de algún intento de muerte o algo así…

**HOSPITAL…**

Demian esperaba afuera, abrazaba a su mamá…

-Todo va estar bien mamá, Susana es fuerte

-Lo sé hijo pero imagínate que le pase algo sin haberles echado a perder la vida a esa niña y Terruce- Demian la soltó enojado…

-Cómo es posible que pienses en eso cuando Susana puede estar mal

-Hay bueno claro que quiero que este bien

-Pues no parece mamá- Yamile salió con los nervios a flor de piel pero tenía que ser fuerte y que la paciente fuera la hermana del amor de su vida tenía que controlarse…

-Demian, Señora pueden pasar- Los dos entraron a la habitación…

-Como esta mi hija

-El doctor los espera en su consultorio- Mientras hablaba Demian no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, Yamile se veía realmente hermosa, era extraño no la había visto de esa manera… Yamile sentía la mirada de Demian y eso la estaba haciendo temblar…

-Señor sígame la llevare con el doctor- Dijo lo más normal que pudo, porque sentía que ni ella misma podía controlarse…

-Si enfermera

-Yo…yo me quedo con ella- Yamile salió del cuarto seguida por la madre de Susana, entro al consultorio del doctor, se sentó y le dijo…

-No tiene nada verdad Doctor

-Efectivamente su hija está bien pero es necesario que vaya a terapias de rehabilitación y una prótesis urgente por el musculo de la pierna, se esta deformando por eso los dolores insoportables- A la mamá de Susana se le bajo la sangre a los tobillos… Demian estaba sentado junto a su hermana, mientras Yamile preparaba sus medicamentos, Demian la miraba de reojo y Yamile hacia lo mismo no sabía cómo podía controlarse, se veía tan apuesto y el sentía unos nervios extraños que nunca antes había sentido

**MANSION BRITTER…**

Los invitados ya se habían ido solo quedaba los de siempre, como la tarde era fresca estábamos en la sala, nos llevaron chocolate caliente… La Tía Elroy se levanto…

-William yo me retiro

-Está bien tía le diré a George que te lleve- El Sr. Stevenson se levanto diciendo…

-No hace falta Albert yo voy para allá yo puedo llevarla- Todos se sorprendieron y por primera vez vi a la Tía sonrojarse y dijo…

-No sería correcto que una dama salga sola acompañada de un caballero- El Sr. Stevenson soltó la carcajada diciendo…

-Eso ya no va con nosotros un par de viejos rabo verdes jajaja- Y todos reímos…

-Ande vámonos no sea tímida- Y casi la jalo del brazo…

-Enseguida vamos nosotros Tía- Le dijo Albert… Todos nos quedamos riendo, Annie se levanto…

-Annie- Le dijo Elisa…De inmediato el ambiente se tensiono…

-Si Elisa

-Seria mucha molestia si me dejaras llevar a su cuarto a mi…la bebe- Corrigió de inmediato… Annie dudo pero miro a Archie que con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que accediera…

-Está bien Elisa

-Gracias Annie, seré cuidadosa y no la despertare

-Solo…

-Lo sé Annie y lo cumpliré

-Está bien- Elisa tomo a la niña y subió a su cuarto… El Sr. Britter y Eleanor tomaron la palabra…

-Bueno nosotros tenemos algo muy importante que decirles

-¿Qué es papá?

-Es algo que decidimos hace poco pero queríamos compartir con ustedes- Terry me tomaba de la mano y me apretó fuertemente, creo que sabia la noticia y estaba preparándose para ello…

-Eleanor y yo nos vamos a casar- Terry se levanto de u salto…Annie abrazo a su papá y todos los demás aplaudieron, yo vi el desconcierto de Terry, todos empezaron a felicitarlos, yo abrace a Terry y le dije…

-Creo que tu madre merece tener a un hombre que la ame y cuide, nosotros nos vamos a casar y necesitara compañía…

-Pero Candy yo

-La amas o no

-Sí pero

-Quieres que sea feliz

-Por supuesto

-Entonces demuéstraselo

-Pero es

-Apóyala

-No se

-Ve y felicítala- Cambio su cara me dio un beso y me dijo…

-Nunca puedo decirte que no, solo tú eres mi dueña, me doblegas, mi amor, mi TODO, solo tú me conoces bien- Le sonreí y fuimos a felicitar a los novios, nos contaron sus planes, solo se casarían al civil, harían un viaje por 3 meses… Yo notaba a Annie inquieta, veía como no dejaba de mirar las escaleras, Tom se dio cuenta se levanto y le dijo…

-Iré a buscarla

-Gracias Tom- Elisa contemplaba dormida a la bebe…

-Eres hermosa abi, preciosa, tienes la sonrisa de tu papi, sabes tú papi era guapo y un caballero, todo un leegan

-No está bien que le digas esas cosas a mi ahijada

-Tom me asustaste, porque no ella debe saberlo, además aun no me entiende

-Si Annie te escucha no volverá a dejarte estar cerca de ella- Elisa se volteo y quedo embelesada por la niña, no escucho cuando Annie y Archie entraron y empezó hablar…

-Abi es una Leegan y tiene la sonrisa de su padre, le guste a Annie o no Neal Leegan la…

-CALLATE ELISA!- Se giro sorprendida

-Annie abi debe

-Abi no es nada tuyo, te pedí, te suplique que olvidaras esa locura de que era algo tuyo, no lo es.

-Annie bien sabes que si lo es

-Noo noooooo lo es, tú no entiendes Elisa todo el daño que tu hermano me hizo

-Pero él es….

-Noooooo te atrevas a llamarlo así, su único padre es Archie- Annie y Elisa ya había levantado la voz…

-¿Por qué no?

-PORQUE ESE HOMBRE, SU PADRE BIOLOGICO ME VIOLO VARIAS VECES Y CUANDO SE ENTERO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA NO LE IMPORTO FUE UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO- Tom se acerco a Annie y trato de calmarla…

-Por favor Annie entiéndela

-Y a mí, a mi quien me entiende, las veces que le suplique a Neal no me lastimara

-Tú le diste entrada en u principio Annie, mi hermano no era un santo lo sé pero tu tuviste parte de culpa y te guste o no Neal es su padre y es mi sobrina- Eso ultimo le dolió profundamente a Archie, abrazo a Annie y con voz fuerte y clara le dijo…

-No Elisa Neal no es su padre, soy yo- Annie lloraba… Elisa lo miraba perpleja…

-Y tampoco es tu sobria, te permitimos estar cerca pero ya no mas, abstente de comentar o de acercarte a la niña no queremos verte cerca de ella, Neal no merece ser llamado padre y tienes razón Annie actuó mal pero se arrepintió sin embargo nunca le pidió a Neal que la violara, tú no sabes todo el dolor que le causo así que por favor olvídate para siempre que abi es algo tuyo o de Neal porque no es así, no es, ni lo será, es solo mi hija mía y de Annie una Corrnwell-Britter y nada mas.- Annie por fin pudo hablar…

-Por favor no lo tomes a mal pero no quiero verte cerca de ella por su bien y el de nosotros- En eso entre yo….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Candy- Dijo Elisa triste… -Que no me verán jamás no soy bienvenida aquí, vámonos Tom

-Lo siento Annie, compermiso- Dijo Tom… Annie abrazo a Archie y soltó el llanto… Yo Salí detrás de Elisa y Tom… Iban tomados de la mano y Elisa sollozaba…

-¿Qué paso Elisa?

-Paso que aquí no me quieren

-Lo siento Candy tenemos que irnos- Me dio Tom…

-Pero Tom

-Luego hablamos- Y los vi alejarse, Terry llego me abrazo por la cintura y me beso…

-Todo se puso color de hormiga verdad Candy

-Si Terry muy mal, bueno vamos con los demás

-Mmm no se podrá

-¿Por qué?

-Annie y Archie se disculparon, Mike y Paty se fuero y pues se me ocurre que mejor tu y yo vayamos a dormir juntos, quiero tomar un rico baño

-Así y que mas

-Y que te bañes conmigo, ver tu piel mojada recorrerte toda

-Terry me estas tentando

-Eso es lo que quiero tocarte toda- Albert y Flammy se acercaron a nosotros, Flammy estaba roja y Albert nervioso, se excusaron y Terry me dijo al oído…

-Creo que esos dos tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros- Terry me tomo en sus brazos y nos subimos al coche, mientras nos besábamos… Mientras Annie y Archie hablaban…

-Gracias por apoyarme Archie

-Annie tu y Abigail son mi mundo, además Neal les hizo mucho daño, no puede esperar que le hables de Neal a la niña

-Ella no entiende que amo a mi hija sobre todas las cosas pero también es el recordatorio de lo que me hizo el miserable, lo supere aunque difícil pero no quiero que ahora venga ella y me recuerde eso por su necedad de que es su sobrina- Archie abrazo a Annie beso su hombro desnudo…

-Estoy seguro que le quedo claro Annie y no volverá acercarse

-Es que no quiero, solo quiero que se mantenga al margen, me cae bien, la estimo pero que no quiera hablar de él y menos a la niña- Annie se sentó en sus piernas…

-Te entiendo Annie y sabes que, pensare en algo para solucionarlo

-¿Cómo en qué?

-No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá

-Te amo Archie, gracias por estar conmigo

-Y yo a ti- Terry y yo llegamos a una cabaña parecida a la del verano donde fue nuestra primera vez, detuvo el coche, me miro a los ojos… La profundidad de su mirada no lo puedo explicar, erizo mi piel, mis sentidos se alteraron, aun después de tanto tiempo me sentía en un sueño… Me levante y comencé a besarlo, el me tomo por la espalda, acariciaba mi cabello y desabrochaba hábilmente mi vestido, nuestras respiraciones aumentaban, levante la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos supe que quería mirar esos ojos para siempre… Antes de desudar mis senos los acaricio, abrí mis piernas y me senté sobre él, ese movimiento sorprendió a Terry pero le gusto mucho… Yo acariciaba su cabello, mientras el mordisqueaba mi cuello, sus manos viajaron por mis piernas, las recorría intensamente mis muslos eran explorados por sus majestuosas manos, su lengua se encontró con la mía, me despojo de mi sostén y sus labios succionaron mis pezones, llevándome a la gloria, mis gemidos lo complacían y yo quería mas…

-Te amo y te deseo Candy- Yo sonreí y mordí su labio inferior, su mano derecha llego hasta mi intimidad, la rosaba, esos movimientos me elevaban al cielo, su pecho desnudo me invito a besarlo era tan perfecto, sentí como un dedo se coló dentro de mí, el éxtasis se apodero de todo mi ser… Fue un ir y venir de orgasmos sin cesar, solo Terry lograba eso en mi, era suya por completo… Nos bajamos del coche aun encendidos no podíamos estar quietos, ni siquiera llegamos a la recamara, todo paso en la sala me hizo el amor varias veces y de todas las formas posibles, pero aun no estábamos casados así que no podíamos pasar toda la noche juntos… Antes de vestirnos e irnos, Terry me dijo…

-Odio tener que despedirnos, no quiero hacerlo más Candy, quiero dormir contigo toda la noche y despertarme contigo a mi lado

-Pronto Terry muy pronto será así, no quiero esperar más Candy

-Terry es poco tiempo

-Tengo miedo Candy

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé pero siento que debemos casarnos ya

-Tontito no va pasar nada ya todo está bien

-Te amo- Y nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron, se necesitaban, se anhelaban, se pertenecían….

La mañana llego pronto, un nuevo día llegaba y la boda estaba en puerta, Albert beso la espalda desnuda de Flammy…

-Buenos días Amor- Flammy sonrió…

-Me encanta despertar contigo Albert

-A mi también

-Toma tu desayuno- Flammy tomo la charola…

-Cereal

-Si lo prepare especial para ti- Flammy miro fijamente y vio que no tenía la leche…

-Le echare la leche

-Espera

-¿Qué?

-Mira- Flammy volvió a mirar el cereal y se dio cuenta que estaban acomodados y decía…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Ella sonrió…

-Pero Albert ya tengo el anillo

-Sí pero fecha aun no

-¿Qué quieres decir

-Que en cuanto Candy y Terry se casen, la siguiente boda será la nuestra, nos casaremos una semana después de Candy y Terry….

-Pero si no pueden estar presentes por su luna de miel

-Lo estarán yo me encargare

-Estás seguro

-Más que nada en mi vida- Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Flammy…

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque soy feliz, porque agradezco a la vida por ponerte en mi camino y porque te enamoraste de mi

-Te amo Flammy y estaremos juntos siempre, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida mi bella enfermera- Limpio sus lagrimas y entre caricias se dieron un beso húmedo…

Demian y su madre ya estaban con Susana, ella ya había despertado y hablaba muy animada…

-Les dije que no tenía nada, todo va estar bien, ahora si a planificar bien mi venganza- Demian y su madre se miraron a los ojos, no le habían dicho a Susana lo que le pasaba a su pierna, Demian lo había querido hacer pero su madre se lo había prohibido terminantemente…

-Duerme un poco, descansa y más tarde seguimos con el plan

-Si mamá muchas gracias- Salieron del cuarto y Demian le dijo…

-Debiste decirle, tiene que atenderse

-Lo sé, después de que se haya vengado de esos dos

-Por favor mamá ya basta de esa estupidez

-No es ninguna estupidez

-Madre dejen en paz a candy, déjenla ser feliz

-Sigues amando a esa niña- Le reprocho su madre…

-Entiende nunca voy a dejar de amarla y no permitiré que la lastimen- Demian salió corriendo muy triste y enojado, se sentó en una banca a punto del llanto, aventó una piedra diciendo…

-Demonios- La piedra cayo a los pies de Yamile, agarro la piedrita y le dijo…

-Debes tener cuidado o puedes lastimar a alguien- Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba vestida de blanco Yamile…

-Perdón no quise

-Estas bien

-Sí, si lo estoy

-No lo parece

-Que se te ofrece

-Perdón- Dijo algo apenada… -Olvidaste esto en el hospital

-No es mío- Yamile había buscado un pretexto para ver de nuevo a Demian…

-Lo siento yo- Estaba muy sonrojada…

-No te preocupes- Demian agacho la mirada, Yamile lo miro y girando su rostro con su mano y viéndolo le dijo…

-Puedes confiar en mí, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya no puedo mas Yami me siento mal, voy a explotar la amo con toda mi alma- Las lagrimas de Yamile salieron sin darse cuenta ni poderlas contener, Demian la vio se desconcertó…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Estas, estas enamorado- Dijo Yamile con dificultad…

-Como un tonto, pero es un imposible, y aun así no puedo dejar de amarla, ¿tu amas a alguien?-... Le dijo aun incrédula, luego lo miro toco sus labios y repentinamente lo beso…

-Esa es mi respuesta con todo el corazón- Se levanto y salió corriendo…Demian la miro sin saber que decir y la vio irse, Toco sus labios y pensó…

-Me beso, beso mis labios- Yamile corrían y sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, las lagrimas le impedían ver su camino pero no dejaba de correr…

-Me atreví, lo hice por fin le dije lo que sentía y además lo bese, bese a Demian soy tan feliz voy a explotar de felicidad…

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa había pasado muy mala noche, no había podido dormir, después de todo lo que Annie y Archie le habían dicho, sabía que ella no había actuado bien pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que sacar lo que sentía… Se sentó en la cama y Tom se levanto diciéndole…

-Estas bien amor

-Sí, si lo estoy- Pero Tom se dio cuenta la tristeza que había en sus ojos…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Yo había amanecido muy feliz, mi vida no podía ir mejor, pero mi felicidad termino en cuanto vi a Susana en la sala, entonces entendí el miedo de Terry…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Candy- Demian llego al hotel y buscaba a Susana y su madre pero no tuvo éxito…

-Donde pueden estar- Bajo a la recepción y pregunto por ellas, le dieron un papelito que decía…

_**Fuimos a darle comienzo al plan de Susana, no te avisamos antes porque sabíamos que no estarías de acuerdo…**_

Rompió el papel y dijo…

-Maldita sea, ahora como ayudare a Candy, no pueden salirse con la suya…

**DE NUEVO EN LA MANSION ANDRY…**

-No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo

-Susana ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte y no tengo nada más que hablar contigo

-Estas muy equivocada Candy muy equivocada yo tengo mucho que decirte y no voy a parar hasta que saldes tu deuda conmigo

-Yo no te debo nada

-Si Candy, tú y Terry me deben mucho y me van a pagar

-Si veniste a amenazarme puedes irte por donde veniste

-Si ya me voy pero estas ADVERTIDA Candy, pronto sabrás de mi, hasta pronto- Vi salir a Susana y el miedo se apodero de mi… Albert llego y me vio ahí parada con la mirada perdida…

-¿Qué hacia aquí ella Candy?

-Asustarme

-Y lo logro

-Yo, yo ten…tengo miedo Albert- Tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, entre miedo, tristeza y decepción, Albert se acerco a mí, me tomo de las manos y me dijo…

-No dejes que un corazón tan negro te asuste

-Albert no quiero más tragedias yo solo quiero casarme y ser feliz- Albert me abrazo tiernamente…

-Todo va estar bien pequeña

-Es que no entiendo porque no pueden dejarnos en paz, porque les molesta que nos amemos

-Yo estoy contigo Candy y no voy a permitir que nadie más te lastime y esta Terry que te ama con todo su corazón

-Gracias Albert te quiero mucho

-Yo también y tu y Terry van a ser muy felices así le guste al mundo o no y yo voy a estar contigo siempre- Albert beso mi frente y me dio un fraternal abrazo que yo necesitaba, me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, mi cálido Albert… En la tarde Annie y Archie hablaron con nosotros, solo Tom y Elisa no estuvieron presentes habían decidió irse de viaje…

-Mi padre nos iba comprar boletos para el titanic

-Wow el barco indestructible

-Así es Paty

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque le dije al Sr. Britter que ya había comprado los boletos en el Mauritania- a el barco en el que nos habíamos conocido y había surgido el amor…

-Pero Archie cuando se van

-Mañana Albert

-Te voy a extrañar Annie

-Yo también Paty- Yo me entristecí… Terry le dijo a Archie…

-Diviértanse mucho

-Esta decisión es por lo que paso en el bautizo

-Si Mike, Archie y yo queremos poner distancia con Elisa y ya habíamos pospuesto este viaje así que ahora lo haremos

-¿Y la niña?

-La llevaremos con nosotros- Yo seguía callada…

-Entonces no estarás para la boda de tu papá y mi madre

-No Terry pero ellos entendieron, me da gusto que nos vayamos a convertir en familia

-Pues les deseo lo mejor Annie

-Gracias Terry

-¿Y tu Candy?- Me dijo Archie… - No nos dices nada

-Que me da mucha tristeza

-Porque Candy

-Porque se van, me dejan y se olvidan de mi boda

-Candy por eso estas así

-Pues si Archie

-Hermanita yo jamás me iría si me fuera a perder tu boda, jamás Candy, si te quiero tanto y no puedo perderme ese momento tan especial para ti, para ustedes dos- La abrace feliz y le dije…

-Gracias Annie

-Volveremos Candy para su boda- Terry me tomo de la mano diciendo…

-¿Cuándo?

-Dos días antes- Respondió Archie…

-Pues brindemos entonces- Dijo Albert y pidió nos sirvieran vino y brindamos, me sentí mal por Elisa y Tom que siempre asistían a estas reuniones y esta vez habían sido excluidos pero Annie tenía razón… A pesar de las palabras de Albert yo seguía con miedo, mucho miedo era extraño pero desde que había visto a Susana ese miedo se apodero de mi… ¿Qué haría? ¿Por qué amenazarme?... Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza….


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13.- FLORES AMARILLAS PART.1**

"_**Cuando el odio se apodera del alma y corazón de una persona, esa persona se marchita como una flor hasta que pierde su belleza y termina muriendo"…**_

Regresábamos a la mansión después de haber dejado a Annie y Archie en la estación…. Albert manejaba metido en sus pensamientos y a pesar de que regresarían a tiempo para nuestra boda había algo que me tenia inquietad, el día era gris y triste por alguna extraña razón así se encontraba mi corazón melancólico y temeroso, la visita de Susana me había dejado mal, miraba fijamente por la ventanilla del auto, Terry me tomaba de la mano, la apretaba fuerte yo quería aferrarme a esa mano y olvidar ese miedo, sentí la mirada de Terry sobre mí, yo sonreí forzadamente y él me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules, su mirada me lo dijo todo, solo Terry me conocía tan bien era un papel en blanco ante su mirada, beso mi mano y me dijo…

-Todo va estar bien- Yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y entonces comprendí que mientras él estuviera conmigo todo estaría bien, llegamos a la mansión nos bajamos del coche…

-Voy a darme un baño quede de ir a comer con Flammy- Nos dijo Albert mientras entrabamos a la mansión, Cuando cruzamos la puerta y justo en el recibidor ahí estaba Demian, Terry me apretó fuerte y pude ver el coraje en sus ojos… Nos detuvimos en seco, Demian me miraba de arriba abajo ignorando a Albert y Terry, el amor por mi se le notaba en los ojos… Terry se aferro mas a mi mano como muestra de pertenencia, Demian se acerco y a media voz dijo…

-Hola Candy

-Hola Demian

-Me entere de lo que hizo mi hermana

-Susana?- Dijo Terry pero lo ignore…

-Espero que tu no vengas a amenazarnos ya Susana lo hizo

-Estuvo aquí Susana?- Dijo nuevamente Terry…

-No Albert no vengo a eso yo no estaba enterado de que mi hermana había venido a amenazarte

-Amenazarte?- Terry estaba muy sorprendido y no sabía de que hablábamos…

-No voy a ceder a los chantajes de Susana Demian

-Y yo no voy a dejar sola a Candy- Terry ya desesperado dijo…

-A ver alguien quiere explicarme de que Diablos hablan- Albert camino hacia Demian y poniendo su brazo en su hombro y le dijo…

-Estas advertido Demian, los dejo compermiso- Miro a Terry diciéndole… -Luego te cuento- Y se fue…

-Ahora tu dinos a que veniste, porque si veniste a molestar puedes irte por donde veniste

-No Terry no vine a eso

-Entonces Demian- Dije desconcertada…

-Podemos hablar

-Claro Demian

-Pues ya que- Dijo Terry exasperado…

-Vamos Terry pasemos a la sala- Nos sentamos mirándonos sin saber que decir…

-Y bien te escuchamos- Terry sorprendió a Demian viéndome fijamente…

-Candy he tratado de olvidarte pero el corazón no entiende de razones

-Omite eso Demian, ni a Candy ni a mí nos interesa

-Terry por favor

-Solo necesitaba decírtelo Candy y quiero que sepas que jamás voy a estar de acuerdo con lo que Susana y mi madre planean

-Y tú sabes lo que planean

-No Terry pero voy averiguarlo y los mantendré informados no voy a dejar que te lastimen Candy quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo- Demian se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla… -Te defenderé aun con mi propia vida, compermiso- Yo agache la mirada y Terry agarro mi barbilla diciéndome…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que siento pena por el

-¿Pena porque?

-Esta tan solo

-Solo pero tiene a su madre y Susana aunque bueno tenerla a ellas debe ser como tener a un par de brujas- Y se rio un poco…

-Terry el me ama y sufre por eso

-Pero tú no lo amas y yo soy muy feliz por eso

-Terry el nos quiere ayudar

-Y todo lo hace por ti y eso no me gusta nada

-Yo sigo teniendo miedo

-Nada va pasar Candy antes muerto que dejar que algo te pase- Yo abrace a Terry y llorando le dije…

-No Terry no digas eso yo me muero si algo te pasa

-Mi pecosa nada va a sucederme siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre- Y sus labios apagaron mis lagrimas…

Demian caminaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, me amaba con todo su corazón y le dolía tanto verme con Terry, de pronto vio a lo lejos a Yamile, la miro fijamente y para sí mismo dijo…

-Si pudiera amarte todo sería tan distinto- Agacho la mirada y siguió caminando, desde el beso no había hablado con ella y aun no se sentía preparado para hacerlo… Yamile por su parte a pesar de morirse de ganas por verlo no se atrevía hablar con él, se había refugiado en el trabajo…

Albert llego con unas hermosas rosas y su bella sonrisa sorprendiendo a Flammy…

-Como está la enfermera más hermosa del mundo- Flammy sonrió y dijo…

-Tan encantador mi príncipe

-Eso y más te mereces- Yamile llego y los observaba perdida suspirando…

-Te amo

-Yo a ti, lista para irte conmigo

-Hasta el fin del mundo- Albert la abrazo besándola…

-Me pierdo en tus labios- Le dijo flammy recuperando el aliento…

-Y yo soy adicto a los tuyos

-Vámonos

-Nos vemos Yami

-Sí, si adiós Flammy- Yamile suspiro y resignada dijo…-Cuanto daría porque Demian viniera con flores a buscarme pero ya pasaron 5 días desde que lo bese y ni siquiera me ha buscado

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa lloraba y a la vez estaba muy enojada…

-Noooo no Tom es que no tenía derecho

-Cálmate Elisa

-No puedo, no debió hacerlo ¿Por qué?

-Porque es su hija y puede hacerlo

-Pero es mi sobrina

-No Elisa entiende que eso jamás será así, para Annie tu y la niña no son nada

-Pero eso no es justo porque llevársela tan lejos

-Elisa tu no respetaste lo que ella te pidió

-Tenía que hacerlo- Tom la abrazo y le dijo…

-No Elisa no debías hacerlo- Elisa lo aparto enojada…

-Estas de su lado

-No, no lo estoy pero…

-Pero que acaso no me entiendes es mi…- Tom la interrumpió algo exasperado…

-Por favor no sigas con eso Elisa, ya basta

-Ya basta, tu nunca estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme?

-TRANQUILIZATE

-No quiero lo que quiero es que te vayas

-No seas niña Elisa

-No lo soy, no te quiero conmigo si no me vas apoyar

-Estás segura de lo que dices

-COMPLETAMENTE

-Está bien me voy pero no volveré

-No me importa

-Bien tú lo decidiste- Tom camino hacia la puerta, Elisa esperaba que se detuviera pero no fue así y Tom esperaba que lo detuviera pero eso no sucedió… Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Elisa, después de unos momentos salió corriendo y gritando…

-TOM, NO TE VAYAS!- Pero era demasiado tarde Tom ya no estaba…

-Perdón Tom, PERDONAME MI AMOR- Lloraba desconsolada, después de haber tratado así al amor de su vida…

**HOTEL…**

Susana y su madre estaban terminando los últimos detalles del plan que habían fraguado en mi contra y la de Terry…

-Si hija todo va salir perfecto

-Si esos dos van a ser muy infelices, tanto o más de lo que lo soy yo

-Así se habla Susana, si no eres feliz ellos tampoco deben serlo

-Y nadie va impedir mi venganza ni siquiera el estúpido de Demian- No se dieron cuenta que Demian las había escuchado detrás de la puerta…

-Si tan solo supiera que es lo que tienen planeado, pero sea lo que sea yo lo voy a impedir no permitiré que le hagan dalo a Candy así tenga que proteger a Terry también- Y se fue sigilosamente de ahí, se sentía triste y decaído, tenía el amor en sus manos pero un amor imposible ocupaba su corazón…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Paty y Mike nos habían citado a Terry y a mí para decirnos que tenían que ausentarse por un tiempo debido a que habían solicitado la presencia de Mike en Londres…

-Pero Paty tú también me dejas

-Es solo por dos semanas, volveremos pronto

-Paty no quiero que se vayan

-¿Que pasa Candy? Tú no eres así

-Lo se Paty pero algo me asusta y mucho todo va estar bien ya lo veras

-Está bien solo vuelvan pronto

-Claro que si Candy- Me sentía muy sola sin Annie y con la partida de Paty mas, me consolaba tener a Terry pero necesitaba de mis amigas… La boda de Eleonor y el papá de Annie seria en dos días, los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, pero Terry no me abandonaba me hacia fuerte… Elisa se había alejado por completo de nosotros…Albert estaba muy feliz y Paty y Mike se iban…

**MANSION GRANCHESTER…**

Terry había llegado algo cansado pero muy preocupado por mí, camino sin fijarse hasta que una voz le hablo y le dijo…

-Terry, Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

-Tu madre

-Ya me entere que fuiste a ver a Candy

-Es una chismosa

-Tu hermano me lo dijo

-Ese idiota

-Tus amenazas no te van a servir de nada Susana

-No voy a amenazarlos más Terry, esta vez voy actuar, compermiso- Un frio recorrió a Terry… Susana salió y se encontró con su madre…

-Lo hiciste madre

-Claro- Sonrió maliciosamente…

-Muy bien- Y se fueron de ahí…

**MANSION ANDRY…**

Yo platicaba con Tom en el jardín…

-Lamento mucho tu rompimiento con Elisa

-No te preocupes Candy

-Creo que me voy a ir por un tiempo

-No Tom, tu también- Sentí que mi alma se caía a pedazos estaba quedándome sin amigos, que mas me podía suceder, llego Dorothy…

-Señorita le dejaron esto

-Gracias- Lo abrí y leí, me desconcerté un poco y Tom lo noto…

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Nada es Demian

-Candy no vayas

-No te preocupes Tom- Estaba segura que Demian no me lastimaría…

**HOTEL…**

Susana y su madre habían terminado la trampa que le habían puesto a Candy…

-Todo listo mamá en el cuarto ese

-Si Susana todo listísimo

-Candy no llegara a su boda- Demian había escuchado…

-Tengo que prevenir a Candy- Salió corriendo en mi búsqueda, yo estaba con Terry, me conto lo de Susana y el temor que sintió al escuchar sus palabras… Demian corría y de pronto se encontró con Yamile, frente a frente…

-Hola Demian

-Hola Yami, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, podemos Hablar

-Yami no quiero ser grosero pero tengo prisa- Yamile agacho la mirada muy triste…

-No te importo para nada

-Yami debemos hablar de ese beso y tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero ahorita no puedo, tengo prisa

-Está bien Demian ya entendí- Demian se dio cuenta del dolor de Yami se acerco a ella la tomo por los brazos y acercando su rostro le dijo…

-Yami eres muy hermosa y me gustas mucho pero tengo que organizar mi vida y tal vez después tu y yo podamos darnos una oportunidad, solo dame tiempo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo… Yami toco su mejilla y sonrió diciendo…

-Una oportunidad, tengo una esperanza con el- Terry y yo nos fuimos al bosque a despejarnos un poco, mientras Demian me buscaba por todos lados, había ido hasta la casa de Annie a buscarme pero nada, no me encontró, derrotado se sentó en una banca…

-Donde estas Candy, ¿dónde?- Yamile lo vio y armándose de valor se acerco a él…

-Hola Demian- Demian se sorprendió, y preocupado la miro…

-Hola Yamile

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias

-Podemos hablar

-Yami no quiero ser grosero pero tengo prisa

-No te importo para nada Verdad

-Yami debemos hablar de ese beso- Le dijo acercándose a ella, tomándole con su mano la barbilla... -Y tus sentimientos hacia mí pero ahorita no puedo tengo prisa

-Está bien Demian ya entendí- Demian la tomo suavemente de las manos y girándola le dijo…

-Mírame a los ojos- Yamile levanto sus enormes ojos marrón…

-Yami eres muy hermosa y me gustas mucho pero tengo que organizar mi vida y tal vez después tú y yo podamos darnos una oportunidad, solo dame tiempo Yami, solo eso necesito- Los ojos de Yamile recobraron esa luz, Demian le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a buscarme… Yamile toco su mejilla y sonrió diciendo…

-Una oportunidad, tengo una esperanza con el- Terry y yo nos fuimos al bosque a despejarnos un poco mientras Demian me buscaba por todos lados, había ido hasta la casa de Annie a buscarme pero nada no me encontró, derrotado se sentó en una banca preguntándose donde me pude haber metido…

En una cabaña donde Flammy y Albert, se habían amado sin preocuparse por nada..

-La boda de Candy Y Terry se acerca- Le dijo Flammy..

-Si ya será Pronto

-Y después la de nosotros Flammy

-Eso me emociona tanto Albert

-Y a mí me hace tan feliz verte emocionada

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, sabes últimamente Candy ha tenido mucho miedo y la noto triste

-No te preocupes amor seguro es normal porque se acerca su boda

-Si puede ser aparte le afecto mucho la visita de Susana

-Esa mujer cuando los va dejar en paz

-No lo sé Flammy solo espero que nada pase

-Y no pasara amor no te preocupes

-Soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado- Y sus labios se besaron de nuevo…1

**NOCHE…**

-Creo que tengo que irme

- mañana será el gran día Eleanor

-Así es, ya no quiero más que te vayas

-A partir de mañana me tendrás siempre

-Me siento tan solo en esta enorme casa

-Pronto estaremos en la nuestra

-Vamos te acompaño

-Hasta mañana

-Descansa Hermosa

**MANSION LEEGAN…**

Elisa miraba por la ventana, Tom llego en su caballo y miraba su ventana, sus ojos se encontraron…

-Elisa me haces mucha falta

-Tom no puedo con esto, no me entiendes- Tom quiso mandarle un beso pero ella cerro su ventana, el agacho a mirada muy triste…

-¿Por qué Elisa? ¿Por qué te portas así?- Elisa lloraba amargamente sobre su cama abrazada a su almohada, Tom salió a todo galope de ahí, sentía su corazón partido y estar lejos de Elisa le partía el corazón…

La mañana llego muy rápido….

_**TE ESPERO A LAS 2**_

Fue lo único que alcance a leer porque entro Albert, hice bolas el papelito algo nerviosa…

-Buenos días Candy

-Buenos días Albert

-Desayunamos juntos

-Claro que si

-Vamos

-Terry no vendrá

-No está con su madre recuerda que hoy se casa

-Es verdad nunca me lo imagine que terminarían juntos

-Así es el amor Albert

-Si Candy eso es verdad

-Lo dices por ti y Flammy

-Sí y por Tom y Elisa

-Tienen problemas, ¿lo sabías?

-Si algo supe

-Ojala pronto se arreglen

-Si yo eso espero Albert- Tenía ganas de decirle a Albert sobre la nota pero no quería causar más problemas, en la mansión Granchester todo estaba más que listo para la esperada boda, Tom daba vueltas muy preocupado tenía sus maletas listas, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, sintió un enorme impulso por ir a buscar a Elisa pero su orgullo no lo dejo, Elisa terminaba de arreglarse para la boda, no tenía ganas, a pesar de que Annie no estaría, quería correr a los brazos de Tom pero no estaba dispuesta a esta vez ser ella la que lo buscara…

Susana estaba en un cuarto sucio y frio, totalmente abandonado, estaba cegada por el odio, el coraje y la envidia, tenía todo planeado para llevar a cabo su plan…

Con lágrimas en los ojos dijo…

-No debiste dejarme Terry, debiste cumplir, esto no pasaría si te hubieras quedado a mi lado- Su madre aguardaba como habían quedado a Candy, sabía que vendría, todo estaba listo los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la mansión Granchester, Albert me esperaba abajo, pero le mande decir con Dorothy que me iría aparte no le convenció mucho pero accedió porque tenía que pasar por flammy…Candy ya estaba arreglada, bajo las escaleras, algo le decía que no fuera a esa cita pero también sentía que debía hacerlo…

Flammy iba saliendo de su departamento muy hermosa se veía, Demian la vio a lo lejos y se acerco rápidamente a ella, Yamile iba llegando y los vio, se escondió a escuchar sin que la vieran…

-Flammy, veras a Candy

-Hola Demian, si supongo que en la boda

-Por favor Flammy necesito- Pero en ese momento llego Albert y al verlos sintió un poco de celos…

-Lista amor

-Si amor permíteme Demian quiere decirme algo- Demian estaba desesperado y Albert sintió mucho coraje que flammy le dijera eso….

-Tenemos que irnos Flammy

-Pero…

-No importa Flammy- Y antes de que se subieran al coche, Demian les dijo…

-Por favor pase lo que pase no dejen sola a Candy- Albert lo miro fijamente…

-Que sabes Demian

-Nada pero algo traman Susana y mi madre

-Está bien Gracias- Albert se subió rápidamente al auto, necesitaba alcanzarme tenía que advertirme…

Llegue a la dirección que decía el papel, todo estaba muy callado, entre cuidadosamente camine despacio, el miedo empezó apoderarse de mi y con voz temblorosa dije….

-Su…su…su..susana- Y nadie contesto, algo me decía que no siguiera caminando pero no lo hice seguí adentrándome en el lugar que estaba muy sucio…

-Hay alguien aquí- La mamá de Susana camino hacia la puerta de salida despacio y sigilosamente…

**MANSION BRITTER…**

Elisa iba llegando a la gran boda y se encontró en la entrada con Tom, se miraron fijamente, ella quería correr a abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba y no podía mas estar sin el, pero no pudo, el, la miro con sus hermosos ojos pero tristes y siguió sin decirle nada…Ella se detuvo se sentía mareada…tomo aire y entro a la mansión… Albert y Flammy llegaron, Albert se sentí inquieto porque no me había encontrado en la mansión Andry…

-Vamos Flammy apresúrate

-Sí, amor te sigo- Albert se abría paso entre la gente quería encontrarme verme entre la gente, tomada del brazo de Terry, fue a todos lados, le pregunto a todos, nadie me había visto, de pronto alguien toco su brazo y el se giro….

-CANDY!

-Hola Albert, Candy? Que candy no viene contigo?- Se desconcertó Terry….

-Terry no me digas que no está contigo

-Noo, que pasa?- Nos metimos a la casa, Elisa y Tom nos acompañaban, y Flammy y Albert les contaron lo que Demian había dicho, Terry se puso furioso…

-MALDITA, MALDITA SUSANA, SI LE TOC ALA MENOS UN PELO- Demian había revuelto todo el cuarto de hotel y encontró una dirección extraña en las lejanías de chicago, salió corriendo rápidamente, no se dio cuenta que Yami lo vio y lo siguió…

-Demian, a donde vas- Y fue detrás de el…

En la boda que estaba por comenzar, Albert, Terry y Tom iban de salida, dejando a Elisa y Flammy preocupadas…

-Es mejor que no vayamos Flammy podemos estorbar- Los chicos salieron y sin saber a dónde ir comenzaron por la ciudad buscándome por cada rincón sin tener éxito, Terry no se daba por vencido…

Escuche un ruido que me hizo girarme vi la puerta entreabierta y decidí que si no había nadie ahí ya era suficiente tenía que irme, así que camine hacia la puerta pro al dar un paso la puerta se cerró un poco, me detuve en seco, volví a dar otro paso y la puerta se cerró mas, me detuve y la puerta también, corrí hacia la puerta y de golpe la puerta se cerró por completo y no la podía abrir…

-Abran, ayudaaaaa, esto se cerro, auxiliooooooo- Golpeaba la puerta fuertemente y de pronto una risa se escucho… -Quien, quien eres

-AHÍ TE QUEDARAS PARA SIEMPRE CANDY, PARA SIEMPRE Y TERRY SERA MIO- De inmediato entendí que había caído por completo en la trampa de Susana, desesperada le gritaba….

-Por favor abre, necesito salir, no lo hagas Susana

-NUNCA SALDRAS CANDY AHÍ TE QUEDARAS Y MORIRAS, NUNCA MAS ESTARAS CON TERRY- Y escuche como sus risas se alejaban…

-Nooooooooooooo no se vayan, no lo hagan, SUSANAAAAAAA- Yo me desgarraba gritando pero no obtenía respuesta, Alber, Terry y Tom regresaban sin éxito a la mansión Britter, Terry estaba desesperado….-No puedo creer, no puedo estar pasando esto

-Tranquilo Terry- Enojado se giro hacia Tom…

-Tranquilooooooooo como puedo estar tranquilo si la mujer que amo está en manos de esa loca- Tom se arrepintió y solo agacho la cabeza…

-Todos estamos muy nerviosos Terry te entendemos

-Perdón Tom no fue mi intención

-Descuida Terry- Cuando iban a meterse escucharon unos gritos…

-Lo seeeeeeee, lo seeeeeee descubri donde tienen a Candy- Terry corrió y le quito el papel a Demian sin decir nada y subió al coche los demás subieron rápido al otro coche y lo siguieron…

-Pero tengo que saber a dónde van- Yami seguía siguiendo a Demian…

Susana y su mamá no estaban muy lejos de Canyd…

-Esta todo mamá

-Claro hija todo listo para hacer asado de Candy

-Esto será muy divertido escucharla gritar mientras toda ella se quema- Y solo una carcajada de Terror…

Me encontrarían, que pasaría, habría mas victimas, seriamos por fin felices Terry y yo….

CONTINUARA….


	14. Chapter 13-2

CAPITULO 13.- FLORES AMARILLAS PART. 2

_**Tú eras todo para mí, yo no creía más que en ti, te llegaste a convertir en mi religión, eras todo y nada más, eras mi voz eras mi hogar en medio de la soledad una bendición, pero algo extraño sucedió el cuento de hadas se acabo y me rompiste el corazón, cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos, si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo…**_

El atardecer estaba cayendo y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí, pero sobre todo el miedo que carcomía mi ser, un nudo se apodero en mi garganta, un frio recorrió mi cuerpo, me canse de golpear la puerta, sentía que mi voz yo no daba para más gritos, cansada, con lagrimas en los ojos, me rendí me deje caer al piso, lloraba amargamente…

-Ayu…ayuda alguien que me ayude- Pero sin más fuerzas esas palabras eran susurros apenas audibles, mi vestido estaba arruinado, sentí de pronto que el aire me hacía falta y caí sin darme cuenta, sin saber más de mi…

**MANSION BRITTER**…

Flammy daba vueltas por la sala sin pararse, Elisa ya estaba algo desesperada de verla así pero la entendía perfecto, ella también estaba preocupada, por todos pero en especial por Tom, estaba mal con él y tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre y de pronto las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, Flammy la vio y se sentó junto a ella…

-Tranquila Elisa todo va estar bien, Candy regresara sana y salva al igual que los chicos- Elisa la miro agradecida y le dijo….

-Lo se Flammy pero tengo miedo, no me he portado muy bien con Tom y si lo pierdo el dolor y los remordimientos no me dejaran vivir

-Bueno pues cuando regresen no pierdas más tiempo y dile lo que sientes, no te dejes llevar por el orgullo, yo perdí mucho tiempo por el estúpido orgullo.

-Gracias Flammy de verdad, ahora esperemos que Candy este bien

-Si ya fue suficiente sufrimiento para Candy y Terry

-Esa Susana debería estar muerta

-No lo digas Elisa

-Lo se Flammy pero no deja de entrometerse

-Si lo tiene bien merecido

-Todos en la boda y nosotras aquí con el alma en un hilo

-Hay Elisa no podemos disfrutar de la boda sabiendo lo que pasa

-Si la angustia me está matando Flammy

-Nos está matando Elisa, lentamente

-Se me ocurre Flammy, digo no soy muy buena pero ya que nos prohibieron ir con ellos podemos orar, nunca lo he hecho pero nunca es tarde

-Si Elisa tienes razón, vamos hacerlo yo te guio tampoco soy muy buena pero por algo se empieza

-Ok pues manos a la obra- Elisa y Flammy con a angustia a flor de piel y sin saber bien como comenzar iniciaron a orar fervientemente por sus amados y por mi…

**EN UN APARTADO LUGAR….**

Terry llego derrapando el auto, apunto de estamparse con un árbol pero logro detenerse a tiempo, Demian sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, se bajo sintiendo los pies temblar y mirando a Terry le dijo….

-Como puedes manejar de esa manera, mi estomago esta revuelto

-Lo siento Demian no sabía que fueras tan delicado, pero Candy es mi prioridad- Cuando termino de decir eso llego Albert, a toda velocidad derrapando también el auto y apunto de estamparse en el auto de Terry, Demian abrió los ojos como platos y Terry ni se inmuto, Albert se bajo de inmediato….

-No debiste salir así Terry, todos queremos encontrar a Candy

-Lo siento Albert pero estoy desesperado

-Entiendo- Tom se bajo como si nada diciendo…

-Bueno es la mejor carrera de autos a la que he ido, bueno en realidad nunca he ido a ninguna, pero wow Albert que bien manejar- Albert le dio una palmada en la espalda diciéndole….

-Gracias Tom cuando quieras

-Ustedes de verdad están locos, por eso se llevan tan bien Terry maneja como un loco

-Ya por favor estamos aquí por algo importante, te seguimos Demian dinos hacia donde vamos

-Si síganme- Y los cuatro se adentraron mas en el bosque espeso, con la luz en su contra ya que poco a poco se estaba metiendo el sol dejándolos en penumbras…

La mamá de Susana arrastraba un bote algo pesado, Susana esperaba afuera algo desesperada diciendo…

-Date prisa madre, quiero que Candy empiece a cocinarse antes de que oscurezca por completo

-Voy la gasolina está muy pesada- La fría sonrisa de Susana se dibujo en sus labios…

-No puedo esperar el momento en que te encuentren sin vida o más bien nunca encontraran siquiera restos de ti porque me encargare que quedes calcinada por completo que no quede nada de ti Candy, absolutamente nada.- Por fin su madre llego junto a ella bastante exhausta….

-Uff listo estamos listas hija

-Ya era hora mamá, anda vamos a adonde esta Candy

-Si no perdamos más tiempo- Los chicos empezaron a caminar y profundizar en el espeso bosque, cinco minutos después llego Yamile, estacionando el coche, se bajo sin saber porque lo había hecho, mira a su alrededor y vio los dos coche que estaban delante del suyo, se sentía desconcertada y con un poco de miedo…

-En uno de estos coches venia Demian, pero que hacen aquí este lugar es muy lejano- Un aullido se escucho y la piel de Yamile se erizo… -Creo que mejor me voy- Y detrás de ellos se adentro en el bosque…

Terry iba al frente mirando fijamente a todos lados, necesitaba verme, encontrarme o escucharme, detrás de, él iba Demian, que estaba atento a cualquier señal de su madre y Susana, le rogaba a Dios encontrarme y que estuviera bien, el sol se había metido por completo, la luz de las estrellas eran las únicas que los iluminaban, Albert caminaba detrás de Demian, sentía una angustia por no saber de mi que le oprimía le pecho y Tom iba ultimo pensando en que podría ser la última vez que supiera de mi y eso lo hacía ponerse muy triste así que rogaba encontrarme sobre todo con bien…

Susana y su madre por fin llegaron al cuarto abandonado donde me tenían encerrada…

-Hija estoy muerta esto pesa mucho

-Así va estar pero Candy muy pronto

-Lo abro ya hija

-Sí pero antes abre la puerta le diré algo antes de que se carbonice

-Hija ya déjala, va morir es lo que querías

-Quiero ver su cara de suplica mama, quiero que me pida que me ruegue, quiero verla sufrir, quiero ver en su rostro el miedo y la agonía

-No te es suficiente lo que le vamos hacer

-No mamá no lo es, Candy se merece lo peor, nada de piedad

-Está bien vamos- Yo seguía sumida en un profundo sueño, sentía una pesadez horrible, quería abrir los ojos pero veía los ojos de Terry y no quería hacerlo, quería seguir en ese sueño y no despertar, de pronto sentí que mi cuerpo se movía sin que yo pudiera controlarlo, empecé abrir los ojos despacio, aunque me estaba costando trabajo, porque mis ojos parecían no despegarse, de pronto empecé a escuchar una tenue voz que me decía…

-Despierta, abre los ojos Candy, mírame antes de que mueras, quiero ver como se apaga la luz de tus ojos- Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, fui abriendo los ojos despacio, mi visión a un era un poco borrosa, me talle los ojos despacio, cuando por fin mi visión era clara vi a una Susana sentada en una silla, con su rostro hermoso y angelical, pero con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada muy profunda llena de odio, cuando vio que abrí los ojos por completo comenzó hablar…

-Hola Candy, te gusta la residencia en la que te encuentras- Me dijo burlándose del lugar donde estaba…

-Susana no lo hagas, por favor tú no eres así

-No, no lo soy pero no te preocupes yo cuidare muy bien e Terry

-Crees que Terry querrá estar contigo si me lastimas

-Le dolerá pero con el tiempo entenderá que fue lo mejor y se quedara conmigo

-Eso no va pasar Susana Terry me ama y a ti te odiara

-Nooooooooo, noooooooooo eso no es verdad, tendras lo que te mereces lo siento Candy

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?

-Lo que te mereces Candy, vas a morir- Intente levantarme pero al hacerlo las fuerzas me traicionaron y todo me dio vueltas, era normal no había comido nada desde muy temprano…

-Te sientes mal Candy, que lastima el fuego no tendrá mucho que hacer ya estarás prácticamente moribunda

-QUEEEE, SUSANA NO LO HAGAS

-Ya me arte Candy, que tengas buen viaje al otro mundo, yo cuidare perfectamente de Terry- Nuevamente intente ponerme de pie alcance agarrar la silla, vi la cara de sorpresa de Susana…

-Suéltame Candy, suéltame- Me tomo de la mano rasguñándomela fuertemente, yo grite al sentir el ardor…

-Aaaaaaaa SUELTAME- Y sin resistir mas solté la silla de Susana, en eso entro su madre…

-Que paso Susana

-Maldita Candy- Yo agarraba mi mano sumamente adolorida…

-Ayúdame mamá, vámonos- Agarrando fuerzas de flaqueza me levante no podía quedarme ahí después de escuchar lo que pretendía hacerme, corrí sintiendo la pesadez y debilidad en mis piernas, pero fue muy tarde dando prisa cerraron a puerta, tope con ella y llorando suplique se apiadaran de mi…

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, AYUDENMEEEEE

-Nadie te escuchara Candy jajaja vas a morir- Pude escuchar cómo le pusieron llave a la puerta sin poder abrirla estaba asustada muy asustada, dándome por vencida me senté en el piso llorando…

-Terry mi amor, creo que este es mi final quisiera verte a los ojos y decirte lo mucho que te amo- Las lagrimas salían sin que pudiera contenerlas…

La mamá de Susana, regaba la gasolina alrededor del cuarto perfectamente, también salpico la puerta, ante la mirada loca y llena de ira y odio…

-Pronto dejaras de existir Candy, tu fin ha llegado- Terry y los demás ya estaban cerca del lugar, estaban agotados pero para todos su prioridad era encontrarme, Terry desesperado me sentí cerca pero la angustia lo estaba matando, consumiéndolo, se detuvo un poco y suspiro profundamente, Albert se acerco a el diciéndole…

-La encontraremos Terry, lo haremos

-Lo sé Albert es solo que hay algo en mi pecho que me oprime y temo por candy- Mientras hablaban, Demian se alejo mirando fijamente, Tom se dio cuenta y sacándolo de sus pensamientos le dijo…

-Sucede algo

-Hemos llegado- Terry se acerco y le dijo…

-Que dijiste

-Mira- Y apuntando recorrió unas ramas y las siluetas de Susana y su mamá aparecieron, la cólera e Terry recorrió su cuerpo…

-Me las van a pagar- Albert lo alcanzo…

-Vamos Terry es momento de actuar- Albert y Terry se adelantaron y detrás de ellos Tom y Demian…

La mamá de Susana se paro junto a ella sumamente Cansada, miro a Susana con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Listo hija cuando tú digas comienzo a incendiar ese lugar- Pero Susana, la detuvo del brazo…

-No, no lo hagas, espera- Su mamá la miro desconcertada…

-¿Qué pasa? Ya te arrepentiste

-Pos supuesto que no madre, jamás cambiare con respecto a Candy pero esto quiero hacerlo yo

-Estás segura hija

-Segurísima- Su madre le dio la antorcha, como pudo Susana se acerco a la puerta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacerme pero su odio por mi y el amor obsesivo por Terry eran más fuertes que su propia conciencia, levanto a la antorcha y con mano temblorosa, pronuncio con voz apenas audible…

-Hasta nunca Candy- Cuando soltó la antorcha de su mano escucho un grito que la hizo caer de su silla…

-NO TE ATREVASSSSS- Su madre se sorprendió al ver aparecer de la nada a Terry, quizo correr a detenerlo pero Tom la detuvo…

-Sueltame estúpido

-Lo siento señora pero no pienso hacerlo- A pesar de que Terry corrió lo mas rápido que pudo la antorcha cayo sobre el cuarto haciendo que este se incendiara por completo, Albert miraba atónito y muy preocupado, Demian gritaba…

-MADRE, SUSANA QUE HAN HECHO- Terry jalo a Susana con todas sus fuerzas…

-ABRE ES AMALDITA PUERTA, TE EXIJO QUE LA ABRAS- Susana solo se reía como idiota y sarcásticamente la desesperación de Terry se apodero de el, quiso golpear la puerta pero se quemo sus manos dando un tremendo grito de dolor y desesperación a la vez…

-MALDITA SEAAAAA- Yo adentro empezaba a sofocarme, sentía que el aire me hacía falta, entraba por debajo de la puerta humo negro, me levante como pude, camine tosiendo al fondo del cuarto, mis ojos me lloraban, Terry desesperado comenzó a gritarme…

-CANDY, CANDYYYYY MI AMOR, ESTAS BIEN, MI PECOSA, AMOR DDE MI VIDAA- Escuche la voz de Terry que hizo que mi corazón recuperara la fe, corrí tapándome la nariz y boca con una mano y como pude le grite….

-TERRY MI AMOOR Cof Cof- El hum se metió por mi nariz mi garganta comenzó a cerrárseme…

-Terry NO PUEDO RESPIRAR, NO AGUANTO TERRY- Albert corrió y encontró un tronco de buen tamaño, se acerco a Terry diciéndole…

.-Intentémoslo con esto Terry

-SIIII HAY QUE HACERLO- Demian le exigía a su madre, le diera la llave, pero Terry le grito enojado…

-DEJA YA A ESA VIEJA Y AYUDANOS A SACAR A CANDY DE AHÍ- Demian corrió y agarrando un tronco mas empezamos a golpear la puerta, Yamile se acercaba al lugar vio una luz muy fuerte proveniente de un lugar…

-Que es eso- Yamile corrió a donde estaban todos tratando de sacarme, al ver la escena grito…

-DEMIAN QUE SUCEDE- Demian se sorprendió al verla…

-YAMILE NO TE ACERQUES- Se detuvo a medio camino, yo no podía dejar de toser, camine hacia atrás, empezaban a caerse pedazos de techo a mi alrededor, solté un grito…

-TERRY TODO SE DERRUMBA, AYUDAMEEEEEEEE- Fue un grito de desesperación, Terry se angustio aun mas….

-AGUANTA CANDY, MI AMOR RESISTE- Quise acercarme a la puerta, pero pude darme cuenta como un pedazo de techo bastante grande caía, salte como pude, gritando ahogadamente….

-TERRYyyyyy- Y Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, sentí que mi aire se llenaba de humo y tratando de gritar mas no pude mas, cerré mis ojos por completo, Terry dejo de escucharme y el pánico se apodero de él y sus sentidos…

-CANDY, CANDYYYYY RESPONDEMEEEEE, ALBERT TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO YAAAAAA, PERO YAAAAAAAAA DEMONIOS- Demian al ver la desesperación de Terry se quito su camisa se la enrollo en los puños y comenzó a golpear la puerta, su madre le grito…

-NOOOOOOOOOOO DEMIAN NO LO HAGAS- Yamile miraba atónita todo lo sucedido y el miedo se apodero de ella, algo que no sabía explicar, corrió más cerca de el…

-DEMIAN TEN CUIDADO- Sin mirarla y siguiendo tratando de abrir la puerta para entrar por mi antes de que fuera tarde, le dijo…

-SOLO NO TE ACERQUES YAMILE- Pudo derrumbar la puerta y entro sin pensarlo…

-TE SALVARE CANDY

-NOOOOOOO DEMIANNNN- Grito desesperada Yamile, corriendo hacia el pero Albert la detuvo….

-NO ES PELIGROSO

-SUELTAME, NO PUEDE ENTRAR AHÍ, NO PUEDE

-Entrare Albert tengo que buscar a Candy- Cuando Susana escucho eso como pudo se arrastro hasta el cuarto y comenzó a entrar, gritando…

-NOOOOOOOO NOOOO ENTRARAS, SOBRE MI CADAVER

-QUITATE SUSANA O NO RESPONDO- Demian salió tosiendo y lleno de humo…

-NO PUEDO ENCONTRARLA- Demian vio a Susana y la levanto diciéndole…

-NO SEAS ENFERMA SUSANA DEJA TU OBSESION- El cuarto se estaba cayendo a pedazos, Terry entro Gritando mi nombre, mientras Susana le gritaba que me dejara, Albert seguía sosteniendo a Yamile que seguía preocupada por Demian, Susana logro zafarse, Arrastrándose para alcanzar a Terry, cerca de ella cayeron trozos del cuarto y su voz se dejo de escuchar…

-SUSANAAAAA-Grito Demian, Terry vio como un trozo de techo iba directo a Demian, Terry quiso advertirle, pero sin pensarlo Yamile se soltó de Albert y abalanzo sobre Demian arrojándolo hacia un lado y ante los ojos de todos ese gran trozo de techo cayeron sobre Yamile, Demian desesperado trato de encontrarla….

-YAMILEEEE- Cada vez el humo era más sofocante, Terry se adentro y pudo verme tirada en el piso, corrió hacia mí, me cargo en sus brazos…

-SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ HERMOSA PECOSA- Esquivando el derrumbamiento del lugar y las llamas que ardían sin cesar, un trozo de madera golpeo su rodilla haciéndolo flaquear pero no me soltó ni por un segundo, hizo mueca de dolor y al pasar junto a Demian le dijo…

-Regreso a ayudarte- Salió y Demian quitaba a pesar de quemarse las manos desesperadamente a Yamile, ni el dolor le importaba solo quería rescatar a Yamile que lo había salvado, Terry me puso en el piso, Albert corrió junto a mí, acaricio mi rostro, Terry me beso y me dijo…

-NO QUIERO DEJARTE, PERO DEBO AYUDAR A DEMIAN- Terry se levanto y cuando se dirigía con Demian, el cuarto termino por derrumbarse por completo ante los ojos de todos, la madre de Susana grito desesperada…

-NOOOOOOOOO- Terry se detuvo en seco al ver como todo caía encima de Demian, Susana y Yamile, Tom cerró los ojos asombrado…

El fuego se consumió, Terry llevo a Candy al hospital, Albert se encargo de sacar a Yamile y Demian, Tom a Susana, su madre estaba en shock completo no dejaba de llorar, después de ser trasladados al hospital, Albert regreso a la mansión Britter y les informa a la chicas todo lo sucedido, Flammy se fue al hospital de inmediato para ayudar en todo lo necesario… Los recién casados no pudieron aplazar su luna de miel y a pesar de lo ocurrido partieron…

HOSPITAL…

Flammy terminaba de vendar la rodilla de Terry que estaba desesperado…

-Por favor Flammy date prisa necesito ver a Candy

-Tranquilo Terry no podrás verla aun

-Necesito verla Flammy ella es mi aire es mi todo- En otro cuarto Fátima terminaba de curar las manos de Demian…

-Necesita ir a que lo revisen estuvo inhalando mucho humo eso no le hace bien

-No, solo dese prisa necesito saber cómo esta Yamile- La mirada de Fátima cambio rápidamente, se ensombreció, en cuanto termino salió corriendo, se topa en la sala de espera con Albert, Su madre y Terry…

-Como esta Candy y Yamile díganme que están bien

-No sabemos nada- Le respondió Albert, Terry se sentó como pudo, desesperado sin saber de Candy, Albert lo miraba triste, Demian caminaba de un lado a otro, entonces lego Tom y al verlos no pregunto nada solo se sentó en silencio…Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, fueron las 4 horas más lentas del mundo, por fin el doctor junto con Flammy se hizo presente…Terry se levanto rápido acercándose al doctor, al igual que Demian…

-Como están

-Dígame que Candy está bien

-Y Yamile se pondrá bien- Flammy les dijo…

-Tranquilos el doctor les dirá todo solo escuchen

-La señorita Marlow tuvo múltiples quemaduras de 3er grado en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en el rostro e lado derecho- Nuestro asombro fue muchísimo…

-Y YAMILE DOCTOR

-La señorita Yamile, desgraciadamente recibió un fuerte impacto en el cerebro y está en estado de coma- Demian camino hacia atrás en total estado de shock, se sentía muy culpable…Terry consternado por la noticia de Yamile y temiendo lo peor se abalanzo sobre el doctor…

-DIGAME COMO ESTA CANDY. DIGAME QUE ESTA BIEN, POR FAVOR DIGAME

-Señor, por favor tranquilícese

-QUE ME CALME , NOS DA ESTAS NOICIAS Y ESPERA QUE ME CALME- Albert se acerco y le dijo al doctor…

-Entiéndalo se trata de la mujer que ama- Flammy se acerco a Terry, tomándolo del brazo y serenándolo…

-Tranquilo Terry cálmate y escucha al doctor poniéndote histérico no ayudaras en nada a Candy mucho menos a que se recupere- Y el doctor volvió hablar, y todos le ponían atención atentamente…

-La Srita Candy inhalo durante mucho tiempo humo y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que sus pulmones queden limpios y bien, solo recibió leves quemaduras de primer grado nada grave, las restantes 48 horas serán cruciales para sus pulmones- Terry se agarro el cabello, sumamente preocupado…

-Puedo verla doctor

-Si acompáñelo Flammy a la habitación de la paciente

-Si doctor

-Puedo acompañarlo

-Solo unos minutos Albert Candy no debe tener mucha gente en su cuarto

-Está bien amor, perdón Flammy- Cuando Albert Y Terry se disponían a irse, Demian y su madre se acercaron al doctor y al escuchar su pregunta se detuvieron, a pesar de todo Terry quería saber el estado de Susana…

-Doctor necesito saber de mi hija

-Doctor mi madre y yo estamos muy preocupados- La señora Marlow se agarro del brazo de Demian como esperando lo peor…

-Las quemaduras como ya les explique son graves, múltiples y de 3er grado, las próximas 48 horas en ella también serán vitales sobre todo para su pierna- Su madre se tambaleo, Demian la sostuvo, ella se aferro a él…

-Con permiso- Terry los miro tristemente pero no podía hacer nada y junto con Albert siguieron a Flammy…Tom después de escuchar todo fue avisarle a Elisa…

**MANSION LEEGAN**..

Elisa miraba por su ventana y hacia en su mente una recapitulación de su vida todo ese tiempo, como se había enamorado locamente de alguien que jamás pensó se enamoraría, la muerte de Neal, la demencia de su madre, se había quedado sola, porque la había separado de su sobrina, había terminado con Tom y se sentía más sola que nunca, de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Hola Elisa- Se levanto y se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando como una niña…

-¿Qué te pasa Elisa?

-Pasa que te extraño, que no puedo vivir sin ti, que soy una tonta y que no quiero perderte, te amo Tom- Y Tom mirando tiernamente a Elisa le dijo, acariciando su rostro…

-Mi hermosa Elisa consentida, cuanto te costo tragarte tu orgullo- Sonriendo un poco y besándolo le dijo…

-Mucho mi apuesto vaquero, pero ya no mas te amo- Se besaron apasionadamente, desbordando esa pasión que habían contenido el tiempo que habían estado separados… Después de amarse y entregarse desesperadamente y de todas las formas posibles, recostados en el sillón semi desnudos, Tom le contaba los diagnósticos de Susana, Candy y Yamile, así como las heridas de Demian y Terry…

-Estará rezando para que Candy se recupere por completo y aunque Susana no se lo merezca también lo hare y Yamile pobre todo lo hizo por amor

-Si Amor, esperemos todas estén bien pronto

-Fue una total locura, lo que hizo Susana

-Sin duda alguna

**HOSPITAL…**

La madre de Susana lloraba amargamente, sola junto a su cama…

-Hija tienes que ponerte bien, tienes que estar bien mi vida- Y lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…

Demian entro despacio al cuarto de Yamile, sin poder contenerse sus lagrimas salieron, sin poderla tomar de las manos se inco junto a ella, ansiaba tocarla, ella se había arriesgado por él, porque lo amaba…

-Yamile no quería que te pasara esto, tengo planes y tu estas en ellos, por favor lucha y sal de esa oscuridad que yo te necesito, te amo Yamile, tarde en darme cuenta pero es así- Se levanto acaricio su rostro y unió sus labios a los suyos…

Terry y Albert entraron al cuarto de Candy acompañados de Flammy, ella los miro y les dijo…

-Amor por favor trata de no durar mucho aquí no es buena para Candy que haya mucha gente con ella

-Así lo hare amor- Flammy se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, Terry camino lentamente hacia mí, tomo mis manos, llorando me las beso tiernamente…

-Mi hermosa pecosa, mi dulce niña vas a estar bien, se que lo estarás porque yo estoy aquí y eres la parte de mi corazón que lo hace latir y sin ti no late mas, eres muy fuerte saldrás de esta y entonces por fin nos casaremos mi Candy- Albert lo escuchaba conmovido, no soporto y decidió salirse antes de salirse vio como Terry, abrazaba el cuerpo de Candy, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos dorados y le pareció la escena de amor más hermosa y conmovedora del mundo… Se recargo en la puerta, una lagrima solitaria rodo por sus mejillas…Flammy llego lo tomo de la mano sin decirle nada, el la miro, beso sus labios y como niño se fundió en sus brazos, sintiendo que en sus brazos todo estaba bien…

Todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la desgracia parecía haberse instalado en nuestras vida, cuanto más daño teníamos que pasar, cuanto más debíamos sufrir para por fin ser felices Terry y yo sin miedo a nada…

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
